Ahora 1 mas
by Sarux
Summary: Segunda parte de 1más1son5...La vida sigue para Tommy y Sophia una vez graduados cada uno por su propio camino, dejando a su hermana en casa. Para Castle y Beckett las cosas no estan tampoco faciles, después de todo, estan demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta y necesitaran ayuda de sus hijos y tal vez de alguien más... 'Ese 1 más'...
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAAAAA! He vuelto con estos personajes... No he podido evitarlo. Queda poquito para acabar mi otro fic...Surprise: s/11374049/1/Surprise Y he decidido empezar esta **segunda parte de 1+1=5** Que obviamente teneis que haber leido para empezar esta historia y comprenderla:

s/10897730/1/1-mas-1-son-5

Tan sólo espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirla y si os gusta tanto que sea muy leida y comentada...Más que la anterior? Veremos.

 **Graciassss** como siempre. Y POR SUPUESTO MIL GRACIAS A Juno y Berta por su apoyo constante y a KtlinaRicarda por la pedazo de Portada que me ha hecho ;-)

S.

* * *

Llegaba tarde. Llegaba muy tarde. Y ya tenía más de una advertencia por lo que no podía permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Se detuvo un segundo mientras la leve llovizna de ese mes de Noviembre golpeaba en su cara y le hacía mascullar mientras intentaba respirar a la vez y no vomitar.

En ese momento echaba de menos su BMX.

En ese momento la echaba tanto de menos que le pegaría un puñetazo al malnacido que se la robó.

¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien robaría su bicicleta en el Upper West Side? El maldito Upper West Side, donde se encontraba el maldito Lincoln Center con la puñetera Julliard School. Malditos todos.

No podía dejar de maldecir a la par que su cuerpo temblaba ya no por el frio… Si no por el cansancio.

Maldito Subway colapsado. Si el maldito metro funcionara como era debido… Hubiera llegado a tiempo, ya que tenía una parada de metro frente a la escuela… O tal vez si el maldito despertador hubiera sonado…

Suspiró.

Por más que corriera sus piernas no daban más de si… No podía con su alma. Tenía una resaca importante y además tenía que cargar con un cello a sus espaldas, que pesaba bastante.

Las gotas cada vez más insistentes golpearon en su cabeza recién rasurada dejando una sombra de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, húmedo.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello echando en falta sus mechones rizados y desaliñados y siguió corriendo evitando chocar con todos los transeúntes que a pesar del tiempo, habían decidido salir esa mañana.

No era para menos, la ciudad de Nueva York siempre estaba en movimiento… Daba igual si llovía, nevaba o caía un meteorito.

Siempre iba a haber movimiento.

Siempre iba a haber tráfico.

Y por supuesto, siempre se encontraría con alguien que le increpara que fuera corriendo como en ese momento cuando escuchó el eco de un vagabundo quejarse por casi patear el cubo metálico de sus ganancias.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó el muchacho casi al viento.-

En su cabeza se repetía la misma cantinela una y otra vez "Llego tarde. Llego tarde. Teller me va a matar… O lo que es peor… Mamá me va a matar...Si me expulsan me matará".

Giró la esquina y cruzó la plaza Richard Tucker frente a su escuela y cruzó la carretera casi sin mirar hasta llegar a su destino.

Casi chocando con otros chicos que en su descanso, hablaban tranquilamente en la entrada, evitando mojarse, cruzó la puerta sintiendo que estaba más cerca de su objetivo, esquivándoles y corriendo a la misma velocidad que llevaba las últimas cuatro manzanas. Giró el pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta de la sala de ensayos.

Miró el reloj.

Tocó la puerta y entró disculpándose.

-Es todo un honor, señor Castle, que haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia.-comentó su director de orquesta, el señor Teller.

-Lo siento…-murmuró sentándose en la silla que le tocaba, con sus compañeros de cuerda mientras hacia el ruido suficiente para alterar la armonía de la sala mientras sacaba su instrumento y colocaba todo lo necesario para empezar con el ensayo.

Las partituras resbalaron de su mano cayendo al suelo todas desordenadas ante la estupefacta mirada del hombre.

Johnathan Teller, más conocido como "el maestro de acero" por su duro carácter, carraspeó y le miró desafiante.

Su profesora en su primer año en la Julliard, Helene, había hablado con Teller para que le aceptara en ese ensayo y poder demostrar su talento. Nada tenía que ver con que hubieran tenido sexo.

El mejor sexo de su vida, a decir verdad.

Y el motivo de su ruptura con Rachel, quien a pesar de que se veían poco, seguían siendo novios hasta que se enteró de lo sucedido con su profesora.

-Parece ser… Señor Thomas Castle-dijo el director-Que aun no sabe donde se encuentra… Si está aquí… Demuestre lo que sabe… Demuestre que es digno de una prestigiosa escuela como la nuestra… Demuestre que tendrá un futuro siendo parte de la familia que es el Lincoln Center. O por el contrario… Si va a volver a llegar tarde, levántese y márchese antes de que haga que se trague su puto cello.

Tommy tragó saliva. A veces Teller podía ser realmente duro e hiriente…

Negó.

Sintió como su mundo se complicaba una vez más…. Una de tantas. Los últimos meses no estaban siendo nada fácil para los Castle, o para él en particular, pero no iba a permitir rendirse. Siempre había tenido pasión por la música… La misma que sentía por el futbol… La diferencia estaba que podía dedicarse a la música y no al balón y pensaba en cumplir su reto. Dedicarse a ello… Hiciera lo que hiciera falta.

Él iba a demostrar que todos esos años aprendiendo varios instrumentos, todo el sacrificio era mucho más que el simple nombre que tenía o quien era su padre o el hecho de que hubiera pasado toda su infancia en una escuela bastante elitista…

Él era mucho más.

Él tenía estilo propio y pensaba demostrárselo a todos.

Alzó su arco y se concentró en tocar como él sabía y así librarse de la expulsión con la que amenazaban últimamente debido a sus ausencias en ensayos o clases.

Pero todo tenía una explicación…

* * *

Terminó de sacar la ropa de la secadora y dejarla amontonada cuando el reloj marcaba la media noche. Estaba realmente agotada y aunque su horario laboral había terminado hacia horas y ser Capitana no era tan duro como salir a la calle… Sentía que necesitaba como todo un día para dormir y recuperarse.

Ya tenía más de cuarenta… Cuarenta y dos para ser exactos… Y los años empezaban a pesarle.

Suspiró y se recogió su cabello castaño más claro que de costumbre y liso en un moño informal. Apagó la luz al salir de la habitación contigua a la cocina y se arrastró por el salón.

Todo recogido.

Todo en silencio.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la entrada al salón y a las escaleras que daba al piso superior y miró todo con nostalgia. Recordó cómo años atrás, cada noche el salón estaba desordenado con las cosas de sus hijos y en el piso superior a esas horas en ocasiones aun podían escucharse ruidos. Ahora ni tan siquiera quedaban juguetes de Frankie, la pequeña de la familia.

O lo que era peor… Ahora ni tan siquiera quedaban sus hijos mayores y de ahí ese casi perturbador silencio.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando sus zapatillas de conejitos, regalo de su hija pequeña para su cumpleaños y pasó por delante de su habitación, encontrando la luz de la mesita encendida y ella completamente dormida.

Se acercó para arroparla y acarició su frente, haciendo que se removiera.

-Cielo, ¿Te has puesto el tratamiento?

Frankie asintió y se levantó la manga del pijama para mostrarle a su madre la marca de la inyección de insulina para su problema de Diabetes 1 que se había administrado un rato atrás.

-Eres una campeona-dijo Kate besando su frente y arropándola- Duerme bien, cariño.

Frankie farfulló algunas palabras medio dormida y se acomodó dándole la espalda a su madre y haciéndole sonreír.

Kate apagó la luz de la habitación de su hija y cerró la puerta al salir.

Minutos más tarde entró en la habitación y se encontró a Rick en la cama, con una camiseta blanca y las gafas de leer inmerso en la lectura de su tablet.

Suspiró y se encerró en el baño sin decirle nada.

Minutos más tarde, ya con su pijama puesto; tras desmaquillarse, lavarse la cara, ponerse crema y cepillarse los dientes; salió del baño provocando que Castle levantara la vista de la tablet.

-No te había oído.

-Lo sé-murmuró Kate destapando su lado de la cama y metiéndose bajo la colcha-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kate mirando unos mensajes en su móvil. Rick con su lectura.

-Frankie ya no tiene ningún problema en ponerse la insulina ella sola…-comentó como si nada- Hace dos días la diagnosticaban como aquel que dice…-hizo una pausa- Y ahora… Dios, se ha hecho mayor tan rápido-comentó, con algo de angustia camuflada en sus comentarios como si nada.

Kate alzó la vista de su móvil.

-¿Rick?

-¿mmm?

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si…

-Ya-se quejó Kate. Dejó su móvil en la mesita y se recostó tapándose mejor. Ella le estaba exponiendo su nostalgia y él simplemente ni levantaba la vista del aparato. ¿Cuándo habían dejado de prestarse atención? Si era cierto que el que la casa estuviera tan vacía… Con Sophia estudiando fuera… Alexis viviendo su vida… y Tommy sin casi aparecer a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad les había afectado. Pero de ahí a esa monotonía… Esa rutina… Esa falta de entendimiento y sobre todo… Esa falta de sexo.

Miró de reojo a su marido.

¿Cuánto hacía que no se acostaban?

Se mordió el labio y miró el techo.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez.

Probablemente… San Valentín o San Patricio… Hizo cálculos… ¿8 o 9 jodidos meses?

-He hablado por Skype con Sophia está mañana.

-Aha…

Kate acomodó mejor su almohada bastante molesta ante la indiferencia de Castle.

-Dice que no cree posible que pueda venir para acción de gracias.

-Bueno no pasa nada…

-¿No pasa nada? ¿En serio? El año pasado casi pones el grito en el cielo por que Martin… ¡Martin! –Exclamó- El novio de tu hija no iba a venir… Y que tal vez por eso Alexis no estuviera… ¿Y ahora no pasa nada?

Rick frunció el ceño.

-De verdad… No entiendo como hemos llegado a este punto…

-Kate…

-No Castle. –Bufó- No.

-Becks…

-No-dijo seria. Apagó la luz de su mesita, dejando encendida solo la de él y ahuecó mejor su almohada. Se giró para darle la espalda y ni siquiera verle la cara a su marido y así no discutir más de lo necesario.

Rick suspiró bastante molesto también. Dejó la tablet en la mesita tras apagarla e hizo lo mismo con la lamparita.

Se quedó mirando el techo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

-Oye…

-Creo que deberíamos replantearnos que queremos hacer-susurró Beckett interrumpiéndole-Tal vez… Deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado... ¿He empezado bien? ¿Me dejais vuestra opinión? ¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, como dije, 20 reviews = Actualizar antes del domingo... ¿Seríamos capaces de superar estos 24 que me habeis dejado en el primer capi? No sé, pero lo que si se se que estoy super agradecida por la buena acogida que ha tenido la histo.

Muchisimas gracias por comentar y por leer. No tengo tiempo de contestar cada mensaje uno a uno, pero más adelante lo intentaré...

Espero que el siguiente os aclare un poquito más y os siga interesando. Buen finde!

* * *

El silencio que provocaba la tensión en casa de los Castle a esa hora tan temprana, se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

El ruido de la cafetera era el único atrevido a romper aquel silencio que los habitantes de aquella casa, o al menos dos de ellos, habían implantado sin necesidad de justificarlo con anterioridad.

Kate miraba por la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín trasero de su casa en la séptima avenida de Park Slope, una zona tranquila y llena de familias en el barrio de Brooklyn.

Familias.

Eso era lo que se estaba deteriorando en ese hogar. Su familia.

Suspiró y siguió con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de ese jardín hasta que el ruido de la cucharilla de café al girar en la taza de su marido le hizo regresar a ese lugar.

Se sirvió el café humeante en su propia taza y se giró, apoyando su trasero en el mármol de la encimera.

Rick seguía inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones, mirando la taza y dando pequeños sorbos.

Alzó la vista, buscando la de su mujer y pudo comprobar como si compartían algo más que una cama como dos auténticos extraños; compartían ojeras.

Al menos ella las había disimulado bastante bien con maquillaje después de tirarse un buen rato en el baño entre lágrimas silenciosas y la preparación de un nuevo día.

Al escritor, esas ojeras junto con su rostro compungido y las incipientes canas a la altura de su sien sólo le hacían parecer más mayor, como si en una sola noche hubieran pasado varios años… Como si no llevaran prácticamente toda una vida juntos, al lado el uno del otro y ahora se sintieran lejos, ajenos, cada uno en un extremo a pesar de estar a tan solo un metro de distancia.

Kate dio un sorbo a su taza y volvió a aguantarla entre sus manos, calentándoselas. El día era bastante frío y probablemente seguiría lloviendo como en los últimos días.

Miró su reloj.

-¿Llevarás a Frankie al colegio o…?

-Kate…-Castle se levantó arrastrando la silla sin importarle el ruido y se quedó callado de pie, frente a su mujer- Lo de anoche…

Beckett se masajeó la frente.

-Pensaba que no lo escuchaste…Como no contestaste…-murmuró mirando el suelo. No era capaz de mirarle.

No es que ella deseara salir corriendo… Ok, tal vez en algún momento de su situación durante todos esos meses había pensado en huir… Pero no. Ella siempre acababa enfrentándose a todos sus problemas y ese no iba a ser menos.

Si alguien se iba a ir… Sería después de confrontar la situación.

Sin embargo, no se sentía con fuerzas. Ya no sabía que más hacer… Ya no se sentían como antes, cada vez se alejaban más el uno de otro…La ausencia de sexo…Sus hijos ya grandes… Suspiró.

Estaba empezando a rendirse.

-Tengo que irme enseguida y si no llevas a Francesca al colegio lo tendré que hacer yo y desviarme…

-Kate ese no es el tema ahora… -Castle fue serio-Lo que me dijiste anoche… Yo creo…

-Buenos días…-Frankie entró en ese momento en la cocina interrumpiendo a sus padres, sin siquiera percatarse de las circunstancias, de la incomodidad de ambos. Bostezó y abrió la nevera.- ¿Puedo tomar café?

-Nop.-Castle se separó de su mujer, mirándola esta vez directamente a los ojos.

Por supuesto una vez más, la conversación quedaba en stand by. Kate se movió por la cocina y se acercó hasta su hija señalándole donde se encontraba el zumo sin azucares añadidos especial para ella.

Frankie sonrió y Kate la miró detenidamente.

-¿Te has maquillado?

-¿Qué? No. Yo no…-dijo pasando por el lado de su madre escondiéndose prácticamente tras su flequillo. Sólo le faltaba eso… Si no tenía suficiente con agobiarse porque sus pechos no estaban creciendo lo suficiente y que aun no le había venido el periodo –Un retraso normal debido a su tipo de diabetes-… Ahora se sentía cohibida por culpa de su madre.

-Sabes que las normas del colegio…-Estaba cansada de recordárselo, sobre todo como había pasado con Sophia, estaba cansada de recordarle que la falda del uniforme debía llegarle por debajo de las rodillas.

-Lo sé mamá-contestó la adolescente sentándose en la mesa para desayunar lo antes posible.

-También tendrás que dejar todos los aparatitos…

-Lo sé…-suspiró y a pesar de ello siguió inmersa en la pantalla de uno de sus "aparatitos".

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan condescendiente con tu madre, Francesca.-interrumpió Castle.

Frankie batió sus pestañas mirando a su padre y sonrió de la forma que había aprendido de Sophia y de Alexis. No por nada tenían las tres exactamente el mismo color de ojos… El de su padre… Y que sabían utilizar a la perfección contra él.

-Lo…

-Ni se te ocurra decir Lo sé.-Su padre le señaló con el dedo haciendo sonreír a su hija- Tienes diez minutos para terminar el desayuno…

Kate miró a Castle y asintió agradeciéndole. Normalmente él se quedaba escribiendo por las mañanas, salvo las noches que tenía inspiración y se quedaba dormido y ella llevaba a Frankie a la escuela, mientras que él se encargaba de recogerla y junto con ella pasar a recogerla a la doce. Hacía tiempo que no iban a buscarla los dos juntos… Hacía tiempo que no se ponían de acuerdo en quien la llevaba a pesar de que Kate tuviera que desviarse demasiado de su ruta… Hacía tiempo que no coincidían en nada.

Kate dejó su taza en la fregadera y depositó un beso en el pelo oscuro y sedoso de su hija y se despidió de ella, saliendo de la cocina.

Recogió su bolso de trabajo y miró a Castle.

-Ya…Hablamos esta noche.

Kate asintió.

Ambos dudaron en si despedirse como siempre, con un beso en los labios o como últimamente donde de vez en cuando se lo daban en la mejilla sin más… Pero el ambiente estaba gélido como para demostrarse ese cariño en mitad de una 'discusión' que iba a ser épica o como mínimo importante.

-Nos…Nos vemos luego-dijo Kate dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Castle se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su mujer y asintió a la nada.

* * *

-Hey Tom!

Tommy se giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre al salir del Lincoln Center tras cuatro horas de clase sin descanso. Le dolían las manos de sostener el cello y de sujetar el arco… Le dolía hasta el trasero de estar tanto rato sentado, ensayando. Ahora lo único que quería era descansar sin preocuparse, pero probablemente en cuanto llegara al apartamento que compartía con varios compañeros en Hell's Kitchen, no sería posible.

O tal vez sus preocupaciones se habían adelantado a juzgar por la cara de su mejor amigo –El cual ya llevaba un año soportando- que acababa de gritar su nombre.

Rafael Ortiz, más conocido como Raf, era un estudiante de segundo año de Danza clásica en su misma escuela. Se le notaba a leguas en el físico ya que a diferencia de su hermano mellizo Justin o su hermano mayor Luciano que eran musculosos y con los rasgos latinos bien marcados, él era todo lo contrario. Bastante pálido a pesar de ser nacido y criado cómo él insistía en Miami.

Aunque no renegaba de sus raíces latinas e italianas las cuatro palabras que sabía en esos dos idiomas junto a su cuerpo espigado y delgado y esa aura de diversidad que solían desprender los bailarines eran sus armas para ligar. Solo para ligar.

Su cabello largo y negro azabache; por los hombros y en ese momento recogido en un moño y sus ojos verdes era algo que también volvía locas a las chicas.

O tal vez era esas mayas que marcaban su trasero…

Eso había dicho Sophia una vez.

-¿Qué pasa?-chocó su puño y siguieron caminando-¿Problemas?

-Rebecca no quiere actuar en la obra-suspiró- Veré que hago… ¿Vas para…?-frunció el ceño-¿Y tu bici? ¿Y tu cello?

Tommy se detuvo. Estaba agotado de escuchar las quejas de Raf sobre su compañera de piso, Rebecca.

-Y lo más importante… ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cabeza?

-Anteayer, una fiesta, muchos chupitos y algunas tijeras… -rodó los ojos- Me robaron la bici, mi cello lo he dejado en la escuela y si, iba para mi apartamento aunque antes quería pasarme por Paolo's.

-Si sigues comiendo esa pizza…

Los dos retomaron el camino, yendo hacia la sesenta y dos en dirección a Central Park. Raf cargaba con una bolsa de deporte y Tommy una mochila deportiva, donde llevaba sus apuntes.

-No es para comer, quiero saber si pueden darme algún empleo.

Raf alzó su ceja.

-Tu padre es un escritor best seller…

-No voy a pedirle pasta a mis padres…-suspiró- De eso se encarga mi hermana…

-Que buena esta tu hermana-murmuró- Aunque ya sabes-se defendió-La veo como una hermana y lo sabes.

-Entonces cállate- Tommy se adelantó intentando dejar atrás a Raf, pero este aceleró siguiéndole y situándose a su lado.

-Tío… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por….?

-No tiene nada que ver con ninguna tía.-se quejó-.

Raf se colgó de su hombro cuando estaban llegando a la entrada del parque.

-Tío, sabes tocar el piano… el ukulele, la armónica… Incluso estoy seguro que siendo de cuerda…Podrías probar con el bajo… ¡Deja el cello y dedícate a algo que te vaya a dar pasta… O por lo menos sexo! ¡La de tíos que tocan en grupos en bares…Que se llevan a todas las tías!

Tommy le miró serio. Él no era así… Él se enamoraba de verdad… Y aunque había tenido su desliz con Helene, su profesora, había sido porque realmente si bien no estaba enamorado, la admiraba de verdad. Sentía algo real. Algo más que atracción y sexo.

-No me preocupa…

-Ok, pues si tanto te preocupa el dinero para el alquiler... Que no preguntaré en que has gastado lo que te dieron tus padres para ello…-carraspeó- Haz algo.

-¿Algo?

-Algo-dijo su amigo señalando a lo lejos a un saxofonista que tocaba en medio del parque recibiendo la atención y por supuesto la propina de varios transeúntes y turistas- Toca para ellos…Algo sacarás.

Tommy se quedó mirando aquel tipo y luego miró a su amigo.

-Podría intentarlo…-asintió-.

-Perfecto, iremos a medias.

-Ni lo sueñes…-Tommy echó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer cosas… Y luego iré a ver a mis padres…

-Ok, te veo luego-gritó Raf, cada vez más lejos.

-¿Luego?

-¡Tu querido compañero de piso ha montado otra fiesta en tu casa!

-Mierda-masculló Tommy.

* * *

-¿Listo?-sonrió traviesa, tan sólo vestida con una camiseta que pertenecía a él y que apenas cubría hasta sus muslos. Su forma de sonreír hizo arrugar su nariz.

Michelle, un artista polifacético reconocido en Paris de treinta y tres años, cabello largo desordenado –con algún que otro nudo/rasta- entre castaño y pelirrojo oscuro, barba frondosa y cámara en mano asintió con sus ojos de un verde intenso que no separaban la vista de su novia y la mano que sostenía unas tijeras.

-Hazlo-dijo en ingles pero con un acento francés bien marcado. Él siempre hablaba inglés con ella, desde que se habían conocido en aquél café de Montmartre. Aunque ella entendía francés a la perfección, Michelle decía que era para practicar y a ella no le importaba.

Y lo hizo.

Y en cuanto sintió como las tijeras rasgaban y cortaban su cabello liso castaño –y su sempiterna pluma de colores, que mezclaba con su cabello y algún otro abalorio, en esa ocasión azul - gritó.

Siguió cortando mientras su cabello al suelo caía perdida en sus pensamientos y en sus sensaciones deshaciéndose de su larga cabellera mientras su chico capturaba el momento y rió divertida cuando él la sorprendió tras soltar la cámara y la agarró por las piernas alzándola y asaltando su boca, desafiante.

Así era su vida en Paris… Durante ese año que llevaba allí –Apenas regresando a su hogar para Acción de Gracias y para la semana de Navidad pasadas- había recorrido Francia en coche con unos cuantos amigos, había descubierto lugares increíbles, había visitado varios países de Europa con tan solo una cámara de fotos y una mochila. Había crecido como persona y había aprendido mucho en la escuela de Bellas Artes, pero sobre todo, había conocido a chicos increíbles los cuales habían sido perfectos amantes y besaban increíble tal y como le habían advertido. Pero sobre todo, había comido el mejor queso, el mejor pan y los mejores bollos de su vida. Y había bebido buen vino.

Se dejó caer en la cama al lado de su novio y sonrió acariciando su rostro.

-¿Entonces? ¿No vas a ir a casa para acción de gracias?

Sophia negó.

-Estoy genial aquí…-Siguió su mano hacia abajo, acariciando su pecho- Genial-mordió su hombro.

-Será divertido, ' _mon amour'_.

-Mucho, ' _mon chéri'_ -contestó ella riendo y siguió su reguero de besos hacia abajo, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Michelle gritó cuando Sophia mordió en su abdomen y ésta salió riendo de debajo de las sábanas. No importaba que fuera más de media noche… A su lado el tiempo no importaba.

Sin embargo, a varios miles de kilómetros, cruzando el océan horas menos de distancia, en la capital del mundo, el tiempo para Kate Beckett se le estaba haciendo eterno, encerrada en su despacho.

Miró su reloj y se levantó cerrando varios archivos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió sorprendiéndola, aunque no de la forma que ella hubiera deseado.

No se trataba de Castle, ni de su hija pequeña. Si no de la mayor.

-Jefa-Alexis sonrió a Kate- ¿Ya te marchas?

Beckett asintió.

-Me duele bastante la cabeza. ¿Necesitas algo, Alexis?

Alexis negó.

-Venía a darte el informe-se lo entregó.- Ah, Martin no tiene guardia el día de acción de Gracias. Iremos los dos.

Kate frunció los labios mientras dejaba el informe sobre su mesa para leerlo al día siguiente. Ni siquiera sabía si celebrarían algo… Aun tenía una conversación pendiente con su marido.

-Ok…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es solo…

-¿Sophia? Sophia acabará viniendo-interrumpió Alexis-Hablaré con ella…

Kate sonrió algo forzada y ambas salieron de allí dirigiéndose al ascensor.

* * *

Cuando Beckett introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y giró, empujándola con la punta de su zapato el sonido del salón estuvo a punto de ensordecerla y la tentaron a dejar todo, retroceder y desaparecer.

No obstante, cerró la puerta con su trasero y dejó su bolso en la entrada, con temor a lo que podía encontrarse, pero su rostro se relajó a la par que su cuerpo cuando descubrió al causante del nivel de decibelios que la habían recibido.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Frankie, por encima del sonido cuando fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia. -¡Tommy está aquí!

Kate sonrió y abrazó a su hija cuando se acercó a ella, extrañamente contenta a pesar de su pubertad.

-¡Ya lo veo, cariño!

El aludido, se quitó las gafas de realidad virtual con la que estaba jugando a la consola que su padre se había encargado de bajar de la guardilla y se giró.

-Thomas… -Kate se acercó y abrazó a su hijo-¿Qué demonios le has hecho a tu pelo?

Tommy alzó las cejas seductoramente, haciendo reír a su madre quien pasaba la mano por su cabello rasurado. No llevaba el pelo tan corto desde que era un niño y… Le habían secuestrado.

-Bueno… Un amigo…-se rascó la cabeza.

-Estas guapo-comentó Frankie.-Aunque pareces alguien peligroso-rió-.

-No quiero saber más-se quejó su progenitora, aunque por dentro casi agradecía su corte de cabello y no esas greñazas que llevaba últimamente, desparejas y con alguna que otra rasta entre sus mechones; nada que ver con los rizos como cuando era un niño- Suficiente tuve con saber lo de la detención y la multa por grafitear.

-Teóricamente… No fue tan así… Era parte del trabajo final de la escuela…

-No conocía esos métodos de una escuela que cuesta 40 de los grandes-murmuró refiriéndose a la Julliard y sus excesivos precios. Por suerte contaban con una pequeña ayuda en forma de beca gracias a los asombrosos resultados académicos de Tommy.

Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá e ignoró la mirada de su marido, quien se mantuvo al margen de la conversación con las gafas en la mano y del que sabía a la perfección de que estaba encantado con la visita de su hijo y así postergar la conversación que se debían.

Sin embargo, ese gesto no pasó por alto para el muchacho.

-Emmm…

-¿Te quedas a cenar, cariño?-preguntó Kate antes de que el chico dijera algo - sobre todo delante de su hija- del tenso ambiente que compartían el matrimonio-.

-Cla…Claro…

-Sigamos…-comentó Castle- Si es que no te da miedo que tu padre te gane a la consola…

-Seguro…-Tommy rodó los ojos.

-Y la siguiente eres tú, Frankie.-señaló el escritor.

-Ni te lo crees papá.

Kate se levantó del sofá para preparar la cena mientras los chicos seguían entretenidos con su padre. Se quedó mirando la escena desde la puerta que daba al salón, a la vez que jugaba con el anillo de su dedo anular y suspiró.

* * *

Entonces? Que opinais?


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui el tercer capitulo. MUCHISIMAS MUCHISIMAS MUCHIIIIIIIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ACOGIDA QUE HA TENIDO EL FIC Y TODOS ESOS REVIEWS! DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!

* * *

Tommy recostado en la cama de su hermana, descalzo y leyendo una revista que su hermana que tenía allí tirada mientras ella, tumbada hacia el otro lado terminaba unos ejercicios de Biología que tenía que terminar para el día siguiente; detuvo su lectura cuando escuchó a sus padres discutir al otro lado del pasillo.

-Cada vez es más normal…-murmuró Frankie sin levantar la vista de cuaderno.

Tommy frunció el ceño mirando la puerta y enseguida retomó su lectura. Su móvil vibró varias veces y lo ignoró centrándose en la revista. Alzó una ceja echando un vistazo a todos esos test de adolescentes.

"¿Qué esconde tu sonrisa…?"

"¿Se te da bien conocer gente nueva?"

"¿Cuánto le gustas?"

Tommy leyó ese último test, y repasó las respuestas marcadas por su hermana pequeña y finalmente la puntuación (15) y el consejo:

"Superpillado: Está super in love contigo. El problema es que no se atreve a decirlo por si tú no sientes lo mismo o por si es demasiado pronto".

¿What the fuck?-pensó mientras leía el test de nuevo.

Miró a su hermana… Miró como su cabello liso y castaño oscuro –el mismo color que su madre, aunque ahora la capitana lo llevaba más claro- caía sobre su espalda. Recordó cuando él mismo le hacía trenzas cuando era más pequeña, ayudando a su padre o a Sophia antes de ir a la escuela... Ya no quedaba nada de esa niña. Ahora era una adolescente.

¿En qué momento Frankie había crecido tanto? Miró alrededor en la habitación… Ya no había rastro de las muñecas con las que jugaba o los peluches que tanto adoraba, en lugar de eso había fotos con sus amigos, algún poster con alguna frase motivadora y una bufanda de su equipo de futbol –por suerte eso seguía intacto- varios libros – También una suerte- y cosas de chica como maquillaje, utensilios para el pelo y perfumes.

Tommy suspiró y recordó que eso volvería a pasarlo con su hermana –por parte de padre- Bellamy, quien ya con siete años era aficionada a pintarse las uñas y maquillarse.

Mujeres-rodó los ojos-.

Aunque las adoraba, le costaba entenderlas la mayoría de veces y sobre todo, le costaba mantener una relación con ellas probablemente por su timidez y su incomprensión… Algo que últimamente estaba cambiando.

-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?-preguntó en voz alta, aunque se lo preguntaba más a sí mismo. ¿Por qué su hermanita no podía ser la niña de siempre que tenía que crecer y ser una adolescente con un carácter difícil y pensando en chicos por lo visto?

-¿Qué?-Frankie giró levemente su cuerpo para mirarle y su rostro cambio abriendo los ojos como platos-¿Qué haces?

Se movió rápido y le arrebató la revista, arrugándola en el camino y tirándola lejos.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para leer eso?-gritó enfadada.

-¿Qué?-Tommy no entendía nada- Oye a mi no me hables así…Eh.

-Pues tú no toques mis cosas…-gruñó.

Tommy rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada-hizo una mueca y se levantó de la cama alcanzando sus zapatillas antes de que Frankie le pegara un almohadazo.

-Eres idiota, Thomas.-se quejó la chica más molesta que en otras ocasiones que discutían por cualquier tontería como todos los hermanos. Tommy se la quedó mirando.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Arggg…. ¡A ti no te importa!

-Oye soy tu hermano…

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Frankie empujando a su hermano para echarlo fuera de la habitación- No eres Sophia… ¡Arggg! ¡Y encima ella no vendrá en acción de gracias!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tommy sorprendido pausando la discusión.

-No vendrá. No quiere venir-masculló molesta con todos, con sus hermanos, con sus padres y sobre todo y como cada uno de los adolescentes: con el resto del planeta.

Tommy se quedó en medio del pasillo mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse en sus narices y escuchó a sus padres dialogar, en un tono bastante alto.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta su habitación sin importarle si no era oportuno.

* * *

Kate se movió por la habitación principal de la casa – la suya y de su 'aun' marido- en pijama. No le importaba el hecho de estar desarreglada, ojerosa, con ganas de llorar delante de él. Él lo había visto todo de ella. Estaba cansada y lo último que quería era preocuparse por algo más que no fuera el hecho de que no sabían que rumbo tomar.

-No lo sé…

-No lo sabes. Perfecto-le miró ella dolida-.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Rick perdió su mirada en el interesante punto que fijó en la alfombra. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse en ese momento...Cosas que se le escapaban de sus manos y que no podía compartir con su mujer y eso les estaba desgastando... Eso le estaba matando por dentro... Eso y el que ella tampoco arriesgara.

-Kate…No lo sé-suspiró-No lo sé…-alzó las manos-¿Quieres que te mienta?

-¿Más?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué quiero decir? No lo sé-dijo haciendo una mueca-Tú sabrás…

\- No, si has dicho eso es por algo…

Kate se masajeó la frente. Había hablado más de la cuenta de un tema que no tenía ningunas ganas de sacar a colación en ese momento, pero para ella no había pasado desapercibido el nerviosismo de él y las horas que se pasaba fuera de casa. ¿Sería posible que hubiera alguien más? Miró a Rick que permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama casi sin inmutarse.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya está?

Beckett se mordió el labio. Habían estado juntos por casi 15 años. 15 años juntos con alguna que otra pelea, algún que otro mal momento pero nada que no pudieran superar… Pero eso…Esa crisis… Esa era diferente a todos los momentos de dudas o las situaciones complicadas que habían pasado para disfrutar de su familia, de su pareja, de sus momentos íntimos.

Suspiró.

Ella sabía que en parte también tenía su culpa… Que aquello era cosa de los dos… Pero se sentía tan confundida como él.

Tommy golpeó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta abrió encontrándose a sus padres en silencio. Precisamente en ese momento en silencio.

-Esto…

-¿Qué quieres, Tommy?

Tommy les miró a ambos y le fastidió el tono condescendiente de su madre. Le molestó que le miraran como si él tuviera la culpa de aquello… O así era como se sintió en ese momento.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué queréis vosotros? O más bien… ¿Qué mierda os pasa?

-Ehhh…-Rick se levantó- Ni pienses alzarle la voz a tu madre.

-Ah…Oh…Vaya… Por que vosotros no alzáis la voz. ¡Os estábamos escuchando! ¡Frankie os escucha!

Rick miró a Kate.

-¿No creéis que eso le puede afectar? ¿Eh?

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Pensad un poquito en ella… -hizo una pausa- Es que…-se calló- De verdad –soltó un bufido, nervioso- No os entiendo… ¿Y qué demonios es eso que Sophia no va a venir? ¡Ni siquiera habéis pensado en hablar con ella?

Castle fue a hablar.

-No. Paso. Me voy-masculló- Ya nos veremos-salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a hablar a sus padres que se miraron sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que acababa de ocurrir escasos segundos atrás. Minutos después, el portazo de la puerta principal les hizo sobre saltarse.

Kate se sentó al lado de Rick, sin dejar mucho espacio entre ambos, mirando al frente, ambos en silencio.

-Creo que tiene razón-murmuró Rick.

-Si… No hemos pensado en ella… Y la verdad…No está en la mejor edad…

Castle asintió.

-Está rara…

-Es una adolescente, Castle.

Rick sonrió levemente. Era extraño coincidir en algo de nuevo, era extraño que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo…-Kate le miró.-O por lo menos esperar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que la semana que viene es acción de gracias-Beckett asintió- Deberíamos esperar a decidirnos que hacer por lo menos pasada esa fecha en la que estaremos todos juntos… Tommy hablará con Sophia seguro.

Kate asintió.

-Si estamos unidos…Estos días…Tal vez…-carraspeó- No sé Kate o tal vez si fuéramos a terapia…

La capitana dudó unos segundos pero finalmente asintió. Si tenían que fingir que en su matrimonio no había ningún problema mientras ponían en orden sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos; si tenían que fingir por el bien de sus hijos… No dudaría en hacerlo.

Podían hacerlo.

Beckett se levantó y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir. Castle se levantó y la miró. No tenía ganas de acostarse en ese momento… Podría ir a escribir a su despacho…Y si se dormía en su sillón…No sería la primera vez… Ahora sólo necesitaba estar solo y escribir…Desahogarse.

-Iré a escribir-comentó.

-Está bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-Rick contestó cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio. Apoyó la frente en la puerta y cerró los ojos.

* * *

No le importaba el aire frío de la madrugada, para eso llevaba su gorro que le protegía su cabeza rasurada, mientras su bufanda cubría su cuello. El chaquetón hacía el resto.

Dio una calada al cigarro entre sus dedos, sentado en el suelo y lo tiró lejos. Molesto. Tosió. ¿Desde cuándo no fumaba? Desde la última vez que había estado con Sophia y aquello se había vuelto su pequeño ritual secreto. Un cigarrillo juntos. Ni más ni menos. Uno…Como en los viejos tiempos.

Agarró una piedra del suelo y la tiró contra la lata que había dejado en uno de los muros de la azotea, tirándola al suelo.

-Hey bro- Raf terminó de subir las escaleras de emergencia que llevaban a la azotea desde el apartamento de Tommy y saltó para caer con gracia en el suelo. Rió. -¿Estás bien?

Tommy tiró otra piedra. Esta vez fallando.

-Hace rato que te he perdido de vista. –se sentó a su lado- Casi no queda nadie… Pero creo que Scott y Lizzie-sus compañeros de piso- Tienen un coma etílico.

Tommy le miró rápidamente.

-Es broma… Pero Lizzie ha vomitado-puso cara de asco- Ahora duermen los dos.

Tommy negó bufando, miró su móvil de nuevo.

-¿Esperas que Helene te llame? Debe estar tirándose a otro alumno.

-¡No! ¡Me importa una mierda Helene! ¡Y Rachel!-dijo añadiendo a su ex sin necesidad de ello.

-Vale tío…

-Perdona-le interrumpió Tommy- La cena con mis padres no ha ido muy bien… -hizo una mueca- Y Sophia no me contesta…

-Allí son seis horas más…

-Ya, pero eso no es excusa… Hace días que no sé nada de ella.-se quejó molesto- Y ahora dicen que no viene a acción de Gracias. ¡Y una mierda no va a venir! ¡Si hace falta…Voy a buscarla a Paris!-Tommy se levantó caminando por la azotea molesto.

-¡Y yo contigo!-rió Rafael.

Tommy le miró alzando una ceja. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo piensas pagarte el billete a Francia?

Tommy tiró la última piedra, golpeando una puerta metálica que daba a los contadores del edificio o algo así. Bufó.

-Pues…Tendré que tocar en la calle…-rió-.

-Ojalá consiguieras tanto dinero…

-Deja de joder mis planes-golpeó el hombro de su amigo- Además tengo un plan B…

-Ok-se encogió de hombros y frotó sus manos- Sea cual sea tu plan… Déjalo para mañana… ¿Por qué no nos tomamos la última?

Tommy asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a su apartamento. Estaba claro que en acción de gracias, Sophia estaría en su casa. Vaya que sí estaba claro.


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! :D Y por seguir leyendo, of course!**

* * *

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello mientras se miraba al espejo del baño. Ahora lo llevaba más claro y liso. Cepillar su melena era algo que disfrutaba y le relajaba sobre todo por las noches e incluso aun cuando tenía prisa por las mañanas.

Suspiró y miró fijamente el reflejo de ella al otro lado. O lo que actualmente era ella. Por lo menos –una vez más- el precio de su maquillaje era equivalente al efecto que surgía. Sus ojeras estaban disimuladas a la perfección así como su mal estar general.

Salió del baño y repasó su habitación. Su cama perfectamente hecha. Todo recogido. Tomó su bolsa del trabajo y miró a la mesita de noche, donde justo al lado de la lamparita reposaba su anillo de casada que se había quitado para ducharse. Se mordió el labio y finalmente y tras acercarse, se lo puso en su dedo anular antes de salir para empezar un nuevo día.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su hija en el salón, leyendo un comic mientras desayunaba, completamente perdida en su mundo.

-Buenos días.

Kate le dio un beso en el pelo a su hija y pasó de largo hacia la cocina para prepararse un café.

-Hoy no has sido la última-comentó Beckett, asomándose por la puerta mientras la cafetera chillaba detrás suyo.

Frankie alzó la vista del tomo 148 de Capitán América y sonrió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de froot loops a la boca.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

-Eso-señaló con su dedo índice- Tiene demasiado azúcar, Francesca.

Sólo la llamaba Francesca cuando estaba enfadada, agobiada o preocupada. O muy enfadada… Pero para esas ocasiones reservaba su nombre completo: Francesca Katherine Castle.

Frankie observó lentamente… Ok, sólo estaba preocupada y probablemente agobiada. Sabía leer el rostro de su madre a la perfección.

Kate se perdió en la cocina y segundos después salió de ésta con dos tazas de café.

-Sólo han sido unos pocos mamá…-hizo una mueca-.

-Sabes que sólo me preocupo por tu salud, cielo-suspiró- Ahora vengo.

Frankie asintió y volvió a retomar su lectura mientras su madre subía las escaleras, probablemente hacia el despacho de su padre. No era tonta y sabía perfectamente que él había pasado la noche encerrado en su despacho si bien no escribiendo en su totalidad, probablemente recostado en su cómodo sofá durmiendo como tantas otras veces, fuera de día o de noche.

* * *

Beckett miró sus manos, ocupadas con las tazas y cuando fue a empujar la puerta del despacho de su marido con el pie, se detuvo al escuchar su voz al otro lado.

Hablaba por teléfono.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar su risa y se pegó para escuchar a pesar que ella nunca había sido una esposa así.

-"… Claro, claro, no te preocupes, en un rato me paso por allí…-Rick se calló, probablemente porque su interlocutor o interlocutora le estaba hablando- Ok, nos vemos en un rato, Regina. Gracias".

¿Regina? ¿Quién demonios es Regina? Ella no conocía a ninguna Regina. Ninguna que tuviera que ver con la editorial...Suspiró y finalmente, empujó la puerta del despacho sorprendiendo a Castle.

-Oh-Rick la miró- Vaya, gracias.-contestó amablemente y con sinceridad. A decir verdad, cuando decidieron darse un tiempo aun conviviendo y fingiendo para sus hijos, no esperó que Kate le subiera un café a su despacho después de la distancia de los últimos días.

-Recién hecho-murmuró Kate y dio un sorbo a su taza. Ambos se quedaron callados.- ¿Vas a salir?

-¿Eh?

-Digo… Si llevarás a Frankie a la escuela o tengo que ir yo… -miró su móvil con su mano libre- Porque tengo un caso…

-Eres la capitana.

-Y como bien recuerdas a veces me gusta estar en algún caso… En los más importantes.

-¿Entonces no cenarás aquí, hoy? Es buena forma de fingir con Frankie… Si. Actuando como siempre.

Kate apretó sus labios molesta. ¿Le estaba echando en cara que alguna vez llegaba tarde del trabajo? ¿Justo cuando casi le pilla hablando con ve tu a saber quién? Las ganas de echarle en cara y preguntar con quien hablaba y a donde iba a ir fueron en aumento al ver la cara de pedante de su marido, sin embargo; decidió guardárselo para otra ocasión.

-No lo sé, Rick.- masajeó su frente- ¿Llevas a Frankie?

-Claro-Rick terminó su taza de café.

Y Kate se quedó mirándole.

-¿Puedes pasar por el supermercado a comprar lo necesario para acción de Gracias?-preguntó, poniéndole a prueba. Para comprobar si él le contaría sus planes o no.

Rick dudó unos segundos y finalmente asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Sólo lo de acción de gracias?

Kate miró su móvil para comprobar su agenda y sus notas.

-Compra esas galletas sin azúcar para Francesca, hace un momento estaba comiendo tus cereales… -suspiró- Y jabón para la ropa de color. Nada más. –le miró- Gracias.

Rick asintió.

-Nos vemos por la noche.

Y antes de que Rick pudiera acercarse a ella, con intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, Kate se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las escaleras.

Castle suspiró.

* * *

-¡Ya para de comerte la cabeza, joder!-bufó Raf molesto, sentado en el asiento que daba a la ventanilla del avión mientras miraba a su amigo y se acomodaba- Que aún nos quedan ocho horas de vuelo…

-Claro… Tú has avisado a tus padres…-masculló Tommy- Y no tenias clases…-bufó mientras pasaba paginas de una revista promoción del avión- Ni tienes tantos problemas como yo…

Rafael rodó los ojos.

-Problemas…Problemas… No sabes lo que es eso…

-No me vendas la moto que le vendes a las chicas…No has pasado ningún problema de inmigración, idiota. Naciste en Miami.

Raf rió.

-Pero mi abuelo si… Y no se queja tanto.

-Tu abuelo murió.

-No se quejaba…De verdad Thomas, le sacas quejas a todo-suspiró- ¿Qué ha pasado con esa chica?

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

-¿O es Helene quien te da más problemas? Ya quisiera que esa mujer me diera problemas…-sonrió con mirada pervertida- O Rachel…

-No tiene nada que ver con Rachel-masculló Tommy.-

-Relájate, bro. Petaremos Paris…-se recostó-Nos zumbaremos a un par de francesitas…

Tommy rodó los ojos.

-Y traeremos de vuelta para acción de gracias a Sophia… -se acomodó mejor-Nadie se enterará de que hemos ido… Nadie se enterara de cómo hemos conseguido los billetes… Ni te echaran de la escuela… Podrás pagar el alquiler…Tus padres no se van a separar… Y tranquilo no diré nada de esa chica que te tiene loquito.

-Entre esa tía y yo no hay nada. –dijo enfadado. Odiaba a esa chica.

Observó a su amigo cerrar los ojos y ponerse los auriculares para descansar y suspiró.

Desde que había conocido a Cody….Sólo le había traído problemas.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que la vio...

 _-¿Quién es esa?-la música estaba alta y tuvo que gritar para que su amigo Michael le escuchara. Señaló a una chica con cabello largo y rubio con ondas-No está invitada. -¿Con quién viene?_

 _Michael se encogió de hombros._

 _Tommy se cabreó, no quería a nadie que no conociera en su apartamento. Dejó su bebida sobre uno de los altavoces y avanzó entre la gente hasta encarar a la chica… Algo más bajita que él y con unas pintas un tanto sospechosas._

 _-Ey…. Hola… ¿Laura?_

 _La chica alzó una ceja._

 _Su sombra de ojos oscura no le privaba de hipnotizarse por esos ojos azules. Eran algo tan impactante que ni siquiera le importó sus vaqueros rotos, sus botas militares o su camisa de cuadros roja y negra o su piercing en la nariz. Todo ese conjunto podría hacer locuras a cualquiera y él no sabía que sería victima de ello en un futuro cercano._

 _-¿Penny?_

 _-¿Ese es tu nombre?-la chica asintió intentando parecer convencida. Tommy estaba algo bebido para darse cuenta de que no había adivinado su nombre- Pues como ves no te conozco así que no se qué haces en mi casa pero esto es una fiesta privada y todos los que están los conozco así que te estás largando…_

 _-Vaya humos niñato-la chica se acercó más a él, quien no retrocedió ni un segundo y tras provocarle, se largó pasando por su lado._

 _Tommy regresó a donde estaba Mike y empezó una conversación que duró un buen rato._

 _-Ey Tommy-Raf se acercó interrumpiendo la conversación- ¿Puedes pillar un ubber desde tu móvil?_

 _-¿Y el tuyo?_

 _-Es para Karine. Esta borracha y yo no tengo batería…_

 _Tommy suspiró y empezó a mover las manos por sus pantalones buscando en sus bolsillos. Se palpó todo el cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos al recordar._

 _-Será hija de puta…_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Me ha robado el móvil…-Salió corriendo fuera de su apartamento y bajó por las escaleras todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron… Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. La chica no estaba ni a un lado ni al otro de la acera. Se había llevado su móvil._

 _Tommy masculló una palabrota asustando a un transeúnte._

* * *

Kate pasó por debajo del cordón policial que cubría la entrada de ese apartamento y saludó a un par de técnicos que estaban haciendo su trabajo tomando fotos de la escena del crimen.

Dio un sorbo a su segundo café de la mañana y saludó a uno de los policías con uniforme que custodiaban la escena cuando no había nadie.

-Sargento Ryan-saludó Kate a su antiguo compañero quien miraba la escena.

-Capitana-sonrió este con cariño-No te esperaba en este caso.

-Espo me avisó de algo importante-comentó en un tono confidencial, entre ellos, olvidándose el título de su también antiguo compañero quien le habría recalcado de estar presente- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está?

-El sargento Esposito-dijo Ryan levantando la vista del cadáver- Está investigando con su equipo, tienen una pista…

Desde hacía un par de años, habían formado dos equipos a los que la capitana asignaba casos y seguía bastante a menudo. El equipo de Esposito, formado por él mismo, Alexis y el detective Paul Bradford un antiguo militar como Javi que estaba coladito por su hijastra.

-¿Qué pista?-Kate frunció el ceño- ¿Le han clavado una grapadora en la frente?

-Eso parece-suspiró Hannah quien llegó en ese momento.

Hannah Harris. Recién ascendida a detective y nuevo miembro del equipo de Ryan. Rostro y cuerpo perfecto. Kate la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró. Recordó como Castle le había mirado el trasero alguna vez cuando había acudido a la doce, poniéndola de mal humor. ¿Y si Regina solo era un pseudónimo? No. Rick no habría quedado con Hannah… Si podría ser su puñetero padre. Alexis no tenía muchos más que Hannah…Y Hannah tenía esa carita angelical…Que se la borraría de un puñetazo.

-¿De dónde vienes, detective Harris?-preguntó. No pudo evitarlo.

-De…Bueno yo…-carraspeó- El trafico estaba denso… Yo…

Kate movió la mano.

-¿No tenemos nada concluyente?

Ryan hizo una mueca. Le había llamado por que se habían cargado a un viejo conocido de la doce… Y ahora no tenían nada. Bueno si. A Lanie tomando muestras y mirándola con mala cara… Y un cadáver con dos puñaladas en el pecho y una grapadora en la frente.

-Si tenemos algo-dijo el detective Sanders.

Eric Sanders sonrió a Kate como siempre lo hacía. Su sonrisa envidiable resaltaba gracias a su piel oscura. Esa sonrisa siempre dedicada a su jefa. Kate se perdió por un segundo en los ojos claros de la primera incorporación al equipo de Ryan, Eric, conocido en Vicios y antiguo detective de la cincuenta y cuatro como Espo.

-Me han enviado los resultados que pedí, las huellas coinciden con el caso del otro día…Donde ese-señaló el cadáver- también estaba implicado. Les tenemos.

Kate sonrió. Por fin iba a conseguir dar con los hackers que estaban haciéndoles la vida imposible e implicados en varios casos.

-¿A todos?

-A la chica. –Eric miró el papel donde lo había anotado todo- Cody Summers.

-Es un buen comienzo… Id a por ella… Tal vez ella tiene que ver con la grapadora y la muerte de ese de aquí-señaló el cadáver-


	5. Chapter 5

**_Holi!_**

 ** _Siento la tardanza... Desde el sábado arrastro un gripazo que no tenía ganas ni de escribir ( T_T) ni de encender el pc ni de nada... Durmiendo y descansando bastante poniendome al día en la lectura retrasada por lo que ese es el motivo de mi ausencia, pero ya vuelvo... Hasta el martes que estaré demasiado ocupadilla jajaja para actualizar toda esa semana. (intentaré actualizar el lunes también) ... Anyway y dejando todo esto a un lado, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y por disfrutar de esta historia como yo... Espero que así siga siendo._**

 ** _¡GRACIASSSSSSSSS!_**

* * *

 _Tommy miró varias veces hacia atrás y aceleró su paso cuando escuchó una sirena cerca. Él no tenía miedo. Ya no. Él había sido secuestrado de pequeño por lo que ya no tenía miedo a nada o eso quería hacerse creer a sí mismo. Cómo si después de aquél secuestro con cinco años y del que apenas tenía recuerdos no le hubiera ocurrido nada que le hubiera dado pánico. Que estuviera a esas horas de la tarde, cuando ya había anochecido, en ese barrio de mala muerte y escuchando ruidos cada dos por tres no era motivo para asustarse. Era adulto. Bueno, joven. Joven y con posesiones algo caras…Por lo que podía ser robado en cualquier momento… O no tan así… Si le robaban… Su madre… No… No podía decirle su madre donde se encontraba. Suspiró. Sólo le quedaba rezar. No; él no era creyente. Ok, tener buena suerte. Eso era lo único que le quedaba._

 _Él era joven. Y atlético. Lo que le llevaba a que podría echar a correr en cualquier momento._

 _Aceleró su paso de nuevo y al llegar a su destino comprobó la dirección una vez más en la tinta emborronada de su brazo –donde la había apuntado-._

 _Entró en el edificio donde escuchó el ruido de otros apartamentos entre gritos en diferentes idiomas y la música a toda pastilla. Se cruzó con un vecino algo malhumorado que le obsequió con una mirada aterradora._

 _Siguió las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento 2B._

 _Golpeó la puerta con insistencia con su puño cerrado y escuchó unos pasos al otro lado del a puerta._

 _La puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica rubia que le había robado el móvil, en braguitas, exponiendo sus largas piernas y cubierta por una camiseta ceñida, sobre su vientre plano y sus pechos._

 _Tommy no pudo evitar mirarlos._

 _Se le marcaban los pezones._

 _La chica carraspeó y cuando le miró a la cara y le reconoció, su primer instinto fue cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, Thomas y su pie fueron más rápidos impidiendo que la cerrara._

 _-¿Cody Summers no? –Dijo de mala gana- Devuélveme mi móvil. ¿O debo llamarte Penny? Mentirosa ladrona-empujó la puerta pudiendo entrar en el apartamento cochambroso de la chica. –Mi móvil._

 _-Tío yo no tengo tu móvil… Te equivocas…Así que o te largas de aquí… O llamaré a la policía. O peor… Te partiré las piernas con ese bate de baseball-lo señaló._

 _Tommy rió._

 _\- Sé que mi móvil está aquí… No eres tan rápida…Y mi madre es policía. ¿Quieres que la llame y le diga que me has robado y…-olió hondo- Huele a Marihuana? Dame el puñetero móvil._

 _-Vale, tío. –Se quejó- No seas llorón…Niñatos pijos-masculló moviéndose por su salón, revisando el montón de cosas que tenía. Tommy se fijó en su trasero al contonearse. También en la cantidad de ordenadores encendidos que tenía y las cajas de pizza de Paolo's vacías.-'Mi mamá es poli' 'bla bla bla'_

 _Cody – Así se llamaba la chica en realidad- Se giró y casi chocó con Tommy por la cercanía._

 _-¿Es este?-le mostró el móvil._

 _Tommy asintió y se lo arrebató. Cody le agarró el brazo para impedir que se fuera y clavó su mirada en él._

 _Tommy se quedó inquieto._

 _-¿Cómo te has enterado de mi nombre? ¿Y cómo has encontrado tu móvil y mi dirección?_

 _Thomas sonrió._

 _-Por que sé hacer lo mismo que tú-movió su cabeza haciendo un gesto con arrogancia._

* * *

Tommy se despertó sobresaltado con una turbulencia a la vez que en los altavoces indicaban el próximo aterrizaje.

Bufó.

Había soñado con ella…En realidad… Era un recuerdo en forma de sueño de la segunda vez que se habían visto. Se sentó mejor y llamó a la azafata para pedirle algo que beber mientras Rafael seguía dormido como si nada. Suspiró.

Una hora después, salían del aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle con su equipaje de mano –una mochila – cada uno. No habían facturado por qué no necesitaban mucha ropa y así tampoco perderían tiempo en llegar a la ciudad y emprender su búsqueda.

Tommy sacó su móvil mientras se subían a un tren, bastante perdidos, para llegar hasta _Gare du Nord_ , una estación bastante céntrica.

Mientras él intentaba comunicarse sin éxito con su hermana, Rafael no dejaba de hacerle ojitos a una chica frente a él.

Thomas rodó los ojos.

-¿Tienes datos? –preguntó Rafael mirando su móvil- ¿Por qué no hay wifi aquí?-movió su aparato- Ni que estuviéramos en el año 2010…-suspiró-.

-Dame anda…-Tommy agarró el móvil de su amigo, entró en una página de internet, un servidor encriptado e hizo malabares que sólo él sabía hacer y que dejaron pasmado a Rafael- Toma, ya tienes internet… Y gratis-alzó las cejas repetidas veces.

-Bro, eres un crack. No sé porque tienes miedo de que te pillen con Cody. No sé como lo hacéis pero sois unos manitas con la tecnología… Si entrarais en el sistema del Lincoln Center y cambiaras tu nota y la mía tendrías menos problemas-dejó caer como si nada.-Pero no…Eres un moralista… Un pseudo moralista en realidad…

-Y soy bueno en el cello…Sólo tengo que centrarme y esforzarme… y Ahora cállate anda.-se quejó mirando a todos lados nervioso y sonriéndole a la acompañante de la chica que hacia ojitos a Rafael quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Ni que tuvierais espías… ¡Estamos al otro lado del mundo…Relájate! ¡Estamos en _la france_!-exclamó alzando sus manos- ¡UH!-Llamó la atención de todo el vagón, sobre todo por su burdo acento francés.- ¡Y hemos ligado!-sonrió acercándose a las chicas mientras Tommy rodaba los ojos.-¡ _Bonjour_ , chicas!- Las chicas rieron al escuchar al chico mezclar los dos idiomas- Ey Tom-se giró-¿Cómo se decía en francés 'Me llamo Rafael y me he enamorado de ti?'.

Tom enrojeció avergonzado por culpa de su amigo y se rascó su cabeza con su cortísimo cabello.

Se acercó a ellas.

- _Bonjour_ -sonrió- Eh… _Mon ami_ es un poco tonto…-dijo también mezclando los idiomas.

Las chicas se rieron y miraron a Rafael. Volvieron a reír.

- _Ja'i…_ eh…-dudó-¿ _Aidez-moi_?

La pelirroja que en un principio le había sonreído a él e ignorando por completo a su amiga y a Rafael, hizo una mueca divertida.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-¿Me entiendes?-contestó Tommy dando gracias a la vida porque una chica guapa francesa hablara su idioma-Hablas… Hablas mi idioma.

La chica sonrió. Miró a su amiga.

-Me llamo Chloé-sonrió- Ella es Anaïs.

-Thomas…Éste-señaló a su amigo-Es Rafael. Y Necesitamos ir a esta dirección… -Buscó en su móvil- 1 rue Lepic, Montmartre. Creo que distrito 18…No…No estoy seguro-puso cara de confusión.

-Oh Montmartre…No está muy lejos…-Tommy las miraba atento mientras que Rafael estaba embobado. No solo eran pelirrojas, ojos oscuros y preciosas. No. Además tenían un acento francés al hablar en su idioma que les parecía sexy y adorable.- Una vez llegas a _Gare du Nord_ …-se calló-Mejor os acompañamos hasta allí.

Tras un buen rato, una extensa conversación entre los cuatro y un trasbordo para pillar el metro, bajaron en la parada de _Pigalle_ en el Boulevard de Clichy.

Nada más salir a la calle, el _Moulin Rouge_ les recibió.

-¡Wow!-Rafael se colgó del hombro de su amigo-Para un bailarín como yo…Eso-señaló-Son palabras mayores, bro.

Tommy suspiró y sonrió ante la cara de emoción de su amigo.

-Chicas…Creo que desde aquí ya puedo ir al apartamento de mi hermana-les habían explicado que habían ido allí a visitar a Sophia-Tengo un mapa-dijo buscando uno en su mochila- ¿Por qué no os lleváis a Rafael a dar una vuelta por ahí y enseñarle la ciudad...? No sé… _El Moulin Rouge_ …La Ópera…

Chloé se desilusionó. Ella estaba realmente interesada en Tommy, sin embargo no pudo evitar asentir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Nos vemos luego entonces-contestó Raf, contento, agarrando a cada una de las chicas de la cintura y riendo.

Tommy rodó los ojos, extendió el mapa frente a él y se armó de paciencia y de sentido de la orientación para encontrar a su hermana.

Era el momento de encontrarla y regresar juntos para casa.

* * *

Por suerte había llegado a tiempo para cenar. No supo si había sido porque quería pillar a Rick en algo, en darle una bofetada metafórica sobre su trabajo y sus horarios imposibles o realmente llegó temprano por que deseaba descansar y sobre todo estar con su familia.

Terminaron de cenar y tras charlar un rato con Frankie, donde tanto ella como Rick estuvieron sin discutir, Kate subió las escaleras dispuesta a darse una ducha mientras Castle se había ofrecido a recoger todo y Frankie se había encerrado a estudiar en su habitación.

Tras salir de la ducha, secarse el pelo y ponerse unos comidos leggins y una camiseta se había recostado en la cama con un libro.

Ella era de la vieja escuela y de vez en cuando adoraba leer un libro como los de antes y no en tabletas o libros electrónicos. Sin embargo, ese no era un libro corriente. Era un viejo cuaderno que sus hijos les habían hecho por su decimo aniversario con fotos y recuerdos.

Sonrió mientras pasó su dedo índice por una de las hojas, con algunas pegatinas, algunos escritos y por supuesto fotos.

Frankie de bebé.

Tommy en un torneo de futbol con unos siete años.

Sophia en una competición de baile aproximadamente a la misma edad.

Thomas tocando uno de sus tantos instrumentos en un día soleado de las vacaciones en los Hamptons.

Sophia pintando.

Sophia con su hurón –Que en paz descanse-.

Los tres en unas vacaciones en las islas Griegas.

Kate siguió pasando las páginas…

Cuando a Tommy se le cayó un diente… Toda la familia en Navidad, Frankie enfadada…Kate pasó varias hojas. Rick y ella besándose y los niños con cara de asco…Los cuatro de mayores en la graduación de Alexis…

Su mirada se empapó de nostalgia y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

Tragó saliva.

No esperaba que Rick decidiera dormir esa noche con ella…No tenía necesidad de aparentar más allá que cuando estuvieran los chicos y para eso quedaban un par de días…

No obstante, también era su habitación… Y no estaban tan mal como para echarlo.

De hecho…Le quería allí. Aun con las dudas de todo el día sobre si Castle estaba viendo a otra mujer o no…Le quería ahí, a su lado.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-preguntó Castle al salir del baño, con el pijama puesto y recostándose en su lado de la cama.

-El cuaderno que nos regalaron-se lo enseñó, cuando Rick se acomodó a su lado, mirando con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama- ¿Recuerdas ese Halloween?

-Si-Rick rió.- Casi convertimos en una tradición disfrazarnos de algo de Star Wars…Cuando Alexis era pequeña… Ya te lo dije, fuimos a una convención antes de que Sophia naciera…-sonrió recordando-

-Si… Thomas se quiso disfrazar de Jedi dos años seguidos.

-Obi Wan.-Rick sonrió con la mirada iluminada ante los recuerdos.

-Y tú Darth Vader…

-Sophia al menos cambio durante dos años, uno Rei y el otro Kylo Ren…-sonrieron a la vez mirando otras fotos de esos días.

-Hasta que llegó Batman-los dos miraron una foto en la que Rick iba disfrazado de Enigma, Kate de Joker y Sophia y Tommy de Batman y Robin.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos.

-Ese día Tommy comió muchos dulces…

-Si…-Kate suspiró-.

Rick siguió pasando páginas, emocionado, viendo las fotografías de sus hijos y de los recuerdos con su mujer.

-Su diente…Sophia le pegó un buen puñetazo…

-Si…-Kate no pudo evitar reír aunque en su día riñeron y castigaron a ambos.

Ambos fueron a cambiar la página y sus manos se rozaron en el intento. Los dos se detuvieron y se miraron.

-¿Cómo hemos acabado así, Castle?

-Los chicos ya no están…-dijo percatándose que la vida sin ellos era muy diferente y aquello había afectado incluso a su relación como pareja. O tal vez era que no eran capaces de comunicarse.- Deberíamos intentarlo…No solo por ellos…-murmuró.

Kate asintió lentamente y se quedó estática cuando vio que Rick se inclinaba lentamente para besar sus labios, sin embargo, antes de que el roce culminara en un beso, su móvil empezó a vibrar en su mesita de noche y rompió la magia del momento.

Kate masculló cuando Rick, bufó agotado y se separó de ella.

-Tienes que cogerlo…A estas horas será por un caso…

Kate asintió y se giró para agarrar el móvil y atender la llamada de espaldas a su marido mientras este se acomodaba para dormir, molesto porque una vez más el trabajo de Beckett se interponía entre ellos.

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Abajo está la opción de que me dejes tu comentario, siempre los leo y por supuesto intentaré contestar en algun momento... Sobre todo si teneis alguna duda o alguna peticion, comentario importante e incluso critica... (constructiva please) el caso es... ACTUALMENTE TENGO 85 REVIEWS. LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 ANTES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO? ESE ES MI RETO. POR FAVOR, PARTICIPA PARA CONSEGUIRLO ;-) GRACIASSSS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Se quitó los tacones y cerró despacio. Era demasiado tarde para andar haciendo ruido… No era por no importunar a sus vecinos de la casa de al lado… Era porque a pesar de ser viernes; Probablemente Frankie hacía rato que estaría durmiendo y Rick igual.

Subió las escaleras agotada y pasó como siempre por delante de la habitación de su hija.

Dormidísima.

Entró en la suya y no pudo evitar tragar saliva al encontrar a su marido dormido a pierna suelta y boca arriba, solo en calzoncillos ceñidos a su anatomía y completamente destapado.

Se desnudó en el baño sin poder evitar fijarse en su cuerpo frente al espejo. Agarró sus pechos, tan diferentes después de dos embarazos, varios años y la gravedad haciendo su trabajo. Se los 'subió' levemente y los soltó soltando un bufido. Por suerte seguía en forma y su vientre seguía plano al igual que sus piernas que seguían bastante musculadas debido al ejercicio diario que ella misma se obligaba a hacer… Después de todo el trabajo de capitana no era tan exigente como el de detective y eso también lo había notado.

Se colocó una camiseta de tirantes y se quedó en bragas. Rick se había pasado con la calefacción pero tener que caminar en busca del termostato era algo que no entraba en sus planes. Prefería dormir con menos ropa.

Se desmaquilló, a pesar que apenas se había maquillado al salir y que no había pasado desapercibido para el detective Sanders que cómo siempre le había dedicado una sonrisa y un cumplido.

Kate quería pensar que no era por ser la jefa si no que a pesar de la diferencia de edad o que a pesar de sus años –Y sin tener ni una arruga en el rostro, salvo una pequeñita en los ojos debido a sonreír-Alguien seguía encontrándola atractiva.

Se mordió el labio.

Y el chico no estaba nada mal… O por lo menos eso también opinaba Lanie.

Salió del baño y con cuidado se recostó en su lado de la cama dispuesta a dormir hasta tarde el día siguiente. Se lo había ganado… Era fin de semana y aprovecharía el día libre.

Kate se tapó levemente, provocando que Rick se removiera.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el escritor con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados.

-Son casi las 2am. Lo siento…

-mmm…-tragó saliva- ¿Has estado todo el rato en el caso? ¿Hasta tan tarde?

Kate frunció el ceño y se irguió, encendiendo la luz.

Rick se vio cegado con la luz filtrándose a través de sus parpados. Los abrió y la miró medio confuso.

-No estarás hablando en serio…

Kate sintió que su sangre hervía. No podía ser que Rick insinuara algo así cuando era él quién le ocultaba cosas.

Castle le miró confuso.

-Pensé que…Como otras veces…Tenías demasiada energía para ir a dormir y te ibas con Lanie a tomar algo…-murmuró.

-Ah…mmm No-contestó Kate, más relajada.-No, Lanie y yo hemos quedado para tomar el brunch mañana.

-Sí, es cierto.-Rick volvió a recostarse mientras que Beckett se le quedó mirando. Otra cosa que echaba de menos era quedarse por las noches a hablar de algún caso de ella o que incluso él le ayudara.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba despertar de esa forma. Hacía meses que no despertaba así y le había pillado desprevenida. A pesar del cansancio y del sueño…Aquello la había despertado. No era para menos…La dura erección mañanera de su marido se clavaba en su baja espalda sin piedad.

Apretó los labios sin moverse, esperando que él reaccionara. No recordaba cuando había pasado eso…Cuando se había pegado a ella de esa forma. Había llegado entrada la madrugada después de una redada y tras la breve conversación con Rick se había dormido de espaldas a ella…

Pero por lo visto, se había girado e inconscientemente se había abrazado a ella haciendo la cucharita como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho. En el pasado. No recordaba la última vez que se había despertado así…

Probablemente eran muchas las veces que Rick –Como todo hombre- despertaba con la sangre concentrada en su entrepierna regalándole una alegría tempranera… Pero eran pocas las que últimamente él se había aprovechado de la situación.

Kate deseó que él moviera sus caderas, que se frotara contra ella…Ella deseaba esa acción y poder girarse…Acariciarle…Besarle y por fin terminar la sequía de sexo que cargaban en sus espaldas.

Pero él bufó, medio dormido, en una especie de ronquido y se removió dándose la vuelta.

Beckett, entre contrariada, cansada y molesta, se levantó y tras ponerse un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera, salió de la habitación –olvidándose de las ganas de despertarlo de un portazo-dispuesta a empezar el día con un café bien cargado.

Revisando el correo y comprobando su agenda, decidió que saldría a correr para borrar su frustración antes de reunirse con Lanie.

Lanie siempre la escuchaba y le daba buenos consejos cuando tenía que desahogarse. Desde que Maddie se había mudado a Europa, siempre quedaban ellas dos y en ocasiones con Jenny; pero Lanie era la que mejor la comprendía.

Escuchó unos pasos bajando las escaleras y apuró su café.

-Buenos días, mami-sonrió Frankie colgándose a ella.

-Vaya…Alguien está de buen humor para ser tan temprano.

Frankie hizo una mueca y comenzó a preparar su desayuno. La chica iba vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana, algo holgado, heredado de Sophia.

-Tienes mala cara… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kate asintió.

-Saldré a correr. –Bostezó- ¿Cuál es tu plan, enana? ¿A quién vas a ver?

-¿Qué?-preguntó nerviosa.

-No sé, te has despertado temprano y hoy no tienes partido…Algún plan debes tener…

-Bueno…-se mordió el labio- Papá me dio permiso… ¿No hablaste con él?-Frankie hizo una mueca- Mamá… No te acuerdas.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a los Hamptons a casa de Charlie a pasar el fin de semana… ¿Puedo ir verdad?

Kate se quedó pensativa. No estaba preparada para que su hija ya hiciera planes para fin de semanas, con adolescentes de 13-14 años. Con adolescentes hormonados. No estaba preparada para dejarla crecer… Aun era su niña. Suspiró. Y habían quedado que lo pensaría y sobre todo lo hablarían entre su padre y ella… Pero eso no había pasado y Rick ya había tomado una decisión –sin consultárselo-.

-Tu padre te ha dejado… ¿No?

-Sí.

¿Qué más tenía que decir ella, entonces? No iba a ser la mala de la historia que le estropearía los planes en el último momento.

-¿Estarán los padres de Charlotte?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Quién más irá?

-Bueno…Pues Charlie, sus padres, su hermano Jasper…-Kate comprobó cómo se ruborizó levemente- Molly y una chica nueva que se llama Emma.

Kate asintió.

-Al menos sólo va un chico…

-Bueno…Si.

-¿Qué significa eso?-entrecerró los ojos-.

-Probablemente vayan a sus casas Robert y Adam.

Kate asintió. Al menos conocía a todos los que iban…Salvo esa chica nueva… Kate se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

-Me llamarás y tendrás cuidado. Habla con los padres de Charlotte…Por lo de la insulina…Ya sé que lo tienes controlado-dijo acariciando su cara ante la mueca de agobio que hizo Frankie- Pero me quedaré más tranquila si hablo con ellos una vez se lo expliques tú, está bien?

-Si mamá.

-Te veo mañana entonces-besó su frente-Te quiero.

-Y yo.

Beckett dejó a Frankie desayunando y ella subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la necesaria para salir a correr. Por supuesto, Castle seguía dormido por lo que le dejó una nota como tantas otras veces.

* * *

Lanie sonrió al camarero que trajo sus mimosas. Por lo menos una vez al mes, las chicas solían quedar para tomar un café, una copa o como casi siempre un Brunch. Y el brunch sólo podía ser en ese lugar del Upper East Side al que siempre iban.

Beckett se quedó perdida en su plato, unos huevos Benedict. El plato estrella de los Brunch en Nueva York y sobre todo de ese lugar.

La forense dio un trago a su mimosa y miró a su amiga.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás aquí…o?

-¿Mmm?-Kate buscó su mirada-Si…Si perdona.

-Espero que no estés pensando en ningún caso…

-No, no. Nada de trabajo.

-Bien…-suspiró- Entonces…Es Castle.

Kate se quedó callada unos segundos. Lanie siempre acertaba.

-Chica…Tenéis que hablar-dijo antes de que Kate compartiera sus dudas-Javi intentó hablar con él el otro día… Pero –rodó los ojos- Tanto Rick como él estaban pendientes del partido y Alejandro estaba incordiando a su hermano…-bufó-. No pudo sacarle nada…

Kate sonrió. Recordaba lo que era tener dos hijos de menos de diez años y prácticamente similares. Aunque adoraba a su ahijado, Alejandro…El chico era un demonio. Clavadito a su padre.

-Creo que me engaña con alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Castle? Venga ya…

Beckett bebió de su copa y miró a su amiga.

-Regina. Estuvo hablando por teléfono con una tal Regina y luego no me comentó nada… Y es que apenas hablamos ya…-suspiró-No sé…Thomas el otro día nos escuchó y…Todo es un desastre, Lan.

-Son demasiados años, la rutina…-suspiró sin saber por primera vez que sería lo correcto para aconsejar a su amiga.-Lo que tenéis que hacer es desconectar un par de días, hablar y follar mucho.

-Si…Claro.

Kate le explicó como se había despertado esa mañana Castle y lo desperdiciada que había estado esa erección y siguió durante un buen rato hablando de sus discusiones.

Después de comer y criticar a Rick y por supuesto también a Javi quien últimamente estaba descuidando sus tareas del hogar con la excusa de que estaba cansado, siguieron hablando de diferentes temas hasta llegar al tema de acción de Gracias.

-Iremos a ver a mis padres-comentó Lanie- Los chicos están encantados de ir a Florida…-suspiró- ¿Vosotros?

-Pues no tengo ni idea. Se supone que Sophia no puede venir de Paris… Y Thomas no sabemos nada de él desde el otro día…No contesta los mensajes… Si lo llego a saber…

Lanie rió.

-Sí, yo tampoco sabía que la maternidad era tan difícil…

Ambas rieron.

-¿Y tu suegra?

-Mierda, mi suegra. –Beckett hizo una mueca.-Mi suegra regresa el miércoles de viaje… Creo-Intentó pensar en las fechas y todo lo que tenía en la mente se le solapaba confundiendola y no le salían las cuentas-.

-Tienes que hablar con ella sobre Castle.

-No… No nos ponemos de acuerdo, nada más nos falta tener a su madre por medio…-Kate se mordió el labio.

-Kate relájate… Todo saldrá bien…Seguro que Tommy contestará en algún momento y Sophia podrá venir finalmente…

* * *

Tommy subió las escaleras de la nueva dirección que le habían indicado al preguntar varias veces en el edificio donde se suponía que vivía su hermana e incluso en su puñetero apartamento. Un chico, Armand; como pudo le indicó donde podía encontrar a la 'Crazy Americana' Que vivía con él… La cual no era otra que Sophia Castle.

Llamó a la puerta varias veces y esta se abrió sola, al estar entre abierta.

Tommy dudó pero al escuchar ruido en su interior, la empujó hasta poder entrar.

El sonido de la música era ensordecedor.

Olía a una mezcla entre perfume, tabaco y algo que no lograba reconocer.

Había luces de colores y a medida que caminaba por el largo pasillo la risa de los inquilinos eran más nítidas.

Al entrar en la enorme sala pudo comprobar diferentes caballetes con oleos y sus correspondientes pintores tras ellos, manchados de pintura pintando cualquier cosa.

Ese era el olor que no logró reconocer en un principio: La pintura.

Sonrió y avanzó. Probablemente encontraría a Sophia pintando… Lo que no esperaba era con lo que se topó.

Su hermana.

Siendo la modelo.

Desnuda.

MUY DESNUDA.

-¡SOPHIA!-Exclamó, haciendo que todos los que estaban pintándola a ella y los que no le miraran. Alguien apagó la música que resonaba y el silencio se hizo más presente y tenso.

Sophia exclamó un grito sin importarle su desnudez.

-¡TOMMY!

-¿Qué mierda…? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica extrañada.

Tommy se quedó quieto y tan blanco como uno de los lienzos aun sin pintar. Sophia le miró con cara angelical.

Tommy se quitó su chaqueta y se la tiró a su hermana, para cubrirla después de sonrojarse hasta la raíz y taparse los ojos, completamente contrariado por ver a su hermana tal y como llegó al mundo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Os gusta? ¿Que os parece? Aquí abajo vuestros comentarios... Que por cierto estoy completamente agradecida por tooooodos los que me dejais! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO Y Por supuesto...Si pasamos la barrera de los 120 en este será la caña :)


	7. Chapter 7

yey! De nuevo por aqui después de pasar unos días con rubbert ;) (LEED SUS FICS!) Y fangirlear a tope... Gracias por tu opinion de mis escritos ;-)

Dicho esto, espero que os guste este capitulo y que no os parezca muy corto...¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!

* * *

Tommy miró a su alrededor sin ser casi consciente de donde se encontraba. Había salido del estudio donde se había encontrado con Sophia –MUY DESNUDA- como un autómata, siendo arrastrado por su hermana.

Tras caminar dos calles más, habían subido al apartamento de la chica. El apartamento estaba hecho un desastre. Todo estaba desordenado… Y compartía el olor con el estudio: Tabaco, perfume, olor a pintura y además una mezcla del líquido para revelar fotos que se concentraba en una habitación oscura.

Tommy repiqueteó los dedos en la mesa y miró a su hermana, recuperándose mientras tomaba un té y trataba de calmarse.

No sólo se había encontrado con su hermana desnuda posando para unos desconocidos… También había descubierto al novio-amante de esta, casi 15 años mayor que ella, con el que tras interrumpir la 'clase' o lo que demonios fuera aquello; se había enzarzado en una discusión a doble idioma.

Y ahí estaba él también, merodeando por el apartamento añadiendo un olor nuevo: el puñetero incienso.

Cómo lo odiaba…

Tommy carraspeó molesto.

-¿Este tiene que quedarse aquí?

Sophia hizo una mueca. Estaba contenta porque su hermano hubiera atravesado medio mundo para ir a visitarla – a pesar que fue sin avisar- Pero no le gustaba el tono que estaba utilizando.

-Sí. Es mi novio.

Thomas alzó una ceja.

-Te saca como 500 años, Soph. ¿Lo has visto?

-Lo he visto muy bien-asintió la chica riendo-¿A qué has venido, Tommy?

Tommy no apartaba la mirada de Michelle. El francés se recogió el cabello mientras le miraba desafiante. Desvió su mirada a su hermana.

-¿Es que te paga tu apartamento?-intentó provocarla. Así ya no dependes de papá… Pero si de un adulto.

-Si has venido a ser impertinente ya te estás largando…-Sophia suspiró- Michelle, _Chéri, tu peux t'en aller..._

Tommy miró al susodicho. Por lo visto, no estaba muy contento con fuera lo que fuera lo que le había dicho su hermana y tras una breve contestación, el _hipster_ se marchó.

-Es un hipster.

Sophia rió y abrió la boca.

-¿Y tú te has visto? ¿Eres un pandillero? La última vez que nos vimos –Sin contar las videollamadas- llevabas el pelo bastante largo, desordenado y con barba. Por no decir que parecías un Hipster también. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Thomas se rascó la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia.

-Ya…-Sophia suspiró-.

-Pero…

-Nada. Tommy, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida…-se quejó la chica y se levantó para caminar alrededor del salón, hasta volver a sentarse en uno de los sillones- Ni siquiera sabes quién es… ¿Sabes quién es?

-¿Un homeless que encontraste en el Sena?

-JA-JA.

Sophia le tiró una revista a Tommy y este se quedó leyendo la portada, o lo poco que entendía en ella ya que estaba en francés.

Por lo visto el novio de Sophia era Michelle Cluzet, un artista bohemio de moda en Paris y mundialmente conocido por sus fotografías, sus diseños… Y su instagram.

Rodó los ojos y tiró la revista.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Sabes, pensé que tú serías el que más me comprenderías, estando en la Julliard, rodeado de gente… De artistas…-le miró- Aunque claro… Cómo ahora tienes tan poco tiempo para ir a clases y si…

-¿Quién…?

-Rafael.

-Lo pienso matar-masculló Tommy, quien no tenía ni idea que su amigo y su hermana estaban en contacto… Y lo peor, que le contaba cosas de él… Traidor.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis hablando? ¿Él te ha avisado que veníamos?

-¿Rafael está aquí?-abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Además, no es lo que parece…Si voy a clases…Y además-dijo contrariado. Tommy repetía la palabra 'Además' cuando estaba realmente nervioso- Tu estas aquí y yo allí…Y no he venido a hablar de eso.

-¿Entonces? Cuéntame-Sophia se recostó dejando sus pies colgando- ¿A qué debo tu increíble sorpresa?

-Papá y mamá no están bien.

Sophia se irguió y su rostro cambió por completo a uno más serio.

* * *

Durante casi una hora, Sophia estuvo en silencio escuchando el monologo de su hermano de cómo iban las cosas en el hogar de los Castle y de lo que había sentido y vivido el otro día con sus padres y su hermana pequeña.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el silencio perduró durante unos minutos más.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

-Es que a ver… Dime… ¿En que solucionaría yo su crisis matrimonial? Son bastante mayorcitos Tommy…

-¿Tú no quieres que sigan juntos?

-¿Yo? No sé…Yo… Quiero decir…Yo quiero a mamá y a papá, pero… No soy yo quien tiene que decidirlo, ni tú… Ni siquiera Frankie.

Tommy le miró enfadado.

-Sophia eres una desagradecida, ellos lo han dado todo por ti… Papá te ha pagado todo lo que estás haciendo aquí… Y tú no te preocupas por tu familia.

-¿Y crees que tu viniéndome a buscar a mi lo va a solucionar todo? Así es como tú te preocupas por tu familia…

-Eres idiota.

-Y tú imbécil.

Ambos se quedaron callados tras discutir e insultarse como buenos hermanos y sobre todo como cuando eran niños.

Tommy se quedó pensativo. Sus padres habían pasado por demasiado desde que habían decidido estar juntos… Su secuestro, su padre pidiendo su custodia, los problemas de salud de una pequeña Frankie que acabaron en una diabetes… Las malas notas tanto de él mismo que acabaron con un verano completo en casa de su padre y las de Sophia que acabaron con otro verano recluida en casa con clases de repaso o el emancipamiento de Alexis y por supuesto casi dos años atrás el de ellos mismos a la par que la pubertad de su hermana pequeña.

-Creo que si volvieras para acción de gracias…

-¿De eso se trata? ¿Te ha mandado papá?

-No, Sophia. He venido yo. Estoy seguro que si logramos unirlos una vez cuando teníamos cinco años…Conseguiríamos en un par de días que no se separen…

Tommy vio la duda en los ojos de su hermana y decidió actuar con todo el arsenal.

-Vamos… Haremos Pancakes… E iremos a patinar como cada año…

-Tommy…No…

-¿De compras? Te llevaré de compras…

-Que idiota-rió.

-Venga… Frankie está deseando verte…

-Lo sé-suspiró-No para de enviarme Whatsapps… Y la verdad, que si me gustaría ir unos días… Y si dices que están ASÍ de mal…

Tommy asintió. Ya tenía a su hermana convencida.

-¿Y me contarás que es lo que te pasa a ti? A parte de lo de papá y mamá…

-A mi… ¿Nada? –Hizo una mueca- ¿Raf te ha dicho algo?

-Nop. Pero eso sólo confirma mi teoría… Problemas de faldas…

-Idiota.-Tommy se tiró sobre el sillón donde estaba su hermana para molestarla.-Te queda bien el pelo así…-dijo despeinando su cabello más corto de lo habitual con sus aun mechones medio azules medio turquesa por el paso del tiempo.

-Imbécil…-contraatacó pellizcando el costado de su hermano que gritó y ambos empezaron una batalla campal de golpes, cosquillas y almohadazos.

-Aun no me has convencido…Que lo sepas-dijo desafiante.

-Lo haré.- Tommy le respondió con arrogancia.

* * *

Rick cambió de canal varias veces hasta encontrar el partido. Kate alzó la vista de su tablet cuando escuchó el ruido en la televisión. Entrecerró los ojos. El silencio solo era roto por el narrador entusiasta que relataba como un jugador acababa de meter un triple casi imposible.

Suspiró.

Ella había regresado hacia un rato de hacer unas compras con Lanie y por lo visto él se había tirado todo el día escribiendo…

Beckett se había obligado a creerle.

-¿A qué hora te ha llamado Frankie?

-He hablado con ella a las 3… Y luego con los padres de Charlotte.

-Bien…-Kate carraspeó y miró su tablet de nuevo. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón mientras Rick estaba espachurrado en el sofá, con pantuflas a pesar de seguir con esos vaqueros que ella le había regalado las navidades pasadas-Aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubieras incluido en la decisión de si iba o no…

-¿Cómo?

-Decidiste tu solo que Frankie era suficiente adulta para ir a pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos…

Kate había estado evitando ese tema, pero finalmente no había podido contenerse…

-¿Qué problema hay? –Rick siguió con la mirada en la pantalla, pero la desvió para mirar a Kate- Iban con los padres de Charlotte, conocemos a esa familia desde hace años…

-Pero soy su madre también, las decisiones las tenemos que tomar los dos…

Rick oscureció su rostro con la mirada dura que le dedicó a su mujer quien acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sabes que se es madre las veinticuatro horas, no?

-Eso ha sido bajo hasta para ti, Castle…

-Claro. Ahora te preocupa…-se calló- Pero otras veces tú trabajo…

-Vete a la mierda-masculló Kate.

Se giró para levantarse del sillón comprobando que esa discusión les llevaría a ninguna parte; pero Castle fue más rápido agarrándola de la muñeca.

Kate le miró. Clavó sus ojos, furiosa en la mirada azul penetrante de él y sintió un deseo crecer en su interior; confundiéndola.

Arqueó sus cejas para luego arrugarlas cuando su marido tiró de su mano tras robarle un quejido ante la presión que ejerció con sus dedos en su piel.

Kate se vio contra las cuerdas. Contra él. Contra sus labios. Poseída por su boca con una fuerza y un deseo que hacía tiempo no reconocía ni en ella misma ni en el escritor. Sus labios seguían igual de suaves que siempre.

Rick aflojó su mano que la agarraba y con la otra acarició el muslo de ella levemente a la par que penetraba su cavidad bucal con su lengua, enzarzándose en una batalla que ninguno de los dos, por orgullo o por deseo pretendía perder.

Calor. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con las caricias de su aterciopelada lengua, con sus labios rozándose, con sus cuerpos pegados.

Sin embargo, la tregua les interrumpió en forma de llamada telefónica, y no; esta vez no era el de Kate.

Rick se separó agitado sin mirar a Kate, mientras que ella rezaba internamente que no fuera esa tal "Regina". No ahora. No en ese momento. No cuando aun sentía el palpitar en sus labios ardiendo y deseaba acariciarlos, reconociendo aun el sabor de su marido en ella.

Ni siquiera escuchó la conversación… Estaba completamente excitada a la par que confusa, contrariada y molesta por la interrupción… Pero todos esos sentimientos se disolvieron cuando supo que la interlocutora de Rick era Frankie.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó cuando él acabó la llamada.

-Me ha pedido que vaya a buscarla…No…No se encuentra bien dice…

-Voy contigo.

Castle asintió y ambos fueron hacia la entrada para calzarse y salir cuanto antes en dirección a los Hamptons, sin necesidad por supuesto, de hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir cinco minutos atrás entre ellos…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR HACER UN RECORD CON LOS REVIEWS...¿Que tal si me dejais vuestra opinion y llegamos a los 150? SERÍA GENIAL! :)

Además me gustaría saber si voy bien con esta histo o no...


	8. Chapter 8

Kate acarició el pelo –aun bastante húmedo después del baño caliente- de su hija. Suspiró y siguió acariciándoselo durante un rato mientras ésta se dejaba mimar.

-¿Estas mejor?

Kate le había dado una pastilla que a ella le funcionaba siempre, tras darse un relajante baño caliente y proporcionarle lo necesario para su higiene intima.

-Mmm Si…

-El lunes iremos al médico ¿Ok?

-Mamá…

-Mi amor… Tenemos que ir… Probablemente cuando tengas el periodo tendrás que inyectarte un poquito más de insulina…Y te sentirás más cansada como ahora.

-Está bien…-dijo la chica removiéndose y sintiéndose protegida por su madre como cuando era una niña pequeña. Kate la abrazó mejor, acomodada detrás suyo siguió acariciando su pelo.

* * *

Rick miró el reloj de la cocina. Casi las 2am. Suspiró y dejó su taza a un lado de la mesa cuando escuchó los pasos de Kate acercarse.

-Acaba de dormirse…-informó la detective al entrar en la cocina.

Rick asintió y masajeó su cuello contracturado.

Las horas habían pasado como si nada una vez que Frankie les había llamado para que la recogieran. A él no le había dicho nada y aun estaba bastante inquieto a pesar de que había comprobado que Kate había manejado la situación con facilidad y al llegar a su hogar, Frankie estaba más relajada que al recogerla en los Hamptons.

Kate salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón con una taza de café que le había preparado Rick y al cual le agradeció con la mirada.

Castle se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y Bien…? ¿Me vas a contar?

Kate entrecerró los ojos levemente.

-Soy su padre. Estoy preocupado…-dijo seriamente.

-Le ha venido el periodo.

Pero la realidad no era solo esa. Aunque Kate tampoco lo sabía.

A Frankie no sólo le había venido el periodo por primera vez en su vida. También le habían dado un beso de verdad, por primera vez en su vida.

-Wow… Así que ya…-carraspeó incomodo- Es…

-No lo digas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es muy retrograda…

-Ok.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Rick completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, siendo consciente que su hija ya no era una niña, que finalmente había entrado en una etapa de su vida que él ya había vivido dos veces a través de los ojos de sus hermanas y que era un autentico calvario.

-¿Y como está?

-Pues le dolía…Se sentía hecha un asco…

-Pero le has preparado un baño y le has dado una de esas pastillas tuyas… y una taza de chocolate ¿Cierto?

Kate asintió sonriendo. Rick la conocía demasiado bien. Conocía sus rituales casi mejor que ella por lo visto y es que más de una vez era él quien viéndola con dolor de riñones o vientre provocado por la menstruación le había preparado un baño caliente y una taza de chocolate.

Suspiró mientras daba otro sorbo a su café descafeinado –Que aunque lo detestaba, era lo más correcto para esas horas-.

Desearía regresar a esos momentos donde eran tan… Confidentes el uno con el otro. Aquellos maravillosos años donde sus hijos eran pequeños y eran una familia de verdad.

Castle bostezó hondamente y se levantó. Kate hizo lo mismo y llevó las dos tazas de café ya vacías a la cocina.

-Recuerda tener tacto mañana con ella… Por favor.

-Lo tendré…

Ambos subieron a su habitación, en completo silencio.

-Oye Kate…Lo de antes…-dijo Rick mientras se cambiaban la ropa, cada uno de espaldas al otro.

-Castle… Porque no… Lo dejamos… Ahí-dijo algo nerviosa- O lo hablamos en otro momento, estoy agotada.-Kate entró en el baño rechazando la oportunidad de hablar por temor a estropear el momento vivido antes, no sólo el beso, también la conversación tan relajados compartiendo ese café después de ir a recoger a Frankie. Tenía miedo a que él no opinara de la misma forma que ella.

Estaba equivocada.

-Me gustaría repetirlo-susurró Rick mirando la puerta del baño, justo antes de meterse en la cama y arroparse, tardando menos de diez segundos en quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

Tommy rió al ver a Rafael completamente 'destrozado' en el sofá del apartamento de su hermana. Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando los tres –después de recorrer los mejores lugares de la ciudad- O más bien –los mejores locales- habían llegado allí.

Ahora sólo los Castle quedaban despiertos, compartiendo anécdotas y secretos a la luz de una lamparita bastante hippie –regalo del novio de Sophia- Ambientado por el humo saborizado de una cachimba y el sonido inconfundible del vinilo de Louis Armstrong que amenizaba la velada.

Thomas soltó el humo y le pasó la pipa a su hermana, recostado en el suelo, descalzo.

Su hermana, en uno de los pufs del salón, entre todo el desorden, rió al ver a su hermano reír y tosió.

-¿Sólo es tabaco no? –Preguntó algo confuso, aunque sólo sabía a manzana-.

-Si…

-¿Sophia?

-Que si…-rió- Bueno…

-No lo quiero saber-rió.

-Es el tabaco especial de Michelle, seguro que lleva algo…O no…-la chica soltó el humo y dejó la cachimba en la mesa, junto a varios bocetos en los que había estado trabajando esos días.

-Oh…Michelle…-rodó los ojos-.

Sophia enarcó una ceja mientras doblaba sus piernas y se sentaba de forma casi imposible en el puf.

Tommy improvisó algo con lo que tocar y no encontró nada en la sala, por lo que empezó un ritmo golpeando su pierna derecha.

-Michelle… -se quedó pensativo, recordando la letra de la canción de los Beatles mientras trataba de no desafinar- _ma belle… Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble…Tres bien ensemble…_ -el acento de Tommy tras varias copas y a esas horas era horrible. Tommy se irguió, completamente metido en la canción- _I love you, I love you, I love you… That's all I want to say…_

 _-_ ¡Cierra el pico!-Sophia no podía parar de reír- Eres idiota…-arrugó la frente-Además, la Michelle de esa canción es una chica…

-Tu novio lleva el pelo largo…

-Eso es bajo para ti, Tom. –Rafael soltó un ronquido- Tu amigo también tiene el pelo largo… Tú también lo tuviste…Y créeme, Michelle es todo un hombre.

-Oh mierda Sophia-le tiró un cojín-No necesito esa clase de detalles.

-Entonces deja de cantar…O hacer ver que lo haces…Ahora entiendo porque pueden expulsarte de la escuela…Si tocas igual que cantas…

Tommy le enseñó el dedo corazón y se recostó en el suelo mirando la decoración del techo. Se mareaba.

-¿Entonces?-Sophia se recostó a su lado-¿No vas a contarme más?

Tommy suspiró.

Le explicó absolutamente todo: Sus encuentros con Helene, como Cody le había robado el móvil, como se habían conocido y como estaba ayudándola… Como se había metido en problemas, como estaba a un paso de ser expulsado de la escuela y como había conseguido dinero para viajar, poder pagar el alquiler, etc.

Sophia hizo una mueca.

-Primero que todo… ¿Con una mujer de 40 años? ¿Y te quejas de mi relación con Michelle?

-Tu novio es un idiota. Helene era…-sus ojos brillaron-.

-Te gustaba de verdad…

-La admiraba…Me ponía a mil-rió- Y me enseñó muchas cosas…Pero se nos fue de las manos…

Sophia alzó su ceja, esperando con paciencia que Tommy siguiera explicándole.

-Casi nos pillan… Y Cody, robándome el móvil…Me puso en apuros, tengo muchas cosas ahí que podrían haberme llevado a la ruina.

-¿Tus cambios de nota a todos los estudiantes a cambio de dinero?-Sophia sabía que no sólo era para otros estudiantes, sino también para él, y para ayudas de becas para poder seguir estudiando-.

-Exacto.

-Tío, eres un genio.

-Lo sé-suspiró-Pero no es por ahí por donde quiero ir, Sophi… -suspiró pasando su mano por su cabeza-Quiero ser músico… Y hasta ahora sólo he estado tocando en un pub y en la calle…

-Céntrate en ello idiota. Olvídate de esa chica…Sólo te mete en problemas…-Tommy la miró y Sophia supo que era más difícil que decirlo…Por lo visto su hermano estaba pillándose por esa chica con la que ni siquiera se había dado un revolcón y a la que estaba ayudando con sus problemas con sus técnicas y aptitudes en hackear.-No quiero saber en que está metida, Tommy, pero tiene que ser serio para pedirte ese tipo de ayuda…Yo que tu…

Tommy alzó la mano.

-Lo sé.

-Deberías pedirle dinero a Papá…

-¿Cómo tú?

-Oye yo también he estado trabajando…

-Pintar en mercadillos no es trabajar… Hacer de modelo desnuda tampoco…-dijo con un mohín ante lo último.

-¿Ah sí?-le pegó con un almohadón- Y tocar en la calle o repartir pizzas ¿Lo es?

-Bueno, técnicamente lo de las pizzas si-Tommy rió.

Sophia negó con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron callados con el único sonido de los ronquidos de su amigo.

-Mírale…Parece un bebé.

Tommy sonrió.

-¿A él también le ayudaste con lo de la beca?-susurró.

El chico asintió y le hizo un gesto a su hermana.

-No sabe nada.

Sophia asintió y sonrió. A pesar de que a veces discutía con Tommy… Le había echado realmente de menos. Era su otra mitad… Y aunque no lo dijera públicamente, estaba orgullosa de él. Sólo tenía que volver a reconducir su vida…Y si era necesario regresar un tiempo a casa, lo haría, por ella, por él, por sus hermanas y por sus padres.

-Sabes qué… ¿Tommy?-dijo recostándose a su lado de nuevo, viendo que su hermano había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Mmm?

-Estoy deseando volver a casa-murmuró y se abrazó a él.

Tommy sonrió y se acomodó con la cabeza de Sophia sobre su pecho y los pies de la chica sobre el sofá sobre los pies de Rafael quien dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de nada.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo en la capital Francesa y con varias horas de diferencia, un Rick Castle, despeinado, medio dormido y vestido en pijama y bata de estar por casa estaba completamente concentrado en que la 'chocotilla' saliera perfecta.

Y así fue.

Sonrió contento con su trabajo y subió con una bandeja, y la misma sonrisa dibujada en la chocotilla a la habitación de su hija.

Abrió la persiana lentamente.

-Frankie…Mi amor…

La chica se desperezó completamente y entreabrió los ojos encontrándose a su padre con una bandeja con el desayuno y sonriéndole.

La chica frunció el ceño sin comprender nada pero se sentó en la cama.

-Te he preparado el desayuno… ¡Desayuno especial, para mi chica especial!-Rick se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acercó la bandeja.

Frankie miró lo que había en ella: Zumo de naranja y una 'chocotilla' marca de la casa.

Miró a su padre y suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios le preparaba ese desayuno 'Especial'? ¿Por qué le había –por fin- bajado el periodo? ¿Ahora era una mujercita? ¿Eso era lo que su padre veía? Hizo una mueca.

-Sabes que no puedo tomar mucho azúcar, papá.

-Lo sé, pero hoy…-se calló al ver la cara- Quedará entre tú y yo. Vamos, está deliciosa…

Frankie tomó un bocado y asintió.

-Frankie mamá… Me contó y…

Frankie masticó algo molesta porque su madre hubiera corrido a contarle ESO a su padre, pero decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en su desayuno hasta que su padre siguió su conversación y llegó al punto que hizo que la adolescente enrojeciera violentamente.

-¿En serio?

Richard alzó las cejas.

-Bueno yo pensé… -carraspeó incomodo. Su hija se levantó de la cama apartando la bandeja y por supuesto, con sus quejas y sus gritos metiéndose en una discusión donde le recordaba que no necesitaba escuchar eso y que ya había tenido ESA conversación incomoda con su madre, hizo que despertara.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-preguntó Kate apareciendo en la habitación, cuando escuchó el portazo del baño de su hija.

-PASA QUE PAPÁ ES IDIOTA-gritó ésta desde el interior.

Kate miró a Castle.

-Dime que no has hecho lo que te dije que no hicieras…

-Soy su padre, también me preocupo.

-Castle, te dije que la trataras con tacto…Que no cambiaras tu actitud.

-Sólo quería… Yo…-Rick se masajeó el puente de la nariz- MALDITA SEA, Quería que supiera que si tiene relaciones… Ahora… es…Diferente.

Beckett negó.

-Eres idiota-asintió.-Para empezar hace tiempo que tu hija…

-Nuestra hija-corrigió él.

-Nuestra hija sabe de anticonceptivos, ya tuvimos esa conversación, Castle. Y créeme, ella no es idiota, sabe lo que hace… Y no creo que vaya a tener AHORA relaciones. JUSTO AHORA.

Si apenas tenía trece años.

Frankie gritó de impotencia escuchando a sus padres. Estaba harta de la situación.

-Con Alexis…

-Con Alexis estabas solo. ¿No recuerdas como se lo tomó Sophia?

-Sophia es Sophia-dijo Rick quitándole importancia. Sophia era diferente a Frankie completamente.

Kate negó, cansada.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, saliendo de la habitación a la vez que Frankie salía dando otro portazo y los miraba a ambos.

-Francesca…

-ARRGGG… ¡Siempre estáis discutiendo! ¡Si no es por mi es por vosotros! ¡Haced algo, divorciaros si es necesario!-gritó molesta y se encerró en su habitación, por supuesto cerrando la puerta con ímpetu-OS ODIO.

Rick hizo amago de llamar a la puerta de su hija y Kate lo detuvo.

-Mira lo que has conseguido.

-Oh, lo siento por ser un padre que se preocupa-dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia las escaleras.

Kate bajó detrás de él.

-Tranquilo, se le pasará-masculló Kate- Si me hubieras hecho caso…

-Claro, tú siempre tienes razón.

Beckett le miró molesta. Molesta con él, con ella y con como de un momento a otro todo lo que habían avanzado –como la noche anterior compartiendo el café…Y el beso- Se había ido al carajo.

La detective fue a contestar, sin embargo y en el momento más inoportuno sonó el timbre de su casa.

-Abre la puerta, por favor-pidió Kate mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

Castle hizo una mueca y se acercó a la puerta, y palideció al ver a una pelirroja frente a él.

A una que no esperaba.

Una que más bien no recordaba que regresaba ese mismo día para pasar acción de Gracias.

-Cariño-sonrió Martha-He vuelto.-dijo mirándole con sus maletas del viaje que acababa de realizar.

-Ma…má.

* * *

¿Y bien? Una vez más mil gracias por los comentarios y por leerme ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Con el mismo estilo que durante años la había caracterizado, la increíble Martha Rodgers podía tanto hacer el sencillo gesto de girar una cucharilla en la taza de café que su nuera le había ofrecido como hacer cualquier otra cosa rutinaria.

Pero en ese momento, estaba girando la cucharilla para mezclar la sacarina con el café.

Nada más que eso y parecía que una luz la iluminara como si estuviera haciendo algo más increíble, aun conservando el mismo estilo que la caracterizaba durante años y sobre todo, en su carrera como actriz de Broadway y en ocasiones off Broadway.

Pero hacía tiempo que no actuaba con asiduidad.

No.

Ahora se dedicaba más a vivir.

Sin embargo, su libro de ayuda y una mezcla de autobiografía titulada "Consejos no solicitados por Martha Rodgers" iba en camino de convertirse en una pequeña obra de teatro con monologo incluido y era ese motivo y también pasar acción de gracias en familia el que le había hecho regresar de sus vacaciones en el Caribe antes de tiempo.

-¿Y bien?

Kate hizo una mueca de confusión mientras, de pie, apoyada en la encimera miró a su suegra sin comprender que era lo que quería saber.

-¿Cómo os va todo?

-Oh…Oh, bien, Martha…Ya sabes como siempre…

-Claro…-carraspeó-Ok, Querida, a mi no me engañas. ¿Qué sucede?

Kate suspiró. Su suegra se enteraba siempre de todo. Era imposible engañarla. Y aunque la adoraba y agradecía el apoyo que siempre había tenido por su parte desde el primer minuto que la había conocido, aquella noche del gran temporal, a veces la exasperaba.

Antes de seguir, Kate tomó asiento al lado de ella, en una de las sillas de la enorme cocina de la que era su casa desde que Frankie había nacido.

-No…No sucede nada.

-Francesca está en su habitación encerrada. Mi hijo ha desaparecido en cuanto ha podido… ¡En domingo! Alexis me comentó que Sophia no tiene claro si vendrá a pasar las fiestas aquí y Thomas… ¿Dónde demonios está Tommy? Quedamos en que se pasaría a hacer una prueba para tocar en mi obra para la apertura del monologo… Ok, he vuelto hoy, pero mañana tengo que empezar con los preparativos finales y no contesta mis llamadas.

Kate suspiró.

-A mí tampoco me las contesta… Quiero creer que está ocupado estudiando…-miró sus uñas tratando de comenzar a hablar sin exponerse demasiado-. Lo de Francesca tiene que ver con las hormonas…

-Ajá-Martha sonrió sabiendo de lo que se trataba.

-¿Y tú, Katherine, querida, que ocurre?

-¿Yo?

-Me voy unas semanas…Y cuando vuelvo… Estáis peor de cómo os dejé-Martha se acomodó y bebió su café- ¿Qué os ocurre?

Kate no sabía si debía abrirse de esa forma con la madre de su marido… Si tan sólo su madre hubiera estado ahí para guiarla…

La situación era peliaguda…Habían establecido el por lo menos fingir delante de sus familiares para hacerles creer…O incluso hacerse creer a sí mismos que todo iba bien… Martha no había tardado ni 10 minutos en descubrir la verdad.

-Creo que…

-¿Hay alguien?-Martha abrió los ojos-¿Mi hijo te está engañando? –Martha se quedó seria-Pienso matarlo si es cierto…

-No, yo no…

-Es inaceptable, querida. Tú estás estupenda para tu edad-Kate hizo una mueca ante ese comentario que para su suegra fue insignificante- No puedo creer… ¿Es que no estáis teniendo relaciones?

-Martha…-Kate enrojeció violentamente y agachó la mirada.

-Oh señor…No os entiendo. Sois jóvenes… Dios santo, hablaré con él…

-No… Será mejor que…No. Es decir-Kate hablaba nerviosa- No es…Es solo que no se comunica, no sé lo que piensa…No sé con quién se está viendo pero el otro día le escuché hablar con una tal Regina.

Martha se calló y dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

-Francamente, querida… Mi primer marido como bien sabes, Me fue infiel y yo no críe a mi hijo para que se convirtiera en un hombre así-el móvil de la pelirroja sonó y tras leer el mensaje y sonreír, apuró su bebida y se levantó- Tengo que irme, tengo una cita…

Manejó su móvil, contratando un ubber que no tardaría más de 3 minutos en llegar.

Kate alzó las cejas. No quiso preguntar de que se trataba la cita y menos aun cuando prácticamente su suegra no llevaba más de dos horas en la ciudad y aun cargaba con las maletas y por supuesto un buen bronceado.

Beckett acompañó a la actriz hasta la puerta, quien se despidió con un abrazo.

-Intentaré veros antes del jueves-dijo recordándole a la capitana que el próximo jueves ya era el día de acción de gracias y estaban a domingo, tendría que adentrarse en los preparativos. Martha la señaló con el dedo- Arreglad esto…O lo haré yo.

Kate asintió, no muy convencida y con pánico sólo de pensar lo que Martha podría hacer para su matrimonio.

Aunque la adoraba y era la mejor abuela para sus hijos, a veces sus excentridades eran demasiado incluso para ella… Ella quien no hacía tanto tiempo había estado de gira con un grupo de música por estados unidos y se había enamorado de un motero.

Suspiró.

Hacia tanto tiempo de aquello…

De pronto sintió que su vida se le vino encima así como los casi veinte años que habían pasado sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Rafael rodó los ojos varias veces. Miró a Tommy y este sonrió sin poder evitarlo, más por ver la exasperación de su amigo que no por lo que ambos estaban presenciando. En ocasiones era curioso como Rafael se comportaba delante de Sophia cuando siempre recalcaba que la trataba como a uno más de sus hermanos. La diferencia era que Rafael sólo había vivido con chicos y no sabía cómo tratar a una chica como "hermana" y de vez en cuando le miraba el escote a la suya hasta que recordaba que "la hermana de un amigo es intocable".

Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía… ¿Celoso?

Tommy miró en dirección a Sophia y bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco como su mejor amigo.

-¡Venga Sophia!

Sophia alzó la mano. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirarlos o por lo menos separar su boca de la de su novio.

Allí estaban los dos… Despidiéndose.

No. Eso no era despedirse.

Eso era comerse la boca en pleno aeropuerto.

Michelle había aprovechado que tenía un trayecto largo en coche por trabajo, para acercarles al aeropuerto y despedirse de su chica.

De eso hacía casi treinta minutos.

Rafael bufó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé qué le ve…-murmuró.

-¿Dinero?-contestó Tommy medio bromeando.

Raf enarcó una ceja.

-Sophia no se preocupa por el dinero…Además tu padre…

Tommy alzó una mano.

-Será que es mayor, es un artista reconocido en Europa…No… En el mundo… O su pelo…-se encogió de hombros-.

-Pues que quieres que te diga pero yo tengo mejor melena que él-contestó Rafael aprovechando para acompañar sus palabras por un movimiento de mano por su sedoso y largo cabello, recogido como casi siempre en un moñito y algún que otro mechón suelto que le daban un aspecto despreocupado… - Si no, pregúntaselo a las francesitas del otro día…

-Aun no te creo.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Me lo monté con ambas.

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas por Sophia?

-¿Qué por qué…? Tio. Tú eres el que tendrías que estar preocupado… Mírala…Mira a tu hermana-Tommy dirigió su mirada a su hermana y entrecerró los ojos.

-Sophia es mayorcita-masculló viendo como su novio la agarraba del trasero alzándola mientras esta reía y seguían besándose y hablándose entre susurros.-Pero ese idiota francesito me cae fatal…

-Normal-Rafael apretó sus labios.

El altavoz del aeropuerto avisó la última llamada para el vuelo hacia Nueva York y Sophia sonrió dándole un par de besos más a Michelle y prometiendo que estarían en contacto y que se sería fiel el uno al otro.

Michelle acarició el cabello que ella misma se había cortado en aquella sesión privada de fotos y prueba de ello eran los trasquilones que se mezclaban en sus dedos y acarició la nariz de la chica con la suya propia.

-Dan repelús. Son demasiado empalagosos.

La risa de Sophia resonó bastante alto y ambos suspiraron viendo como se daban un par de besos más y un par de caricias y se separaron.

-Bueno ya está…Vamos…

Sophia se acercó a Rafael y le sonrió. A ella le encantaba provocarle siempre dentro de la broma. Apreciaba a Rafael como amigo de su hermano y si tenía que sincerarse admitía que estaba como un tren y que por supuesto las mayas de danza le hacían un trasero estupendo… Pero estaba demasiado enamorada de Michelle y sus ojos brillaban para ameritarlo.

La chica, en medio de su hermano y del amigo de éste, se colgó de los hombros de cada uno riendo.

-Caballeros…-gritó de emoción asustando a una viejecita que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella y no pudo evitar mirarla-Volvamos a casa…

* * *

Rick masajeó su frente mirando la entrada de la comisaria.

Después de la discusión con su hija y su mujer y tras el reencuentro con su madre, había recibido una llamada de Regina y sin dudarlo había acudido a su lugar de encuentro.

Tras aquello… Necesitaba pensar y había paseado por el cementerio, un sitio tranquilo para pasear con la única compañía que su soledad y sus pensamientos.

Había parado frente la lápida de Meredith y suspiró. Hacía años que no acudía allí… Aunque sabía que Alexis y Sophia habían ido alguna que otra vez en los últimos años. No sabía por qué sus pies le habían llevado hasta aquel lugar…

Era cierto que hacía años había perdonado a Meredith y así mismo, pero no sentía la necesidad de ir hasta aquel lugar y pararse frente aquella lápida y que todos sus recuerdos le asaltaran.

-Yo me habría incinerado…-había murmurado y había seguido su camino hasta sin saber cómo – o no siendo consciente de ello más bien- había acabado frente el edifico del trabajo de su mujer.

Sonrió al ver a una pelirroja salir de allí y pararse cuando alguien le llamó.

Martin se acercó a Alexis y la agarró de la cintura besándola.

Parecían felices.

Alexis sonrió besando a su novio y tomados de la mano desaparecieron calle abajo mientras su padre la observaba a lo lejos.

Juventud…Divino tesoro.

Aun recordaba sus primeros meses con Kate…O sus primeros años… Todo tan distinto a como era ahora…

Sin dudarlo más se acercó hasta el edifico y tras saludar a un par de conocidos subió al ascensor para ir al a cuarta planta, la de homicidios.

* * *

Beckett miró el informe una vez más. No podía concentrarse. Después de hablar con su suegra y almorzar tranquilamente con su pequeña, había recibido una llamada de Ryan informándole de varios asuntos del caso en el que seguían.

Pero y aunque llevaba toda la tarde encerrada allí, no podía concentrarse.

Sintió unas ganas irrefutables de llorar y se contuvo porque estaba reunida.

Miró de nuevo el informe.

-Así que…-su voz tembló- Sabemos que el cadáver de la grapadora…Blake Anderson estaba relacionado con Cody Summers.

Eric asintió.

-No damos con ella jefa… Pero Hannah está trabajando en ello… Creo que tenemos una pista clara en que esos dos y en compañía de otra persona están relacionados con las cuentas de 'Windsor and company'.

-¿Tú crees?

-Parece su sello… Todo hacker deja un rastro una forma de trabajar…

Kate hizo una mueca y suspiró.

'Windsor and company' era una de las empresas cooperantes con algo bastante turbio relacionado con gente en el negocio del petróleo en arabia y con bastante dinero de por medio. Y para más inri con amistades en los Westies. Mafia Irlandesa. Enfrentarse a ellos no era nada fácil. Además de eso tenían sospechas que alguien relacionado con la política estaba en contacto con esa gente.

Beckett cerró el folder.

-¿Crees que alguien de Windsor tiene algo que ver con la muerte de este chico?

-O Cody Summers…-tanteó Eric.

-Tenemos que seguir tirando del hilo…

Sanders asintió.

-Alguien está difundiendo cuentas y no está sentando bien a la gente…Gracias Eric.

El detective asintió y sonrió al ver la confianza que su jefa tenía en él sin siquiera llamarle por su apellido.

Se levantó y se quedó mirando a la mujer que también se levantó cabizbaja y con los ojos llorosos para ir a la sala de descanso a por un café.

El detective, de unos treinta y pocos, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta sin poder evitarlo.

Beckett levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de su detective.

-Capitana…-carraspeó- Yo… Sé que no tengo derecho pero… ¿Estás bien?

Kate se sorprendió.

-Si…Si, gracias por preocuparte.

Eric sonrió.

-Si quieres hablar…Ya sabes que los detectives estamos para lo que haga falta…

Beckett sonrió. Estuvo tentada a invitarlo a por un café y desahogarse con él, estuvo tentada sobre todo a confesarle que le agradaba sus halagos cada mañana o sus perfectas sonrisas que resaltaba su piel oscura y le dedicaba constantemente o sus brazos musculosos que le alegraban la vista… No es que él estuviera flirteando con ella… ¿Cómo demonios se iba a fijar un muchacho así en alguien como ella? No es que estuviera mal pero le sacaba bastantes años.

-Gracias Eric, eres muy amable.

El chico asintió.

-No es amabilidad, jefa.-sonrió- Es lo que siento. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí… Y si…-dudó- Si estás así por tu marido, créeme es un tonto…

-Yo no…

-En el trabajo no nos va tan mal, el otro tema que nos suele preocupar es el corazón…Se lo que es pasar por eso…

Kate alzó las cejas sorprendida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Jefa… Todo el mundo que no se fije en ti debe estar ciego-le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Es que quieres un aumento?

-No…No… ¡Es verdad!

-¿Vacaciones?

-Oh venga ya…

Kate rió. Era la primera vez que reía en varios días… Y se sentía bien. Sin ser consciente de sus actos, acarició el antebrazo del chico mientras seguían la conversación ambos riendo, sin sobre todo, ser consciente de que estaba siendo observada por Castle desde el ascensor donde tenía una vista privilegiada de toda la planta de homicidios y sobre todo del despacho de su mujer quien en ese momento salía acompañada del detective Eric Sanders.

Nunca le había gustado ese tipo, mulato, de sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico y de brazos fuertes que tenía la osadía de flirtear con su mujer…

Y Ella por lo visto le correspondía… ¿Por qué demonios Kate le sonreía tanto y le tocaba el brazo?

Rick apretó los labios a la par que pulsaba el botón del ascensor para cerrar las puertas, completamente molesto queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

 **1 REVIEW** = **Actualización** más **rápido** y **Saru** más **feliz** que una perdiz ^^

Have a nice weekend and good luck to everyone hahahaha

Gracias por leer

Gracias por comentar

Espero que os haya gustado ;)


	10. Chapter 10

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo Sophia caminando por las calles de Hell's Kitchen. –En cierta parte…Si he echado de menos Nueva York… Sus alcantarillas-miró en una donde salía el típico humo- Su olor a comida rápida y muchos fritos…-rió-El frio de invierno… Bueno no, eso no. París es igual de frio.

Tommy caminó a su lado agotado. Habían acompañado a Rafael hasta su apartamento y tras despedirse habían caminado. El dinero no les llegaba para incrementar su cuenta en la tarjeta del metro o para parar un taxi.

Suspiró.

-No ha cambiado mucho.

-Nope…Las ratas siguen…-señaló una en un callejón-¡Me estaban esperando!

Tommy rodó los ojos. Odiaba la súper energía de su hermana. Ni después de un viaje tan largo estaba cansada. Y sólo ella podía estar entusiasmada por encontrarse una rata, sólo ella podía sentir eso hogareño y familiar.

Tommy paró en su edificio. No había hablado con su compañero ni con nadie desde que se había marchado a Francia a buscar a su hermana.

-Aquí es…

-¿Me dejarás quedarme el tiempo que quiera, hermanito?-hizo un puchero- No sé cuánto me quedaré…Pero yo no molesto…

-¿Por qué no te quedas con papá y mamá?

-Oh vamos… Tommy, sabes cómo es papá…

Thomas rió. Si. Sabía que cuando Sophia regresaba a casa y se quedaba con ellos y no con él o con Alexis como las últimas veces, era un interrogatorio constante.

-Solo quiero un poco de libertad como la que SIEMPRE he tenido…

-Cierto-se encogió de hombros mientras entraba con su hermana al edificio-Si no te importa, puedes quedarte en el sofá…No creo que haya pro…-se calló-blema.

Tommy dejó escapar una palabrota, casi gritando y golpeo la pared mientras arrancaba un papel de la puerta de la que era su apartamento.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sophia.

-Mi casero me ha echado.

Sophia le quitó el papel.

-¿Desde cuándo no pagas?

-No yo…-hizo una mueca- ¡Mierda!-bufó molesto y recordó que habían tenido problemas con el edificio por sus largas horas de ensayo.

Sophia se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras, saltando hasta llegar a la calle y miró el cielo sabiendo que sólo les quedaba llamar a un taxi –y pagarlo al llegar a casa de sus padres- hasta Brooklyn.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar!-rió- Ves, sigue habiendo gente estúpida, Nueva York no ha cambiado nada.

-Cállate Sophia-le increpó Tommy enfadado.

Su vida tampoco había cambiado…Seguía tal cual la había dejado: De patas arriba.

* * *

Podía hacer un agujero en el suelo o desgastar la moqueta de su habitación debido al intenso paseo que se estaba dando alrededor de la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hacía un rato había sido testigo de primera.

Testigo de lujo.

Eso había sido para ver el espectáculo en que su mujer flirteaba con otro.

¿Celos? No. Él no sentía celos…JÁ.

Bufó y se sentó.

Y suerte de ello, Kate no fue testigo de sus pasos enfadados sino más bien de una cara impasible. Una cara moldeada para intentar aparentar indiferencia.

Indiferencia al enfado que sentía…

Indiferencia a que como siempre Kate llegara tarde… Casi a media noche una vez más.

Rick levantó la vista y la miró como si nada aunque por dentro se moría. Encima… Encima tenía la poca vergüenza de mirarlo como si el malo fuera él. Como si ella no hubiera estado divirtiéndose con su subordinado en lugar de trabajar… Porque probablemente había estado más chismoseando con su amiguito que trabajando en el caso que decía que tenía…

-Eh…

-Eh-contestó Rick mirando el suelo.

Era bastante tarde, pero como siempre Kate solía llegar a esa hora creía que ya no le daba importancia.

-Frankie sigue despierta…

-Si-Rick la miró- Está terminando los deberes, se encuentra mejor…-se acomodó en el borde de la cama.

-Así que habéis hablado…

-Si…

-Ya…-Kate se descalzó soltando un suspiro de alivio. Los tacones la estaban matando. Los tiró bien lejos y camino por la habitación completamente descalza sintiendo incluso en los dedos de los pies la satisfacción de quitarse el calzado.- ¿Qué tal fue?

-¿Bien? Supongo que tan bien como a ti…-masculló.

-¿Qué?-Kate se quitó la camiseta de manga larga y algo de escote que llevaba. Algo sencillo, nada como lo que solía llevar en su trabajo a diario.- ¿Decías?

-Nada…-Rick hizo un mohín y sin dejar de mirar a Kate y sobre todo su trasero ensalzado por ese pantalón se agachó para agarrar la camiseta y la dejó sobre la silla aprovechando así para comprobar que por suerte no olía a hombre.

Kate abrió el grifo de la ducha dejando caer agua mientras terminaba de preparar sus cosas para una ducha y se desmaquillaba.

Rick la miraba desde la puerta.

-Vi que cenasteis Pizza…-murmuró-¿Se puso la insulina?

-Sí, Kate. Se puso la insulina… Me preocupé de ello. Soy su padre y estoy aquí para ello…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Kate le miró enfadada a través del espejo, solo en sujetador y ahora también en bragas-¿Insinúas algo?

-No sé, si te das por ofendida…

-Eres imbécil…

-Sí, claro. –Rick hizo una mueca de indiferencia. Pero estaba alterado. Su corazón latía rápido y se estaba excitando por culpa de la poca ropa de ella y de la discusión. Kate enfadada era demasiado excitante… Aunque siempre era mejor si el enfado no tenía nada que ver con él lo cual últimamente no era así.

-Sabes que mi trabajo…

-¿Tu trabajo?-dijo alzando la voz-¿Tu trabajo o tu amiguito ese… Ese detectivucho?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Mira no quiero ni saberlo…-gruñó molesta dándole la espalda- Estas enfadado por que llego tarde…Yo podría…decir muchas cosas-dijo más bajo terminando de deshacerse de la ropa y se metió en la ducha dispuesta a disipar esa conversación y relajarse. Con un poco de suerte, Castle se encerraría en su despacho y no tendría que escuchar acusaciones infundadas por la imaginación del escritor y que no sabían de donde venían.

Rick bufó y miró la silueta de su mujer al otro lado de la mampara de la ducha.

Se tendría que haber callado… Pero aquel intercambio de sonrisas entre su mujer y ese Sanders… No le había gustado. Se sentía inútil, rechazado… Apartado. Se sentía confundido.

Kate se sobresaltó mientras terminaba de enjabonarse, cuando la puerta de cristal que separaba el baño de la ducha tembló al abrirse y cerrarse.

Se giró observando a su marido completamente desnudo y erecto detrás suyo, con algunas gotas cayendo en su pelo y humedeciéndolo.

Su mirada era impasible.

Estaba serio.

Y muy excitado.

-¿Qué…?

Rick la empujó tan rápido como se había quitado la ropa y se había metido en la ducha y la arrinconó contra la fría pared de baldosas.

Beckett siseó cuando sintió su trasero helarse ante el contacto.

-Rick…-el agua hacia desaparecer el jabón de la piel de ella sin pasar inadvertido para Castle-.

Castle la besó enfurecido, pegándose a ella y demostrándole su dura virilidad contra su cadera.

Aquello hizo que su mente viajara en el tiempo y recordara los primeros meses de su relación…El sexo a todas horas y con cuidado de no ser descubiertos sobre todo por sus hijos. Un pinchazo de nostalgia y molestia la asaltó siendo consciente de la diferencia de una relación al principio y en ese momento, 15 años después.

Ya no se miraban como entonces.

Ya ni siquiera eran los mismos.

El agua caía sobre ellos y ella no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo… Sólo quería disfrutar…Sentirse unida a él una vez más y no sólo físicamente.

Se separó y sin mirarla escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mordiéndolo, volviéndola loca. Aquello no lo esperaba.

Rick, con un brazo a cada lado, la tenía arrinconada.

-Te vi.

Kate se separó y le miró. Esta vez la mirada se mezclaba con confusión y algo parecido a… ¿tristeza?

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño.

-Te vi con él…-se separó más. Kate evitó el mirar hacia abajo y le miró a los ojos- Te vi con él Kate… -alzó de nuevo la voz- ¿Qué más ha pasado?

-¿Qué?

-¡Con Sanders! ¡Antes! ¡Reías como hace tiempo no lo hacías! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres follartelo?-gruñó apoyando con fuerza su puño en la pared- ¿Es eso?

Kate le miró dolida y con odio. Todo lo que estaba diciendo estaba fuera de lugar sobre todo, en esa situación y cuando él era el primero que recibía llamadas telefónicas a horas extrañas de personas que no conocía y salía a sitios sin decirle nada…

Por no decir; de las veces que se quedaba dormido o las veces que ni siquiera tenían largas charlas como las de antes.

¿Y ella era la culpable?

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás diciendo, Castle?-Kate le miró ofendida y le empujó-Sal de la ducha.

-Y una mierda-se acercó- Es mi ducha y eres mía.

-No seas cavernícola-le golpeó el hombro sin embargo, no pudo evitar bajar las barreras cuando él la acarició- Yo podría… Podría… -'decirte lo mismo' ¿Quién demonios es Regina? se calló Kate-. Castle…

-Si…Castle… No Sanders.

-Lárgate.

-¿Qué?-Rick se separó- ¿No piensas darme una explicación?-se quedó quieto mirándola, aun excitado-. –Después de que dices que ya no voy a buscarte…Lo hago y me encuentro eso…

-¡Trabajamos juntos! ¡Soy educada, sonrío a la gente! Sobre todo a esa que se preocupa por si me encuentro bien o no…

Rick la miró y no dijo nada. Había sido un Golpe bajo de su mujer. Un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Un gancho.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Rick no sabía cómo actuar, se sentía molesto con sí mismo y también celoso y enfadado con ella mientras Kate se sentía dolida y abrumada por todo, sobre todo por la erección que apuntaba en su dirección.

-Rick…-Deseó tanto decirle sus miedos, preguntar por esa mujer misteriosa, pedirle que se sincerada…-Castle…-tragó saliva.

Rick se acercó, ambos debajo de la regadera con las gotas del agua templada mojándoles, acarició su frente con su pulgar.

-Eres mía Kate…-susurró- Y yo soy tuyo… -murmuró intentando besarla. Ella se movió mordiendo su labio- Lo siento… No me gustó verte así con otro…No quiero… No…

No soportaría perderte. Eso era lo que quería… -lo que necesitaba-decirle y sin embargo un grito atronador tras no haber escuchado los golpes en la puerta principal y el timbre les interrumpieron.

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaa! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Frankie gritó desde la puerta-¡SOPHIAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,

Papáaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sophia está en casa!-escucharon a lo lejos-.

-Lo siento-murmuró Kate y esquivándole, salió de la ducha enfundándose en un albornoz y recogiendo su cabello en una toalla.

Rick golpeó de nuevo la pared, cabizbajo, desnudo y muy excitado bajo la ducha.

* * *

Vale primero que todo, mil gracias por todos esos reviews jajajajaja Lo prometi y aqui hay otra actualización... Espero recibir los mismos o más en el siguiente y superarme xD Pero antes que nada debo pedir disculpas por esta nueva interrupcion entre ambos... Lo siento, de verdad, creo que si estoy poniendo muchas interrupciones, pero son necesarias...Hay que tener paciencia en este fic por que las cosas van muy lentas. Sorry.

Y nada más.

Gracias por leer.

Gracias por comentar.


	11. Chapter 11

Un capi más! Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre por comentar! :)

* * *

Bajó las escaleras con un albornoz sobre la ropa interior que se había puesto a toda prisa y el pelo goteando aun después de haberse pasado la toalla que había dejado de camino en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Al llegar abajo y entrar al salón se encontró con sus dos hijos mayores –o medianos- frente a ella y un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría la invadieron sin piedad.

-¡Sophia!

La chica sonrió y se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre sin dudarlo.

Kate la estrechó como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

-Mamá…Vas…-Jadeó-Vas a asfixiarme…-se separó y miró a la detective, después de que esta la hubiera estrujado en sus brazos.

Frankie rió mirando la escena. Ella sabía lo mucho que Kate había echado de menos a Sophia porque ella misma había notado su ausencia de la misma forma… Sobre todo, las últimas semanas con las peleas de sus padres y las visitas escasas de su hermano.

-Tu pelo…-hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio mientras acariciaba la corta melena y con algunos mechones desteñidos de color azul entre sus dedos- ¿Qué os ha dado a todos por cortaros el pelo?

Kate miró en ese momento a su hijo. No iba a ser ella quien agradeciese que se lo hubiera cortado… Así tan corto parecía un delincuente… De la otra forma, con esas greñas parecía alguien sin hogar. Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que Tommy encontrara un término medio y se lo dejara algo más largo.

Se acercó a él.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo?

-¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo, Thomas!-dijo la capitana seriamente.

Sophia y Frankie aguantaron una risilla que amenazaba por escapar.

-Oh vamos…

-No señorito-le hincó el dedo en el hueco entre su pecho y su hombro-Me tenías preocupada-se quejó- No respondías mis llamadas… ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido? ¡Te fuiste enfadado de aquí…!

El joven de los Castle miró a Sophia y le hizo una seña con la mirada antes de que metiera la pata.

-Ya sabes… Por ahí…Ocupado.

-¿Ocupado?

-Estudiando mamá-se quejó-Ya sabes los métodos de mi escuela… Me duelen los dedos de tanto ensayar…

-Ya…-Kate no terminó de creerse lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de empezar una discusión cuando sabía que en algún momento Tommy le pediría disculpas por preocuparla.

Además, probablemente era cierto que el chico había estado ocupado con sus clases…

-¿Y dime…Cuando has llegado?-Kate no podía dejar de mirar a su hija, no la esperaba allí…Ni para Acción de Gracias tal y como habían quedado. Un ruido en el piso superior, provocado por Castle le recordó los segundos antes que habían pasado en la ducha y en como tenían que empezar a fingir que todo iba fenomenal para no levantar sospechas entre sus hijos-No me puedo creer que estés aquí…

-Si, al final... Adelanté un par de clases-Sophia se sentó en el sofá al lado de Frankie, con quien su relación había cambiado muchísimo después de que la chica había empezado a crecer y a necesitar sus consejos-Y mi chico…

-¿Tu chico?-su madre alzó las cejas.

Sophia se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Si…Bueno ya te contaré…

-No quieras saberlo-murmuró Tommy sentándose al lado de sus hermanas después de haber desaparecido segundos atrás en dirección a la cocina.

Kate frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo.

Éste sonrió mientras devoraba una bolsa de chips que había encontrado en uno de los armarios.

-Ya te lo contaré…-dijo Sophia después de asesinar a su hermano con la mirada- Es un encanto… En fin, como decía, que como él tenía trabajo que le salió en el último momento, decidí venir aquí…

-¿Y hasta cuando te quedas?-La voz de Castle interrumpió la conversación de sus hijos con su mujer.

Sophia se levantó al escuchar a su padre y saltó por encima del sofá para colgarse de su cuello, abrazándolo. Por suerte él no había llegado a escuchar nada sobre ese misterioso novio de su hija.

Kate no pudo evitar deleitarse en esa imagen: Padre e hija, emocionados y abrazándose. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Rick sonreír de esa forma y estar tan relajado como en ese momento a pesar de la discusión que habían tenido y de lo frustrado que seguramente se había quedado.

Escuchó como hablaban del pelo de Sophia y Rick se acomodó en el sofá con sus hijos y con ella.

Para Sophia no pasó desapercibido que ambos llevaran el pelo húmedo.

-Aun no sé si podré quedarme para las Navidades…

-¡Eso sería genial!-exclamó Frankie- Si…Quédate Sophia…

-Aun no lo sé, enana.

-Podríamos ir a patinar a Bryant Park como cada año…

-Para criticar turistas-dijo Tommy comiendo unas galletas de chocolate, que también había rescatado de la cocina. Todos se le quedaron mirando-¿Qué? Tengo hambre…

-Es media noche…

-¿Y?-el chico se encogió de hombros y engulló otra galleta.

Frankie rodó los ojos. Kate amagó una sonrisa, estaba encantada de tener a todos con ella como en los viejos tiempos… Miró hacia el rincón de la entrada donde vio varias mochilas.

-Deberías cuidarte…-comentó Richard- Con los años todo lo que engulles…

Tommy rio.

-Sí, ya te veo…-dijo Tommy tirándose encima de su padre y agarrándole un michelin, provocando las risas de su hermana y la vergüenza de su padre.

-Capullo.

-Y tienes un par de canas…Aquí-dijo señalando sus sienes-.

-Ya…Ya te saldrán…

Kate carraspeó y llamó la atención de todos, salvando a Rick de ese momento…

-¿Te quedarás aquí, Sophia?

-Si…De momento, Si. No sé si pasaré algunos días en casa de Alexis…

Kate asintió.

-¿Y tú, Tommy?

-También.

-¿Y tú apartamento?-preguntó Frankie.

-Quiero estar con mi familia…Mocosa.

-Claro, eso… O es que las ratas os han invadido…-bromeó la adolescente y provocó las risas de su familia.

Estuvieron un buen rato más hablando de la estancia de Sophia en Paris, de sus estudios etc. y de cosas triviales hasta que Kate bostezó sonoramente y les pidió que siguieran poniéndose al día al día siguiente.

Rick y Kate fueron los primeros en subir a la habitación seguidos por sus hijos.

Sophia paró frente a su propia habitación, la que tenía antes de trasladarse a la de Alexis cuando se independizó y la que actualmente era una sala para estudiar y ver películas o jugar a juegos de mesa, en el último piso de la casa.

A su lado estaba la de Frankie y al otro lado la de Tommy que seguía intacta.

La chica les deseó buenas noches a sus padres al igual que sus hermanos y estos desaparecieron hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-No están tan mal como decías…-susurró mirando a su hermano.

Frankie miró a Tommy y luego a Sophia, sabiendo que su hermano le había explicado la situación.

-Esta tarde papá echaba humo por algo que no sé que es… Relacionado con el trabajo de mamá-informó Frankie- El otro día igual… Si están en crisis, Sophi.

-Ya… ¿No habéis visto su pelo, no?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba mojado.

Frankie y Tommy hicieron una mueca de incomprensión, esperando que su hermana siguiera y le contara lo que pensaba.

-¡Que han compartido la ducha!

-Aaahhh ew…-el rostro de ambos cambió cuando se imaginaron el motivo de por qué compartían ducha.

Sophia rió.

-No lo creo-Tommy se apoyó en la pared- Creo que hubo un margen de tiempo y cuando uno entraba el otro salía… Créeme Sophia, Frankie y yo les hemos visto las últimas semanas y apenas se hablan.

Sophia hizo una mueca y bajó el rostro hacia el suelo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir…-opinó Thomas.

-Si… Aunque… Sophia podrías venir un ratito a mi habitación… Hay algo que quiero que hablemos…

Sophia asintió.

-¿Y yo? ¿A mí me dejáis fuera?

-Son cosas de chicas, lerdo…-Inquirió su hermana pequeña por apenas una semana.

-¿Y que tiene?

-Que no te voy a contar mis cosas…-Frankie tiró de Sophia para ir a su habitación y Tommy las siguió a ambas.

-¿Pero de qué demonios vais a hablar?

-De nada que a ti no te importa…-Frankie metió a Sophia en su habitación y cerró la puerta en las narices de su hermano.

La chica rió al escuchar como este se encerraba en su habitación mientras se quejaba de las dos.

* * *

Sophia miró la habitación de su hermana detalladamente. No podía creer que su hermana pequeña ya no fuera tan pequeña… A juzgar por la decoración de su habitación… Ya no quedaba rastro de la niña dejando paso a la adolescente en la que se había convertido.

Se detuvo frente a una estantería donde ahora tenía una cajita con pinta uñas y maquillaje.

Sophia agarró el perfume de su hermana y se echó levemente en la muñeca y se recostó en la cama viendo la cantidad de libros –del colegio y alguna que otra novela-tirados por el medio o un poster de un grupo de música decorando la pared.

-Te he traído un recuerdo de Paris que te encantara…

-¿Qué es?-Su hermana negó-Oh…Va…Quiero saberlo...

-Mañana… Mañana te lo doy junto a lo demás que traje…

Frankie hizo una mueca y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Dime al menos que es…

-Una camiseta.

-¿PSG? –Los ojos de Frankie se iluminaron- ¿Rabiot? –Cruzó los dedos e hizo reír a su hermana-

-Que lista eres.

-¡Siii! –Frankie se tiró encima de su hermana-Gracias, gracias. Aunque su hermano era mejor…Pero me encanta ese jugador.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tienes que contarme?-Sophia se acomodó mejor para mirar a la chica.

Frankie se mordió el labio y se interesó en la colcha de su cama. No sabía cómo comenzar aquella conversación… Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había ocurrido y obviamente no había nadie mejor y en nadie que confiara más que en su propia hermana.

-Verás… Este fin de semana me invitaron a los Hamptons…-movía sus dedos sobre un hilo suelto de la colcha, sin mirar a su hermana-. Y…

-¿Y? ¡Dios, Frankie, suéltalo!

-Oh dios…-la chica se recostó-¡Pasaron tantas cosas!

-¿Qué cosas?-Sophia frunció el ceño. No sabía si asustarse o no.

-Me vino el periodo.

-Por fin-murmuró la mayor- Aunque eso créeme no es una alegría…-suspiró-¿Y te encuentras bien?

-Mamá me llevará mañana a hacerme unos estudios… ¿Me acompañarás?

-Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Frankie hizo una mueca. Su hermana la miraba todavía sentada en su cama, a su lado.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo lo que me tenías que contar? ¡Yayy!-fingió alegría.-

Frankie le tiró un cojín a su hermana y se sentó frente a ella tal y como había hecho al principio.

-Fuimos a casa de Charlotte y Jasper estaba allí…

-¿El Jasper que te gustaba y tiene dieciséis años?

-Ese Jasper-Frankie enrojeció.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Nada-hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada-Con él…

-¿Cómo que con él?

Frankie suspiró y miró a su hermana.

-¿No me juzgues vale?

Sophia alzó las cejas y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que terminara de contarle la historia.

-De verdad no me…

-Que estás hablando conmigo, enana. No te pienso juzgar. ¿Qué pasó?

-Emma, la chica nueva de clase también fue… -Suspiró- Y ella me besó.

-¿Cómo?

-Que Emma me besó-murmuró bajito- En los labios…Mi primer beso…Dios…

Sophia se sorprendió. Durante cinco segundos. Luego asintió y sonrió ante la turbación que rodeaba a su hermana.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te gustó? ¿Es eso?

Frankie volvió a suspirar y asintió lentamente.

-Pero Jasper me gustaba también… Pero Emma… Es… Es tan diferente a todo el mundo… Ella se ha mudado de Londres hace nada y apenas tiene amigos pero… Es diferente a todo el mundo, tan relajada…Sin importarle nada.

Sophia asintió varias veces.

-Pero es una chica…Y yo soy una chica-continuo Frankie-Pero me gustó…Aunque Jasper sigue…Sigue gustándome…-suspiró- ¿Crees que soy bisexual?

Sophia fue a hablar.

-Por que ha sido mi primer beso… Y justo el día que estaba súper revolucionada con todo lo de la menstruación, pensaba que iba a morir de dolor…Fue vergonzoso…-suspiró-Pero las chicas se portaron súper bien conmigo…

-Sí, sobre todo Emma-rió Sophia.

-No te rías.

-No lo hago…Ni te juzgo…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?-Sophia se encogió de hombros- ¿Quieres mi consejo?

Frankie asintió haciendo un gesto de evidencia.

-Experimenta.

-¿Cómo?

-Con precaución por supuesto…Ya sabes…

-Oh…No no…No otra vez la conversación-Francesca alzó la mano evitando que su hermana siguiera.

-¿La conversación de papá, verdad?

Frankie asintió avergonzada mientras Sophia asentía.

-Era broma. Escuchame-Sophia agarró la mano de su hermana- Hagas lo que hagas…Sientas lo que sientas… Eres mi hermana. Te voy a querer y a apoyar…-Frankie sonrió- Estas…En esta edad de que parece que todo es negro o blanco…Y que todo es muy confuso…Y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte-hizo una pausa-Pero eres tu quien tienes que aprender…Que descubrir quien quieres ser…Y eso se hace experimentando-alzó las cejas repetidamente-.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-No te estoy diciendo que tengas sexo…Eso llega cuando tiene que llegar y aun eres muy enana…-rió- Pero… Si crees que puedes tener algo con Jasper o con otro chico, si te gusta… Pídele una cita… Y si crees que eso te pasa con Emma…Prueba también hasta que escuches a tu corazón y escojas la opción acertada…-dijo relajadamente.

Frankie asintió.

-Sólo…Ten cuidado de no hacer daño a esa chica ¿Ok?-su hermana pequeña asintió de nuevo, mucho más tranquila después de la conversación con su hermana- Respeta a todo el mundo como quieres que te respeten.

Frankie se inclinó y se abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, agradeciéndole por el consejo y contentísima por tenerla allí con ella –esperaba- que por unas semanas.

Sophia le correspondió el abrazo y segundos después se separó antes de que alguna lágrima traicionera escapara de sus brillantes ojos y pusiera en evidencia lo mucho que había echado de menos a su familia.

Se levantó y dejó a su hermana recostada en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó hasta su habitación, encerrándose allí y a pesar del jet lag sin ganas de dormir.

Se rió al recostarse… ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar si su padre se enteraba que su pequeña se iba morreando con chicas? ¿O que su hijo se tiraba a su profesora? O lo que era peor… ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que su novio le sacaba casi quince años?

Probablemente ya no tendría discusiones con su madre después del infarto de miocardio que le provocarían entre los tres.


	12. Chapter 12

Holi, siento la tardanza jijiji se me pasó la fecha. Aqui uno nuevo... Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar... creeis que llegaremos a los 250 en el prox? xDDD

* * *

Sophia bostezó tan sonoramente por culpa del jet lag que su hermana no pudo evitar reír mientras comían un cronut en una de sus cafeterías predilectas de Manhattan y sobre todo lo más importante: Para diabéticos. Sin azúcar. Sin gluten. Sin nada como había dicho Sophia.

Aunque Sophia lo que quería era que su hermana estuviera bien y la apoyaba… Estaba hasta las narices de comer todo ecológico con Michelle. Ella lo que quería era una autentica hamburguesa de Nueva York.

Acababan de salir del doctor y tras confirmarle a la adolescente que estaba en perfecto estado y que tan sólo tendría que controlarse sus niveles de azúcar con más atención y tal vez inyectarse más insulina en sus días con el periodo, no había de que preocuparse.

Sophia había sido la encargada de entrar a la consulta del doctor con su hermanita y así evitarle el bochorno de tener que hablar sobre sexo con su madre delante… Porque de nuevo y por supuesto, una de las cosas que le habían recalcado ahora que ya podía quedar embarazada era tener relaciones con protección.

Había soltado un suspiro que su hermana reconoció enseguida ante las dudas de la pequeña sobre si realmente en alguna ocasión tendría relaciones con un chico o se decantaría por Emma.

Las tres mujeres Castle habían decidido seguir con la tradición: Siempre que iban al doctor iban a desayunar juntas después.

Aunque Kate estaba completamente ausente, pendiente de su teléfono móvil hasta que su hija mayor le llamó la atención.

-Mamá… He recorrido dos o tres zonas horarias… He hecho dos transfers y viajado por horas en un avión con…-se calló a tiempo de no meter la pata y confesar que había viajado con su hermano y había sido una tortura- Si quisiera hablar contigo mientras miras una pantalla me hubiera quedado en Paris… Con mi novio y hablaríamos por Skype.

Kate abrió la boca sin saber que decir y se calló. Dejó el móvil en la mesa escuchando la risita de su hija pequeña y suspiró.

-Si…Perdona, cariño-se masajeó la frente y Sophia no pasó por alto la cara de cansancio de su madre.-Cuentame…Cuéntame como es tu novio.

-Si, Sophia, cuéntanos-dijo Frankie, esta vez completamente interesada en el tema.

Sophia enrojeció visiblemente.

-Bueno…Es…

-¿Francés?

Sophia asintió mirando a su madre. Aunque ella sabía que su madre se tomaría mejor su relación…No sabía cómo explicárselo.

-¿Y qué más?

-Se llama Michelle…-carraspeó-.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?-preguntó Frankie bebiendo un zumo de esos ecológicos y que su padre catalogaba sin sabor. La chica se había acostumbrado a ellos aunque de vez en cuando se saltaba su dieta y se permitía algún capricho…A veces poniendo en riesgo su salud, para disgusto de su madre.

-En una cafetería… Una normal, aunque él adoraría este sitio…

Frankie alzó una ceja.

-Es vegano.

Kate miró la interactuación de sus dos hijas y disfrutó como cuando eran pequeñas, aunque ahora estuvieran ahí hablando de novio de la mayor.

-¿Y qué más? ¿Cómo es?

-Es… Es… -buscó en su iPhone y les enseñó una foto. Kate miró la foto y luego miró a su hija.

-Es mayor-terminó la capitana-Bastante mayor que tú.

-Si… Pero…

-A tu padre no le va a gustar…

-Mamá…-suspiró derrotada.

-No te creas que a mí me hace gracia, Sophia. No sabemos casi nada de ti…Tardas en llamarnos…Y ahora resulta que estás viviendo la vida con un artista-dijo leyendo el texto de debajo de la foto que le estaba enseñando su hija en el móvil- Vegano...Hippy…Y Hipster…-dijo confusa.

-¿Y qué importa?-Sophia se levantó molesta sorprendiendo a Frankie y Kate. Estaba cansada que nadie se tomara en serio la relación con su novio… -¿Cuántos años te llevas tú con papá?

-Eso no es…

-¿No es lo mismo? ¿No te molestó que el abuelo por lo que fuera no se tomara tu relación en serio?

-Sophia.

-No. No Sophia-contestó la chica-¿Cómo ya te has cansado de papá ahora todas las relaciones con diferencia de edad están mal?

Frankie abrió la boca sorprendida ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Sophia-Kate intentó hablar recalcando la seriedad del tema en su tono duro.

-Yo también me doy cuenta de las cosas… En sólo unas horas me he dado cuenta de cómo estas con papá…-masculló y movió su silla- Lo mío con Michelle es más real que lo vuestro-se dio la vuelta y dejó a su hermana y su madre allí, saliendo del local completamente ofuscada.

El silencio en la mesa se hizo bastante incomodo.

-Mamá…

-Ve con ella-dijo Kate antes de que su hija terminara la frase. Por supuesto, sabía que Frankie quería ir con Sophia ya que habían acordado que su hermana la acompañaría a la escuela… Aunque la adolescente no se atrevía a dejar a su madre sola-No pasa nada, amor. Tengo que ir a trabajar…

Frankie se levantó y recogió su mochila. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió corriendo en busca de Sophia.

Kate suspiró y volvió a agarrar su móvil para comunicarse con el sargento Esposito. Porque aunque si era cierto que tenía que ir a trabajar… También tenía que investigar por su cuenta y quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuanto antes.

* * *

Tommy bufó molesto mientras cruzaba la calle y se colocó la capucha de su sudadera por encima del gorro que llevaba. Buscaba pasar desapercibido y a la vez protegerse del frio, sin embargo, parecía más sospechoso vestido así… Con gorro, capucha de la sudadera y chaqueta…Y por supuesto unas ojeras que le acompañaban.

No es que fuera tarde, sin embargo, había dormido poco y mal. Poco porque necesitaba horas para recuperarse del viaje y del jet lag y mal porque necesitaba adaptarse al horario.

Sin embargo, los mensajes insistentes en su móvil, no le habían dejado dormir más allá de las 10 de la mañana.

Se acercó mirando a un lado y a otro y la chica, rubia, aunque con su cabellera también poco visible debido a un gorro terminó de acercarse completamente nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado llamando! –bufó.

Tommy quiso aparentar tranquilidad y también algo de indiferencia… Pero no pudo. No estaba tranquilo y esa chica no le parecía indiferente.

-¿No tienes frio?-reparó en sus vaqueros rotos.

Cody rodó los ojos.

-Thomas… ¡Focus!-chascó los dedos para que la mirara y ambos echaron a caminar hasta apoyarse en uno de los bancos del parque, casi al lado de casa de él-Es peligroso estar aquí…

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?

-Por que si hubieras hecho caso a mis llamadas lo sabrías…

Tommy suspiró.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-Tu madre…Bueno tu madre no…El equipo de tu madre… -frotó sus manos nerviosas-Es posible que descubran algo…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Tommy se irguió de golpe, se tensó. Obviamente ahora comprendía el nerviosismo de la chica por estar cerca de su casa: Su madre era poli. Y ellos estaban ahí… Tan cerca que si su madre le diera por salir a pasear por el barrio podía descubrirlos. Por suerte estaría trabajando.

Recordó cuando se lo dijo y no la creyó y como a pesar de ello la había ayudado, ganándose su confianza…

-Blake ha muerto y soy sospechosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Cody negó.

-No lo sé…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-No lo sé, Tommy... Yo estuve con él antes…de… Dios…

Tom no lo dudó y la abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Suspiró y siguieron abrazados unos segundos hasta que se separaron y no lo pudieron evitar fundiéndose en un lento y tierno beso en los labios.

-No…-Cody le empujó suavemente para separarse, con su mano en el pecho del chico-No…

Tommy asintió.

-Estamos jodidos-dijo pateando una piedra, enfadado.

Sólo le faltaba eso para completar su mala suerte. ¿Por qué le había empujado?

* * *

Kate se quitó los zapatos nada más entrar en su casa. No era una obligación ni una necesidad para no hacer ruido, era simplemente una costumbre que normalmente había adoptado cuando llegaba tarde a casa y que estaba cumpliendo en ese momento cuando se había ausentado en el trabajo y entraba en su casa casi a hurtadillas como una perfecta ladrona.

No iba a robar nada.

O si.

Información.

Contempló durante unos segundos la estancia en silencio y vacía. Tan vacía como se sentía ella.

Subió las escaleras cerciorándose –aunque lo sabía a ciencia cierta- que Rick no estuviera. Y no. No estaba ni en su habitación ni donde realmente le importaba: Su despacho.

Entró con cuidado en la estancia privada de su marido y se quedó quieta.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Beckett?-farfulló para sí misma.

Pensó en darse media vuelta y largarse a su trabajo…Pensó en que no debía estar allí… Pero la curiosidad y su carácter así como su gen detectivesco ganaron la partida a la cordura y avanzó hasta sentarse en el confortable sillón en el que su marido pasaba horas.

-¡Vamos… Dejarás de volverte loca!-Habló consigo misma, animándose- Nadie se enterará…

Miró a la puerta un segundo y suspiró abriendo el portátil.

Miró la pantalla y pensó varios segundos hasta que escribió la contraseña.

Error.

-¿Error? ¿Has cambiado la contraseña, Castle?-murmuró volviéndolo a probar. Nada.- ¿Qué quieres esconderme?

Última oportunidad…

Escribió la que creyó que era la nueva contraseña cuando recordó que él mismo le había informado de ese cambio para no viciar la primera y no ser tan fácil entrar a su portátil en caso de pérdida o robo. Él mismo se la había dicho.

La escribió y le dio al enter accediendo a todos los archivos de su marido.

-Última oportunidad, capitana-susurró-Si sigues-movió el ratón con el dedo corazón y abrió el historial de internet-No habrá vuelta atrás…

Empezó a revisar todas las páginas.

Nada. Juegos de Zombies. Comics de Zombies. Nada extraño… Documentación para libros.

Y…

¿Porno?

Alzó una ceja. ¿Castle viendo porno? Perfecto. No tenían relaciones pero por lo visto no tenían relaciones juntos… Por lo visto él tenía una relación perfecta con su puñetera mano derecha y su pene.

Así que mientras ella dormía ¿Él se masturbaba viendo porno?

Suspiró.

No pudo evitar revisar que clase de porno veía su marido y le sorprendió que por lo menos era algo relacionado con ella: Policías sexys con uniforme en la cama.

Algo era algo.

Siguió pasando las páginas, todas relacionas con ello hasta que encontró algo que la perturbó "2 girls and one cup". Cerró la página y desconectó el portátil de golpe, bajando la tapa.

Suspiró.

Miró el escritorio.

¿Y si…?

Abrió el primer cajón… Libretas relacionadas con sus manuscritos, cartas, fotos viejas…

Segundo cajón: Como siempre, bolígrafos, lápices, rotuladores… Y cosas de los niños como felicitaciones por el día del padre, piedras o conchas que habían recogido en los Hamptons y un montón de recuerdos.

Tercer cajón: CERRADO CON LLAVE.

¿Cerrado con llave? ¿WTF? Ese cajón tenía la opción de cerrarlo y aun así sabía que Castle siempre lo había tenido abierto…Hasta ese momento.

¿Qué demonios guardaría ahí?

Se levantó y revisó en la estantería, en el sofá, incluso por la alfombra, buscó en el mueble…Ni rastro de la llave… Chico listo, la llevaría con él.

Miró en dirección al escritorio.

-¿Qué guardas ahí, Rick?

La pregunta quedó en el aire y el ruido sordo de la puerta principal al cerrarse la hizo sobresaltar.

Habían tres posibilidades en ese momento: Sophia, Tommy o Rick.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera la última o que por lo menos le diera tiempo de salir antes de ser pillada en su despacho sin una excusa válida.

Salió corriendo y cuando bajó las escaleras estuvo a punto de chocar con su hijo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El chico la miró nervioso, lo cual pasó inadvertido para su madre debido a su propio estado de nervios.

-Yo…-carraspeó-No me encontraba bien.

Tommy alzó la ceja. Por supuesto, su padre no era el único que actuaba de forma extraña… ¿Y si su madre tenía una aventura?

¿Y si el escritor también la tenía?

-¿No tienes clase?

-No…No-contestó nervioso-No hoy no-mintió-.

-Ya…-Kate volvió a hablar sin embargo, la puerta de la calle se abrió interrumpiéndoles y dejando pasar a un sorprendido Richard Castle.

-Vaya…¿Reunión familiar?-dijo en un tono que denotaba su sorpresa ante encontrarse a su mujer y su hijo allí mismo cuando pensaba por supuesto que estaría solo.

-Si…No.

Tommy miró a sus padres y sin decir nada, decidió desaparecer escaleras arriba para esconderse en su habitación. Suficientes problemas tenía él mismo como para también quedarse a escuchar la discusión de esos dos adultos cabezotas que no se daban cuenta lo que estaban echando a perder por lo visto.

-¿No trabajas?

-No me encontraba bien…

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Rick asintió y aunque se interesó, Kate le quitó importancia.

-¿Frankie?

-Todo bien. Sophia la acompañó a la escuela después y se…-se calló. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre el novio de su hija justo cuando recordó la investigación que acababa de vivir en el despacho de Rick y la duda sobre lo que escondería en el cajón la volvió a asaltar al igual que sus gustos en el porno. Suspiró.-Mañana… Tenemos cita en…Bueno eso que ya sabes-habló bajito.

-Que pronto… Me parece bien…-sin decir nada más subió las escaleras- Voy a escribir un rato.

-Claro-contestó Kate viendo como se perdía por las escaleras.

Tragó saliva.

-¿Tal vez debería pincharle el teléfono? ¿O hablar con algún técnico para descubrir a quien llamaba o donde gastaba su dinero?

No…

Tal vez sólo tenía que hablarlo con él en terapia…


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio?

Kate estaba sentada frente a la doctora y por supuesto, al lado de Castle. Aunque no llegaban a tocarse.

Beckett algo incomoda, jugueteó con la pulsera de su muñeca. Una que él mismo le había regalado años atrás. Sus semblantes -el de ambos- les delataba: Ninguno tenía excesivas ganas de estar en ese momento en ese lugar pero la capitana no dudaba en sonreír en todo momento para aparentar como solía hacer las últimas semanas.

Era por eso que Kate se había tomado la molestia en acudir a la cita aun con su traje de capitana para demostrar su responsabilidad y su cara más seria, al contrario de Castle que había acudido con vaqueros y una simple camisa, algo arrugada. Ni siquiera llevaba la americana con la que solía vestir y si un abrigo bastante viejo con el que normalmente sacaba la basura al patio trasero y tenía frío.

-Empezaré yo...-Dijo Rick tratando de relajarse y sin darse cuenta gesticulando con sus manos en exceso-Aunque...No necesitamos hacer esto.

La doctora June Foster, una mujer bastante joven a pesar de la muy buena reputación con la que contaba en el gremio, miró al escritor y asintió sin interrumpirle, dejándole que se explicara.

-Llevamos quince años casados...

-Catorce-interrumpió Kate, directa.

-Quince... Catorce...-Castle movió su mano- Es que yo cuento desde que nos conocimos...

Kate rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, él siempre tenía que tener la razón.

-Esto...Es...-carraspeó- Como reescribir un libro...Un best seller-sonrió con esa sonrisa de escritor que utilizaba para vender la idea-Hay que revisar la ortografía... Y el argumento...La sinopsis...Todo...-siguió moviendo sus manos mientras se explicaba-Reescribir... Sustituir algún que otro párrafo...

-Si...

La doctora se percató del asentimiento de la capitana Beckett quien en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír y no le había dedicado una mirada a su marido.

Por supuesto, lo que la doctora no sabía eran las ganas que Beckett tenía de interrumpirle y confesarle todo lo que sabía: lo de la otra mujer en su vida, lo del porno y lo del cajón secreto... TODO. Gritárselo a la cara y acabar con esa farsa.

La doctora Foster agarró su cuaderno.

-Muy bien... Empecemos por el capitulo 1 entonces, señor Castle...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Aquel era el momento de ser completamente sincero el uno con el otro:

-¿En una escala del uno al diez como puntuarían su felicidad?

-Siete-Kate fue directa y sin casi inmutarse.

-Espere...-Rick entrecerró los ojos-¿Diez siendo totalmente felices y uno siendo totalmente desdichados o...?

Kate soltó un suspiro hondo.

-Respondan de forma instintiva...-contestó June. De eso trataba el ejercicio, de responder lo que primero se les pasara por la cabeza...

-De acuerdo...Siete.-contestó como Kate.

-¿Con que frecuencia hacen el amor?

Kate se frotó sus manos que reposaban sobre su regazo.

-No entiendo la pregunta... Por que... ¿Esto también va del uno al diez?

La terapeuta no contestó.

-En cierto modo, Rick tiene razón...Ya sabe, por que...si es del uno al diez, en términos técnicos cero equivale a nada-sonrió.

June tomó nota. Ahí estaba la respuesta.

-¿Y esta semana?

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala.

Castle se quedó pensativo mientras Kate miraba sus manos.

-¿Fin de semana incluido?-preguntó Rick.

-Sí.

Rick volvió a pensar y Kate suspiró sin levantar la vista de sus extremidades. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar? ¿Qué tenía que pensar cuanto hacia que él no lo hacía?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. No hizo falta contestar más.

-¿Pueden describir su primer encuentro?

Kate sonrió recordando.

-Fue hace dieciséis años...

-Quince-contestó Castle y ante la mirada de Kate rectificó-Bueno...Quince...Dieciséis...-carraspeó- Por aquel entonces...Nuestros hijos eran compañeros de escuela... Y nos odiábamos…

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Sophia?-masculló Alexis mirando su móvil y luego mirando otra vez alrededor de la gente que pasaba por su lado sin detenerse.

Habían quedado en la entrada sur de Central Park, algo fácil para encontrarse. Justo en frente de la tienda Apple.

Alexis había llegado acompañada de Frankie que la había recogido en su casa mientras que Tommy había llegado un buen rato después, por supuesto, después de la hora acordada… Sin embargo, Sophia llegaba más tarde aún.

-Dijo que saldría a comprar unas cosas-comentó Tommy mientras se frotaba las manos que las sentía congeladas-No entiendo por qué…Si pasado mañana es 'Black Friday'…

-¿Pero durmió anoche en casa?-preguntó Frankie.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos sin recordar si realmente su hermana llegó por la noche o se había ido temprano.

-Tal vez madrugó mucho…

Tommy se encogió de hombros.

Alexis rodó los ojos y volvió a mandarle un mensaje a su hermana, desesperada por que llegara para poder hacer las últimas compras para la cena de acción de gracias y para poder comer con tranquilidad.

* * *

Sophia se estiró enredada entre las sábanas y soltó un bostezo a la vez que entreabría sus ojos, cegada por la luz.

Alargó la mano y buscó su móvil en su mesita de noche pero no fue capaz de encontrarla.

Abrió los ojos completamente, recordando que ni esas eran sus sabanas, ni su cama, ni su hogar.

Sonrió levemente y su sonrisa se borró cuando el cuerpo que yacía a su lado se removió inquieto.

Miró la hora en el móvil, que por fin había encontrado al otro lado y al ver lo tarde que era dio un brinco.

-¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –se levantó de la cama buscando toda su ropa desperdigada y miró de reojo el cuerpo fibrado que descansaba boca abajo mostrándole un perfecto cuadro de su trasero. Se mordió el labio y movió su cabeza dejándole de mirar esa perfecta espalda semi cubierta por el cabello oscuro y largo del… mejor amigo de su hermano. - ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto?

Raf se giró estirando su cuerpo y miró a Sophia. Sonrió y dejó sus brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada mirando a la chica desesperada, apenas cubriendo su intimidad con la sábana.

-Deja de mirarme-masculló la chica- ¿Dónde está mi camiseta? –Sophia revolvió la ropa que había en un rincón- Ah…Aquí-se la puso.

Una vez vestida, Sophia miró al chico duramente.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar-dijo señalándole con el dedo- Y por supuesto… Nadie puede enterarse.

Rafael no puedo evitar sonreír y se levantó como llegó al mundo, sin importarle que Sophia le viera… Ya le había visto horas antes, sin embargo la chica se sonrojó y evitó mirarle AHÍ.

-Sophia…

-No.- Se terminó de arreglar mientras se miraba en un espejo que tenía el muchacho en la pared de su habitación- Tengo novio… Le quiero. Ni siquiera se como hemos acabado aquí…

-Tú querías una hamburguesa…

-¿Y de la hamburguesa al sexo? –Sophia rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza- Mira es igual, déjalo… Ya nos veremos. Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Tommy.

-Me mataría.-contestó Rafael poniéndose unos calzoncillos y mirando el culo de su amiga- Y me gusta estar vivo…

Sophia bufó y salió de allí cerrando la puerta y mirando el móvil para contestar todos los mensajes a su hermana.

* * *

Sophia estaba completamente distraída mientras disfrutaba de la comida en Panera Bread con sus hermanos… Algo que se había convertido en una tradición de las fiestas de la semana de acción de Gracias en casa de los Castle o en la semana de Navidad en la cual estaba pensando seriamente quedarse y no regresar a Paris a hasta año nuevo.

Tenía ganas de estar con su familia… De ayudar a sus padres sin que ellos lo supieran y pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y sobre todo, después de lo sucedido ese día no tenía ganas de ver a Michelle… No sabría como mirarle a la cara.

No. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en ella, en disfrutar de esos días.

De comer en Panera Bread…

De salir de compras con sus hermanas…

De cenar en familia y de Patinar en Bryant Park.

-¿Sophia? ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Eh? Si… Si…

Tommy le miró sorprendido. Últimamente el que estaba ausente era él.

-Mama acaba de enviarme un mensaje-informó Frankie- Volverá para la hora de cenar… Papá no contesta…-suspiró- ¿Dónde demonios debe estar metido?

Alexis la miró preocupada.

Obviamente todos pensaban que algo sucedía con sus padres después de que actuaran de forma tan extraña… Ya no se trataba solo de que las cosas no funcionaran del todo bien entre ellos si no que parecía como si les ocultaran más cosas…

-¿Creéis que puede tener un amante?

-¿Un amante?-preguntó Sophia, exaltada, tal vez más porque ella se sentía así por culpa de lo que acababa de suceder con el mejor amigo de su hermano - ¿Por qué decís eso?

-No lo creo-dijo Alexis.

-¿Por qué demonios has dicho eso Thomas?

-No sé… Mamá hoy dijo que tenía una reunión y según tía Lanie no ha acudido a ninguna reunión y por la mañana ha llegado tarde… Salió de casa temprano.

-Lanie puede haberse confundido.

-Ya… ¿Y papá?-preguntó Frankie. –Últimamente sale mucho en lugar de escribir…

-Que las cosas vayan mal no significa que hayan otras personas-masculló Sophia- ¿Por qué demonios pensáis eso? ¿No veis que se están esforzando en que funcione? Ayer les vi….

-No quiero saberlo…-masculló Tommy, sin querer pensar que sus padres aun se besaban o mantenían relaciones, lo cual era absolutamente irreal…

-Si tanto os molesta… Deberíais investigar…-dijo Alexis, más en broma que en serio.

-Claro, como si no tuviéramos vida…-comentó Sophia.

-Hablando de vida… ¿Donde te habías metido tú?

Sophia estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso de agua ante su nerviosismo y miró a sus tres hermanos. Sonrió.

-Por ahí…

-Por ahí, claro…-Tommy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No seas pesado-se quejó la chica-¿Vamos? ¿Por qué no nos vamos por ahí un rato?

Frankie asintió y Alexis siguió a sus dos hermanas después de pagar la cuenta. Tommy sin embargo, no se quedó conforme ante la respuesta de su hermanita.

* * *

Sophia se colgó del cuello de Tommy saltando sobre su espalda y a pesar de las quejas del muchacho –como tantas otras veces- no se bajó. Tommy siguió caminando con su hermana colgada calle abajo deseando llegar a su hogar mientras Alexis los acompañaba hasta allí y Frankie se apoyaba en el hombro de ésta, agotada.

-No recordaba que patinar cansara tanto…

-Yo no estoy nada cansado –ironizó Thomas y dio un manotazo en el muslo de su hermana para que bajara justo cuando llegaron a su casa.

-Hay luz…

-Será que papá y mamá están en casa –dijo Frankie subiendo las escaleras que daban a la puerta.- O nos han entrado a robar…

Alexis rodó los ojos ante la idea de su hermana pequeña, siguiéndola mientras que Tommy hizo lo mismo por delante de Sophia.

-¡ _Sophie_! ¡ _Mon amour_!

Sophia se quedó paralizada cuando escuchó la voz que también conocía a escasos metros de su espalda.

¿Michelle? No podía llegar en peor momento. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿Por qué había acudido a su casa sin avisarle? ¿Sabría algo?

-Michelle-dijo con fingida felicidad, pero totalmente creíble mirando a su novio. Se tocó el cuello inconscientemente recordando los besos de Rafael ahí…Justo donde podía haberle dejado un chupetón delatador.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-enarcó una ceja.

-¿No te alegras de verme?-preguntó el francés con un notable acento al hablar en ingles -¿Cariño?

-Cla…ro. ¡Claro que me alegro! No te esperaba aquí…

-¡Sorpresa!

Suspiró.

Michelle, con el cabello recogido en un moño enmarañado y desparejo, su barba descuidada, su ropa mas bohemia que nunca se acercó y ella no pudo más que saltar en sus brazos, intentando no pensar en la situación.

Michelle posó sus manos en su trasero y apretó mientras la besaba y Tommy bufó molesto subiendo las escaleras en el momento en que Sophia se separaba de su novio y su padre salía a la puerta, sorprendido cuando se encontró con su hija acompañada.

-¿Michelle? ¿Michelle Cluzet?

-¿Richard Castle?

Sophia miró a ambos. Miró al ventanal de su hogar que daba al salón y se encontró varias cabezas observando la escena. Por supuesto sus hermanos tenían que ser espectadores de lujo.

-¿Papá?

Pero su padre la ignoraba, sólo miraba a su novio.

-¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

-Hace años…-confirmó Michelle- Tú última novela es increíble.

Sophia miró a su novio y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Su novio conocía a su padre y no le había dicho nada?

-Tu trabajo es muy bueno…-le contestó su padre amablemente.- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Sophia miró seriamente a su padre. ¿Y él porque había salido a la calle a recibirlos?

-¿Dónde vas, papá?

-Me había dejado el móvil en el coche-señaló su todo terreno aparcado en la misma acera. Y la chica asintió.

Fue en ese momento cuando Castle miró a ambos con la frente arrugada.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Papá… Michelle… Es mi novio –dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa inocente tan Castle que había aprendido cuando apenas era una niña y que siempre le funcionaba con su padre pero que sin embargo en ese momento no estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado a juzgar por el rostro serio de su progenitor.

-¿Papá?

-Entremos-dijo bajo, cambiando completamente la actitud que minutos atrás había tenido ante el encuentro con ese viejo conocido que ahora resultaba ser su nuevo 'yerno'.

* * *

GRACIAS por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo el mal rollo que ultimamente hay por aqui y por el fandom. Gracias por supuesto por comentar ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**S'up! Antes de agradecer los comentarios y tal quiero decir algo... Dadle una oportunidad a la historia.**.. Se que ahora es necesario debido a como esta la serie leer cosas cutes y amorosas, lo entiendo, pero esta histo la imaginé antes de que pasara todo el tema este de Beckett y de Stana e intento seguirla igual...Se que deseais un acercamiento entre ambos, pero ahora mismo no está planeado así, solo os pido que le deis una oportunidad por que si me conoceis como escritora de estos fics sabeis perfectamente que aunque todo este asi ahora...Se solucionará y por supuesto habrá un **final feliz**...Asi que solo os pido un poquito de paciencia que luego todo mejorará y por supuesto espero que os guste. **Gracias como siempre por tomaros el tiempo para leer y para comentar.**

Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Beckett se mordió el labio mirando frente a ella. Sus cuatro hijos sentados en el sofá, cabizbajos. Por un segundo no vio el presente. El pasado se presentó ante ella. Por un segundo en lugar de ver a una Alexis adulta y sorprendida por la actitud de sus padres vio a la Alexis adolescente, pegada al teléfono móvil y agotada de tener que soportar a sus hermanos pequeños. Sonrió.

Frente a ella, en lugar de estar un Tommy, cabizbajo, con ojeras, con el pelo corto casi rasurado y unos vaqueros muy desgastados estaba su pequeño leoncito de pelo rizado y con cara de no haber roto un plato, siendo por supuesto, reñido por seguramente haberlo roto.

A su lado, Sophia aguantaba la mirada a su padre como siempre había hecho, incluso de pequeña. Y ahí la vio, su mirada azul intensa como la de su padre, sus dos trenzas y sus dientecillos de ratón esperando un castigo… A diferencia de la mujer que aparecía ante ella, esperando una explicación con una dura mirada hacia ambos, sin ser consciente que por supuesto ellos también necesitaban una.

Sentada al lado de Sophia, en el reposa brazos, Frankie tenía la misma mirada que ella pero con una mezcla de tristeza. Beckett parpadeó y pudo ver frente a ella la niña pequeña que perseguía a todos los sitios a sus hermanos y que ahora, en ese momento, la adolescente que tenía frente a ella era lo último que quería. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de ese sofá, de ese salón y de la mirada de sus padres, que frente a sus hijos, buscaban la forma de explicarles lo sucedido.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Ninguno habló. Los cuatro bajaron la mirada al suelo de nuevo.

Kate miró de reojo a Rick y éste le hizo un gesto para que fuera ella la que hablara. Kate frunció el ceño y Castle rodó los ojos.

-Hablaré yo entonces y luego vosotros-dijo Rick- Hemos pensado que dada la situación lo mejor es darnos un tiempo para pensar lo que realmente queremos.

Sus cuatro hijos les miraron sin creer que aquello fuera posible.

Beckett bajó la cabeza.

 _Varias horas antes…_

-¿Y ahora que se supone que hacemos sin pavo?

Kate soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y frotó su frente intentando buscar una alternativa.

-Sí que tenemos pavo-dijo Tommy-Solo que chamuscado. Movió su mano para apartar el humo que salía del horno.

Sus hermanas rodaron los ojos mientras vieron al muchacho salir de la cocina con un refresco en la mano y una bolsa de chips en la otra.

Como cada año desde que lo habían convertido en una tradición, Thomas se unía al equipo de los hombres: Rick y Jim. Los que se dedicaban a no molestar mientras estaban absortos con el partido de futbol que echaban por televisión pero tampoco ayudaban.

A cambio, a ellos les tocaba cocinar cada año durante la noche buena… Salvo que Tommy los primeros años se escaqueaba.

La otra diferencia, en esos últimos años era que tenían un nuevo integrante: Martin, el novio de Alexis, quien poco a poco se había ganado la confianza de los hombres de la casa.

Mientras que ese año, Michelle, el novio de Sophia era quien estaba sufriendo todos los interrogatorios y comentarios despectivos por parte de Castle, quien aún seguía de mal humor con él y con Sophia.

Apenas había dormido desde que había llegado. Castle se había obligado a hacer guardia para evitar que su hija se escabullera de la habitación de Frankie (con la que estaba compartiendo habitación) hacia su propia habitación, donde estaba durmiendo el 'hipster' de avanzada edad que había osado meterse con su hija.

Ni siquiera Tommy le había ayudado quien estaba bastante ocupado en su propia (antigua) habitación.

Sin embargo, en ese momento si que había obtenido ayuda de alguien: Jim estaba ayudando a su yerno con la operación 'Pongamos en apuros al francesito' el cual intentaba comprender el deporte que veía en la televisión intentando quedar bien con la familia de su novia, algo que desde que había llegado se había convertido en una tarea bastante ardua.

-Es mejor el futbol europeo-dijo como si nada, con su acento francés y dando un trago a su cerveza.

Todos giraron su rostro hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora dirá que el Baseball es aburrido-masculló Jim.

Castle movió su cabeza afirmando a lo que había dicho su suegro y que fue justo lo que Michelle acababa de decir.

Tommy no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

-Lo siento, señores-dio un trago a su refresco- Pero por una vez en la vida… Voy a estar de acuerdo con él. Y Frankie también, probablemente.

La nombrada asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina al escuchar su nombre, vistiendo la camiseta del equipo de futbol de Paris que su hermana le había regalado y que su madre había insistido en que se quitara ese día y se pusiera un vestido. Pero no, ella estaba harta de vestir cada día falda para el colegio y lo que le apetecía en ese momento eran unos vaqueros desgastados como los de su hermano y una camiseta de su equipo favorito.

Frankie asintió.

-El futbol europeo es el verdadero-chocó el puño con su hermano que como ella y a diferencia de Sophia, Alexis, Martha y Kate no se habían arreglado lo suficiente para esa celebración. En ese aspecto, también compartían la opinión de Michelle quien llevaba unos pantalones demasiado holgados y una camiseta de estilo hindú.

-Somos mayoría. Tres contra dos. Ahora mismo tendríamos que estar viendo la Europa League.

-¿Dos?-intervino Martin. Castle alzó su birra y la chocó con su yerno (el que acababa de convertirse en su favorito) y con su suegro- Estoy con Richard.

-Eres un pelota, Martin-rió Tommy y se levantó yendo a la cocina de nuevo para saber si realmente iban a poder celebrar acción de gracias o no.

Al entrar allí, lo último que esperaba encontrar era a su madre discutiendo con Sophia. Sabía que su hermana tenía carácter, pero, normalmente discutía más con su padre al igual que su madre. Últimamente discutía sólo con Rick a pesar que ese día se habían despertado la mar de cariñosos… Todo fingido, por supuesto.

A ellos no podían engañarlos. Eran sus hijos y los conocían y por mucho que Castle se hubiera pasado la mañana ayudando a Beckett colocando la mesa y poniéndose una corbata para contentarla y su madre le hubiera agradecido con un beso en los labios y se hubiera pasado medio día riendo las gracias del escritor…No, a ellos no podían engañarlos.

-Sophia, tienes que comprender a tu padre. No todos los días una hija trae como novio a un viejo conocido…

-Sólo se habían visto un par de veces por temas de trabajo que quedaron atrás…

-Es mayor que tú, además.

Martha no dijo nada cuando Beckett le dijo eso a su hija a sabiendas que aquello provocaría la tercer guerra mundial y siguió terminando de cocinar el postre. Por lo menos si no tenían un pavo en condiciones tendrían un postre decente.

Alexis a su lado intentó arreglar el pavo chamuscado y la guarnición con ayuda de su hermana pequeña.

-Se está pasando. Sólo digo eso.

-Venía a preguntar cómo va la comida pero mejor me callo ¿No?

-Mejor-contestó Alexis dedicándole una mirada a su hermano.

Sophia asesinó a Tommy directamente con la mirada.

-No es justo como se le está tratando. Michelle es una buena persona… Sólo ha venido sin avisar-En ese momento Sophia tragó con esfuerzo recordando los besos (y algo más) que había compartido con Rafael y se sintió una pésima persona-Argg…Tu deberías comprenderme, mamá.

Kate rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Mira, será mejor que sigamos cocinando… O intentándolo.

-Yo no pienso comer pavo-murmuró Sophia ganándose la mirada de las otras mujeres-Soy Vegana…Ya lo sabéis.

Frankie frunció el ceño recordando que se había escabullido con Raf para comerse la hamburguesa más grasienta que encontrara que estaba harta de tener que comer verduritas todo el rato.

Sin embargo, eso había sido cuando Michelle no estaba… Frankie terminó de preparar lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la cocina pensando que debía tener una conversación con su hermana.

* * *

Todos miraron el pavo con de color oscuro casi negro cuando Kate lo dejó caer sobre la mesa, agotada por todo el esfuerzo. La pieza aviar resonó en todo la mesa haciendo tintinear varias copas.

No tenía muy buena pinta sin embargo, Martin, ante el rodamiento de ojos de sus cuñados pidió una porción.

Michelle alzó la mano queriendo otra porción, todo por intentar ser aceptado por la familia de su novia, pero Sophia se la bajó.

Tommy y Frankie soltaron una risita.

-No sé de qué os reis, pero como no os calléis os daré una paliza.

-Que miedo Sophi.

-Chicos, ya vale. Parecéis niños pequeños.

Tommy miró a su padre desafiante.

-Oh, sí perdona, se me olvidaba que teníamos que fingir.

Martin carraspeó.

-Sabéis qué-dijo Alexis tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente-Nos gustaría compartir una noticia con vosotros…Nuestra familia-sonrió pero se calló cuando su padre la interrumpió exigiendo una explicación a su hermano pequeño.

Martha y Jim dieron un trago a sus bebidas, y en ese momento, Jim echó en falta el alcohol que hacía años había abandonado.

Alexis hizo una mueca en el momento que el silencio incomodo se instaló en la mesa.

Tal vez no era el mejor momento para anunciar su próxima boda. Apretó la mano de Martin sobre la mesa y este hizo una mueca cuando dio el primer trago del trozo de pavo que había ingerido.

Apartó el plato y dio un trago a su bebida.

-No deberías utilizar ese tono con tu madre, jovencito.

-Como si tú no fueras… Como si tú no le faltaras el respeto a ella.

-¿Perdona?

-Tommy, creo que te estás pasando-interrumpió Kate mirándole seriamente.-No eres el más indicado para a hablar.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Qué está pasando?-susurró Michelle a Sophia casi sin comprender.

-Tu cállate, franchute.

-Tommy no seas gilipollas-dijo Sophia.

-No. Yo seré gilipollas-dijo levantándose de la mesa y tirando la servilleta-Pero todo esto es una farsa-Ellos dos-señaló a sus padres, se piensan que nos creemos que son súper felices cuando mamá piensa que papá le pone los cuernos.

-¿Cómo?-Rick miró a Kate.

-Es la verdad-confesó Beckett, frotándose la frente, agotada a pesar que no sabía de donde había sacado esa idea su hijo-

-Eso no es cierto…Yo…

-¿Quién es Regina?

Castle miró a Kate sorprendido por que supiera sobre Regina. Hizo una mueca mientras sentía la mirada de toda su familia esperando una respuesta… Pero él no podía dársela a ninguno de ellos en ese momento y tampoco a Beckett.

-Já-Tommy rió-Lo veis. Todo una mentira….Como la abuela que tiene un amante más joven-Martha enrojeció por la verdad que acababa de confesar su nieto-Por lo visto en esta familia nos van la diferencia de edad…

-Si, por eso tú te tiraste a tu profesora de cuarenta años…-Dijo Sophia molesta con él- Podría ser tu madre…

-Que te jodan, Sophia.

-Que te jodan a ti Thomas-dijo ella.

-¿Está fumado?-preguntó Frankie a Sophia.

-Cállate, Frankie. Eres una niñata.

-Imbécil.

-¿Quién es Emma, Francesca? ¿No le vas a decir a tus padres?

-¿Estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación?-Frankie le miró entre dolida y enfadada-Eres un imbécil.-Frankie se levantó y salió de allí, no quería escuchar más ni ver la mirada confusa de su madre sobre ella.

-Todos mentís…Sophia posa desnuda con ese noviecito suyo para cientos de franceses…

-¿Qué Sophia qué?-casi gritó Castle sintiendo repentinamente un dolor en el pecho.

Respiró hondo.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera-masculló-Y si me quiero tirar a mi novio que tiene 32 años lo hago-se quejó.-La abuela está con alguien más joven y nadie dice nada.

Kate y Rick rodaron los ojos. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a eso. Y además no tenían ni idea de que la actriz estuviera con alguien.

Martha volvió a dar un trago a su bebida.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos…-musitó Alexis.

-Sophia se está gastando tu dinero papá y solo hace que salir con chicos…

-Pregúntale como es que sabe eso-dijo Sophia mirándole con ganas de partirle la cara-Pregúntaselo… ¿No lo vas a decir, Thomas?

Tom apretó sus labios.

-Ni te atrevas.

-Estuvo en París conmigo. Le han echado del apartamento y probablemente a estas alturas también de Julliard. Sin contar en lo que puede estar metido…

Tommy empezó a despotricar de su hermana, Michelle se unió a los gritos (con acento francés por supuesto) para defenderla, Martha y Jim intentaban apaciguar los ánimos mientras Kate y Rick discutían sobre sus propios problemas. Alexis suspiró y Martin se quedó cabizbajo hasta que sintió como parte de la salsa de arándonos caía en su cabello, cortesía de la incipiente guerra de comida que Tommy y Sophia empezaron después de tirarse trozos de comida el uno al otro.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó JIM-¡Quietos todos!-dijo más bajo.

Rick dejó el trozo de pavo chamuscado en su plato y miró a Kate. ¿Cómo demonios habían acabado así? Tirándose los trapos sucios (y los alimentos) a la cara con sus hijos tan desbocados y todo el salón lleno de comida.

-Creo que acción de gracias ha acabado por este año-informó el padre de la capitana- Será mejor que habléis todos vosotros…

Martha asintió.

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?-dijo Jim antes de irse de la casa-¿Eh? –ninguno, ni los padres ni los hijos, se atrevieron a mirar al abogado-Hoy se supone que hay que dar gracias por la familia que tenemos… Por la comida que comemos-masculló y agarró su chaqueta, quitando trozos de comida con la mano.-Desde luego… Necesitáis una intervención.

Martha en compañía de Martin, Michelle y Jim se marcharon del hogar de los Castle.

 _Varias horas después…_

Después de limpiar el salón, por supuesto con ayuda de Frankie aunque ella no había tenido nada que ver con esa guerra…Ninguno de los presentes se miraban entre ellos. Todos estaban enfadados pero al menos dispuestos a escuchar lo que sus padres tenían que decirles (después de pasarse un buen rato discutiendo en la cocina) y lo que ellos tendrían que admitir… Sería una noche de intervención bastante larga.

Allí estaban aun sentados en el sofá cabizbajos después de escuchar la bomba que sus padres acababan de soltar.

-¿Os divorciáis?-preguntó Frankie


	15. Chapter 15

Muchisimas gracias por todos esos comentarios en apoyo a esta histo! Se agradece y animan mucho. Gracias por leer y comentar... And thanks to the girl who read and let me a review even when Spanish is not her first lenguage. Thank you I really appreciate it :)

* * *

La pregunta de su hija se clavó en su pecho como un hierro ardiendo. Se sintió terriblemente mal. Kate se sentó sobre la mesita frente al sofá y estiró sus manos atrapando las de Frankie. Se sentía terriblemente mal, no sólo porque le doliera como de delicado estaba su matrimonio si no porque su pequeña había sufrido demasiado con la diabetes y los últimos acontecimientos para ahora también añadirle ese problema.

Sabía perfectamente que a ella le iba a afectar más que a Tommy o Sophia, que ya estaban independizados.

Acarició con su dorso las manos de Frankie y ésta se soltó.

-No…No nos vamos a divorciar-miró a Rick y este frunció el ceño. No entendía nada.-

-Sí, lo que tu madre y yo queremos decir… Bueno tendríamos que hablar con un abogado y…

Kate suspiró mientras que sus tres hijos mayores rodaban los ojos. Por supuesto tenían que hablar con un abogado y también con su terapeuta… Ni siquiera eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en eso.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar primero de todo lo que ha ocurrido antes…

Alexis asintió. Aunque sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello y que sólo estaba allí para aclarar lo que sucedía con Kate y con su padre, también se preocupaba por sus hermanos.

Castle asintió.

-Sí, mejor empecemos la intervención con Thomas…-miró a su hijo.

-Claro, por supuesto, como no somos capaz de hablar de nuestros problemas…Hablemos de Thomas-dijo éste, con tono cansado y molesto.

-Eh, chaval, no te pasas-dijo Castle seriamente, de pie, al lado de Kate- ¿Qué es eso de que te han echado? ¿Ha sido por acostarte con tu profesora?

-No pongas tono de orgullo en eso-se quejó Kate. No podía imaginarse a su hijo con su profesora que tenía prácticamente su edad- ¿Te obligó?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Está bien, sólo quería saberlo porque… Bueno cuando entraste en la escuela eras prácticamente un menor.-se justificó la capitana.

-Pero no lo era y sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Castle.- ¿Por qué te han echado?

-Aún no me han echado de la Julliard. Sophia es una bocazas.

-¿Y cómo te fuiste a Paris? Faltaste a muchas clases…

Tommy tragó saliva.

-Una amiga me dejó dinero, eso es todo-dijo Tom- El casero me ha echado por tantas horas de ensayo-al menos eso no era mentira-.

Rick y Kate se miraron entre ellos. Por supuesto no se creían todo lo que estaba diciendo su retoño. Algo les decía que estaba como mínimo modificando su explicación y no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero por ahora sólo les tocaba confiar en él.

-Ok. –Suspiró- Ya sabes que si necesitas algo…

-Lo sé, aunque no es el mejor momento de hablar con vosotros-se quejó el joven.

Castle tragó saliva. Su hijo tenía razón… Ellos tenían sus propios problemas, pero jamás se perdonaría no estar para ahí para ellos. Miró a Kate en silencio y ambos giraron su rostro para enfocarse en Sophia.

-¿Qué es eso que te gastas mi dinero y sales con chicos? O lo que es peor… Posas desnuda para desconocidos…

-Sin mencionar el pelo, el novio y el tatuaje…

-¿Tatuaje?-preguntó con voz aguda su padre, ante el comentario de Beckett.

-Gracias mamá-dijo Sophia con una mueca y luego miró a ambos.

Castle masajeó su pecho sintiendo sudores fríos y una fuerte punzada. Desde luego, su hija siempre se las apañaba para provocarle un ataque de ansiedad…

-Si me entero que estas malgastando el dinero para estudiar en Paris… Ya sabes lo que pasará jovencita.

Sophia suspiró.

-Sí, ok. Pero que sepáis que saco mejores notas que él.

-No estamos hablando de tu hermano ahora… Si no de ti-Castle fue tajante-¿Posando desnuda? ¿Eso es cosa del mamarracho ese?

-Antes de que supieras que estábamos saliendo le admirabas papá, que poca memoria tienes.

-Parecía interesante pero sólo es un francesito más con aires de bohemio y de artista… ¿Ha escrito algún best seller? No, que es fotógrafo… ¿Tiene algún pullitzer? No.

-Que arrogante-masculló Sophia.-Me da igual lo que pienses, papá. Sí, me he cortado el pelo…Lo he hecho porque he querido igual que posar en una de sus clases… Y ya está…

-Sophia…

-¿Qué?-se quejó-Además-miró a su madre-Mamá de joven llevaba el pelo azul, tiene un tatuaje y pasó unas navidades con unos surfistas-bufó- Se fue de gira con un grupo de música… ¿Es que no me puedes comprender?-dijo, preguntando eso último a Kate, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eran situaciones diferentes…

Por un segundo Kate pensó en su pasado… Y agradeció que sus hijos no supieran ni la mitad de lo que su 'yo rebelde' había hecho en sus años mozos… Por suerte, el padre biológico de Tommy no salió a colación.

-Claro-bufó y se encogió en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.-Lo que sea por que vosotros dos tengáis razón… Yo pensaba que no estabais tan mal…Cuando Tommy me dijo lo que pasaba le quité importancia pero realmente estáis fatal.

-Sophia…

-No. Nada de Sophia. Paso de todo.

-Eres increíble-se quejó Rick.

-No, tu eres increíble, papá-interrumpió Frankie con los ojos llorosos. Rick escuchó a su hija y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de preguntar quién era Emma y que había pasado con ella recordando lo que su hermano había dicho en la comida-No os podéis divorciar… ¿No recordáis la familia que somos? ¿Los veranos en los Hamptons? Los domingos en el parque… Las Navidades leyendo…

Precisamente por eso –pensó Kate- Por que recordaba que eran una familia y que habían llegado a un punto que dudaba que lo fueran… Por que se sentían unos desconocidos… Precisamente por todos esos buenos días no soportaba los nuevos…

\- ¿No os acordáis de eso? ¿Después de todo, papá? ¿Después de que tú seas el que siempre nos has dicho que no debemos rendirnos?

-Francesca…

-¿Os rendís?-preguntó mirando a su madre.

-Es complicado.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero… Os sentáis aquí como tantas otras veces… Para hacer una intervención familiar-dijo seriamente- Y nos reñís, habláis, pero no escucháis lo que es la realidad… La realidad es que si os divorciáis… No habrá vuelta atrás.

Sus hermanos y sus padres estaban completamente en silencio.

-Es más que eso…Cielo, estas en una edad que es todo blanco o negro y no es así.

-Al cuerno con eso-dijo molesta y se levantó yendo a la puerta de la calle y saliendo dando un portazo y dejando un incomodo silencio en el salón.

Todos se miraron entre sí por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Debería…

Tommy se levantó sin decir nada y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para luego regalarle un portazo como el de su hermana.

-Enhorabuena, eso es lo que habéis conseguido-Sophia se levantó también y se frenó-¿Alexis, tú tenías algo que decir?

-Por supuesto-la pelirroja se levantó- Que sois todos unos cabezones…-bufó- Y que Martin y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Felicidades-dijo Sophia aunque casi sin alegría en su tono-Iré a buscar a Frankie y a Michelle, probablemente nos pensemos regresar a Paris antes…

Castle fue a hablar pero Kate tocó su brazo para que no siguiera complicando la situación.

Alexis miró a Kate quien la abrazó y se despidió de ella, diciendo que iría a dar un paseo y luego miró a su padre.

-Estas cometiendo un error-dijo secamente- Mira cómo termina todo…

Alexis miró a su progenitor dolida y se fue del que había sido su hogar sabiendo que su padre se encerraría en su despacho con su escritura y una botella de Bourbon.

* * *

Frankie pasó su mirada por el poster de los Sex Pistols que colgaba en la pared de su amiga. Tan británico todo. Sonrió mirando un par de fotos de probablemente los amigos que había dejado en el viejo continente. Se giró y miró a Emma, recostada en la cama.

-¿Saben tus padres que estarás aquí?-preguntó con su acento británico aun algo marcado.

-Si-Frankie se tumbó a su lado-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí…

Emma asintió y sonrió cuando Frankie dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Es una suerte que nosotros no celebremos Accion de Gracias ¿No?

* * *

Sophia miró por la ventana después de contestar un mensaje de su hermana y sonrió. Abrió otra ventana de chat con su madre y le avisó de que ni ella, ni Michelle ni tampoco su hermana pequeña irían a dormir esa noche.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Ni a sus padres, ni a sus hermanos… Ni tan siquiera a Michelle quien le había informado que dormiría en casa de un amigo que tenía en la ciudad.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Rafael detrás suyo.

Sophia se giró y le sonrió en mitad de la oscuridad del apartamento del bailarín.

-Sí. Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

Por suerte, Rafael no había viajado a Florida con sus hermanos para pasar acción de gracias con sus padres y se había quedado con unos amigos ensayando la próxima obra en la que iba a participar.

-¿Somos hermanos, no?

-Los hermanos no hacen lo que hicimos…

Raf asintió y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó con fuerza. Desde luego y a pesar de sus sentimientos que se contradecían entre ellos, no había otro lugar donde Sophia quisiera estar.


	16. Chapter 16

-Entonces… ¿Tiran la toalla?—preguntó la terapeuta frente a ellos.

June Foster les miró con paciencia y ambos asintieron. Anotó un par de cosas y volvió a mirarlos.

-¿Cada uno por su lado?

-Por ahora-contestó Kate moviendo su anillo del dedo anular como tantas otras veces lo hacía cuando estaba algo alterada. Su cabeza seguía gacha.

La doctora Foster volvió a anotar un par de cosas y luego miró a Richard Castle, al lado de le capitana Beckett, casi ausente.

-¿Señor Castle?

-Sí, si-sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en la doctora-Hemos decidido-miró a Kate-Que lo mejor por ahora es darnos algo de tiempo…

-Sin embargo… Nos gustaría acudir a un par de sesiones más.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó casi confundida… Sus sesiones estaban especialmente orientadas con el propósito de no divorciarse y ellos ya habían tomado la decisión del primer paso que les llevaba a ello: Una separación temporal.

-Necesitamos ser capaces de poder hablarnos por el bien de nuestros hijos-dijo Kate secamente-Somos incapaces de ponernos de acuerdo… Hasta hace dos minutos ni siquiera teníamos claro si queríamos separarnos-masculló.

-Está bien-contestó June-No tengo problema alguno en recibirles un par de sesiones más y orientarles en ese camino para que la separación sea menos brusca para sus hijos y ustedes.

Ambos asintieron a la vez.

-¿Hicieron el ejercicio que les pedí?

-Sí. -Rick rebuscó en su bolsillo y desdobló una lista extensa de todo lo que había escrito mientras que Kate abrió un folder y extrajo una hoja pulcramente redactada entre los papeles del trabajo.

-Intercámbienlas y pueden hablar sobre ello…

Rick pasó su mirada por la perfecta letra de Kate, a diferencia de la suya que había escrito rápido y mal para no perder el tiempo.

Kate tardó segundos en comprender el manuscrito de su marido. Suspiró. Él sólo escribía así cuando estaba apurado y tomaba anotaciones rápidas en sus correcciones.

Frunció el ceño al leer una de las anotaciones de él en el apartado de "Cosas que detestas de tu pareja".

Le miró directamente y éste se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la doctora, como era de esperar, ambos se habían centrado en el apartado de las cosas negativas y no en el de las positivas-Háblenlo.

"Katherine es demasiado controladora con todo y especialmente con sus hijos…"-leyó la capitana.

-Eso es cierto.

Kate alzó una ceja en dirección hacia Rick.

-¿No recuerdas todas las veces que los has intentado tener bajo control y no has podido evitar que las cosas no salgan como a ti te gustaría?

Por supuesto era bastante controladora así era en su trabajo y también en su vida, aunque a casi siempre las cosas no salían como una quería y no pensaba admitirlo. Kate se masajeó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Su mente voló en los miles de recuerdos que se agolpaban en ella.

 _ **Varios años atrás**_

Kate alzó sus cejas a la vez que miraba con evidencia a su marido. Su rostro serio volvió a relajarse segundos después mientras mecía a Frankie, quien estaba completamente absorta en su tarea.

-Lo siento-murmuró Castle mientras intentaba controlar a Sophia y Tommy.

Kate negó. Estaba cansada de decirle que vigilara a Sophia y Tommy (Y su energía) cuando ella se encontraba cerca de ellos dándole el pecho a su bebé. La niña siempre acababa sobresaltada y por consiguiente mordiendo con sus encías y sin piedad su pezón.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, Rick…-Kate volvió a sentarse en el sofá-Chicos, chicos por favor si no paráis de pelear…-Kate rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a Castle.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-gritó haciendo de nuevo sobre saltar a Frankie y haciendo una mueca al ver el rostro de su mujer contraerse-¿Hoy es martes no?-preguntó sin alzar la voz.

Sophia y Tommy dejaron de prestar atención a la televisión y a ellos mismos y se concentraron en su padre. Asintieron mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

-¡Martes de tacos!-gritó Tommy corriendo hacia la cocina después de coger su pistola de proyectiles de goma y disparar. El dardo de goma salió despedido hasta golpear en la ventana.

-Thomas-gruñó su madre.

El niño puso su mejor sonrisa y salió corriendo detrás de Rick para ir a la cocina y dejar a su madre tranquilamente con la bebé.

Alexis levantó la mirada de sus libros y miró a Kate.

-¡Por fin!-No había quien pudiera concentrarse en esa casa… Y Kate le había obligado a estudiar delante de ella para comprobar que no se distraía con su teléfono móvil-¿Si termino de estudiar esta página podré salir luego?

Beckett miró a la adolescente mientras su pequeña separaba su boquita de su pecho y la acomodaba para que expulsara los gases.

-No lo creo cielo, no es fin de semana.

-Pero Kate…

-Lo siento, ya sabes las normas.

Alexis rodó los ojos y suspiró volviendo a concentrarse en sus estudios. Kate acomodó a Francesca entre sus brazos dispuesta a dormirla mientras el ruido de la cocina donde sus hijos y su marido estaban cocinando le estaba crispando los nervios.

Un buen rato después, tras varios estruendos entre ollas y gritos de los pequeños y cuando justo había conseguido que Francesca, que llevaba días molesta por la dentición, se durmiera, Castle salió al salón con una bandeja repleta de Tacos y detrás suyo, Tommy y Sophia degustando uno.

-¡A cenar!

La niña se removió en sus brazos pero siguió completamente dormida.

Kate le dedicó una dura mirada a su marido y se levantó llevando a la niña a descansar en su cuna, ajena de todo el ruido que sus hijos, a pesar de la hora que era y de que por supuesto ya debían estar durmiendo seguían haciendo.

Beckett volvió a bajar las escaleras hacia el salón, recogiendo varias cosas que habían por el suelo, entre ellas unas zapatillas de ballet de Sophia, una harmónica de Tommy y su pelota de futbol.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no dejéis las cosas por el medio?-dijo molesta-Alguien podría hacerse daño.

Kate miró hacia la mesita, donde sus hijos y Castle devoraban la comida y miraban una película de Batman versión Lego.

Kate suspiró. Después de las clases, las extraescolares y haber hecho los deberes aun seguían con energía. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Rick le pasó un taco.

-¿Cuántos llevan?

-No lo sé, yo no cuento la cena…-murmuró. Por supuesto era una indirecta hacia ella.

Kate bufó.

-Richard…

-Katherine…

-¡Adiós!-interrumpió Alexis desde la puerta-Volveré en un rato.

Kate levantó la vista del plato y miró a la adolescente que desde la puerta se despedía de todos.

-¿A dónde vas?

Alexis sonrió.

-La abuela ha llamado y me ha invitado a mí y a una amiga a un preestreno en Broadway-Kate no dijo nada y se despidió de la chica.

Una vez cerró la puerta, se volvió para mirar a su marido.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-masculló- Por lo visto no sirve de nada que yo le diga que si hay colegio no sale… Ya estás tú para darle permiso. Eh, Tommy. Basta. No comas más.

-Mamá, están deliciosos.-se quejó el niño.

-Cariño…

-Vamos Kate… Siempre le dices que coma más verdura… Los tacos llevan verduras.

-Sí, ok. Si luego… Vomita… ¡Sophia!-miró a la niña-En serio no os atiborréis.

-No pasa nada, mami-contestó la niña.

-Ok, está bien.-dijo echándose hacia atrás-No pienso decir nada más…Allá vosotros-se quejó-Si luego os encontráis mal… Papá os cuidará al igual que estará dándole un biberón y durmiendo a Frankie y mañana despertará a Alexis…

-Kate…

-Nada de Kate-le dijo seriamente-Habíamos quedado que ambos nos ocuparíamos de los cuatro ¿No?

Rick no dijo nada, sin embargo cuando Tommy alargó su mano para capturar otro taco, Castle se la agarró y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

 _ **En el presente…**_

Kate volvió a masajear el puente de su nariz y suspiró.

-Por supuesto aquella noche, tanto Tommy como Sophia vomitaron como si no hubiera mañana y Frankie no durmió en toda la noche… Ah, pero la culpa es mía porque soy una controladora.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea tu culpa-masculló Rick, molesto después de que su mujer sacara a relucir aquel incidente de años atrás.-Pero aunque quieres mantener todo bajo control… No puedes.

La doctora los miró a ambos.

-Ella intenta tener todo bajo control, es… es lo normal debido a su trabajo, pero cariño-Kate apretó los labios. Odiaba que fuera tan condescendiente-No puedes… Hay cosas que no puedes tener bajo control-suspiró enumerando-La diabetes de Frankie es algo que no pudimos controlar y ella se agobia con tanto presión-Rick suspiró- A ella le gusta la acción-volvió a mirar a June-Es inevitable en su personalidad y en parte esa acción no sólo venía con su trabajo si no todos los problemas que trae criar a cuatro hijos, una vez se han hecho mayores… Esa falta de 'acción'-dijo haciendo comillas.-Le… Nos ha pasado factura, pero… ¡Sorpresa! No puedes controlarlo todo y fíjate que aunque sean mayores tus hijos se han metido en problemas.

Beckett se cruzó de brazos.

-Me gustaría que leyera su lista señor Castle, es decir, algo negativo que la capitana piensa de usted.

Rick asintió y se paró en uno de los puntos.

"Detesto que él lo sepa todo de mí y yo no de él… Él no comparte sus problemas".

Instantáneamente, Castle movió su vista en dirección a la de Kate que estaba mirando al frente.

-Eso… No… Es…

-Sí lo es-terminó Kate. –Siempre ha sido así, Rick.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo? Meredith-alzó el pulgar-tu padre-alzó el índice y Rick se tensó sin siquiera ser percibido por Kate aunque si por la terapeuta-Tus bloqueos cuando te cuesta escribir-alzó el corazón uniéndolo al resto de los dedos mientras contaba-Esa tal Regina… Podría seguir con más puntos, Castle… Pero estoy tan cansada.

-Yo no lo sé todo, no sé qué es lo que te traes con Eric.

Beckett alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Y tú con Hannah?-Rick le imitó-¿Crees que no he visto como le has mirado el culo?

June anotó un par de cosas en su cuaderno y alzó las manos haciéndoles callar antes de que la discusión fuera demasiado lejos. Suspiró y les miró a ambos. Realmente eran unos pacientes bastante difíciles.

-Sí, la doctora tiene razón, esto ya no es necesario hablarlo, estamos aquí por los chicos…Cosa que creo que si Kate no hubiera intentado ser tan controladora no hubieran acabado así…

-¿Así? ¿Sin saber en qué demonios está metido nuestro hijo? ¿O en como Sophia posa desnuda y tiene un novio que mejor no hablemos de él…? Tal vez tú les distes demasiada libertad…

-Señor Castle, Señora...Capitana…-terminó sin saber cómo dirigirse a ella, casi perdiendo los nervios, algo que jamás le había pasado.-Ese tema lo hablaremos más adelante, acabaremos esta sesión con la lista de cosas positivas que le gustan del otro…¿Quién empieza?

Ninguno no dijo nada pero finalmente Castle alzó la lista y tomó el turno de palabra.

"Rick nunca se conforma…Al menos hasta ahora".

Y era cierto. ¿Por qué conformarse cuando podía aspirar a tenerla a ella? A ser parte de ella… A vivir por ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio el suficiente rato que sus mentes procesaron la frase que Kate había escrito pensando en él y en todos los recuerdos, alguno que otro en concreto que le había obligado a evocar. Aquella vez que ella le había dicho eso. La única vez que lo había hecho antes que esa.

 _ **Algunos años antes que ese momento**_

La casa estaba a oscuras y sorprendentemente en silencio. Camino por todo el hogar a tientas hasta encontrarla en el jardín, a solas. Siempre que ella necesitaba un momento a solas, ella estaba allí.

-¡Kate, vuelve!-gritó al abrir la puerta que daba al jardín.

Beckett le miró entre la cortina de agua que había provocado la tormenta que les acababa de sorprender. Rió mientras se movía descalza y sus dedos se impregnaban de la tierra que desprendía la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies.

Era una sensación increíble.

-Te vas a resfriar… ¡Vamos!

Beckett soltó una nueva risita y Rick no pudo más que acercarse, sorprendido por su actitud. De un momento a otro, había cambiado. Los niños estaban en casa de su madre mientras que ellos trabajaban en un caso de alto riesgo. Todo había salido mal… Los sospechosos habían huido y se habían visto envueltos en fuego cruzado.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó curioso, agarrándola de los brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Por supuesto, la perdida de esos dos agentes a su cargo había sido algo que le había afectado.

La separó levemente y pudo comprobar que no sólo reía si no que también lloraba.

Pasó sus dedos por su rostro empapándose por la lluvia y la besó.

-Nunca te conformas con nada-murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-No te conformas con nada y sigues insistiendo porque además, no das nada por sentado… ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos peleado?

-Muchas-siguió acariciando su rostro.

-Y nunca te has conformado… Has ido a por más.

Rick asintió.

-Y no das nada por sentado…-agachó la cabeza-.

-¡Ey! Oye…

Rick la obligó a mirarla.

-Escúchame… Estamos aquí… ¡Estoy aquí!

Kate asintió.

-Podría haber sido yo…Si no hubieras insistido…Podría haber sido yo…

-Kate…

Beckett rompió a llorar de nuevo y Rick no dudó en agarrarla, en sostenerla. Empujándola levemente, sin soltarla, entraron en la casa mientras ella se dejaba guiar.

Ella tembló ante el cambio de temperatura y se detuvo en mitad de la cocina.

-Kate…estás helada-susurró sobre su boca.

-Haz que entre en calor…-ella mordió su labio desesperada mientras sus manos tomaron vida propia y se entrelazaron en las hebras de cabello empapadas de él.

Rick se tomó su tiempo en desnudarla. Sus dedos dolían del deseo de acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, con su piel erizada. Su entrepierna se endureció más aun cuando ella se deshizo de su ropa dejándolo en calzoncillos y masajeándolo por encima de la tela de la ropa interior mientras sus labios eran dos imanes incapaces de separarse.

Eran pura electricidad.

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus jadeos estaban transportándolos al mismísimo éxtasis acompañados de los truenos que resonaban en el exterior. La tormenta se hizo más intensa así como las manos de él que apretó sin piedad sus pechos.

Kate jadeó y lo miró con su cabello aun goteando.

Rick la alzó y Beckett se enredó en su cuerpo, envuelto en la oscuridad de la cocina solo iluminada por los destellos de los relámpagos que perturbaban los gemidos de ambos.

Castle apretó sus manos sosteniéndola por el trasero y ella bajó como pudo su bóxer, liberando su erección y frotándose entre sus piernas.

Se giró y se empotró contra la pared al mismo tiempo que ella clavó su talón en su trasero y se dejó ir, introduciéndose en su mujer.

Ambos se quedaron quietos. Rick apoyó una mano al lado de la cabeza de ella y con la otra, apenas sosteniéndola con su propio cuerpo y la ayuda de la pared acarició su rostro.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-susurró antes de capturar sus labios y empezar a moverse lentamente en ella.

Beckett clavó sus dedos en los hombros de él y sus pechos colapsaron en una deliciosa caricia. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante el roce y echó su cabeza atrás, chocando con la pared y demandando por más al mismo tiempo que capturaba sus labios en un nuevo beso.

 _ **Actualmente**_

Estaban sonrojados. Ambos podían sentir sus mejillas encendidas y ambos evitaron ser el primero en hablar. Rick se decantó por centrarse en servirse un vaso de agua mientras Kate comprobaba que su esmalte de uñas siguiera perfecto. Por supuesto, los dos e inconscientemente habían revivido el mismo recuerdo en sus mentes.

La doctora Foster levantó su mirada del bloc de notas y les miró.

-Es su turno-le dijo directamente a Beckett.

"Siempre me salva"-susurró Kate quedamente.

Durante unos segundos no pudo hablar. Aquello le había llegado. No podía creer que Rick, su marido, él que últimamente no ejercía como tal, el que estaba ojeroso, descuidado, con insomnio, con salidas secretas y viéndose a escondidas con desconocidas para ella siguiera escribiendo algo así.

-¿Qué sigue?-preguntó la doctora cuando vio que había más escrito pero Beckett sólo había leído eso, bastante conmocionada.

-"Katherine, siempre me salvas. Tu, desde el primer día que te conocí supe que ibas a cambiar mi vida. Has sido mi cable a tierra…Has sido quien has hecho que siga adelante… Has conseguido que cagada tras cagada todo se solucione en mi vida. Porque siempre me salvas, siempre te encargas que todo vaya como tiene que ir…Por que a tu lado todo es más fácil".

Beckett miró a Castle.

Suspiró.

Se habían hecho demasiado daño para que tan sólo con eso todo se solucionara… Había demasiadas mentiras y distanciamiento entre ellos pero supo que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro y que tal vez si se esforzaban… En algún momento volverían a ser aquellos dos padres que se conocieron en el colegio gracias a sus hijos.

Beckett evitó que él viera como sus ojos se habían humedecido y cuando intentó hablar, toda la magia se había esfumado. Volvían a estar en terapia, volvían a tener un sinfín de problemas con sus hijos y volvían a tener una gran brecha y un distanciamiento entre ambos…

Sólo dependía de ambos para recuperar lo que habían construido juntos… Y por el momento, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, a luchar más que el otro y a confiar de nuevo el uno en el otro… Por el momento, lo que debían hacer y así se lo hizo saber su terapeuta era recuperarse cada uno por su lado, recomponer los pedazos que el otro había dejado y volver a retomar con más fuerza su relación o por lo menos… Su relación como padres. Aun quedaba mucho por hacer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, se acabó la serie. En el fondo me da penita... Pero bueno, es lo que hay. Ahora a seguir hasta terminar este fic...Que en parte sigue gracias a que me leeis y me comentais. Es dificil escribir sobre esto después de todas las sensacion de esta ultima temporada y este ultimo capitulo que no ha dejado indiferente a nadie... Mis opiniones me las guardo para compartirlas en otro lugar (twitter etc) Anyway, Muchisimas gracias por seguir aquí, por leer y por comentar... No se trata de chantaje pero si veo que este capitulo tiene buena aceptación ajajja ok si es un poco chantaje, pero dependiendo de todo eso probablemente mañana actualice también. Gracias.**

* * *

Rick miró a un lado y a otro y se acomodó en las escaleras de Times Square. Por supuesto a esas horas (Y como a casi todas) estaba lleno de gente. Miró su reloj. Pasaban cinco minutos de la hora acordada. Estiró sus piernas y perdió su mirada en las muchísimas pantallas que iluminaban la plaza más famosa del mundo.

Frotó sus manos sintiendo el frío de principios de Diciembre y suspiró dejando un halo frío.

Con nervios, miró de nuevo su reloj de la marca Magnus, un regalo de aniversario de Kate de años atrás y tras ese recuerdo, bajó la mirada. Su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro de lana y su cuerpo cubierto por una chaqueta bastante gruesa y aun así se estaba quedando congelado, sin embargo eso a los muchos turistas y neoyorkinos que pasaban por allí no parecía importarles.

La mayoría que estaba allí ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia y eso era bueno. Quería pasar desapercibido.

Miró alrededor suyo.

¿Regina volvería a dejarlo tirado otra vez? Había conseguido localizarla varias veces y la única vez que había estado dispuesta a que se vieran le había dejado colgado. ¿Sería aquél día la segunda vez?

Tragó saliva y miró su móvil. Ningún mensaje de Kate. Desde que ese mismo día había recogido algo de ropa y algunas de las cosas que necesitaba (entre ellas su portátil) y se había instalado en la suite que solía reservar en el Four Seasons para ocasiones especiales, no sabía nada de ella. Las risas de los adolescentes que estaban sentados detrás de él le hicieron sobresaltarse. Tampoco tenía ningún mensaje de sus hijos. Guardó el móvil de nuevo en su chaqueta y volvió a mirar al frente sin percatarse que alguien se había sentado demasiado cerca.

¿No podrían haber quedado en otro sitio que en ese?

-Era el mejor sitio para encontrarnos-dijo una voz dulce a su lado, casi leyendo su mente.-No mires-dijo cuando Rick hizo el amago de girarse para mirarla.-No aun-murmuró mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Castle se mantuvo quieto, mirando al frente como ella le había pedido.

-Regina.

-Shhh.-susurró la chica.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Por qué tenemos que quedar aquí?

-Por que es un sitio transitado…Hay demasiada gente para que nos maten aquí.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿¡Por que iban a matarnos!?-exclamó, girándose y mirándola sin poder evitarlo.

Sabía que la situación no era fácil… Pero de ahí a que ella estuviera segura que los iban a matar si descubrían que se habían encontrado. ¿Qué se había perdido?

-¡Te dije que no me miraras aun!-ella frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con sus gafas de sol puestas a pesar que era de noche.

La joven, de unos veintipoco años, pelo oscuro como la noche se cruzó de brazos. Rick no podía apartarle los ojos de encima y una sonrisa apareció en su cara intentando buscarle un parecido. Su piel era mucho más pálida que la de él y algunas pecas rodeaban su nariz haciéndole parecer más joven de lo que probablemente era a pesar del maquillaje que llevaba.

-¿Podemos hablar ya?

-Aun no puedo creerlo-dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Ni yo.-carraspeó-¿Te sientes más segura ahora?-dudó- ¿Vas a decirme porque estas así?

La chica no dijo nada pero si asintió en un movimiento de cabeza y se quitó las gafas de sol dejando ver unos ojos azules tan intensos e idénticos como los de Rick.

-Tú tienes que decirme como me encontraste.

Castle asintió.

Ambos estaban ignorando el ruido que hacía la gente e incluso su presencia. Nada importaba más en ese momento que ellos.

-Soy… Investigador privado-murmuró-Me saqué la licencia hace unos meses…Mi…-no supo bien como definir a Kate-Mujer-terminó- no lo sabe y tampoco sabe de tu existencia.

La chica asintió.

-Mi madre tampoco…-siguió.

-Martha…

-Si-Rick arrugó la frente. ¿Cómo es que conocía a su madre? Frotó de nuevo sus manos-Ni mis hijos.

-Alexis-murmuró.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Regina?

-Nadie me llama así-le avisó, sintiéndose algo ofendida por que él usara su nombre.-Gina. Sólo Gina. O Ginny.

-Ok-Rick sonrió. La chica tenía carácter-Ginny. ¿Cómo sabes sobre mi madre y sobre Alexis?

-Mamá me lo contó.-Rick no pasó por alto cuando la chica mencionó a su madre como su rostro se endureció y sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad-También me habló de ti…

Castle asintió.

-Yo te encontré a través de ella…Después de buscar ya…sabes… -carraspeó incomodo- ¿Crees que estas en peligro? ¿Por eso estas nerviosa y quieres que nos veamos donde haya gente?

Gina asintió.

-Yo puedo ayudarte…-Castle posó una mano sobre su hombro- Si te busqué es porque quiero ayudarte y quiero que…Seamos una familia-dijo aunque aquello le había llevado a distanciarse temporalmente de su mujer y sus hijos.-Dejame ayudarte…

Ginny asintió y los dos, sin ser conscientes de lo que pudiera pensar el otro se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café…?

Regina separó su rostro del cuerpo del escritor con los ojos algo llorosos y asintió.

Los dos se levantaron de las escaleras y Rick pudo comprobar lo pequeña que era a su lado, tan bajita como Sophia.

Con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora debido a los nervios, echaron a caminar, mezclándose entre la gente.

-Oye siento no haberme presentado la otra vez-dijo Ginny más tranquila, caminando a su lado en dirección a cualquier Starbucks que encontraran por el camino.-No estaba muy segura de todo esto… Pero sé que eres un buen tío.

-Si-sonrió Rick-No pasa nada… Venga, tenemos que ponernos al día…

* * *

Se miró en el espejo que compartía con sus hermanas e intentó fijar su pelo. Demasiado corto. Era imposible controlarlo cuando era demasiado largo y se le rizaba y era difícil teniéndolo tan corto. No podía hacer nada. Debería esperar para igualarlo y poder peinarlo de otra forma que no fuera esa… Tal vez…Pasando una mano por su cabello casi rasurado consideró dejarlo tan largo como cuando era un niño.

Sonrió y casi vació el contenido del desodorante bajo sus axilas. Dejó el bote sobre el lavabo y le guiñó el ojo a su propio reflejo. Pasó una mano por su rostro y comprobó que aunque no se había afeitado, su barba no raspaba. Se Volvió a coger el desodorante de una fragancia bastante fuerte y masculina y se roció esta vez por casi todo el cuerpo.

Dio un giro al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su reproductor (Lady Gaga, algo que jamás reconocería) y finalmente lo apagó tras echar una última mirada a su imagen.

Iba perfecto. Vaqueros ceñidos y botas, camiseta blanca, camisa de cuadros y chupa de cuero encima y por supuesto su gorro de lana algo deshilachado y viejo.

Salió del baño y camino por el silencioso pasillo hasta que un sonido le hizo detenerse.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones completamente quieto en medio del pasillo y dudó. Tras debatir en si ignorar el ruido que le había hecho detenerse o seguir, optó por lo primero y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres.

O en ese momento y desde hacía apenas dos días, de su madre.

Llamó a la puerta y tras unos segundos (en los que supo que su madre estaba intentando aparentar) escuchó un casi lastimero "adelante".

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su madre sorbiendo y secándose las lagrimas disimuladamente.

-Mamá…

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó Kate, recogiéndose el cabello en un moño bastante flojo y vestida con un simple leggin negro y una camiseta ancha, probablemente una de las que su padre había olvidado.

-Yo…-miró sobre la mesita de noche un bote de helado de vainilla con cookies, el favorito de su madre y un par de pañuelos. La tablet estaba pausada en la cama-¿Qué…Que estabas viendo?-preguntó.

Beckett inspiró hondo.

-Estaba viendo una película.

-Una de esas de amor de los años…catapún-comentó Tommy.

-Una de esas si-Kate sonrió con esfuerzo, denotando su mirada cansada y realzando sus ojeras. –De esas que no te gustan mucho…

El chico rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

Tommy miró a su madre y se calló durante unos segundos. Frankie había salido con unos amigos y luego se quedaría a dormir en casa de Alexis mientras que Sophia estaba en un el apartamento del amigo de Michelle con su novio. No lo dudó ni un segundo y se quitó la chupa dejándola sobre los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué haces, cariño?-preguntó Kate al verle hacer eso, cuando ella ya se había vuelto a recostar y agarraba la tablet.

-¿No me vas a dejar un sitio?

Tommy se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama, descalzándose y dejando las botas tiradas.

-Cariño no hace falta…

-Oye, quiero estar un rato con mi madre ¿Ok? Puedo estar con Cody-dijo sin darse cuenta de que había confesado el nombre de su cita- Cuando sea…

-Está bien… Pero te advierto que la película es de amor…

Tommy se acomodó mejor al lado de su madre, pasando un brazo por el hombro de ella.

-¿Cody?-preguntó Kate aunque le había dado al play.

Tommy se tensó.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quién es Cody?-preguntó algo confundida. Jamás había escuchado hablar a su hijo de ningún conocido que se llamara así… Precisamente como una sospechosa del caso que estaba llevando.

-Oh, un amigo del Lincoln Center, ya sabes, habíamos quedado para tomar unas birras con Rafael también.

-Ah…Ya-Kate acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo.

Tommy respiró aliviado de que su madre no preguntara más y por suerte había salido del paso al tratarse de un nombre unisex.

Aprovechó y le envió un mensaje a la chica para cancelar su encuentro y se acomodó para durante un buen rato ver la película con su madre sin poner ninguna pega, hasta que no pudo evitar bostezar sonoramente y comprobar que a diferencia que él, su madre estaba perdida en la película y con ojos llorosos.

-Mamá…-susurró y le agarró la mano-No pasa nada si lo haces…

Y la primera lágrima no tardó en deslizarse de nuevo por la mejilla de la capitana. Estaba demasiado sensible como para resistir las ganas de llorar.

Tommy era incapaz de saber si su madre lloraba por la película o porque su padre ya no dormía a su lado. Suspiró y apretó más su mano.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-gimió Kate-Es…La película…Me recuerda a nosotros y…

Su hijo miró de reojo la mesita y comprendió en parte a que se debía el bote de helado y los pañuelos. No era sólo por la película. Su madre estaba más alterada de lo habitual porque estaba en esos días del mes en los que ni a él ni a su padre le gustaba molestarla. Sin embargo, había sido criado de una forma que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza decírselo a ella o a sus hermanas cuando pasaban por esa misma situación.

Sin dudarlo, la abrazó con fuerza dejando que su madre llorara igual que había hecho cuando era pequeño y sólo eran ellos dos solos y su madre estaba triste porque Ethan no le ayudaba con él o por algún problema con el casero.

-Son las hormonas…No es ninguna excusa-lloriqueó contra el pecho de su hijo.-Pero…

-No pasa nada, mamá-murmuró él. Desde luego era un cumulo de todos…La película, las hormonas, las discusiones de los últimos días, su padre…

Kate se separó y miró a su hijo.

-Cariño, tendrías que haber salido a divertirte… Yo te estoy arruinando la noche.

Tommy negó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tú tenías aquella cita con aquél tipo?

-¿Qué tipo?-preguntó Beckett alzando su ceja.

-Aquel…-Tommy se quedó pensativo-¿Demming?

Beckett abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas? ¡Tenías cuatro años!

-Y me puse a vomitar y tú decidiste no dejarme con tía Lanie y te quedaste conmigo…Por que por aquel tiempo, éramos tú y yo…Solo tú y yo como ahora-dijo el chico.-Ahora estoy yo aquí para estar contigo.

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?-pasó su mano por el pelo corto-¿Eh, Leoncito?

Tommy se sonrojó avergonzado por que su madre le llamara como cuando tenía cuatro años.

Beckett no pudo evitar reír y golpeó su brazo.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama de nuevo.

-Pasamos por mucho eh…

Tommy le miró.

-Los dos solos me refiero…

-Si…-dijo mirando a la nada. –Y ahora tengo cinco hermanos-murmuró. ¿Sabes todo lo que gasto en cumpleaños?

Kate no pudo evitar reír y Tommy se alegró de ver a su madre reír. Hacía días que no lo hacía.

-¿Por qué no llamo para pedir una pizza?-preguntó el chico, que siempre estaba hambriento y sabía que eso alegraría a su madre.

Beckett le miró con algo de culpabilidad después de haberse terminado una tarrina de helado ella sola pero finalmente asintió.

Tras hacer la llamada pertinente, ambos volvieron a acomodarse y Tommy agarró la tablet.

-Y ahora me dejas escoger a mí una película…

Kate asintió más relajada y tranquila. Era increíble como su hijo conseguía cambiar su actitud como si nada. Siempre había sido así… Desde que era un bebé hasta ese momento en el que se había convertido en todo un hombre.


	18. Chapter 18

Aqui lo teneis! ;-) Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios...Algunos vais bien encaminados y otros no tanto jajajajaja ;-) Me han encantado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Castle dejó la carta de plástico de Remy's sabiendo a la perfección lo que sus dos hijas pensaban elegir cuando ambas entraron por la puerta del restaurante donde se habían citado para verse después de varios días tan sólo hablando por teléfono.

Frankie había estado ocupada con el colegio y Sophia con su novio, mientras que Rick estaba demasiado ocupado con la pequeña mudanza que estaba sufriendo.

Entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa y miró a ambas que sorprendentemente, estaban en silencio una vez se dieron un abrazo y dejaron sus chaquetas en el respaldo de los sillones.

¿Cómo…Cómo habéis estado estos días?-preguntó algo incomodo por la situación.

Sus dos hijas se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron a Liz, la camarera que normalmente les atendía y que en ese momento se acercaba a ellas con su bloc de notas para tomarle el pedido.

-Hola Liz-saludó Frankie con una sonrisa que aun no había mostrado frente a su padre.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal todo?

-Aquí…-respondió con algo duda sin saber si seguir hablando o no.

-Ya veo, has venido con Sophi-le sonrió a la chica-Se quedó con hambre después de venir aquí el otro día con…-Sophia negó efusivamente y la camarera se detuvo y carraspeó incomoda, viendo que probablemente iba a meter la pata- ¿Y vuestra madre? ¿La capitana está muy ocupada para su batido de chocolate y avellanas?

Rick la miró seriamente. Hasta el fondo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Si…Bueno…-Sophia suspiró- Está ocupada si-miró a su padre.-Sin embargo yo tomaré ese batido-sonrió.-

-Perfecto. ¿Y Tommy? ¿No vendrá a dejarme sin nachos con queso?

Las dos hermanas rieron.

-Tommy está... –Sophia y Frankie se miraron entre ellas-Con Ethan… -terminó Sophia.

La camarera asintió y no siguió preguntando por la familia y luego miró a la pequeña de los Castle para tomar su comanda.

-¿Frankie? ¿Lo de siempre?

La chica asintió mientras la boca se le hacía agua antes de probar esas patatas fritas sin sal y el batido de fresa sin azúcar.

-¿Señor Castle?

-Un batido de vainilla y una hamburguesa con queso, Liz, gracias.

La mujer sonrió. Siempre le había agradado esa familia…Parecían la familia perfecta y no por nada, Richard Castle era su escritor favorito.

-Volveré enseguida con su pedido.

Los tres asintieron en un gesto similar y cuando la camarera desapareció ninguno dijo nada, compartiendo un silencio bastante incomodo.

Castle volvió a mirar a sus hijas y estas miraban su teléfono móvil sin importarles nada hasta que su padre tosió llamando su atención. Ambas lo miraron.

-¿Podéis dejar el teléfono un rato?

Tras unos segundos de duda, las dos asintieron y dejaron sus móviles en la mesa. Rick volvió a colocar sus manos entrelazadas entre sí mientras observaba a sus chicas… Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

-¿Cómo te va el colegio, Francesca?

-Bien.

Castle suspiró.

-¿El equipo?

Frankie bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Me va bien, papá, gracias. Si, ganamos el último partido antes de las vacaciones… Ese al que no viniste por que estabas ocupado con no se qué de tu documentación.

-Cariño, lo siento, sabes que a veces…

-Si, a veces…Últimamente…-interrumpió Sophia.-Que más da…

-Chicas, chicas, hemos salido para pasar un rato agradable, tenía ganas de estar con vosotras…Y… Lo de mamá y yo no tiene por qué afectarnos…

-No, claro como tú no estás con ella…-comentó de pasada, cansada de aguantar las excusas de su padre. Ella comprendía que tampoco estaba siendo fácil

-Sophia…-Rick bufó. Los tres volvieron a quedarse callados cuando Liz regresó con sus batidos y les comentó que enseguida estaría la comida.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Mamá?

Castle asintió. Por supuesto que se preocupaba… Por supuesto que él no estaba sintiéndose bien los cuatro días que llevaba durmiendo fuera de su casa y sin ella… le costaba dormir sin estar abrazado a Kate, pero aunque en parte habían sido ambos los que habían tomado la decisión… Sabía que no se había comportado como tocaba y odiaba hacerle daño a Kate, aunque metido de lleno en sus investigaciones estaba poniéndose en peligro y sólo quería protegerla. Mentirle y omitirle lo de Ginny no había sido lo correcto.

-Pues está…-Frankie empezó a hablar y sintió un punta pie de su hermana que le hizo fruncir el ceño-Bien. Bastante bien-dijo escuetamente.

Rick asintió en el momento en que Liz volvió a interrumpirles esta vez con su hamburguesa y las patatas de Frankie.

Cuando se marchó, el escritor se quedó pensativo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas.

No quería imaginarse a su mujer, porque aunque estuvieran durmiendo separados, ella aun era su mujer (Y él su marido)…Y no quería imaginar si estaba bien... Y si el motivo por su bien estar no era otro que Eric. O Ethan. Apretó los labios.

-Que… ¿Qué habéis querido decir con que Thomas está con Ethan? ¿Está en la ciudad?

-Sí. Mamá le llamó-contestó Frankie ganándose otro punta pie.

Desde luego, no tenía que hablar sobre eso. Sophia quería que su padre y como todos los hombres, viera que las mujeres y personalmente Kate Beckett, podía estar bien y sobrevivir sin él… Pero tampoco quería empeorar las cosas entre ellos… Habían quedado que si habían conseguido juntarlos una vez, volverían a hacerlo costara lo que costara… Porque ellos tenían que estar juntos, después de todo.

-¿Cómo que lo llamó?-preguntó alarmado.

Aunque Ethan tuviera su propia familia no le gustaba ni un pelo que Beckett le hubiera llamado, ya no sólo porque aunque no tenía por qué se ponía algo celoso cuando merodeaba por su casa y le daba alguna palmada casi en su trasero a la capitana si no porque eso le hacía sentirse menos padre con Thomas.

-Frankie cállate.-masculló Sophia.

-¿Francesca?-preguntó su padre a la adolescente.

La chica se sintió mal y miró a su hermana.

-Hace dos días, Tommy se marchó sin decir a donde y estaba ilocalizable por que había perdido su móvil…Le encontramos borracho y al llegar a casa conmigo y con Rafael, mamá nos pilló-suspiró.

-¿Por qué no me llamasteis?

-Mamá lo intentó… Pero luego ella tuvo que salir por el caso que está llevando y Tommy ya estaba durmiendo la mona cuando tú no contestabas-explicó Sophia- Y luego llamó a Ethan para que tuviera una conversación con su hijo y viniera a verlo…Esta noche cenaremos todos.

Rick asintió y tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Dio un bocado a su hamburguesa y se esforzó por sonreír para aparentar (una vez más) que todo estaba bien, pero desde luego, en su cabeza había comenzado a trazar un plan para terminar esa noche en su casa y teniendo una conversación con Kate, con Tommy y si hacía falta con Ethan.

-¿Y Michelle, como está?

Sophia alzó una ceja sorprendida por que su padre se preocupara por su novio, ese el que detestaba y al que le había sido infiel.

Los tres siguieron charlando como si nada, buscando un tema de conversación que les hiciera estar cómodamente.

* * *

-¡Te estoy viendo, Bell!-gritó Tommy, sentándose en un banco de Central Park junto a su padre y sin apartar la mirada de su hermana pequeña, Bellamy que con casi siete años estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y daba vueltas con una bicicleta que su padre le acababa de comprar.-¿Cómo piensas llevarte la bicicleta a Chicago, papá?

Estaban aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacía, calentándose con algunos rayos de sol que habían decidido salir ese día de invierno y tras mucha insistencia de la niña habían acabado en el parque con la bicicleta.

Ethan abrió los ojos como platos y rió. Se rascó el cabello que ahora llevaba más corto (pero aun así más largo que Tommy) en un gesto bastante parecido al que solía hacer su hijo.

-Mi amigo, Robert, ¿te acuerdas de él?-Tommy asintió- Vendrá a visitarnos a Al y a los niños la semana que viene y como traerá su remolque con la moto, meteremos la bicicleta de Bell allí.

Thomas sonrió y se recostó contra el respaldo del banco.

-Es una pena que Alison y Adam no hayan podido venir…

La mujer de su padre y su hermano más pequeño se habían quedado en el rancho que su padre tenía a las afueras de Chicago ya que Adam había estado con fiebre, gracias a algún catarro que había contraído en la guardería a la que acudía un par de días a la semana.

-Mira-Ethan le enseñó un par de fotos de su hermano quien tenía dos años… O tres no estaba seguro- Está grandote… ¿A que si?

-Tiene el pelo rizado-sonrió el chico-Pero más rubio que yo…

-Si…

Ambos se quedaron callados y siguieron observando a Bellamy, que iba y venía con su bicicleta nueva. La niña estaba encantada de haber ido a visitar a su hermano aunque eso implicara saltarse un par de días de escuela. También estaba alegre por que así podía visitar a Sophia y a Frankie y también al otro papá de su hermano que como siempre le hacía trucos de magia.

-Y bueno… ¿Cómo va la escuela de música?-Ethan apretó su mano en la rodilla de su hijo en un gesto fraternal-¿Y las tías?

Tommy movió su cabeza mirando a su padre entre avergonzado y agotado de escuchar esa misma pregunta tantas otras veces. Negó y puso sus ojos en blanco hasta que no pudo evitar sonreír. Ethan nunca cambiaría. Por mucho que se afeitara y llevara el pelo corto, por mucho que ahora estuviera más centrado siendo un empresario con varios equipos de motociclismo sin ser él que se jugaba la vida y siendo padre de familia y vestido de una forma que sus tatuajes (incluido el que tenía en alusión a él y su madre) quedara escondido; siempre sería igual. Siempre sería aquel joven alocado que desestabilizó más aun la vida su madre y que en su día la enamoró perdidamente siendo él el fruto de esa relación de juventud.

-Pues… Mamá ya te lo habrá contado-musitó.

Ethan le miró seriamente.

-Quiero saber tu versión… Quiero saber por qué el chico modélico que consiguió una beca para una escuela prestigiosa está a punto de ser expulsado. Cuéntame…-hizo un gesto con la mano.

Tommy se mantuvo en silencio un momento… Con Ethan no solía nunca, salvo aquel año en el que estuvo pasando el verano en su casa por sus malas notas, hablar de cosas demasiado importantes, sin embargo, seguía siendo su padre biológico le gustara a Castle o no.

Y Castle no estaba ahí para él en ese momento…

-He faltado a algunas clases… Es demasiado duro…

-Si no te esfuerzas.

-¡Claro que me esfuerzo!-se quejó. Por supuesto no pensaba contarle toooodos los problemas en los que estaba metido y había suficientes para que Bellamy se tirara toda la tarde pedaleando-Es sólo que la competencia es alta…

-Y decidiste que irte de vacaciones a Paris con tu amigo a buscar a tu hermana era buena idea.

Tommy bajó su cabeza.

-Mamá y papá se están separando-murmuró.

-¿Cómo? ¿Kate y Castle ya no están juntos?

Tommy entrecerró sus ojos. El tono de su padre había sido demasiado alegre. El chico negó.

-Vaya… Eso no me lo ha comentado.

-No es algo oficial…Sólo…-carraspeó algo incomodo por hablar de eso con Ethan-Se están dando un tiempo-hizo una mueca.

-Ya… Bueno, hijo, ese no es motivo para que te escaparas sin decir nada… Y mucho menos para que hace dos días aparecieras en casa como una cuba…-Tommy fue a hablar pero su padre le detuvo-Todos hemos sido jóvenes, sé lo que es ser guapo…-rió-Has sacado mis ojos y mi pelo y le gustamos a las chicas…Y tienes dinero…

-No tanto…-intentó así que cambiara la dirección de la conversación. No tenía ganas de hablar de mujeres con su padre cuando estaba tan confundido con Cody.

-¿Por eso no le pagaste al casero y te echó?

-Ese tío fue un capullo-se quejó-No le gustaba que ensayáramos todo el día y nos echó a la calle.

-Ya…-suspiró- Mira, sé que este ha sido un año raro… Desde tu graduación todo cambió… entraste en la Julliard, es algo duro, amigos nuevos… No es fácil, tu ruptura con tu novia…

Tommy asintió.

-Pero nos tienes a tu lado Thomas-dijo Ethan-Yo sé…Sé que en el pasado la cagué y quiero…Pues de algún modo lo estoy intentando arreglar con tus hermanos y siempre he intentado tener una buena relación contigo aunque quien ha ejercido de padre contigo ha sido el marido de tu madre.

Tom asintió de nuevo.

-Papá…

-Hijo, de todas formas, yo estaré siempre aquí para ayudarte, si tienes problemas… Tienes que confiar, yo he estado en problemas…Y hasta que no me dieron varias bofetadas y perdí a tu madre, varias veces…Y a ti, no fui capaz de tomar otro rumbo y no quería ver que tenía a gente apoyándome… Si es algún problema de drogas…

-No, no es eso…De verdad.

-Lo que sea, dinero, chicas, espero que no sea nada grave… Pero que sepas que yo, Alison, tu madre, Castle, tus hermanas… Todos tus abuelos, estaremos aquí…-apretó su hombro.

-Gracias papá-musitó Tommy, algo sorprendido por como su padre le había hablado.

-Para eso estamos-dio una palmada en su espalda-¡Bell, vamos!-llamó a su hija que estaba algo más alejada-¿Vamos a cenar, ya?

Tommy alzó las cejas y finalmente asintió levantándose del banco para dirigirse a su hogar junto a Ethan y su hermanita.

* * *

-¡Papi, papi!-gritó la pequeña niña rubia corriendo escaleras abajo hacia el salón con dos muñecas en la mano-¡Mira que me ha dado Frrrrankie!-aun le costaba pronunciar la 'R' y de vez en cuando la remarcaba demasiado.

Ethan sonrió.

Después de haber pasado parte del día con sus hijos había acudido a cenar a casa del hogar de su hijo y Bellamy había corrido a la habitación de Sophia y a la de Frankie (quienes ya habían regresado de su cita con su padre) para estar con ellas como siempre hacía que las visitaba. La pequeña tenía pura adoración por las hermanas de su hermano.

-¿Estas no las tenías?-preguntó mirando las dos Monster High-¿No son Howleen Wolf y Clowdeen wolf? Estoy seguro que las tenías…

-¡Pero no con estas ropas, dah!-dijo la niña con evidencia quitándole a su padre las muñecas de la mano y yendo a un rincón del salón a jugar en compañía de Frankie, quien sonrió a su madre.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír a Ethan, ambos estaban apoyados en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, esperando que el pollo saliera de horno.

-Estas hecho todo un padrazo, quien lo diría… ¿Así que hasta te sabes los nombres de las muñecas?-alzó las cejas.

Ethan se encogió de hombros.

-Oye tú no has hecho mal trabajo con ese personaje-dijo señaló a Tommy que se había recostado en el sofá y estaba con el nuevo móvil que Rafael le había prestado hasta que pudiera comprarse uno- Ya he hablado con él… No creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparse, Katie.

Beckett frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Ethan siguiera llamándola Katie. Y por supuesto, no estaba muy segura que no tuvieran que preocuparse con Thomas.

Kate fue a hablar pero el timbre del horno les advirtió que la cena estaba lista.

-Déjame que te ayude-dijo Ethan, remangándose la camiseta de manga larga y color granate que tan bien le sentaba, dejando a la vista sus tatuajes.

-Claro... Sophia-llamó a la chica que estaba poniendo la mesa-¿Michelle viene a cenar?

-Nop, se fue con un amigo a Boston, volverá en cuatro días.

-Ok…-Beckett suspiró y entró en la cocina en compañía de Ethan. Abrió el horno sacando la bandeja con el pollo y se inclinó sobre la olla en la que estaba cocinando la salsa para acompañar- ¿Te puedes creer que este saliendo con un idiota con barba y pelo largo?-bromeó entre susurros.

-Bueno, saliste conmigo, me lo puedo creer…Aunque no seas su madre biológicamente hablando…Has criado a esa chica-dijo riendo recibiendo un golpe de su ex en el hombro.-Tal vez has influenciado mucho…

Ethan rió y miró a la capitana. Jamás pensó que llegarían a ese punto.

-Oye Thomas me ha contado…-dijo sin seguir, siendo evidente para Beckett sobre lo que se refería.

-Ya…-Kate siguió a lo suyo.

-Lo siento…

-Sí, cosas que pasan…

Ethan colocó una mano en la cintura de su ex y la miró a los ojos. Desde luego si él no estuviera enamorado de su actual mujer y madre de sus hijos pequeños la besaría en ese mismo momento. Ese era el efecto que tenía Katherine Beckett en todos los hombres.

Ninguno dijo nada, Kate nerviosa volvió a prestarle atención a la salsa antes de que se quemara. Ethan se colocó al lado de Kate y agarró una cuchara, removió la salsa y luego le acercó la cuchara a Kate.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Deliciosa-dijo Kate concentrada en el sabor de la salsa, ignorando las voces que provenían del salón hasta que una en concreto se hizo presente en la cocina.

-¿Interrumpo?-preguntó Rick mirando a ambos entre dolido y enfadado.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Acabo de volver de viaje por eso no he actualizado en 10 dias, pero tenia ya capitulos escritos para mi vuelta por que aun no se cuando me pondré a escribir...Asi que aqui os dejo otro. Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo y comentando!

* * *

-Ca… ¿Castle?

Beckett bastante turbada empujó a Ethan para dejar distancia entre él y miró a su marido.

Éste hizo una mueca.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué…Que haces aquí?

-Esta es mi casa también… Y aquí están mis hijos también-informó el escritor. –He venido porque…

-Por que estoy yo-se mofó Ethan terminando la frase por él. Por mucho que hubiera madurado siempre habia existido la licita competicion y los piques con el escritor.

-Ni en tus sueños.

Habían conseguido durante los años, llevarse bastante bien por el bien de las dos familias y sobre todo por Tommy, sin embargo a Rick le seguía molestando las confianzas que se tomaba con Kate y sobre todo en ese momento donde él no iba a estar presente.

Beckett le miró esperando una respuesta. Pero no tenía ninguna que fuese eficaz. La verdad era que se había tirado media tarde pensando una excusa desde que sus hijas le habían comentado como si nada que el padre de Thomas estaba de visita.

-Necesito una cosa que tengo en mi despacho.

-¿En tu cajón bajo llave?

Rick frunció el ceño.

-Wow…Escondiendo cositas a tu mujer ¿eh Castle?

-¿Por qué no cierras el pico Ethan?

-Rick-Kate le miró seria. Castle frunció el ceño y cuando se giró observó como Bellamy, la hija pequeña de Ethan levantaba su mirada de las muñecas. Frankie miró a su padre echándole una mirada similar a la de Kate.

-Bells, ¿Sabes qué? Tengo más muñecas-intentó Frankie intentando llamar su atención.

-Sí, es verdad-intervino Sophia-En la que era mi habitación…Allí hay guardadas un montón, te puedes quedar con otra… ¿No te gustaba Sirena von boo? Es la edición de cuando yo era pequeña… ¿Quieres verla?

Bellamy miró a Tommy y este se levantó y cogió a su hermana en brazos subiendo a la habitación de Sophia y dándoles un momento a sus padres… Sólo esperaba que no tardaran mucho por que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Los tres adultos se miraron entre si, aun en la cocina.

Rick apretó sus labios.

-¿Puedes dejarme hablar con mi mujer-dijo recalcándolo-Ethan?

Ethan miró a Kate. Kate asintió. Su ex decidió que lo correcto sería salir de allí y después de preparar los platos para la cena subió a buscar a sus hijos y las hermanas de Tommy antes de que se enfriara la cena.

-Tienes tres minutos antes de que bajen…-Kate masajeó su frente agotada-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Kate…-suspiró- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Él aunque tú has criado a Thomas es su padre, Rick, lo sabes… Ha venido un montón de veces a casa a visitarlo y no has dicho nada, el problema es ahora… Es… Es que has tenido que venir a marcar territorio… ¿No?

-No…yo no…No… Es que has tardado bien poco en llamarle…

Kate bufó.

-Castle estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

-Pues antes os he visto muy bien.

-Sabes cómo es Ethan… ¡Por dios!-exclamó-Está casado… ¡Tiene dos niños pequeños! ¡Tú mismo le has visto con Alison!

-¿Si? ¿Y dónde está Alison?

-¿Y dónde estás tú cuando tienes que estar aquí, Castle?-dijo molesta con los ojos llorosos.

Rick se quedó callado. Bajó la cabeza porque justo le había dado donde más dolía. Estaba demasiado estresado… Sabía que no podía perder de esa forma a Kate y a su familia pero tampoco sabía cómo compaginar con Regina todo lo que estaba sucediendo y tenía miedo de equivocarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho y hacer daño de una forma menos reparable de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Castle tragó saliva.

-Y no…No lo digo sólo por mí… Estamos pasando por un momento difícil…Lo sé…Y es culpa de ambos…-musitó secándose una de las tantas lagrimas que él había provocado-Pero…Tus hijos también te necesitan…

-Y le llamaste a él…

-Pensé que podría ayudar con Tommy.

-Claro… Pero yo soy su padre. ¿Sabes lo que duele? Siempre he tenido ese miedo-se sinceró-Siempre he temido más de una vez que aunque tiene mi apellido…Sobre todo después de que pasara aquel verano en Chicago… Tenía miedo que Tommy me dijera que no soy su padre…

-Rick…

A Beckett esa confesión le partió el corazón. Deseó acercarse a él y abrazarlo… Deseó besarlo, acariciar su barba y pasar su pulgar por sus ojeras…Deseó tantas cosas que se detuvo antes de complicar las cosas.

Castle alzó la mano.

-Yo era quien estuve ahí cuando se caía con la bici… Cuando se rompió el brazo… Cuando Leah Frediksen le rechazó…. –suspiró-Yo sólo…Yo quiero…

Beckett asintió sin dejarle terminar. Sabía que estaba así por todo lo relacionado con que el encuentro con las chicas no había muy bien y luego enterarse de que Tommy estaba con Ethan le había afectado…Y por supuesto, porque estaba un poquito celoso también al haberlos pillado tan confidentes.

El ruido del resto de los comensales bajando por las escaleras impidió que siguieran hablando. Beckett acomodó su pelo y suspiró mientras terminaba de enjuagar sus lágrimas.

Castle hizo una mueca mientras sus hijos se sentaban en la mesa esperando a Kate para cenar en compañía de Ethan y Bellamy.

Los dos salieron de la cocina hacia el salón.

-¿Nos acompañas para cenar, tío?-preguntó Ethan sentándose en el que normalmente era su sitio.

Rick le miró seriamente y negó.

-Sólo…Recogeré lo que vine a buscar y me iré-comentó-Espero que sea agradable la cena…

Ethan asintió y terminó de ayudar a Bellamy para sentarse y que no se manchara la ropa mientras troceaba su pollo.

-Huele delicioso, Kate.

Beckett asintió sin apartar la mirada de su marido y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Castle apartó la mirada y subió brevemente a su despacho para buscar una memoria USB que había dejado guardado en el cajón. Minutos después bajó hasta la puerta mientras escuchaba la risa de su hijo mientras hablaba con Ethan.

Cuando entró de nuevo en el salón para despedirse, el silencio se hizo presente e incomodo.

-Yo…Ya me marcho.

-¿De verdad no quieres quedarte?

Castle negó moviendo la cabeza. Sería demasiado incomodo después de la conversación que habían tenido… Sonrió forzadamente a todos los invitados y luego movió su mano para despedirse.

Frankie suspiró cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y no tardó ni un minuto en levantarse de la mesa y seguir a su padre ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos y su madre.

Tommy fue a levantarse para detenerla, pero su madre le indicó que se sentara. El chico frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

-¿Papi porque Rick no se queda a cenar como siempre que hemos venido? Siempre hemos cenado juntos con él y Kate-dijo Bellamy, en su inocencia.

Fuera de la casa, Frankie bajó las escaleras de la puerta principal de su hogar y recorrió el pequeño camino de apenas un metro que separaba a la puerta de hierro que cerraba el recinto de su hogar. Al salir del hogar familiar miró a un lado de la calle y a otro, dudando si su padre habría ido en taxi, en su coche o en metro.

Por suerte había elegido la última opción.

-¡Papá!

Castle se detuvo cuando escuchó a su hija llamarlo y se giró antes de torcer la esquina en dirección a la parada del metro.

Frankie se acercó a él corriendo y antes de que pudiera decir nada se colgó de su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que hoy no estuvimos muy bien contigo en Remy's-susurró.

Rick acarició el cabello de su hija.

-Cielo…No…-sonrió y negó-No pasa nada.

-Pero…

-Oye hace frío, estas tiritando-dijo frotando sus brazos-Vuelve a casa…Prometo que mañana te iré a recoger al colegio y luego podemos ir a tomar un chocolate si quieres…

Francesca asintió y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza.

-Te echamos de menos en casa.

Rick asintió sonriendo y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de su hija mientras se fundían en un abrazo. Aquello le dio fuerzas para seguir en lo que estaba metido y terminar cuanto antes por el bien de sus hijos, de él, de Beckett y de Ginny.

* * *

Castle miró la pantalla de la televisión en silencio y dio un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza artesana de la que su suegro era tan fanático. Así como del deporte que estaban viendo. A él no le interesaba demasiado, pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido a apreciar esos momentos con Jim Beckett, sobre todo después de que Kate hubiera empezado a mejorar su relación con su padre.

-No pensaba que ibas a venir, después de todo.

Rick le miró interrogante, sin comprender a que venía ese comentario.

-Bueno ya sé que las cosas no van bien entre mi hija y tú, pero me alegra que hayas venido porque… Bueno Richard, pase lo que pase, somos familia.

Castle asintió. Y desde luego ya se había acostumbrado a de vez en cuando ver un partido con su suegro y hablar de sus cosas.

-Gracias, Jim.

Los dos volvieron a mirar la pantalla para ver una de las jugadas de los Yankees.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Ya sabes…En sus cosas…-suspiró-

-Adolescentes-corroboró el abogado.

Ambos rieron y aunque estaban bastante relajados no estaban cien por cien cómodos con la situación.

-Y… ¿Has hablado con Katherine? Sé que puede ser obstinada…Y muy cabezota pero creo que…

-Ella tampoco lo está pasando bien-suspiró Rick.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-Yo no sé qué ha sucedido entre vosotros, ella no ha querido explicarme nada… Y tú tampoco, y sé que es cosa vuestra, pero…

Rick le miró. Por supuesto que Jim, como su madre, se iba a encargar de darle un consejo que no había solicitado en ningún momento, pero sólo por el hecho de que apreciaba al padre de su mujer lo iba a aceptar.

-No perdáis el tiempo en tonterías. Una historia verdadera como la vuestra… No puede romperse por tonterías, chico. –Dio un sorbo a su cerveza sin alcohol- Sé que al principio no lo tomé muy bien, tú tenías un pasado…

Castle asintió en silencio.

-Pero a la larga…Has demostrado ser lo que cualquiera desearía para su hija y su nieto…

-No como Ethan. Que estaba en mi casa anteayer…-murmuró.

Jim puso mala cara y se mantuvo un momento en silencio.

-Yo daría lo que fuera por pasar al menos sólo cinco minutos con Johanna…Y sin embargo, tú estás viviendo en un hotel y mi hija se pasa la vida en la doce… ¡Por el amor de dios, es casi Navidad, solucionad lo que tengáis que solucionar!

Castle afirmó en movimiento de cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el partido.

-¿Vendrás en Noche Buena?

-Unos colegas me han invitado a un viaje… Volveré para año nuevo… Para ir a los Hamptons.

La tradición desde años atrás, era celebrar año nuevo y el cumpleaños de Frankie en su casa de la playa…Y por supuesto y aunque eso era una celebración interna entre Kate y Rick también celebraban su primer encuentro 15 años atrás.

-Espero verte allí.

Jim alzó su botellín y lo chocó contra el de su yerno. El también esperaba ir a los Hamptons y celebrar el nuevo año con su familia y por supuesto esperaba que esa celebración fuera mejor que la de acción de gracias.

Sólo esperaba que los problemas entre su hija y Castle se solucionaran pronto.


	20. Chapter 20

Holi! Para celebrar que hoy aqui en Cuatro emiten el ultimo capitulo de la serie, cuelgo este capitulo que espero que os guste jijiji. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

Movió sus dedos con nerviosismo… Un nerviosismo que le había acompañado desde que se había colocado la camisa negra y la pajarita roja y había salido de su suite del Four Seasons. Suspiró y miró la hora en reloj mientras algunos copos de nieve empezaban a caer. Era algo casi mágico que la noche antes de Navidad, cuando todo el mundo se reunía con su familia (incluso él) empezara a nevar.

Sonrió.

A pesar de todo… A pesar de las incomodas citas con sus hijos, donde predominaba las tiranteces con Sophia o la casi ausencia de Tommy demasiado ocupado con intentar no ser expulsado de la escuela, pasaría la noche en familia y sólo deseaba que al menos, la cena fuera mejor que la ultima que habían compartido en Acción de Gracias y todos habían salido perjudicados.

En especial él, quien dormía en un hotel en lugar de en compañía de su mujer. Y Frankie quien lo peor lo había estado llevando pero quien más disfrutaba de sus salidas con su padre al cine o al teatro o incluso algún regalo. No es que quisiera sobornar a la adolescente, pero si ella estaba feliz él lo era… Y si Sophia se empeñaba en ir acompañada de Michelle a sus últimas citas o si Tommy ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo en aparecer… Él simplemente disfrutaría del rato con su hija pequeña.

Suspiró.

Aún quedaba mucho por arreglar… Principalmente sus idas y venidas con Regina, si quería recuperar su estabilidad con Beckett pero por lo menos dejarían a un lado sus tiranteces esa noche y sólo disfrutarían de la cena en familia, de las tradiciones navideñas con sus adornos que previamente habían colocado con Frankie en una situación algo incomoda y de los regalos al día siguiente con la visita de su madre como cada año.

Solo esperaba que Beckett estuviera menos distante que ese día en que habían decorado la casa. En el fondo la comprendía y no podía echarle nada en cara, porque aunque los dos tenían parte de culpa como les había aclarado su terapeuta, él se llevaba la peor parte.

Pero no podía decirle como si nada que le había engañado sacándose el titulo de detective privado y que estaba de mierda hasta el cuello incluso poniendo en peligro a ella o sus hijos.

Cuando el taxista pasó el puente de Brooklyn y dejó atrás el skyline de Manhattan su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien, señor Castle?-preguntó el taxista, un hombre extranjero, tal vez de Paquistán o de la India, algo más joven que él, con acento marcado y que por supuesto le había reconocido.

Castle asintió devolviéndole la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Es un orgullo poder llevarlo en mi taxi, señor.

Rick sonrió.

-Gracias.

-De verdad, soy…Soy un gran admirador… Cuando vine por primera vez aquí señor, para estudiar, seguía sus columnas en el periódico y luego cuando regresó a escribir novelas de misterio… Fue todo un acierto, señor. Nikki Heat es de mis favoritas.

-Gracias… ¿eh… cuál es tu nombre?

-Nadir.

-Gracias Nadir…-Rick se quedó un segundo en silencio-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro señor.

Rick pensó un segundo la pregunta que debía formularle o como debía planteársela para que no lo malinterpretara y durante esos segundos pasó una mano por su cabello. Los últimos días, cuando le costaba dormir bajaba al gimnasio del hotel en busca de la inspiración y de tal vez verse en mejor forma para recuperar a Beckett y quería saber si había funcionado… Después de todo, él ya no era ningún chaval ni ningún hombre en sus cuarenta con ojazos azules y misteriosamente atractivo. No… Seguía teniendo esos ojos azules que habían enamorado a Kate pero también tenía más ojeras, más canas y más de cuarenta… (Incluso cincuenta). Y por supuesto estaba en baja forma.

-¿Cómo me ves?

-¿Cómo?-contestó el taxista confundido.

-¿Estoy bien?-preguntó intentando colocarse de nuevo a la perfección su flequillo, ese que siempre le había dado quebraderos de cabeza en sus citas y que Kate tanto le gustaba despeinar.

-¿Quiere decir bien para una cita señor?

-Si… No. Ósea una cena-sonrió-Voy a cenar con mi familia.

Nadir asintió y le miró a través del espejo retrovisor. Castle iba vestido con un traje negro y una pajarita roja, el cabello bastante peinado y su fuerte aftershave y perfume denotaban que se acababa de afeitar.

-Está usted perfecto, señor.

Castle sonrió agradecido y algo más tranquilo cuando el taxi tomó la última curva y entró en su calle. Nadir paró en el número 47 de la séptima avenida con Park Slope y apagó el taxímetro.

Castle, apurando el tiempo y atrasando el momento, buscó su cartera y le tendió un billete.

-Quédate con el cambio amigo.

El taxista se lo agradeció con creces y antes de que Castle bajara del coche le dio un apretón de manos y le pidió sacarse un selfie.

Minutos después, cuando el taxista se había marchado, Castle seguía frente las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la fachada de color bronce. No pudo evitar observar que las ventanas del salón reflejaran una casi absoluta oscuridad salvo por una tenue luz y las diferentes luces que decoraban la chimenea. Finalmente tomando el valor necesario, subió los cuatro peldaños y aunque estuvo a punto de utilizar sus llaves, decidió tocar el timbre haciéndole saber a Kate que a pesar de que legalmente también seguía siendo su casa, respetaba su espacio.

Minutos después y tras escuchar como bajaba los escalones del piso de arriba, probablemente procediendo su habitación, Kate abrió la puerta bastante apurada, medio descalza, con un zapato de tacón en la mano y un vestido negro con escote, ceñido y que le hacían unas piernas de infarto.

Rick tragó saliva con esfuerzo ante la visión de su mujer, con una sombra de ojos oscuras y una mirada felina y el cabello suelto y liso.

-Rick-murmuró, pareciendo entre contrariada y culpable.

-¿Kate?

Castle no pudo mirar por encima del hombro de Kate en dirección al salón. No había nadie. El árbol decoraba junto con otros adornos completamente solo en mitad del silencio.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Es… Hoy es veinticuatro verdad?

Beckett terminó de ponerse el otro tacón, acortando la diferencia de altura entre ambos y asintió lentamente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿No es demasiado tarde para que no estén aquí? ¿Y Frankie?

-Verás…-Beckett se mordió el labio-Es que…

Rick volvió a mirar al interior del salón y avanzó cerrando la puerta detrás de él, saltándose completamente lo de 'respetar el espacio de su mujer, o ex mujer, o lo que fueran' y comprobó los restos de vasos y un par de platos aun en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó poniéndose bastante de mal humor. ¿Habían cenado sin él?

-Verás…Hubo un cambio de planes-intentó explicárselo- Thomas tenía una fiesta en la que tenía que tocar e iba a ganarse algo de dinero así que cenó antes…

-¿Y no podíais avisarme y hubiera venido antes?-preguntó bastante molesto.

-Bueno verás…

-No claro… Mejor sin papá-masculló interrumpiéndola- ¿Y Sophia? ¿Dónde está Alexis? ¿Frankie?

-Sophia salió con Michelle… Alexis tenía guardia y Martin también. Frankie me preguntó si podía ir con mi padre hasta fin de año y le di permiso.

-¿Cómo?

-Se fueron esta mañana.

-¿Y no has sido capaz de preguntarme que me parecía? ¡Estas poniéndolos en contra mía, Kate, y si quieres jugar así… Puedo jugar así!

Beckett endureció su mirada y frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Estas actuando sin pensar, Rick! ¡Nadie está en tu contra!

-¿Ah no? Claro… Habíamos quedado que tendríamos a pesar de todo una navidad en familia… Y me encuentro que no hay nadie… Y ni siquiera me avisas.

-¿He interrumpido tus planes? ¿Habías quedado con Regina?-el rostro de Castle cambió por completo y negó- ¡Vaya!-Kate se dio la vuelta-Lo siento…

-Si…-Rick la agarró del brazo mientras apretaba sus dientes y la giró-¿A dónde se supone que vas tú?

Kate le miró con desgana.

-¿Sabes que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones verdad?

-¿Sabes que aun estamos casados?-Rick alzó la mano de ella y comprobó que no llevaba el anillo-¿Dónde está tu anillo?

-Rick-Kate bufó-Está arriba, aun estoy arreglándome.

Beckett se alejó de él y fue hacia el salón para recoger un par de cosas que había dejado por medio sintiendo la presencia de Castle en su espalda.

Entró en la cocina y dejó los platos mientras él le observaba.

-¿No me vas a decir a dónde vas? ¿Has quedado con él?

-¿Con quién?-Kate salió de la cocina-Voy a la fiesta que han organizado los solteros de homicidios… Voy a relajarme un rato con mis trabajadores…. ESO ES TODO.

Castle la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Dime que no estará Sanders…

Kate no dijo nada.

-Dímelo, Kate…-susurró.

-¿Y que si estaría?

-¡Dime que no estás con él!-gruñó completamente celoso.

Beckett comprobó como los ojos de Rick brillaban más que nunca. Intentó zafarse de su agarre.

-No pienso soltarte… ¡Aun estamos casados!

Kate intentó moverse completamente enfadada ante ese comentario… A él no le había importado romper sus votos y acabar destruyendo su matrimonio y ahora venía ahí completamente celoso al verla arreglarse para salir una noche. Al conseguir soltarse no pudo evitar darle un bofetón. Eso no impidió que él se pegara más a ella y al intentar moverse cayera el árbol de Navidad y con ello un par de libros de la estantería.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-Kate se movió molesta-¡Lárgate, Castle!-Contestó molesta. –Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas…

Beckett caminó hasta las escaleras con paso ligero, más segura de sí misma que nunca. No pensaba dejar confundir por Castle y su comportamiento infantil.

-¡Si, corre, Ken te está esperando!-Rick la siguió hasta las escaleras después de haberse masajeado el rostro.

-¡Y a ti la zorra con la que te has largado!-no pudo evitar soltar.

De nuevo Rick la alcanzó y la empujó hasta quedar subida en el primer escalón y sin escapatoria entre la pared y él. Rick la miró a los ojos.

-Pues sabes que…No pienso dejarte ir-susurró antes de pegar sus labios a los de ella con fuerza. Beckett no pudo evitar resistirse incluso utilizando sus dientes, mordiendo el labio de él haciendo que se separara quejándose. Sin embargo, aun seguía presa por el enorme cuerpo de su marido.

Rick la miró con los ojos oscuros y relamió el hilillo de sangre que ella misma había provocado.

-¡Maldita sea Kate!-golpeó la pared al lado de su cabeza, con su frente pegada a la de la capitana-¡Es que no entiendes que si te veo con él…me muero!

Sin darle tiempo a canalizar la situación o incluso a responderle, Castle volvió a besarla con fiereza sin darle tiempo a pensar. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de su mujer salvajemente como había querido hacer desde que ella le había abierto la puerta y sintió como ella bajaba sus barreras rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y esta vez, correspondiendo sus labios.

-Castle…Castle-murmuró sobre sus labios jadeando levemente mientras subían las escaleras dando tumbos.

Los zapatos de ella se salieron de sus pies quedando en mitad de los escalones.

-No…Esto no puede pasar…

Rick se pegó más a su cuerpo, golpeando de nuevo el cuerpo de su mujer contra la pared mientras no paraban de besarse desesperados y a pesar de las palabras de ella, sus manos decían otras cosas, buscando el cinturón de él y rozando con sus dedos la erección que se marcaba contra sus pantalones.

-Kate…-gimió él mordiendo y succionando su labio mientras apretaba su mano contra su seno-Si…Si puede pasar… Va a pasar…

-Oh, Rick-gimió ella sintiendo como su pezón se endurecía mientras jugaba con él y como sus bragas se humedecían al llegar al ultimo escalón, casi perdiendo el equilibrio el uno en los labios del otro, sosteniéndose con sus propios cuerpos. Si iba a pasar. Iban a tener sexo. Después de nueve meses sin apenas rozarse… Iban a tener sexo sin pensar en nada más. Sexo necesitado y salvaje.

La chaqueta de él quedó olvidada al final de las escaleras junto con los zapatos de ella. Rick pasó una mano por el cabello de ella y la bajó hasta su cintura mientras la otra no paraba de estimular uno de sus pechos, ambos apoyados en la pared.

-Oh, Ca…Castle-jadeó cuando él bajó más su mano por debajo de la falda del vestido ceñido y se lo subió hasta meter su mano entre sus piernas-Rick…-apretó su mano en la nuca de él tirando de su pelo. Estaba volviéndola loca-Rick…-él, molesto con las medias interponiéndose entre sus dedos y la fina tela de su ropa interior, las rompió sin compasión ante la sorpresa de ella.

-Me las pagaras-murmuró ella apretando su mano sobre su bulto provocándole un respingo y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te las pagaré…-susurró él lamiendo su cuello y succionando-Te voy a hacer el amor aquí y ahora hasta que grites por más…-bajó la parte superior de su vestido dejando a la vista un hermoso sujetador de encaje que cubría apenas sus pechos sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Rick rozó con su pulgar el endurecido y rosado pezón de ella y embistió con su cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la pared, apretando de nuevo sus dedos contra las puntas sensibles de sus pechos.

Un asfixiante calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de la capitana necesitando deshacerse de la ropa y acabar con la sensación de necesidad que se extendía por todo su ser. Su pecho subía y bajaba desesperado por la errática respiración provocada por las caricias de su marido, quien jugueteaba con sus manos sobre sus pliegues húmedos, haciéndole perder el control.

-Vamos…Vamos a la habitación…-gimió ella deshaciéndose del cinturón y provocando que los pantalones desabrochados de él se deslizaran hasta el suelo, dejando a la vista una enorme erección detrás de sus bóxers grises. Unos que no recordaba haberle visto nunca.

Kate se alzó en su cuerpo agarrándose con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, frotándose levemente contra el delicioso bulto de su entrepierna y afirmándose con un brazo detrás de su cuello. Cuando Castle trató de moverse agarrándola por las nalgas estuvieron a punto de caer, casi tropezando con sus pantalones que se los quitó dejándolos en mitad del pasillo y caminó hasta entrar en la que durante años había sido su habitación y la de su esposa.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, Kate se bajó quedando de pie sobre esta con las medias rotas, el vestido a medio quitar, completamente despeinada y con los labios hinchados y el pintalabios corrido por tanto beso.

Rick rió mientras las manos de ella se encargaban de despojarlo de la camisa sin haberse deshecho de su pajarita roja.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kate deslizaba sus calzoncillos hacia abajo dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto ante la mirada de ella. Kate se arrodilló y besó su vientre haciéndolo vibrar. Castle no pudo evitar mover su mano, apartando su cabello mientras ella lo miraba y mordisqueó su abdomen.

-Dios Kate-sintió la punta de su erección humedecerse ante tal sensación. Las uñas de ella rasparon su pecho y este se pegó más a ella, colocando su miembro entre los pechos de su mujer.-Ven aquí-demando y tras alzarla y atrapar su boca mientras las manos de ella seguían con vida propia las caricias que lo estaban volviendo loco y las diferentes marcas que estaba dejando por todo su cuerpo, se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, lanzándola bien lejos-Te tengo-jadeó dejándose caer en la cama, junto a ella.

Kate respiró hondo con Castle con prácticamente todo su cuerpo sobre ella, lamiendo y succionando su hombro. Entreabrió más sus piernas cuando sintió la erección de él rozar su pubis junto a sus manos, buscando su entrada. Fue en ese momento cuando dejó de pensar lo que estaban haciendo provocado por la discusión y los celos absurdos de ambos. Dejó de pensar, cuando él, tan necesitado como ella se introdujo en ella de una sola y certera embestida profunda.

Kate arqueó su espalda mientras apretó sus uñas en los bíceps de él y sus pechos colisionaron en un delicioso roce a medida que sus caderas buscaban el ritmo compartido por el vaivén de sus caderas.

Kate movió su mano hasta agarrarlo de la pajarita y lo acercó a su boca, capturándolo en un beso que lo desarmó.

-Oh dios…

-Si…-gimió él mientras jugaba con su lengua en el cuello, en el punto exacto donde el pulso de Kate palpitaba con ahínco-Ah…Ahhh-Rick gruñó en su oído haciendo que Kate ansiara más.

Alzó su pierna rodeando la cintura de él con la flexibilidad que aún conservaba y clavó su talón en el trasero de él obligándole a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Castle hundió su rostro en los senos de su mujer, esos que tanto había echado de menos y los mordió provocando un grito en ella y el consiguiente vibrar en su sexo.

Entró y salió varias veces en ella mirándola a los ojos hasta que llegaron al punto de no retorno y aceleró sus embestidas notando como sus músculos internos le rodeaban, presionando su miembro y haciendo que no aguantara más. Sin llegar a cubrirla por completo ni aprisionarla, se dejó caer al mismo tiempo que explotaba ardientemente en su interior, llenándola por completo y provocando el éxtasis de ella.

Ambos con su cuerpo perlado en sudor, jadearon hondo al separarse sintiendo aun los últimos latigazos del orgasmo. Rick se quedó abrazado a ella con los ojos cerrados, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello y flexionando su pierna tras salirse de ella, impregnando sus muslos mientras ella sentía aun su propio palpitar.

Cerró los ojos extenuada perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Beckett se intentó mover pero le fue imposible. Estaba completamente desorientada y no tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado, aunque probablemente habían sido solo un par. Abrió los ojos y vio la oscuridad de la habitación apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la farola que filtraba la luz a través de la ventana y la nieve, ahora más copiosa cayendo con intensidad.

Un cuerpo pesado respiró hondo en su espalda y fue consciente en ese momento de lo que acababa de suceder. Se mordió el labio sintiendo los brazos de Castle rodear su cuerpo y como su semi erección se apretaba contra su trasero mientras sus piernas estaban entrelazadas bajo las sabanas.

Se intentó mover de nuevo, consiguiendo deshacerse del agarra de él sin embargo, no tardó ni dos segundos en ser capturada de nuevo y arrastrada a sus brazos.

Volvió a morderse el labio ante ese gesto de su marido y se relajó, cubriendo a ambos.

* * *

Un par de horas después, volvió a despertar, en la misma posición. No dudó un segundo en acariciar el cabello de Castle, algo que siempre le había gustado hacer sobre todo después de compartir un momento como acababan de compartir. Cerró los ojos intentando evitar pensar en las consecuencias en su relación que eso podía tener y sintió un nudo en su estomago.

Antes de perder la calma, al menos necesitaba pensar y estar un momento a solas. Se removió y comprobó que Rick estaba completamente dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se deshizo por fin de su agarre y rodeó la cama.

Se colocó la camisa negra de él que le cubría hasta su trasero y salió de la habitación encontrándose los pantalones y la chaqueta de él. Recogió todo y lo dejó en un rincón de la habitación a la par que Rick soltaba un suspiro hondo, casi como un ronquido. Comprobó que por suerte seguían solos en casa. Siguió bajando al salón recogiendo de paso sus tacones y la chaqueta de él y al llegar al salón dejó todo sobre el sofá. Comprobó la hora en el reloj que había al lado de la televisión: 4.07 AM.

Se asomó por la ventana que daba al patio y comprobó que aun seguía nevando.

Tras ir a la cocina y beber un vaso de agua no pudo evitar bostezar y seguir de nuevo su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Rick seguía en la misma posición.

Se recostó con cuidado y despejando todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente y cerró los ojos. Rick volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo haciendo que contuviera el aliento durante los segundos que la mano de él se paseo por su vientre hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos y apretarlo suavemente. Relajó su mano y la dejó ahí, mientras su pierna se entrelazaba de nuevo entre las de ella medio flexionada.

-No vuelvas a irte-murmuró roncamente medio dormido.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguramente él estaba hablando en sueños.

-Feliz navidad, Kate-susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Feliz navidad, Rick…

Beckett cerró los ojos y decidió dormir un poco más intentando mantener la magia del momento que sorprendentemente la Navidad les había otorgado… Después de todo era una época para soñar y no pensar en nada negativo… Y si habían compartido ese momento… También podrían tener una conversación.

Después de todo… Era Navidad…


	21. Chapter 21

Rick se removió entre sueños previamente a despertar del todo. No quería hacerlo. Estaba demasiado bien. Acurrucado en su confortable y cálida cama que compartía con Kate donde toda su esencia estaba impregnada. Estaba en su hogar. Sonrió entreabriendo los ojos y comprobó que ella dormía de cara a él con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y el cabello completamente despeinado.

Giró su cuello levemente para seguir el leve rayo de luz que iluminaba el rostro de ella, filtrándose entre las cortinas de su ventana. A fuera seguía nevando y hacia más apetecible estar en casa…Sobre todo porque era Navidad. Y el tenerla a ella ahí con él, era el mejor regalo que podía tener.

Rick volvió a concentrarse en su rostro. Deslizó su pulgar por entre el pómulo de ella hasta su parpado. Adoraba cuando sonreía y se formaban esas pequeñas arrugas que hacía poco habían descubierto juntos, así como las canas incipientes de él en sus sienes y que según ella le hacían más interesante.

Ante el contacto, Beckett hizo una mueca aun con los ojos cerrados. Rick siguió acariciando su rostro, esta vez su frente y luego sus labios… Como adoraba besarlos…

Separó su mano y ante la falta de sus dedos sobre su piel abrió los ojos lentamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose.

Castle volvió a alargar su mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-Hola-susurró él, bastante ronco.

Kate no pudo evitar recordar como hacia un par de horas había gemido roncamente.

-Hola…

Ninguno sabía que decir después de lo que habían hecho. Todavía podía sentir los besos sobre su piel. Sin embargo, ninguno podía dejar de mirarse.

-Kate…

-Shhh…-Beckett no pudo evitar besarlo en los labios suavemente mientras agarraba su rostro con sus manos-No rompas la magia de la Navidad…Aunque sean solo cinco segundos. Por supuesto era ella quien más miedo tenía que después de todo para él sólo hubiera sido un error y rompiera el momento con algún comentario.

Castle asintió sin separarse e intensificó el beso mientras su mano se escondía debajo de la sabana hasta atrapar su pecho, haciendo que Beckett se separara de él arqueándose.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es…-se inclinó por encima de ella-Son las 6 am-susurró y volvió a su lugar. Kate movió su mano y enredó sus dedos en el flequillo de él sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida?

-Rick…-ella sintió sus mejillas encendidas-No vale…

Castle le miró interrogante.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-preguntó precisamente siendo ella quien rompía la magia del momento, aunque por supuesto no esperaba una respuesta, no en ese momento con ambos desnudos y después de lo que habían hecho… Aquella era una pregunta retorica-Nos hemos vuelto locos…-dijo más para si misma.

-Creo que si…

Kate suspiró y escondió su rostro entre la almohada y el hombro de él.

-Nos debemos una extensa conversación…Anoche no hablamos nada.-murmuró casi ininteligiblemente y escupiendo cada pensamiento que azotaba su mente.

Él estaba dispuesto a hablar pero Kate se hundió más en su colchón, casi escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas. Se maldecía por no ser capaz de contener todos esos miedos. Ella no deseaba hablar en ese momento… No deseaba enfrentarse a la realidad. A una realidad que podía destrozar completamente su matrimonio.

-No…-Castle acarició su cintura-Pero lo pasamos bien…

Kate alzó la mirada. No quería sufrir más… Pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar que eso era lo que él quería…Pasarlo bien con ella y probablemente con otras mientras ella se encargaba de la educación de Frankie y se preocupaba por los problemas de sus otros hijos. Beckett endureció su rostro.

-Rick no…No podemos estar así.

-Kate…-Castle suspiró-Oye-tomó su mentón obligando a que lo mirara-Te amo.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con intensidad mientras tragaba saliva con esfuerzo. Hacía demasiado que no escuchaba esas palabras de él. ¿Habían sido producto de la noche que habían pasado?

-No me basta solo eso…Necesito que hables…Que me cuentes que está pasando…Que ha pasado entre nosotros… -Kate se calló de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse-Castle… ¡Los chicos!

-Si…-contestó sin ser consciente de eso último.

-¿Si? ¡Castle levanta!-susurró exasperada sin poder gritar y tirando de la sabana, haciendo que Castle rodara hasta el suelo completamente desnudo y con una notable excitación.

El escritor miró desde el suelo completamente confuso y arrugó su ceño. Las voces de sus hijos llegaron a su oído desde el piso inferior y abrió los ojos como platos.

Su vista sin embargo, se desvió por la habitación siguiendo el trasero desnudo de Kate mientras buscaba y recolectaba toda su ropa que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí… Juraría que los pantalones los había perdido en mitad del pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y escuchó pisadas, volvió a cerrarla.

Kate se giró casi chocando con Castle. Farfulló una palabrota molesta y estampó su ropa en el pecho de él.

-¡Vístete!

Castle, cada vez más molesto con la situación, sin llegar a entender la repercusión de todo miró a Kate que le apremiaba a que fuera más rápido diendo por perdida una prenda esencial.

Rick cargaba con la ropa y la voz de sus hijos cada vez era más cercana. Dio un paso en su dirección y Beckett se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-dijo sorprendida, entre susurros.

Castle señaló la puerta. Necesitaba coger sus calzoncillos… Desde luego en esa maraña de ropa no estaban y probablemente estaban en el pasillo…Con tanto revuelo de la noche anterior…Las prendas habían quedado esparcidas por pasillo y habitación.

-¡No! Los chicos están subiendo… Podrían verte…-señaló la ventana.

Rick siguió el recorrido de su mano señalando el ventanal y volvió a mirarla a ella.

-¿Qué….Quieres decir?

-La ventana.

-¡No pienso irme por la ventana!

-¿Mamá?-escucharon la voz de Tommy al otro lado de la puerta-¿Mamá, estás bien?

Kate miró seriamente a Rick y señaló la ventana de nuevo.

-Beckett no…-susurró con deseos de gritárselo-No pienso salir por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón en mi casa…Y menos en pelotas… ¡Esta nevando!

-¿Prefieres tener que contestar preguntas que ni tu ni yo sabemos responder a tus hijos de veinte años?

Rick sopesó durante un segundo la respuesta.

-¿Mamá?-Tommy volvió a golpear la puerta.

-Sí, estoy bien, cariño-dijo Kate nerviosa-Enseguida salgo…

Se giró y observó de nuevo a Rick quien dio todo por perdido y salió por la ventana completamente desnudo, con la ropa en la mano para no perder tiempo y sintiendo el aire frio golpear en su sensible trasero. Se agarró como pudo y miró una última vez a Kate para luego mirar el suelo… Estaba demasiado viejo para eso…Y demasiado molesto con Kate.

Masculló una palabrota cuando Kate cerraba la persiana a medio vestir e iba a encargarse de no ser descubierta por Thomas.

Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se apoyó como pudo hasta alcanzar una de las bajantes y se deslizó hacia abajo después de tirar su ropa al jardín, emblanquecido por la nieve.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable y después de ser observado por el señor Mckenzie desde su ventana con una extraña sonrisa, consiguió vestirse rápidamente y salir corriendo calle abajo, eso sí, descalzo.

* * *

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta de su habitación, con el cabello aun hecho un desastre y con una expresión entre cansada pero satisfecha, lo primero que encontró fue a su hijo mirándole seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kate y se miró a sí misma, temiendo que con las prisas no se hubiera vestido decentemente… Pero llevaba una camiseta vieja y unos vaqueros e iba descalza-

Thomas frunció el ceño. Kate miró por detrás de él y vio a Sophia apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

-¿Todo bien?

-¿No tendría que ser yo quien preguntara eso? Es demasiado temprano para que estéis despiertos aunque sea Navidad y demasiado tarde para regresar…-dijo seriamente.-Ni siquiera quiero saber donde habéis estado.

Tommy miró a Sophia y bufó.

-¿Y esto?-Tommy alzo con asco los calzoncillos de Castle con el dedo-¿De quién son? Porque papá no usa estos…

Kate abrió los ojos como platos y le quitó la prenda de las manos a su hijo y la lanzó hacia atrás, perdiéndose en algún recoveco de la habitación.

-No…No… De él…-Kate carraspeó-Id a dormir…En un rato estará el desayuno listo-dijo y cerró la puerta (con pestillo) dejando a su hijo afuera entre confundido y molesto.

Kate se apoyó en la puerta y se mordió el labio. Miró los calzoncillos de Castle tirados en el suelo, al lado de la cama y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró. En menudo lio se habían metido…

* * *

-Así que papá se dejó la chaqueta anoche…-murmuró el chico con una taza de chocolate caliente y recostado en el suelo mientras Sophia estaba tumbada en el sofá junto a su madre-Cuando vino y se molestó porque nos habíamos ido y así acabó el árbol.

-Eso es-dijo Kate bebiendo de su taza e intentando no perder los nervios ante el interrogatorio de sus hijos-Pero no hablemos de eso…Castle se fue en cuanto vio que no había nadie-dijo convincentemente-Estaba enfadado, deberíais llamarlo.

-Siempre está ocupado-se quejó Sophia.

-Sí, pero es vuestro padre…

-Ya…-carraspeó-Y seguro que estaba ilusionado con los regalos así que… Ninguno podrá faltar a la cita en los Hamptons, lo siento…

-Mamá…

-Chicos de verdad… -Bufó y se inclinó para dejar la taza sobre la mesa- A mí tampoco me apasiona la idea de pasar un fin de semana en la casa de la playa con vuestro padre…-tragó saliva, aquello no era del todo cierto, pero Castle llevaba todo el día sin contestar a su teléfono- Pero es el cumpleaños de vuestra hermana y vuestros abuelos también se merecen pasar un buen día en familia.

Tommy y Sophia asintieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada más respecto a los calzoncillos (Y que todavía apostaban a que eran de algún amante de su madre…Lo cual a Thomas no le hizo gracia) que habían encontrado o todo el desorden del salón.

Beckett se inclinó para mirar su móvil y volvió a escribirle un mensaje a Castle. Ninguna respuesta. Así todo el día.

-¿Y cómo te fue el concierto Tommy?

-Muy bien-sonrió el chico-Luego me dejaron quedarme en la fiesta y Sophia apareció por allí con Michelle y luego vino Rafael con una amiga…

Sophia apretó los labios.

-¿Una amiga?

-Sí, Rebecca su compañera de apartamento…

-Ya, entiendo-sonrió Kate. Suspiró. Todavía no sabía cuando había pasado…En qué momento se había despistado que sus hijos ya eran tan adultos y tenían sus vidas…

-Y luego al salir nieve…Nieve y más nieve-suspiró Sophia cerrando los ojos, aun afectada por el alcohol y por supuesto por ver a Rafael con esa pelirroja.

Kate asintió y agarró su móvil. No podía hablar de sus hijos sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero si había alguien con la que podía hablar sobre ello…

* * *

Lanie miró a su amiga mientras movía la cucharilla de café en su taza. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Las risas y los gritos de sus hijos jugando con Javi, Tommy y Sophia no la distrajeron del relato entre susurros y murmullos que Kate estaba compartiendo con ella.

-Pero…

Kate hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Y ahora no me contesta…

-Kate…Le obligaste a salir por la ventana en pelotas en pleno invierno… ¡El día de Navidad! ¡Con su culito blanquito al aire!

-Shhh-Kate movió su mano-Baja la voz, nos pueden oír… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¿Qué…Que…? ¿Hablar? ¿Por qué eres tan complicada? ¿A caso no tuviste el mejor sexo de tu vida?

-Casi…Está en el top 10 de nuestros encuentros seguro-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos- No podía decirle eso…No podíamos cuando no hemos hablado ni aclarado nada…Rick todavía está en el Four Seasons…

-¿Solo?

-Eso espero-dijo molesta y entonces recordó algo más importante también…No habían utilizado preservativo y era probable que él estuviera acostándose con esa Regina o con alguna otra… Porque por supuesto durante nueve meses no habían hecho prácticamente nada pero no podía negar que la noche anterior, él se había redimido… ¿Pero y si ella no era la única?

Se mordió el labio.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con él…

-¿Qué? NO. No me contesta el móvil y no pienso…

-¿Rebajarte?

-Por dios tienes más de cuarenta años, eres madre, lleváis una vida juntos, necesitáis hablar…Necesitas hacerle entender que sin hablar vosotros primero no podíais enfrentaros a dos niñatos de veinte años que aunque sean vuestros hijos no tienen por qué opinar sobre vuestra vida sexual…

-Claro, Lan, eso dices ahora pero si Alejandro o Kev en un par de años os pillan a Javi y a ti… -rió ante la cara de la forense.

-Deja de decir eso…Eso no va a pasar.

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

-Ve al hotel y habla con él…. Hazlo ya antes de que pase más tiempo… Y dile lo del top10 el por que tenias miedo de enfrentarte a tus hijos…-hizo una pausa-O si no en fin de año… Nos reiremos.

-Si, seguro…

Ambas volvieron a quedarse callada.

-Todavia no me entra en la cabeza que estuvierais nueve meses sin sexo…-murmuró.

Kate negó con la cabeza. A ella tampoco le entraba…Ellos siempre habían sido muy activos incluso estando cansados, embarazados, o con miles de temas en la cabeza, sin embargo ese tiempo ya no se trataba de estar cansado física o mentalmente, se trataba de la distancia que habían permitido que se instalara en su matrimonio aun durmiendo a menos de un metro.

Suspiró y se levantó.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que ir a decírselo todo.

-Sí. Y si tienes que preguntarle por esa Regina también…Escúpelo todo, chica. No importa lo que diga la terapeuta.

Kate asintió. De nuevo las risas de los hijos de su amiga y de los suyos propios llamaron su atención. Se mordió el labio.

-Diles…Que tuve que ir a la doce por un asunto urgente y que les veo en casa…

-¿En Navidad?

-Colará.

-Seguro-Lanie sonrió y vio a su amiga escabullirse. Sólo deseo que entre ella y el escritor que se había convertido a lo largo de los años también en su amigo, se solucionara todo.

* * *

Beckett tragó saliva y pasó su mano acomodando los mechones sueltos de su pelo detrás de la oreja. Por supuesto se arrepentía de haber ido hasta allí…Y sobre todo ahora en ese momento frente a la puerta de la suite en la que sabía que se alojaba su marido se arrepintió de haber ido con unos vaqueros, unas botas y un abrigo. Ni siquiera iba maquillada.

Suspiró.

Estuvo tentada a largarse y no golpear con los nudillos en la puerta que marcaba el numero 407. Pero su cerebro actuó antes y en ese momento el ruido de sus dedos golpeando la madera repiqueteó en todo el silencioso pasillo.

Unos pasos al otro lado le hicieron tensarse al indicarle que Castle estaba por abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, su rostro cambió por completo. Había abierto con el semblante relajado y tranquilo, probablemente esperando al servicio de habitaciones y no a ella… Y cuando se cercioró que su cena tendría que esperar y delante suyo estaba la capitana de la doce, su rostro se ensombreció.

Sus labios y su mandíbula se apretaron así como los dedos alrededor del vaso de whisky que portaba en su mano izquierda.

-Beckett…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó secamente.

Estuvo tentada a decir "a ti" pero no.

No tenía ningunas ganas de verla…Eso estaba claro… Si no hubiera contestado la primera de sus llamadas y algún que otro mensaje.

-La primera vez en los Hamptons, en el estadio de los Yankees, en tu coche, las vacaciones en Grecia, En la cabaña que alquilamos…

Rick frunció el ceño sin llegar a comprender.

-Cuando hicimos a Frankie, En coney island, en casa de mi padre, aquel cuatro de julio y anoche.

-¿Qué?

-El top 10…

Rick sonrió.

-Beckett…No. Si estás aquí para repetirlo…Lo siento pero no…-masculló-No entiendo porque no he podido salir por la puerta y decirles a los chicos…

-¿Qué, Rick? ¿Qué nos hemos acostado pero que seguirás aquí porque no sabemos aun quien es Regina, que pasa con ella? ¿Seguiremos durmiendo en la misma cama y no nos haremos caso? ¿Nos esconderemos cosas? ¿Eso querías decirle?

-No…Por que claro, es mejor, acostarnos, no decir nada de nada y salir por la ventana mientras se me unta el culo en nieve…-dijo molesto- Porque es mejor esconderse… Claro que si…. Ni siquiera tú te entiendes o sabes lo que quieres, Kate.

-Y por eso tú no has contestado mis llamadas…

-¡Me he sentido utilizado!-bufó-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué explicación ibas a darme? ¿O has venido aquí para que suceda de nuevo y luego huir corriendo?

-No… Eso lo harías tu…-casi gritó Kate-¡Pero tranquilo, si quieres el divorcio…-el rostro de Rick se endureció más-Lo tendrás! ¡Lo de anoche no volverá a pasar más!

* * *

Kate se dejó caer en la cama, sudorosa entre las sabanas blancas de la suite del hotel, respirando con dificultad, completamente despeinada.

Rick a su lado, con la piel enrojecida y perlada en sudor sonrió entre jadeos.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-preguntó dejándose caer y ambos mirando el techo, completamente desnudos.

* * *

 **Sed generosos con los reviews :) Ayudan mucho a meterse caña a la hora de escribir/actualizar. Gracias por leer y tomaros un tiempo a comentar... :)**


	22. Chapter 22

MIL GRACIAS POR TANTO COMENTARIO! Se agradece muchisimo!

* * *

Lo único que Kate podía ver en ese momento era la espalda desnuda de Rick con un par de arañazos aun enrojecidos y su duro y fuerte trasero. ¿Había perdido un par de kilos en el trascurso de toda su separación? Se mordió el labio perdiendo su mirada en las anchas piernas de su aun marido y suspiró cuando él, de espaldas a ella y ajeno a todo se colocaba unos calzoncillos, bastante anchos en comparación con los bóxers que había dejado olvidados en su casa y no le había llevado.

-Estuvo mal, Kate. –dijo mirando por el ventanal hacia los edificios iluminados de la ciudad, siguiendo la conversación que acababa de comenzar. A esas horas de la noche todo estaba más que iluminado y la privacidad que les daba las altas alturas del edificio y el cristal opaco le permitía estar desnudo frente a la ventana si quería…Aunque se acababa de cubrir, para disgusto de la capitana. –Me refiero a lo de ayer… A lo de la cena no… No lo que pasó después…

Beckett asintió cuando él se giró. Por supuesto que estuvo mal. Tenía que haberle avisado… Pero estaba agotada de ir detrás de él y recibir evasivas, plantones y extrañas escapadas por parte de él.

Aun así… Sabía que estaba mal, que él no se merecía eso.

-Y lo de ahora-Rick la miró y caminó hasta uno de los mini bares de la suite y abrió la neverita para darle un buen trago a una botella de agua. Sonrió. -¿Quieres algo?

-Agua está bien-comentó Kate algo cohibida, sentándose en el borde de la cama y cubriéndose de la sabana como si Rick no la hubiera visto nunca desnuda.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante ese gesto. Le pasó la botella de agua y esperó a hablar a que Kate hubiera acabado de beber, mirando al frente.

Se sentía como un adolescente… Como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuera habitual entre ellos… Y de hecho, hacía tiempo que no lo era, sin embargo; esos dos últimos encuentros no habían sido para nada forzados… Habían conseguido dejarse llevar.

-Bueno…

-Si…-dijo Kate, sonriendo, esta vez forzadamente… Más por los nervios que por qué no deseara sonreír en ese momento… Podría jurar que todavía estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel después del tremendo orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Castle la miró y agarró su mano entre las suyas y miró sus ojos. Ambos no pudieron evitar reír nerviosamente.

-Dios… Parecemos unos…

-Críos-terminó Kate y suspiró-Castle lo que ha pasado…

-Quiero que se repita-fue él quien terminó esta vez la oración, sorprendiéndola a ella. Por un segundo había pensado que él diría todo lo contrario.

La mano de ella tembló perceptivamente entre las enormes manos de él y no pudo más que apretarlas para enfundarle confianza mientras empezaba a hablar.

-Pero Castle…

Rick posó su dedo índice en los labios de ella, sorprendiéndola, callándola. Kate no dijo nada y le siguió seguir. El escritor no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en el pelo desordenado de ella.

-No me digas que no quieres…No me digas que lo de antes no ha significado nada-dijo serio-Que tienes que salir corriendo… No me digas que lo nuestro…

-Rick…

-No, Kate…-suspiró-Hemos hecho las cosas mal-dijo bajando la mirada y separando su mano de ella.

Beckett suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón…-Rick la miró-Tengo que irme-pudo ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro-Los chicos estarán preguntándose donde estoy…-murmuró-Seguro que ya llamaron a la doce…Y…

-Kate-interrumpió-Se que quieres irte por miedo…Yo también tengo miedo y tenemos más que perder ahora…Que que nuestra primera crisis cuando…Cuando nos enteramos que estabas embarazada y te ibas a ir a Chicago.

Beckett asintió.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo…Yo sé…Yo sé que no lo he hecho bien y que…

-Castle no has confiado en mi…-Kate se levantó enroscándose la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y buscó su ropa para vestirse-No se trata solo de estar nueve meses sin tocarnos… Nueve meses donde tú te encerrabas en el despacho y veías porno…

-No siempre.

-Pero lo hacías…. Y lo peor es que cada vez estabas más lejos…Cada vez hablábamos menos… ¡Yo también lo he hecho!-se quitó la sábana cuando se había vestido prácticamente debajo de ella como si Rick no la hubiera visto desnuda…Como si no le hubiera hecho el amor hacía un rato…. Pero todo eso era cuestión de confianza…De que aun no se sentía cómoda.-En el peor de los momentos… Cuando nos quedamos prácticamente solos…Sin los problemas de los niños…-suspiró-Nos hemos distanciado. También es mi culpa y lo de esta mañana…No estuvo bien que te fueras así pero…

-Hemos sido unos idiotas. Yo el primero, Kate, lo reconozco.

-¿En que estas metido?-le interrumpió Beckett mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

Castle se mantiene en silencio. Pensativo. Ausente.

-¿Castle?

El escritor no dice nada. Sabe que si lo dice todo será más complicado y si no lo dice… Todo será más complicado también.

-¿Quién es Regina?

-No puedo decirlo.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos, superada por la situación. Después de todo… Él le había pedido repetir lo que acababa de suceder… No esperaba que tuviera la tan poca vergüenza de pedírselo y que las cosas siguieran como hasta el momento.

Le miró molesta y le dio la espalda buscando sus zapatos.

-Kate…-la agarró del brazo y ella se soltó dispuesta a largarse de allí con la misma relación que tenían en las últimas semanas o tal vez peor después de lo que habían compartido las ultimas 24horas…-Escucha…

Beckett le miró. Rick se calló… Ahí estaba "la Mirada". Y cuando Kate Beckett te dedicaba una de esas miradas lo mejor que podía hacer uno era callarse.

-No. Rick, no puedes pretender que sigamos acostándonos… Como si no hubiera pasado nada… No.

-No, yo no...-Rick suspiró agotado. De repente sintió como si su cuerpo pesara el doble y como si en ese momento le estuvieran saliendo más canas de las que ya tenía-Kate. ¿Confías en mí?

-Lo hacía-contestó tras unos segundos de meditarlo- Lo sabes…Sabes que durante estos años…No hay nadie en quien haya confiado más que en ti…

-¿Y si te pido que al menos intentes confiar en mí?-preguntó-¿Por favor?-casi suplicó-Te prometo… Te prometo que poco a poco te iré contando que está pasando…Quien es Regina, pero tienes que confiar en mi…Si hago esto…Es para…protegeros. Confía en mí.

-Castle…-su voz falló. Miró los ojos de él y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Kate, lo más importante en mi vida… Eres tú. Tú y los chicos. De verdad. No os quiero perder más…Anoche…-acarició los dedos de ella de nuevo, allí de pie, en medio de la habitación- Cuando te vi…Cuando vi que ibas a la fiesta…Que Eric estaría allí, supe que te perdería para siempre… Y no lo soportaba. El dolor que sentí… El imaginarme mi vida sin ti…Sin ellos…

-Castle, no hay ningún Eric. Es mi detective. Nada más. –contestó ella, pensando que él había tardado en darse cuenta que los perdería si seguía así, aunque ella tampoco había puesto de su parte.

Rick asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Kate…Prométeme que me vas a dar una oportunidad…

Beckett suspiró.

-Los chicos…Hemos sufrido demasiado. Y esa…

-No es mi amante-atajó él y la cara de ella no cambió-Y sé…sé que lo hemos pasado mal…

Kate asintió.

-Escúchame…Te prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré hacer las cosas mejor con los chicos y contigo y cuando todo acabe…Y sepas todo…-suspiró-Seremos la familia que éramos…

-¿Y mientras tanto, que se repita lo de hoy como si nada, no?-dijo algo ofendida y molesta.

-No… No como si nada…

Kate no dijo nada pero mantuvo su mano entrelazada a la de él. Si él le estaba diciendo todo eso… Tenía que ser una razón de peso para actuar así y tal y como él había aceptado todo en su vida… Ella debía darle una oportunidad… Una única oportunidad para salvar lo que tenían y volver a ser los que eran. Miró sus ojos de nuevo para comprobar que no mentía. Sus ojos azules no la engañaban.

-Podemos intentarlo…-susurró él.

-Pero…

-No puede ser de otra forma…Yo… Te lo explicaré a su debido momento…. Pero tienes que confiar en mí-se inclinó y besó sus labios sin ser rechazado por ella.

Kate asintió lentamente.

-No quiero que los chicos lo sepan. Si esto no funciona… No quiero que Frankie se ilusione para luego sufrir más-razonó.

Castle asintió lentamente. Al menos, podría disfrutar de su familia en los Hamptons el día de año nuevo aunque tuviera que fingir que las cosas seguían igual de mal entre Kate y él.

-Seguiremos yendo a terapia.

-Lo veo bien-murmuró él-Yo sólo quiero… Sólo te quiero a ti-dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Kate asintió. Aun no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero tampoco quería perder más tiempo, si había una mínima oportunidad de solucionar lo suyo con Rick…Lo intentaría, a pesar que fuera a escondidas… A pesar que aun tuviera que fingir delante que estaban separados, sin dormir todas las noches juntos y sin ser una familia. A pesar que aun no tuviera idea de lo que estaba metido y aunque le preocupara…Confiaría en él. Y pondría de su parte… Intentaría no controlar todo y relegar algo de trabajo para hacer que su relación funcionara.

Aunque aun no supiera quién era Regina y porque tenía que verse con ella…

Seguiría a su lado.

En secreto.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Kate dirigiéndose a la puerta, separándose de él.

Rick la acompañó a la puerta y antes de que abriera la puerta, la acorraló contra ella y deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso tierno que terminó subiendo la temperatura de ambos.

Al separarse, Rick acarició con su pulgar el labio inferior de ella y depositó un corto y rápido beso.

Kate sonrió casi avergonzada. Aun todo era demasiado extraño y reciente. Se habían dicho demasiadas cosas hirientes y lo mejor que podían hacer era ir lentamente y sobre todo sin interferencias de nadie.

-¿Soñarás conmigo, capitana?

Kate asintió sin atreverse a mirarle y le dio la espalda. Rick palmeó su trasero suavemente y soltó una risita.

-No dudes en que yo también lo haré…

Kate le miró una última vez y se perdió por el pasillo del hotel, sintiendo la mirada de su marido en su espalda.

Miró su teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas de sus hijos. Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

* * *

-¿Un amante?-Rafael se dejó caer en el sofá-¿Estáis seguros?

Sin embargo, Sophia estaba extraña con él y apenas lo miraba. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué, ni siquiera cuando se habían acostado ella se había comportado tan distante con él.

Miró a Tommy y éste asintió.

-No sé, tío, no veo a tu madre de ese rollo…-se encogió de hombros. Tommy se recostó a su lado poniendo los pies en la mesa. Sophia estaba sentada en el sillón y les miraba a ambos- Sin embargo tu padre…

-Si-interrumpió Sophia mirándoles a ambos, pero fijando más su vista en Raf- Los tíos sois todos igualitos.

Raf la miró confundido pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué todos los tíos eran iguales? ¿A qué se refería? ¡Pero si ella era la primera que le había sido infiel a su novio con él mismo! Aunque… Mejor para él.

-Pues no sé…-Tommy miró a su hermana y su mejor amigo después de que Sophia hablara pero decidió seguir con su pensamiento- Mi padre se está viendo con otra pero quien sabe…

-¿Quién sabe? No creo que queden para jugar al ajedrez.

-De todas formas, no veo por qué os tenéis que meter-dijo Sophia mirando su móvil.-Es su vida…

-Claro como si no te interesara…Como si no flipaste como yo al encontrar los calzoncillos…-Tommy miró a Raf-¡Unos gallumbos que estoy seguro que mi viejo no usa de ese estilo!

-Pues más claro… Vuestra madre se está viendo con alguien… Y si aun queréis que se arregle con vuestro padre tenéis que descubrir quién es…

-Yo paso…

-Pero Sophia, tú eras la primera que querías junto con Alexis averiguar qué pasaba… ¿Y si es Sanders? ¿Y si es Vinny? ¿Y dónde demonios está ahora? Estoy seguro que no en la doce…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo va a ser Vinny?

-¿Quién es Vinny?-preguntó Rafael sin entender.

-Vinny-rió Tommy- era un amigo de Sophia del colegio.

-¿Tu noviecito?-preguntó divertido, pero a la par sintiendo algo de celos y sin todavía comprender.

-No… No mi noviecito…. Un amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

-Enamorado de nuestra madre…-rió Tommy de nuevo, confirmando el motivo por el que él era un posible candidato-.

-Hombre…-Rafael suspiró- Vuestra madre está muy bien.-hizo unos gestos de soltar el aire.

Sophia le miró seriamente.

-Quiero decir…

-Sí, ya lo sabemos-dijo Tommy del mismo modo serio que su hermana miraba a Raf.

-Sí, pero Vinny…. Es muy joven para mamá… No puede ser él.

-Pues tenemos que descubrir quién es… ¡Tenemos que hablar con Alexis y con Frankie!-dijo Tommy con entusiasmo en el preciso momento que escuchaban el ruido de la puerta.

Los tres se acomodaron y se quedaron callados casi sintiéndose culpables o pillados en algo que no deberían como si no hubieran estado hablando de la mujer que cruzaba la puerta en ese preciso momento.

Kate dejó sus cosas en la mesa y miró a los tres.

Alzó su ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nop. Nada-contestaron los tres. Rafael como si fuera un hijo más. Kate no dijo nada durante unos segundos y asintió finalmente.

-¿Y a ti…?-preguntó Tommy.

-¿A mí?

Thomas asintió.

-No. Nada. Todo bien-dijo casi atropelladamente. Obvio que sabía que a ellos les pasaba algo y estaba segura que ellos sabían que a ella le pasaba algo pero en ese momento lo último que tenía ganas era que ellos fueran capaces de descubrir lo que ocurría con ella.

Kate les sonrió a los tres, se disculpó y subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y encerrarse un rato, para ser capaz de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Desde luego, nada no era.

* * *

Bueno, ya han hablado... ¿Ahora qué?


	23. Chapter 23

Siento tardar, no estaba para nada inspirada para este capitulo, lo habia empezado 3 veces y borrado y aun asi no me convence del todo... Gracias por la paciencia.

* * *

Kate se sobresaltó por un segundo escuchando las ruidosas voces a su espalda. La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y la mitad de invitados se habían marchado y solo quedaban los más cercanos, los que estaban allí no solo para celebrar fin de año si no también lo suficiente cercanos para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija pequeña.

Dejó un portarretratos donde la sonrisa desdentada de Tommy y la mueca graciosa de Sophia le devolvían la mirada y volvió a prestar atención a sus amigos, que se despedían de Castle.

Castle…

Suspiró.

Desde que esa misma mañana había llegado dispuesta a fingir que seguían molestos el uno con el otro, no había dejado de mirarla.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ryan estaba hablando de unos asuntos con él antes de marcharse, a altas horas de la madrugada, con sus hijos y su mujer ya esperando en el coche y Castle no le estaba prestando atención.

Rick estaba completamente enfocado en ella.

Por dios…Rodó los ojos apartando la mirada de él y decidió salir de allí. Si él seguía así…Todos se iban a percatar que sus comentarios cortantes y sus malas caras de todo el día había sido una tapadera. Desde luego le sorprendía que nadie durante la cena hubiera captado nada a pesar de su antipatía. Ella había intentado estar lo más alejada posible y apenas habían hablado… Incluso se habían ignorado a la hora de distribuir las camas. Castle dormiría en su despacho… Y Michelle en el sofá por supuesto. Si seguía mirándola con sus tremendos ojos azules iba a desnudarla allí mismo… O tal vez fuera ella la que saltara en sus brazos…O quien le quitara esa camisa negra que también le quedaba.

Se mordió el labio recordando cuando lo había visto acercarse a la cocina vestido tan elegante. Rick había adelgazado en esas semanas…Y que ese día después de una jaqueca por no dormir llevara las gafas de pasta para leer todo el día le hacía más sexy aun. O tal vez tenía que ver esas canas de su cabello y de la barba de una semana que llevaba.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o pasaría a la acción sin importarle quien estuviera delante…. Frunció el ceño y miró la hora.

'Encuéntrate conmigo a las 3am en el salón de la planta baja'.

Esa era la nota que había encontrado en su silla después de levantarse tras la cena. Supuso que Castle estaba tan ansioso como ella y que despacharía rápido a Ryan, Espo y sus familias… Y a juzgar por el ruido de sus voces en el exterior, así estaba siendo.

Sin embargo, Kate alzó una ceja cuando escuchó como Castle pasó de largo y subió las escaleras.

Al salir intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, con sus tacones en la mano y el vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo casi subiéndosele demasiado comprobó que su marido subía las escaleras sin siquiera mirar la sala.

Bufó sin comprender nada y se dirigió a las escaleras a la par que Rafael, el único invitado por parte de Tommy, giraba la esquina del pasillo y casi choca con él.

-Señora Castle…

-Rafael…-contestó Kate algo nerviosa y miró hacia las escaleras. Afinando el oído pudo escuchar como Rick abría un par de puertas y se metía en una. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

-¿Sophia está….ahí dentro?

-No.

-Ah…Claro…Ya-carraspeó incomodo- Bueno yo…Será mejor que busque a Tommy….Adiós.

Kate se quedó mirando como se había marchado por donde había venido sin entender nada de lo que acababa de suceder y observó a lo lejos como su padre y su suegra charlaban animadamente ignorando por completo la hora que era, de cualquier manera, era la última noche del año y había que celebrar.

Por suerte y a pesar de todas las indirectas punzantes de un lado y de otro, la cena había sido mucho mejor que acción de gracias.

Y si seguía con suerte…Acabaría muchísimo mejor.

Kate subió las escaleras despacio en dirección a su habitación. La casa de los Hamptons era suficientemente grande para que se quedaran su padre, Martha, en distintas habitaciones de invitados, Alexis y Martin en la habitación remodelada de la primera, Sophia y Michelle, aunque el novio de Sophia dormía en el sofá de la salita en la que hacia minutos deseaba encontrarse a escondidas con Castle tal y como le había pedido mediante esa misteriosa nota, o Emma la invitada de Frankie que compartiría habitación con ella, confiando en que solo eran amigas…

Castle también llevaba mal ese tema.

A mitad de pasillo, Tommy salió de su propia habitación como una alma en pena. Había celebrado el comienzo de año pegado al móvil hablando con alguien entre susurros… Probablemente una chica… ¿Pero qué tipo de chica era si no podía invitarla a una fiesta en la que estaban sus padres? Tendría que hablar con él.

Justo cuando Kate fue a hablarle, Rick salió de sus propia habitación, solo vestido en unos bóxers rojos que incluso a esa distancia podía descubrir la erección que se escondía debajo. Castle alzó las manos.

¿Qué demonios hacía en su habitación? Eso era demasiado arriesgado. ¡Y además de esa guisa!

Tommy se percató de la presencia de su madre y fue a saludarla cuando ella tiró de su mano y lo metió en la habitación de Sophia.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué demonios haces?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hago?-por dios, solo esperaba que Castle se hubiera vestido y salido de su habitación antes de que alguno de sus hijos los descubriera... Si no...La escena de Navidad se repetiría...- Quería charlar contigo…

-¿En la habitación de Sophia?

-Oh…Oh es verdad…Es la habitación de Sophia-contestó Kate dándose cuenta en ese momento-.

Beckett asintió. Tommy miró su mano donde llevaba los zapatos.

-mmm Rafael te estaba buscando.

-Lo perdí de vista hace rato-se quejó su hijo.

-Deberías ir a buscarlo-Kate abrió la puerta y miró por el pasillo sin dejar pasar a Tommy. Desierto- Si, deberías irte hacia la cocina-alzó la voz- Creo que TODOS están allí.

Abrió del todo la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Tommy miró sin comprender a su madre una última vez y finalmente decidió bajar las escaleras. Kate suspiró soltando todo el aire que sus pulmones habían contenido en esa extraña situación.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y se metió en su habitación.

Ni rastro de Castle.

* * *

Sophia comprobó varias veces que Michelle estaba entretenido en la cocina. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, sabiendo que Raf le había citado en la habitación de Tommy, donde los dos chicos dormirían esa noche… O lo que quedaba de ella. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación, Rafael había bebido demasiado y podría contarle a Michelle lo que había sucedido entre ambos…Y ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a eso.

En el instante en que puso un pie en el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de su madre estaba abriéndose, rápidamente y antes de que ella le pillara o Sophia pudiera ver de quien se trataba… Se metió en la habitación más cercana: La de Frankie.

Sin embargo, no fue su madre la que salió de la habitación… Si hubiera esperado varios segundos había comprobado como Castle salía de la habitación bastante molesto y pasaba a toda prisa delante de su propia habitación donde en ese momento Kate retenía a Tommy.

Sophia no quería salir de allí. Como si se tratara de su propia cama se recostó en ella y se cubrió con la manta. Quería desaparecer… Quería regresar a Nueva York, o mejor, a Paris. Quería recuperar su vida...Quería olvidarse de todo lo sucedido con Rafael.

No podían tener nada.

Ella no lo quería.

Él era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Cuando estaba empezando a pensar en ir a buscar a su ante todo amigo y dejarle las cosas claras, la puerta empezó a abrirse por lo que se cubrió mejor con la manta.

* * *

-¿Tío dónde estabas?-preguntó Tommy cuando vio aparecer a Rafael con un vaso con liquido ambarino en el- Llevo un rato buscándote.

-Fui a por esto-alzó la copa, visiblemente decepcionado ante su encuentro fallido con Sophia.

Estaba seguro que había leído la nota.

-Dame-Tommy le quito el vaso-Yo también lo necesito…

Su amigo le miró compadeciéndose….Sabía que había tenido temita con Cody y no haberla podido invitar era algo injusto para Thomas.

* * *

-¡Bueno, eso estuvo cerca eh!

Sophia no dijo nada.

-Estuvimos a punto… Yo…-Emma carraspeó y se sentó en el borde de la cama-No tendría que haberte besado cuando tu abuelo casi nos ve, Frankie, lo siento.

Sophia abrió los ojos como platos y se removió cubriéndose más con la manta.

-Perdóname-acarició su pie-Ok, estas molesta y creo que debería dejarte un rato… ¿Todavía te mareas por lo que fumaste?-Sophia abrió los ojos-No deberías haberlo hecho… Eres muy joven-Como si ella fuera mucho mayor, pensó Sophia-Pero tenía buen material Michelle… Pero amor, eres diabética…Nunca más…. ¿Vas a estar mucho más enfadada?

¿Michelle había dejado que su hermana pequeña…DEMASIADO pequeña, fumara marihuana? Lo iba a matar.

-Vale, necesitas tu espacio… ¡Carácter Castle! ¡Justo como tus hermanos!-Sophia hizo una mueca-Menos Alexis…

Otra mueca.

-Vale, por lo menos ven dentro de un rato…¿Vale? Yo... Te quiero ¿Vale?-espero una respuesta que nunca llegó por que obviamente ella no era Frankie- Te espero abajo.

Sophia se destapó cuando la puerta se cerró y la chica…amiga… ¿novia? De su hermana había desaparecido. Tenía que matar a Alexis y hablar con Frankie. Y también con Emma. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para decir que ella tenía carácter?

* * *

-Michelle está kao-murmuró Frankie saliendo al jardín donde estaban Tommy, Rafael y Michelle más alejado… En la zona cerca de la piscina con chaquetas y un par de estufas para evitar que se congelaran y comiendo hamburguesas-dame una.

Tommy le dio una hamburguesa de las que el mismo había ido a comprar robando el coche de su padre hace un rato tras perder una apuesta. Habia tardado casi una hora.

Emma llevaba mucho rato callada, sentada en uno de los escalones con la espalda apoyada en una columna y comiendo galletas.

-¿Dónde está Sophia?

-Andaba por arriba…

Justo en ese momento Sophia apareció sentándose al lado de Tommy. Rafael la miró seriamente y le hizo unos gestos. Sophia frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Y mamá?

-La última vez la vi en el pasillo de arriba…

Rafael se calló. No quiso decir donde la vio él.

-Estará durmiendo…Como los abuelos.

Frankie rio. Martha y Jim se habían quedado dormidos sentados en el sofá donde Michelle tenía que dormir, frente a la chimenea. Michelle sin embargo estaba recostado en el césped, cerca de la mesa donde los otros estaban comiendo y charlando.

-¿Y papá?

-A saber…Pero lo más alejado de mamá posible… ¿Viste como se trataron hoy?

-Si…-Tommy volvió a beber. Necesitaba más Whisky.

* * *

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Kate molesta-Esta casi amaneciendo Rick-dijo cuando lo encontró.

-Si…-miró afuera y escuchó a todos los jóvenes reír. Bueno, todos no. Entrecerró los ojos al ver como Alexis y Martin no estaban con ellos.-Ven-tiró de su mano.

Kate se soltó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sígueme… Esta comprobado que aquí no podemos estar.

Como si fueran unos espías, salieron de la casa y corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta rodearla y llegar a un camino que dirigía a la playa.

A unos cuantos metros, lo suficientemente alejados… Los dos se desplomaron en la arena. No tardaron ni dos segundos en juntar sus labios en un lento, apasionado y merecido beso.

-Dios me moria por besarte…-susurró Rick contra sus labios, frente contra frente.

-Yo también-volvieron a darse cortos besos- Eh…-acarició su mejilla, sintiéndose rasposa por la barba-Feliz año nuevo.

-Feliz año nuevo Kate-dijo sonriendo. Kate ya no iba con el vestido, iba con una camisa de cuadros algo vieja que en su dia había pertenecido a él, unos vaqueros desgastados y la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de lana que le hacía parecer más juvenil.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando el amanecer por el horizonte que formaba el mar. El único sonido eran los pájaros más madrugadores y las olas. En la lejanía podían escuchar las risas de sus hijos y amigos.

Rick acarició la mano de ella por encima de la arena.

-Espero que este año sea mejor…

-Bueno, no lo empezaste muy bien…

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? Si incluso nos besamos en la cuenta atrás….¿Recuerdas te secuestre en la cocina y me reñiste?

-Y luego me dejaste una nota…

-¿Qué nota?-contestó Rick-No…No te deje ninguna nota.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido.

-OH DIOS MIO.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Castle completamente asustado.

-Creo que Sophia y Rafael tienen algo…


	24. Chapter 24

Holi! Siento muy mucho la tardanza... Pero no estaba por la labor de escribir ni inspirada ni nada de eso y para escribir algo que no me gustara y que no fuera minimamente leible para vosotros, pasaba. Espero poder continuar pronto y recibir muchos animos via review (ya se que no estoy pa pedir mucho jajajaja) pero se agradece mucho. Gracias por leer, por seguir interesados y por comentar.

* * *

Kate sonrió mirando la nota que iba con el paquete y que había prometido a Rick abrir una vez llegara a casa después de dejarlo en el aeropuerto. Sus hijos no sabían nada que ella había sido la encargada de acercarlo hasta el JFK para su viaje por trabajo a Chicago… Si lo supieran sería demasiado sospechoso para su tapadera.

Los últimos días, después de las vacaciones invernales en Los Hamptons, no habían parado de gritarse y discutir, por supuesto delante de sus hijos. A solas se gritaban… De otra manera.

A solas no habían dejado de verse.

En el cuarto de la limpieza de la doce.

En el hotel.

En su coche.

No habían parado de gritarse.

La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se estaba convirtiendo en una risa. Se tapó la boca para no ser descubierta y que uno de sus hijos (Sophia en este caso ya que era la última que quedaba en casa en ese momento) fueran a su encuentro descubriéndola, ahí, en mitad de la habitación con un regalo de su "ex" marido.

Desde luego no sabía lo que les pasaba… Pero tanto Sophia (con la que aun no había hablado) Tommy (al que apenas veía… Pero se las apañaba para interrogarla) o Frankie, se pasaban las pocas horas que podían compartir intentando investigarla, sonsacarle o algo que todavía no comprendía… ¿Habrían sido descubiertos? ¿Sus hijos lo sabían?

No. Después de los incidentes con los calzoncillos y en fin de año, habían empezado a ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

Y de ser descubiertos…Lo sabrían. Ninguno de ellos se callaría algo así… Si algo caracterizaba su casa era que apenas había secretos. O ESO CREÍA ELLA.

Se sentó en la cama y justo cuando iba a abrir el paquete la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Sophia.

-¿Cuántas veces he dicho que llaméis a la puerta?

-Desde que tenía seis años-sonrió la chica.

Kate se quedó mirándola. Iba desmaquillada completamente y llevaba el cabello recogido en una mini coleta dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Iba con una sudadera que probablemente no era ni de Michelle ni de Tommy que le quedaba enorme, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas botas lo suficientemente calientes para salir a la calle en pleno invierno en Nueva York.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sophi?

-Sí, mamá.

Kate asintió. Beckett la miró interrogante.

-Sólo avisaba que me iba.

-¿A Paris?

-No… No. Aun no sé cuando regresaré.-murmuró. –Voy a… bueno he quedado con unos amigos.

Beckett asintió. Por supuesto que esos amigos no existían y sólo se trataba de Rafael… El propietario de la sudadera.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿De verdad estas bien?

Sophia asintió pero le enseñó una revista local que llevaba entre sus manos. En ella se veía a Michelle con una pelirroja, besándose acaloradamente bajo el título de "Artista francés bohemio y su nueva musa en la galería de arte más exclusiva del Soho".

-Cariño…

-No quiero hablar de ello-interrumpió, notándosele cansada-Sólo vengo a avisarte que me voy, que Tommy no viene a dormir y que Frankie está en casa de Charlotte haciendo un trabajo.

Kate asintió.

Sophia dudó un instante.

-Estaré bien, cielo, tengo mucho trabajo-dijo señalando un montón de papeles del caso que llevaba días atormentándole.

Sophia se acercó a ella, la abrazó despidiéndose y luego salió de allí. Minutos después Kate escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse y la casa en completo silencio.

Decidió darse una ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda, olvidando por completo los papeles del trabajo e incluso el regalo de Rick. Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino y regresó a su habitación.

Incluso después de un par de semanas, la estancia seguía oliendo a Castle. Se recostó en la cama tras dejar la copa de vino en la mesita y rodó hacia el lado de él hundiendo la nariz en su almohada y sintiendo un leve halo de nostalgia. ¿Deberían darse una oportunidad oficial? ¿Deberían compartirlo con amigos y familia? Suspiró. Pero estaban demasiado bien así… A escondidas… Sintiendo la adrenalina de ser descubiertos, sus encuentros, las falsas peleas que incrementaban la pasión… Y mientras él no resolviera sus problemas y aunque confiaba en él, ella no le dejaría volver a casa.

Ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su parte del trato y delegar bastante trabajo… Pero viendo una respuesta de su parte. Y aun no estaba cien por cien segura de que todo saliera bien… Confiaba en él sí, pero… ¿Por qué no le confiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo?

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y volvió a mirar el paquete envuelto y la nota sobre la mesita.

" _Para que juegues a indios y vaqueros y la espera se te haga más corta. Vuelvo pronto. J."_

No pudo evitar reír escandalosamente al leerlo de nuevo. Rick había firmado como J de Jameson el personaje basado en él que había escrito, para así si alguien leía la nota no supiera de que iba… El mensaje también estaba encriptado pero ella sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

Desenvolvió rápidamente el papel y se encontró con una caja negra. Al abrirla, a sabiendas lo que se podía encontrar no pudo evitar abrir la boca y sonreír. Se mordió el labio mientras abría la caja y sacaba de ella un consolador de color verde (como el que hacía años había tenido y que dejó de usar).

"El cactus"

Se mordió el labio y se rió. Le dio al botón del "on" y el aparato empezó a vibrar en sus manos. Un leve cosquilleo recorrió su bajo vientre.

No lo dudó ni un instante. Si Rick se lo había regalado como una broma interna entre ellos después de lo sucedido años atrás o por lo que fuera pensaba utilizarlo. Se quedó con solo el top y unas braguitas y se acomodo entre los enormes cojines de su cama y suspiró.

Cerró los ojos mientras su mano se deslizó por su piel, bastante sensible, hasta sus pechos por debajo de la tela del top. En su mente las imágenes de los últimos encuentros con Castle aparecían aumentando su necesidad. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando pensó en como la noche anterior le había hecho el amor contra la puerta de su hotel a modo de despedida. No estarían muchos días separados… Pero últimamente y después de nueve meses sin contacto alguno no podían quitarse las manos de encima.

Pellizcó con pericia (como si fueran las manos de él) sus pezones y arqueó su espalda, hundiéndose más. Elevó sus caderas mientras entrecerraba sus piernas juntando sus rodillas, sintiendo una leve fricción de su sexo contra la tela de las braguitas que le hizo gemir roncamente.

Empezaba a tener demasiado calor.

Empezaba a necesitar más atención.

Deslizó su mano por su vientre introduciéndola en su ropa interior hasta tocar con la punta de sus dedos su clítoris y frotarlo suavemente. Deliró de placer. Estiró su otra mano y por fuera de la tela, posicionó el vibrador encendido enviando miles de descargas electrizantes que le hacían temblar de placer. Con tan poco estaba a punto de terminar.

Sacó su mano y apretó su pecho (más sensible que de costumbre) su estomago se encogió y sintió como se mareaba jadeando.

-Rick…-escapó de su boca, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en el preciso instante en que estaba a punto de llegar sin siquiera necesidad de penetrarse y su móvil empezó a sonar.

Masculló una palabrota y se sentó apagando el vibrador. Bebió con rapidez la copa de vino y fue al baño mientras su móvil seguía sonando. Después de lavar sus manos, regresó a la habitación.

El móvil seguía sonando en la mesita.

Se acercó y apretó sus labios al ver de quien se trataba.

Contestó con un seco "Beckett".

Escuchó durante unos segundos y contestó con un "enseguida voy".

* * *

Se bajó del coche exhalando el vaho helado que dejaba la fría noche. Se acomodó su cabello, recogido en un moño después de que apenas se hubiera maquillado, vestido con unos vaqueros, unas botas y un jersey y chaqueta sencillo y hubiera salido de casa con prisa.

Mientras levantaba entraba en el edificio donde estaba la escena del crimen enviaba un mensaje de texto a Castle.

"Gracias por el regalo, lo estaba usando cuando me interrumpieron"

Al instante recibió una contestación:

"Lo usaremos juntos, nadie nos interrumpirá"

Kate terminó de subir las escaleras y entró en el apartamento indicado, levantando la cinta amarilla que impedía el paso a curiosos. Saludó a uno de los agentes, acostumbrado a ver de vez en cuando a la capitana en alguna escena y ella siguió su camino guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

-Lo siento jefa, se que era tarde-empezó Eric Sanders- Era importante. Este caso lo era…

-¿Qué tenemos?-le preguntó directamente, ignorando el primer comentario. Ni ella era consciente de la hora que era.

-Cody Summers. 20 y pocos. Hacker.

-La recuerdo… -interrumpió- Era la sospechosa del joven de la grapadora. ¿No?-dijo Kate. Sanders asintió.

Hannah apareció con Ryan y saludaron a la jefa.

-Sí. –Los tres se quedaron mirando el cadáver- Con ella no se han ensañado mucho…

Lanie apareció en compañía de Martin.

-No, no mucho. Dos puñaladas pecho y abdomen. Sufrió bastante, eso sí. Se desangró durante un buen rato.

-La entrada no está forzada, quien lo hizo la conocía…-informó Hannah-Y no fue muy cuidadoso…Hay manchas…Cosas tiradas y huellas.

-¿Tenemos huella?-preguntó Kate a Hannah y Lanie -¿Algún testigo?

-Un vecino-dijo Eric-Vio salir a un chico hace un par de horas, fue él quien llamó.

-Id a hablar con él ya…-Beckett miró a Lanie y Martin mientras Eric y Hannah iban a hablar con el testigo- ¿Cuándo tendremos el resultado?

-Dame un momento y te diré quien es nuestro culpable…

Kate asintió.

-Estaré en mi despacho. Cuando tengas algo me avisas.

-Sí, me la llevo a la morgue ya mismo-Lanie fue a decirle algo más pero se calló. No era momento ni lugar para preguntarle.

* * *

-¡No lo puedo creer!

Sophia miró a Raf.

-¿En serio?

La chica asintió.

-Ósea que ese payaso te pone los cuernos… ¿Y tú le perdonas?

Sophia se calló. Teóricamente ella le había sido infiel primero, precisamente con quien tenía delante… Por lo que no era capaz de echarle nada en cara. No sabía que quería… Pero por el momento, la postura más cómoda era perdonar a Michelle y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la reacción de Rafael.

-¿A ti que te importa?

-¿Qué…que me importa? ¡Ese tío es un gilipollas Sophia! ¡Se está riendo de ti! ¡Y tú… tú me importas!

-¿Yo te importo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Eres mi amiga!

-Ah…Ok…Eso somos-dijo entre desilusionada y enfadada. Por supuesto que sólo eran eso…Rafael probablemente se estaba tirando a su compañera de piso…Una bailarina un poco zorron.

Sophia se levantó dispuesta a marcharse pero Raf la agarró del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A ti que te importa!

-Sophia…-dijo molesto. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y Sophia salió del apartamento de Rafael sin mirar atrás.

Lo suyo había terminado antes de empezar.

Sophia bajó las escaleras mientras leía un mensaje de su hermano.

"Sophia tienes que ayudarme"

* * *

Kate se estaba quedando traspuesta. Después de salir de la escena del crimen había decidido ir a la doce para avanzar trabajo. Era tarde y Rick hacía rato había dejado de contestar sus mensajes puesto que estaría durmiendo.

Sintió unos deseos de seguir sus mismos pasos. Y aunque había estado bebiendo café estaba demasiado cansada.

Apoyo la cabeza en sus brazos contra la mesa al lado de la taza vacía y parpadeo varias veces hasta que el teléfono fijo la sobresaltó.

-Beckett-dijo algo ronca.

-Kate…-la voz de Lanie tembló al otro lado. Beckett se irguió de golpe sabiendo que había pasado algo-Tienes que… Venir. Tengo los resultados.

Apenas sin casi despedirse, colgó el teléfono, agarró su chaqueta y salió de su despacho. La planta de homicidios estaba en silencio y casi vacia de no ser por los dos o tres agentes que estaban de guardia y en ese momento estaban en sus mesas.

Cuando traspasó la puerta de la morgue un buen rato después, supo que algo no iba bien. La cara de Lanie y de Martin era todo un poema.

-¿Tienes los resultados?

La forense asintió.

-¿Y?

-Creo que estaría bien que te sientes…

-¿Lanie qué pasa?-preguntó confundida.

Lanie agarró su mano.

-Los resultados dan una única coincidencia…casi al 100%. Huellas dactilares, sangre… el ADN… Había esperma en…-La voz de Lanie se entrecortó. Jamás había dudado tanto al hablar-La victima tuvo sexo con el… sospechoso…-dijo lentamente-con su…asesino.-susurró esto último. No podía ni decirlo.

Kate miró a Martin. Éste estaba serio y cabizbajo.

-¿Lan?

-El resultado coincide con Tommy, Kate.

-¿Qué?-su voz fue casi un sonido ahogado. De repente sintió como si nada tuviera sentido. Un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos y como si todo diera vueltas, sin llegar a desplomarse. Como si estuviera completamente ida.

Kate agarró el papel que Lanie tenía con los resultados y los leyó detenidamente un par de veces.

El resultado era claro… Coincidía con Thomas Ephrain Castle.

Ni siquiera sentía ganas de llorar. No se lo podía creer. Se había quedado completamente paralizada.

Agarró su teléfono y llamó a Tommy. Apagado. Llamó a Sophia. Nada.

-Maldita sea-bufó y golpeo la mesa. Miró el cadáver de la chica en la otra mesa cubierto por una sabana.

Cody. Tommy nombró "un tal Cody". Bufó y volvió a llamar, esta vez a Ryan mientras tragaba saliva con mucho esfuerzo. Su garganta estaba seca y sentía como le costaba hablar.

-Si… Hola Ryan, tengo los resultados-Kate esperó a que el otro contestara- Me gustaría que tú o Espo os encargarais de detenerlo… ¿A quién?-se frotó la frente. Claro, aun no había sido capaz de decirle para quien era el aviso de busca y captura.-Tommy. Tommy es nuestro sospechoso, Ryan.

Él sabía que no se equivocaba… El testigo le había descrito también.

Colgó y se quedó mirando a Lanie y Martin.

-¿Puedes hablar tú con Alexis, Martin?

El chico asintió.

-Yo…Yo tengo que llamar a Rick-murmuró saliendo de la morgue sin saber que iba a ser de sus vidas en ese momento, sin creerse nada de aquello… Esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Y el invitado sorpresa? jajajajajaja :)


	25. Chapter 25

Kate observó sus manos contra su mesa. Todo estaba en silencio y ella apretaba tan fuerte sus manos contra la madera que sus dedos y sus nudillos se estaban quedando blancos.

Soltó el agarre y miró su despacho. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no tenía ni idea de que hora era… Su móvil descansaba en su mesa esperando una llamada… La llamada que jamás esperó ni deseó recibir.

Su hijo estaba en busca y captura por que nadie podía localizarlo…

Suspiró y se dejó caer en su sillón, frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

Agarró el móvil para revisar los mensajes… Frankie se quedaría a dormir con Martha… Sin decirle a ninguna de las dos el motivo por el que esa noche no volvería a casa… Sophia seguía sin contestar sus mensajes.

Apretó los labios y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

Castle estaba ahí.

-¿Rick?-dijo confundida levantándose de la silla.

-He cogido el primer vuelo…

Castle avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta agarrarla entre sus brazos y fundirse en un abrazo. No quería soltarla. Después de recibir su llamada y la leve explicación de ella de lo que había ocurrido… No lo pensó dos veces. Se trataba de su hijo… De ella… De su familia. Al cuerno con los compromisos laborales… Al cuerno con la investigación que llevaba con Regina… Al cuerno con todo. Se trataba de ella…Kate, el amor de su vida, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Había estado siempre para ella…Y le había fallado últimamente… Pero no esta vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, recogió todo lo rápido que pudo y fue al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Nueva York. Sin dormir. No le hizo falta debido a todo el café que había consumido…Y la preocupación por Tommy que estaba sintiendo.

Notó como Beckett tembló entre sus brazos y la apretó más fuerte.

-Nos pueden ver…-escuchó que murmuró contra su pecho. Se separó levemente y ella alzó la mirada en busca de la de él-A fuera…-dijo señalando la sala de homicidios donde estaban todos los escritorios- Pueden vernos.

-No me importa lo más mínimo.

Kate intentó sonreír… Pero no tenía fuerzas.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de su despacho en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se percató que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Cada cierto tiempo, alguno decía algo, tuviera o no que ver con lo que estaban viviendo… Beckett se veía reacia a hablar de Tommy, por lo menos hasta que no le encontraran.

Si había huido…

Su cuerpo se tensó al pensar lo que podía haber sucedido y suspiró.

-¿Qué hemos hecho mal?-preguntó de golpe, rompiendo el silencio y dejando a Castle confuso.

-No hemos hecho nada mal…-murmuró él- Son adolescentes…

-Rick… Todos hemos sido adolescentes… Pero esto…-alzo las manos mientras su voz tembló-Todo esto es demasiado… Yo… No he estado cuando me ha necesitado… Soy una madre pésima… Y los genes-murmuró.

-Kate no, no te eches las culpas, no hagas eso otra vez…-Rick apretó su mano en la rodilla de ella haciéndole callar, no sabía que mas decir, pero desde luego todo eso no era culpa de ellos…-Además… Tiene que haber una explicación… Tommy no…

La puerta del despacho (donde previamente habían bajado todas las persianas) se abrió dejando pasar a Ryan…Quien miró hacia el escritorio y al verlo vacio se giró hacia el sofá, quedándose parado al ver a Castle allí.

-¿Ca…stle?

Se queda medio confundido. No es normal después de todo, verlos juntos y sobre todo sin discutir, sin embargo es lo que toca debido a la situación. Castle y Beckett se levantan. Ryan también está visiblemente afectado. Él conoce a Tommy incluso antes que Rick… Él y Espo ayudaron mucho a Kate cuando Tommy apenas tenía un año o dos de vida.

Han visto crecer a ese muchacho y al fin y al cabo, son familia.

Kate endureció su rostro intentando parecer que no estaba afectada, pero por supuesto Ryan sabía cómo se sentía.

-Le…Le hemos encontrado-dijo bajito-Espo está con él… Es...Está…-él no sabía cómo hablar-Están subiendo… No sabíamos donde llevarlo.

Kate asintió mientras no habla, pensativa.

-Sala de interrogatorios… Dejádmelo a mí.

-Jefa…

-Es mi hijo-contestó fríamente.

-Ok, pero Javi se quedará contigo…

Kate asintió y sin decir nada más, apenas echando una mirada a Rick, sale disparada de su despacho.

-Hay una cosa más…

Kate se giró.

-Sophia estaba con él.

Kate apretó los labios y movió la cabeza a la vez que Castle hizo el mismo gesto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Por supuesto…

El sonido del ascensor al llegar les interrumpió. Aquello fue peor de lo que esperaba. Espo llevaba a Tommy esposado con su ropa y sus manos manchadas de sangre mientras Sophia se revolvía con Paul uno de los detectives que trabajaban con ellos.

Sophia, con su temperamento, dejaba escapar todo tipo de palabrotas.

Kate le hizo un gesto a Espo sin mirar a Tommy y en lugar de ir a la sala de interrogatorios donde se dirigía Espo fue hacia la de descanso.

-No…No esperaba que estuvieras aquí-musitó Ryan al lado de Castle.

-Es mi hijo, tu harías lo mismo por los tuyos-contestó secamente y salió de allí en dirección a la sala de descanso donde Kate había cerrado las persianas unos minutos después de que Paul entrara con su hija.

Rick cerró la puerta despacio y se mantuvo al margen mientras Kate mantenía una acalorada conversación con su hija.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Sophia masajeó sus muñecas donde previamente el acero de las esposas le había acompañado durante el trayecto a la comisaría.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué pensaba? ¡En mi hermano!

Kate bufó exasperada.

-¿En tu hermano? –Kate se movió por la sala, moviendo las manos, sintiéndose frustrada y exasperada. Miró a Castle. Rick estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared mirando a su hija y a su mujer sucesivamente- ¡No estabas pensando en nadie! ¡Sophia a veces parece…!

-¿Parece que?-se quejó la chica-¡Habrías hecho lo mismo, mamá! ¡Por tío Javi, y tío Kevin… ¡Y por Papá!-miró a su padre-Tal vez ahora no, porque los dos estáis gilipollas… Pero…

-Sophia-Rick no iba a permitir que su hija hablara de esa forma a Kate o les faltara el respeto, sin embargo la chica no esperó y abrió la puerta.

-Estas acusada de ser cómplice de asesinato… Por ayudarle….Por no llamarme en cuanto estuviste con él y lo supiste-Kate hizo un pausa para calmarse-No puedes largarte así como así…

Sophia se giró y miró a Kate.

-¡No voy a ir a ninguna puta parte!-golpeó la puerta-¡Sólo quiero saber que Tom está bien!-sus ojos delataban las incipientes lágrimas que estaban por salir. Rick miró a Kate. Ambos miraron como Sophia salió de la sala y se dirigió al pasillo que daba a la sala de interrogación, seguida por ellos.

Kate miró a Castle.

-Quédate con ella, ahí-dijo señalando las sillas-Ryan irá a hablar con vosotros…

-Pero yo…

-Estas aquí como padre, Rick-murmuró-Déjame que yo haga mi trabajo.

Castle asintió. Deseaba besarle. Deseaba abrazarla y darle el ánimo necesario para encarar probablemente el momento más duro de su carrera. Algo que no debería estar haciendo.

-Nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Rick viendo como Kate entraba a la sala de interrogatorio y cerraba la puerta con furia.

Ryan se acercó a él y no pudo evitar dejar a Kevin con su hija, tomándole declaración y vigilándola mientras él se encerraba en la habitación contigua a la sala de interrogatorios para observar por el espejo.

* * *

Cuando Kate miró a su hijo sintió una presión en el pecho. Evitó mirar sus manos y su camiseta manchadas de sangre… Pero sus ojos… Esos ojos verdes que había heredado de Ethan y que le miraban con miedo le hicieron que tragara con esfuerzo.

Ella pensaba que como capitán de la policía de nueva york podría enfrentarse a eso pero estaba completamente equivocada.

Lo haría y no quería que nadie más lo hiciera pero eso no quitaba el hecho que le costara respirar o mirar a su hijo.

Recordó cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos… Ese amor que jamás había sentido por nadie y que sólo había compartido con el resto de sus hijos.

Kate se sentó frente a él y abrió el archivo del caso…

-Se han leído tus derechos…-carraspeó- Dime Thomas…

-Mamá…

Kate se quedó callada y tomó aire.

-¿Thomas donde estuviste anoche entre-Javi miró la hora de la muerte- las once de la noche y la una de la madrugada?

-Tío Javi…

Espo negó.

-Aquí somos sargento Esposito y Capitana Beckett-dijo serio- Contesta…

-No…Yo no hice nada… Lo puedo demostrar…

-¿Tienes coartada? ¿Qué demonios hacías en Harlem? ¿Quién era esa chica, Tommy?-preguntó Kate, alterándose por momentos.

Espo la miró de reojo. Tommy se revolvió frente a ellos y pasó sus manos por su cabeza, por suerte las manchas de sangre estaban secas.

-Hemos encontrado tu ADN, tus huellas… ¡Te acostaste con ella!

Tommy se puso serio y su postura cambió por completo. Se estaba sintiendo atacado por su madre y aquello no le gustaba.

-Kate, cálmate… No puedes…

-Esperaré a que venga mi abogado.

-Y un cuerno tu abogado-le espetó su madre- CONTESTA.

-Beckett-Espo se levantó y le dedicó una mirada. Kate asintió y suspiró. Cerró el archivo y se quedó en silencio unos segundos callado.

-Escucha…Esto es entre tú y yo… ¿vale? No es oficial… Sólo…Tú dices que eres inocente…Cuéntame todo…Quiero ayudarte, Tommy-dijo sintiendo que la rabia daba paso a la tristeza y aguantó sus ganas de llorar.

Tommy miraba la mesa sin mirar a su madre… Aunque sabía que su abogado estaba de camino, no podía no confiar en su madre por mucha Capitana que fuera en ese momento.

-Yo la quería-dijo echándose a llorar-Yo no le hice nada…

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí a comprar tabaco.

-Tú no fumas… Sólo…Sólo de vez en cuando con Sophia antes de mudaros… En verano…-dijo Kate negando.

Tommy miró a su madre.

-Salí a por tabaco… Condones-dijo bajito-Y un par de cosas más al seven eleven de la esquina… -se quedó callado-¡Allí hay cámaras! ¡Puedo demostrar que no lo hice!

Beckett tomó nota. Sabían que debían esperar al abogado… Pero antes de que todo fuera oficial quería tener esa conversación con Tommy.

-¿De qué conocías a Cody Summers?-preguntó Espo-¿Qué relación tenías con ella? ¿Por qué estabas en su casa?

-La conocí en una fiesta… Ella era increíble… -se calló volviendo a llorar. El chico estaba afectado- Estaba en su casa porque me llamó… ¡Alguien estaba siguiéndonos!

-¿Por qué? ¿En qué demonios estabas metido Thomas?-gritó Kate exasperada.

Tommy fue a contestar pero la puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron callados.

Justo en ese momento llegó el abogado de Tommy, Albert Alden amigo y abogado de Rick que había acudido en cuanto él le había llamado. Saludó brevemente a los presentes y pidió que le dejaran unos minutos con su cliente.

Kate y Javi salieron y fueron a beber un café. Cinco minutos después, regresaron.

-Mi cliente tiene coartada. Es demostrable.

Espo miró a Beckett. Ambos sentados frente al abogado y a Tommy. Kate asintió y se levantó.

-Hasta que lo comprobemos, señor Alden, su cliente tendrá que quedarse aquí… Todo apunta a que fue él, huellas, motivo…

-¿Qué motivo?

-Tenemos un testigo que dice que les vio discutir unas horas antes…

-No es cierto-gritó Tommy.

-¿No discutisteis?

-Tommy no tienes que contestar-interrumpió.

Tommy se levantó molesto.

-¡Jamás le hubiera puesto un dedo encima! –Se quejó- ¡Mamá! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Kate no dijo nada. Quería creerle pero las pruebas apuntaban a él… Motivo, relación, las huellas que habían encontrado, la sangre que llevaba en sus manos, el ADN, el testigo que reconocía haber visto a Tommy y a la chica discutir… Suspiró.

-Yo la quería… Alguien nos está jodiendo… Y sé quien es… Ellos tienen motivos-gritaba desesperado-Yo no fui…Yo la encontré después de irme…Sé que no debería haberla tocado… ¡Mierda!-pateó la silla y miró a su madre-Tienes que creerme…Hubieras hecho lo mismo por papá…Lo sé…

-Lo siento-musitó-.

-Thomas Ephrain Castle, quedas detenido por el asesinato de Cody Summers…-dijo Espo, quitándole el mal trago a Kate y esposándolo el mismo y saliendo con él hacia las celdas de la comisaria.

Kate los siguió mientras hablaba con el abogado.

Si comprobaban que todo había sido un error soltarían a Tommy pero hasta que eso sucediera tenía que estar allí y más tarde ser trasladado a sing sing probablemente y luego ser juzgado.

No podía creer que estaba viviendo esa pesadilla…

Beckett se sobresaltó cuando Espo cerró la puerta de la celda con Tommy agarrado a las rejas detrás.

-Mamá…-Tommy lloraba mirando a su madre-Mamá no me dejes aquí… ¡Vendrán a por mí…! ¡Mamá!

Kate le miró una última vez y salió de allí sin mirar atrás, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su pequeño, dispuesta a esclarecer todo.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe. Sintió como la camiseta que usaba para dormir se ceñía a su cuerpo debido al frío sudor que la pesadilla le había provocado. Pasó su mano por su frente y sintió unas terribles nauseas que le obligaron a salir corriendo al baño.

Después de depositar todo el contenido del estomago, o lo poco que había logrado comer en esas horas, se refrescó y enjuagó su boca y a oscuras y descalza regresó a su cama.

Se recostó en la cama y miró a su lado. Rick se revolvió, se giró encarándola y abrió los ojos despacio. La enorme mano de él acarició su brazo.

Ni siquiera se sentía rara al compartir su cama después de semanas sin hacerlo.

-¿Pesadilla?-preguntó ronco.

Kate asintió.

-Ojalá todo lo fuera-se acurrucó contra él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Pasó su pulgar por el rostro de él acariciando incluso las ojeras que decoraban sus ojos y luego siguió hacia su cabello-¿Tú has conseguido dormir?

Rick miró el reloj por encima del cuerpo de ella. Él había insistido en dormir con ella ya que Frankie estaba con Martha y Sophia después de aclarar todo había salido libre con fianza y se había ido a casa de Alexis.

Kate no se había negado.

-He dormido veinte minutos seguidos-confirmó y luego suspiró-¿Qué pasaba?

Kate le miró confusa.

-En la pesadilla.

-Tommy me gritaba-dijo con la voz rota-desde la celda…Me decía que era una mala madre y cuando le miraba desaparecía en un agujero negro…-Rick la apretó entre sus labios y dejó suaves besos en su frente y su cabeza-Y entonces… Le perdía…Le perdía una y otra vez… He soñado cuando era un niño y le secuestraron…He soñado con sus rizos y luego…Todo estaba lleno de sangre y….

-Kate shhh…Todo va a ir bien… Todo va a salir bien tienes que descansar…

-No puedo-se levantó separándose de él-No puedo… Es mi hijo…No puedo estar aquí…No sé cómo me has convencido…

Rick la miró viendo como se vestía. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde vas tú?

-A confirmar que mi hijo no es culpable de ese asesinato… ¿Tú?

-Yo voy a hablar con él.

Kate asintió.

Poco después, cuando llegaron al Parking de la doce, decidieron separarse.

-Evita que te vea nadie, Rick.

Castle asintió y observó como Kate iba hacia el otro ascensor, y marcaba el número de Ryan.

Rick miró su móvil… Tal vez si llamaba a la madre de Ginny podría saber algo… Desde luego esa mujer y Jackson se movían por círculos que podrían decirle si Tommy tenía razón o no con esa tal Cody.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	26. Chapter 26

Mil gracias por los comentarios! Hemos pasado de los 500! GRACIAAAAS! Y gracias por leer!

Y felicidades a skyscrapper ;-) Deja un coment anda ;)

* * *

Castle sintió como sus manos se quedaban blancas mientras apretaba con fuerza la puerta de la celda donde estaba su hijo… Estaba cabreado. Era incapaz de creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a su familia. Se separó de la puerta y miró a un lado y a otro en el pasillo de la doce.

Vacio.

En silencio.

Tommy estaba aterrado, encogido en un rincón de la celda.

-Thomas-murmuró Rick haciendo que Tommy dejara de hipar y levantara la cabeza de entre sus brazos, donde la había escondido, y buscara la voz de su padre.

-Papa…-se levantó como un rayo y se acercó a él- Tienes que sacarme de aquí… Papá… Tenemos que buscar al culpable de la muerte de Cody… Papá…. Tenéis que creerme.

-Thomas…

-¡No!-Tommy pegó un golpe a la 'jaula' provocando un sonido y que la impotencia de Rick creciera.

Castle le miró seriamente.

-Tommy eres adulto… Se sensato… Cuéntame lo que ha pasado…

-No me creéis…

-Tienes que confiar en nosotros.

-Créeme no hay en otra persona que confíe más que en ti, papá-dijo seriamente buscando la mirada azul de su padre. Si había alguien que le podía ayudar era Castle… Él no era policía…Él no era como su madre… Él buscaba la historia… Los detalles… Él hacía caso a todo eso y no a las evidencias y por eso la mayoría de gente confiaba antes en él que en su tío Javi o Kevin o en su propia madre.

Tommy volvió a sentarse en el suelo y miró a su padre. Olvidó como de decepcionado estaba con él después de la separación de sus padres…

-Cody y yo hackeamos unas cuentas… Ella estaba en una banda-comenzó Tommy-Se que estaba mal pero empecé…falsificando unas notas en la escuela por dinero… Sé que me lo habríais dado pero tenía problemas en las clases y también me aproveché-suspiró-…Unas becas para Rafael… Él no lo sabe-murmuró-Y luego la conocí a ella y…Me pidió ayuda…

Rick no dijo nada al respecto y asintió.

-Blake…El otro chico…Cody y yo… Encontramos… -murmuró- Hice copias y lo guarde todo-dijo llorando- Pero se enteraron que tenemos una copia y todo el dinero que había por medio-Tommy no podía dejar de llorar como un niño asustado.

-¿Qué encontrasteis?

-Las cuentas de Bracken…-dijo bajito-El senador…El dinero con el que financia sus campañas.

Castle no supo que decir. Se quedó congelado. Jamás esperaría algo así.

-Tommy eso…

-Papá yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de ella…Yo la amaba-volvió a llorar- Yo me marche un momento y cuando volví alguien había entrado en su apartamento…Sólo intenté que su corazón volviera a latir-dijo bajito agachando la cabeza.

Castle supo que su hijo decía la verdad… Sintió una leve presión en el pecho al verlo ahí… Desprotegido y destrozado sin poder hacer nada por él.

Cuando el escritor fue a hacer más preguntas intentando aclarar todo lo que su hijo le había dicho, un ruido en el fondo del pasillo les sobresaltó. Castle masculló una palabrota y supo que su tiempo se les había agotado. Tenía que irse de allí y hablar cuanto antes con Beckett, conseguir que el testigo testificara y sobre todo preguntarle a la madre de Regina si sabía algo de eso.

* * *

Beckett dio un último sorbo a su taza de café y al terminarla la dejó en el fregadero en el preciso instante en que llamaron a la puerta.

Suspiró.

Miró su reloj y por la hora supo de quien se trataba. Frankie hacía horas que estaba en la escuela y le habían contado lo justo y necesario y Sophia, después de discutir con su madre sobre no se qué asunto de que tenía un amante y había destrozado su familia igual que su padre y Tommy podía haber ido a la cárcel, se había alquilado un pequeño apartamento con Michelle para sus últimos días en la ciudad. Sólo podía ser él.

Se acercó a la puerta comprobando la mesa del salón donde descansaban un par de papeles y tazas. Todo desordenado.

Abrió la puerta y miró la cara de cansancio de Castle. Le dejó pasar sin decir nada.

Rick se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Kate y se preparó un café él mismo.

Kate se apoyó en la pared y Rick apoyó su trasero en la encimera. Lo que más ganas tenían de hacer en ese momento era besarse… Pero no era el momento pues Tommy podría descubrirles en cualquier momento si se dejaban llevar.

-¿Cómo está?

-No sale de la habitación y no me habla.

Rick suspiró.

Hacía dos días habían soltado a Tommy. Tenía una coartada… El dueño de la tienda a la que había ido a comprar había confirmado que entre la hora de la muerte Tommy había entrado en su tienda… Las cámaras de trafico también lo confirmaron a pesar de que el principal testigo le había acusado al verlo discutir con Cody horas antes en el portal del edificio y entrar con ella.

No tenían más pruebas.

Y Tal y como le habían soltado y seguían investigando en busca del asesino teniendo en cuenta lo que Thomas había confesado a Rick y Rick le había explicado a Kate… No habían encontrado nada en claro y Tommy se había encerrado no sólo en su habitación si no también en su mismo.

Le habían pedido que no saliera de casa o al menos solo hasta que no estuviera resuelto pero el chico no quería ni ver a su madre por lo que no salía de la habitación.

-He ido a hablar con su escuela… He hecho una donación… Una muy gratificante…

-¿La Julliard son de esos?

-El dinero es lo que cuenta…

-Si…-asintió Kate, pensando en el caso entre sus manos ese en el que se había visto envuelto su hijo y la amiga de éste.

-Pero aun así…El comité se reunirá y dentro de un par de semanas le dirán algo…

Beckett se cruzó de brazos.

-Hasta entonces… Supongo que se quedará aquí… Sin salir…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que así no puedes ir a ver a quien sea que te estés follando?-interrumpió Tommy, ojeroso, con el pelo desordenado y vestido con unos vaqueros que por lo visto llevaba semanas sin lavar y una simple camiseta de manga larga.

Rick y Kate se quedaron mirando a su hijo que acababa de arrastrarse hasta la cocina, entrando e interrumpiendo su conversación con un tono tosco.

Ninguno de los dos supo que contestar ante la acusación de su hijo por que, al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Kate estaba follando con alguien… Aunque ese alguien no fuera otro que su padre.

Sin embargo Beckett también tenía derecho para estar enfadada.

-No sé de donde sacas eso… Pero y aunque no es de tu incumbencia… Me gustaría que la próxima vez que fueras capaz de arrastrar tu culo fuera de ese puñetero zulo, fueras más respetuoso conmigo porque si no…

-¿Si no qué, capitana? ¿Me echarás de aquí para encerrarme?

-Thomas-el tono de Castle sonó más serio que nunca-.

-¡No… No Thomas! ¡No intentes defenderla! ¡Ella también ha destrozado esta familia!

-No soy yo la que se ha visto implicado en algo así…

-No…Claro, tu nunca haces nada, capitana…

Kate entrecerró los ojos y notó el leve olor a alcohol.

-¿Estas borracho?

-De resaca-contestó Tommy riendo y abrió la nevera, ignorando a sus padres en busca de algo de beber.

-Vete a dormir la mona, Tom.

-Claro… Claro siempre mandando… Si papá no hace lo que tu quieres… LE ECHAS… A mí me dejaste encerrado… ¡Me abandonaste ahí!-gritó golpeando la mesa, sobresaltando a los dos.

Kate miró a Rick.

-Thomas, no me hagas usar la fuerza…

Tommy rió.

-No…No te haré usar nada… Te dejaré tranquilo… ¡Te dejaremos tranquilos! ¿Ya no te acuerdas no? No te acuerdas si Frankie se ha puesto su insulina porque solo estas pendiente de tus propias mierdas… De mandar a la gente… Y aunque Papá se ha equivocado…Tu tienes toda la maldita culpa siempre ocupada en tu puñetero trabajo, Capitana-dijo intentando ser lo más hiriente posible y poniendo especial atención en el "Capitana"-…Debe follar bien el que te tiene así…

Kate no lo dudó ni un instante y como nunca había hecho le cruzó la cara a Tommy de un solo y seco bofetón.

Rick, quien desde el principio había intentando detener la situación tratando de interceder entre ambos, siendo completamente ignorado por que eran tal para cual, cabezotas y obcecados, miró a ambos.

La tensión y el silencio eran cortantes.

Los ojos de Tommy estaban rojos, casi inyectados en sangre, mientras que los de Kate estaban completamente abiertos, sorprendida por su propia reacción.

-Tommy…-dijo Beckett.

-Que te den por el culo, mamá-dijo secamente, recalcando esta vez el "mamá".

El silencio que se había establecido se vio interrumpido por el portazo que Tommy propinó al salir del hogar de los Castle después de agarrar una chaqueta e irse.

Kate se sobresaltó y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Y sin que Rick lo viera venir se encontró intentando calmarla cuando el llanto los sorprendió a ambos.

Era un torrente de lágrimas que no podía frenar después de golpear la mesa.

-Ya está….Ya está…-susurró Rick sobre su sien mientras la abrazaba con fuerza intentándola contener-respira…

Kate se separó.

-Tengo que ir a buscarle… Podría pasarle algo…No está bien…Y…Es peligroso…

Rick suspiró.

-No tendría que haberle dejado irse…Ni pegarle… No está siendo él…Está afectado… ¡Maldita sea!

Rick se quedó pensativo y no se percató de cómo Kate se apoyó en la mesa tras perder levemente el equilibrio y agachar la cabeza.

Realmente era normal la reacción de Tommy. Acababan de asesinar a la chica que le gustaba sin que él pudiera haber hecho nada y además se sentía traicionado por su madre y completamente perdido.

-No estás en condiciones… Escúchame…Le buscaré y lo llevaré a mi hotel ¿Ok? Nos vemos allí en dos horas.

Beckett dudó unos segundos y finalmente asintió. Se acercó hasta Castle y lo tomó de la cara dándole un suave y necesario beso en los labios.

* * *

Habían pasado casi más de dos horas y Rick seguía sin dar noticias. Kate había intentado contactar con Tommy pero su móvil daba como apagado y luego lo había encontrado en su casa. Rafael no sabía nada de su amigo pero también fue a buscarlo. Sophia estaba en una obra de teatro con Michelle y no tenía ni idea de nada por lo que no la preocupó más.

Tras todo eso, Kate fue directamente a la habitación de hotel de Castle, donde habían quedado…

Al girar la esquina y dirigirse a su suite lo último que pensó encontrarse fue aquello: Castle en la puerta de la habitación abrazándose a una chica que bien podría ser su hija.

Sintió como si perdiera todas sus fuerzas… Sintió como si todo eso fuera lo que necesitaba para terminar de volverse loca… Sin embargo, no dudó en acercarse lo más fría posible.

Al llegar a su altura los miró a ambos.

-¿Así es como buscas a nuestro hijo?-preguntó Kate con sequedad.

Castle se sintió pillado.

-Kate… No es lo que parece.

Beckett soltó una carcajada.

-Típico.

-Hola…-saludó la chica, con los ojos azules idénticos a los de su marido y el pelo oscuro, algo que la perturbó demasiado pero a lo que no le dio importancia- Tu debes ser Kate…Yo…Soy Regina.

-¿Regina?-Kate miró a Castle-La famosa Regina… ¿Así que esta niñata que podría ser tu hija es tu amante?

-Beckett…No.

-¿No? ¡Por favor Castle! ¡No tiene más que…Cuantos?

-24.

-¡24 putos años!-y la indiferencia y la frialdad se esfumaron cuando Kate golpeó la pared del pasillo- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! Un traidor... ¡Te estás acostando con las dos! ¿Así pretendes volver a casa?-esta vez golpeó su pecho.

-Kate… Para… Todo esto es demasiado, Kate-Castle intentó agarrarla-.

-Yo no soy su amante…

-¿Qué?

-Que nunca me acostaría con Rick-dijo Ginny-.

-¿Entonces quien eres?-Kate sintió una punzada en su estomago y en su pecho, quedando pálida- No… ¿Eres su hija?

Regina negó.

-Castle es mi hermano.

Beckett miró a Castle y le devolvió la mirada esperando que ella fuera más comprensiva.

-¡Te juro que no te entiendo!

Rick se mordió el labio y miró a Ginny y como pudo, entre gritos y golpes en su cuerpo de Kate, le pidió disculpas a su hermana y le pidió que se marcharan y ya la llamaría mientras ésta se reía por la reacción de su 'cuñada'.

Castle arrastró a Kate dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta como pudo.

* * *

-¿¡Es que estás loca!?-El escritor se masajeó el pecho y miró a Kate- No tenías que golpearme…

-¿Loca?-preguntó mirándole-¿En serio? ¡Eres un imbécil! Tommy está en peligro… ¡Y tu estas aquí! ¡Con tu hermana! ¡Tú hermana!

Kate se calló y se quedó pensando. Realmente desde fuera se habría visto como una perturbada… Sobre todo cuando pensó en sacar su arma aunque no lo llegó a hacer…

Ella podía ser una perturbada… Pero no de esa clase.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Es complicado.

-Es complicado… Ja…-le miró desde allí, a dos metros suyos, de pie en medio de la habitación.

-¡Tu tampoco me dices nada!

-¿Qué no te digo…? Castle, estábamos haciéndolo bien… Estaba funcionado y ahora…

-Nunca me dices nada… Te lo callas…-dijo Rick cabreado y la empotró entre su cuerpo y la pared… Ciñéndose a ella-Dime…Kate…Dime que es lo que quieres maldita sea… ¡Me estas volviendo loco! ¡Déjame volver a casa!

Beckett no pudo pensar…Por un momento se olvidó de todo…Sobre todo cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su boca, asaltándola con su lengua y haciéndole perder la cordura mientras introducía su mano en los pantalones de ella.

-Dime… ¿Quieres esto?

Kate negó levemente y él mordió su labio cuando volvió a besarla obligándola a cerrar las piernas cuando los dedos de él se movieron sobre su sexo rapidamente, haciendole flaquear.

Beckett agarró su muñeca.

-Dímelo…Dime qué quieres…

Kate lo miró a los ojos mientras soltó el agarre de su mano y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás chocando contra la pared mientras veía las estrellas debido a la increíble profesionalidad de sus grandes y hábiles manos contra su cuerpo.

-Te quiero a ti…Joder…Te quiero a ti-gimoteo y entonces, Castle sacó su mano y la miró.

-Repítelo.

-Te quiero a ti Castle-dijo Kate seriamente golpeando su pecho- Te necesito…Y necesito que hablemos…-trago saliva y esta vez fue ella quien asaltó tu boca-Te quiero…-le mordió el labio inferior-Tenemos que salir de esta… Juntos…

Rick se separó cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar y asintió abrazando a su mujer. Si, tendrían esa conversación y le contaría todo, pero ahora… Ahora sólo tenían que hacer una cosa: Encontrar a su hijo antes que lo hiciera otra persona.

* * *

Demasiado tarde.

Tommy se tambaleó y se apoyó en la esquina de un callejón en alguna calle entre la 116 y la 89…. ¿O estaba cerca de la tercera avenida? O de donde fuera…Estaba perdido y su cabeza iba a explotar. No sabía dónde estaba. Todo estaba oscuro.

Un ruido le sobresaltó y con la poca coordinación que tenía en ese momento… Se calló de boca.

Masculló una palabrota.

-Hola Tommy-dijo una voz ronca detrás de él y pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido del seguro de un arma.-Llevamos días buscándote…

Tom se giró y desde el suelo miró como un tipo grande con varios tatuajes y ropa oscura le miraba con una sonrisa cínica apuntándole con el arma.

-Lazarus quiere darte una lección…

-Tío…-Tommy se levantó como pudo-Podemos hablarlo… Yo…Te juro… Te juro que no he dicho nada… Mi madre no sabe nada… -lloriqueó.

-Que nenaza-ladró otra voz detrás suyo.-Pero para… Robar no eras tan nenaza ni llorica ¿No?

Se giró. Su atacante no había venido solo…Estaba rodeado.

-Yo…Yo no sé nada…

-Sabes quién es Lazarus…Y eso es demasiado…

El hombre que estaba detrás de él golpeo su pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Tranquilo…Sólo vamos a charlar-se rió el que le apuntaba con el arma.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones?


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry...El verano es lo que tiene que los dias pasan volando y cuando te das cuenta y tienes un rato para escribir, han pasado 13 dias desde la ultima actualización... ;-)

Gracias por la paciencia y por leer!

* * *

No estaba de servicio, ni tampoco de guardia y aun así, había llegado rápido al lugar de los hechos.

Eso era una ventaja al tener tantos conocidos en el cuerpo y… también influía que la víctima era parte de su caso y… Dios, en ocasiones como esas odiaba ser policía.

Sabía que durante semanas no podría quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

El suelo de ese callejón estaba manchado de sangre al igual que el cuerpo inerte que habían encontrado…

Sus propias manos y sus pantalones estaban impregnados de la sangre de su hijo.

Cabizbaja, no podía dejar de llorar al pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Sintió la mano de Rick en su hombro y levantó su mirada.

-Oye… Va a salir de esta… -susurró su aún marido, sentándose a su lado.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaban allí, sentados en la sala de espera mientras dentro del quirófano Tommy luchaba por sobrevivir.

Si tan siquiera no lo hubiera dejado irse…

-No te culpes-susurró de nuevo Castle, con su mano sobre su pierna. Kate lo miró y él la movió lentamente. Por suerte, ni Frankie, ni Sophia, ni Rafael se habían dado cuenta.

Por supuesto, Michelle tampoco.

Aun tenían que fingir…

Y aun tenían que terminar la conversación que habían empezado sobre el padre de Castle, Jackson, la mujer de este, su hija –hermana de Rick- los problemas con la mafia y en lo que estaba metido su propio hijo.

La llamada…La peor llamada que había recibido en su vida había interrumpido la merecida conversación… Ojala jamás la hubieran recibido. Después de eso, en la mente de Beckett, todo estaba confuso. Había corrido al lugar donde habían encontrado a su hijo casi muerto… Las luces de los coches de la policía le impedían ver con claridad, pero había jurado ver algún westie detenido… Culpable de lo sucedido con Tommy.

-No me puedo creer como he podido dejar… Dejar que pase todo esto…

-Kate…

-No me estoy culpando es solo…-suspiró y se levantó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Rick no dijo nada.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Cuándo ha pasado todo esto?

Castle no sabía que contestar. Beckett se apoyó en la pared en el momento en que la puerta de la salita donde estaban esperando se abrió dejando pasar a Espo y Ryan. Lanie venía detrás.

-Kate…-su amiga la abrazó-¿Se sabe algo? ¿Cómo estás?

-Lan…No hacía falta que vinieras… ¿Los niños?

-Están con Jenny. Ella también quería venir pero pensamos… -suspiró- ¿Qué ha pasado? Javi me contó por encima pero…

Kate se sentó con Lanie en un rincón de la sala y empezaron a hablar mientras Javi y Kevin le explicaban a Castle que los demás (Alexis, Hannah, Paul y Eric) se habían quedado investigando y que estaban muy cerca de toda la verdad y que por fin Tommy estaría a salvo…

-Pero…A pesar de todo esto…-Lanie miró de reojo al escritor-¿Estás bien?

-Estamos bien…-dijo concisa.

-Haces muy mala cara…-susurró, viendo a su amiga pálida, aunque quien iba a estar bien sin dormir, en plena madrugada con su hijo casi muriendo.

La forense y la capitana se acomodaron después de que Sophia les acercara un café y volviera a salir al pasillo, desesperada por toda la situación… O algo más.

* * *

Sophia echó a caminar por el largo y vacio pasillo del hospital. A esas horas solo quedaban ellos, desesperados por tener noticias, y los trabajadores.

No podía creerse lo que Michelle le acababa de decir.

Escuchó la puerta detrás suyo… Por supuesto, iba a insistir.

-Cariño… ' _Mon amour'_ …. Venga…

Sophia se giró y le observó detenidamente durante unos segundos. El encantó que le había cautivado en Paris había desaparecido por completo… Delante de ella sólo quedaba un hombre mayor que ella, bohemio y que tenía las cosas menos claras que ella…

Delante de ella sólo quedaba su novio, el que la había engañado… Y al que había perdonado y ahora le decía que tenía que marcharse en unas horas de vuelta a Paris y porque "no darse una despedida en condiciones"…

-Eres un idiota, sabes Michelle…

-Pero…

-Eres un cretino… ¿Me avisas que te vas ahora?

Sophia no escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

-Oh cariño- Michelle se pegó a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared y besó su cuello- Vamos… Deberías venirte conmigo.

La chica lo único que quería era abofetearle.

-No puedo… ¿No entiendes nada?

-¿Ya no me quieres?

Deseó decirle que no. Deseó decirle que necesitaba tiempo… Que realmente no sabía que sentía por él, pero desde luego, no estaba enamorada como los primeros días… Y tal vez el culpable había sido el retorno a casa y el reencuentro con Rafael…

O acostarse con él.

-Aquí no te necesitan… Amor, allí éramos felices…

-No puedo irme. No ahora.-dijo Sophia separándose levemente. Ni siquiera sabía si querría volver a Paris definitivamente… O volver con él… él que se tiraba el día rodeado de modelos y que probablemente si se iba sin ella… Le sería infiel todas las veces que quisiera… ¿Pero cómo podía juzgarlo?

-¿No vienes?-Michelle puso cara de perrito abandonado y Sophia negó lentamente. El francés se acercó a ella y deslizó su mano entre sus muslos mientras la besaba-¿Nos…despedimos como es debido?

-¿En serio?-Sophia volvió a apartarlo.

-Vamos… No seas estrecha-dijo con notable acento Parisino-Con todo lo que hemos hecho-sus caricias fueron más insistentes y ella era incapaz de quitárselo de encima. Probablemente, se habría pasado con los opiáceos.

-Michelle… Para.

-Sophia…Nos lo debemos…Amor…-asaltó su boca durante unos segundos hasta que fue separado a la fuerza.

Michelle estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas cuando Rafael tiró de su hombro hacia atrás, al separarlos.

-¿Es que no la estás oyendo? ¡No quiere!-furioso sin poder evitarlo, entre una mezcla de celos y rabia, le soltó el puño que alcanzó su mandíbula, haciendo que se tambaleara

-¡Rafael!

Sophia se metió en medio de los dos, que intentaban pegarse de nuevo, mientras la chica intentaba separarlos y gritaba, llamando la atención de toda su familia.

-¿Y tú para que te metes, niñato, que sabrás tu de mi novia?

Rafael no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tu novia… Creo que ha quedado claro que no quiere…

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-gritó Castle haciéndolos callar a todos.

Espo y Ryan tenían agarrados cada uno a uno. Frankie y Lanie miraban todos sorprendidos mientras Kate avanzaba hasta quedarse delante de los dos.

-¿Creéis que es el mejor momento de ponerse a discutir y pegarse? ¿Cuándo mi hijo está ahí dentro? ¿No podéis comportaros como adultos?

Beckett echó una mirada significativa a Sophia. La chica ya sabía lo que eso significaba… Le debía una conversación a su madre.

-Sophia…

-Vete…

-¿Es que no me has oído?

Michelle no dudó en largarse de allí mientras blasfemaba en francés, molesto, casi odiando a la familia de su novia y a ella.

-Si no se llega a ir le hubiera partido la cara más… Hijo de puta-masculló Rafael.

-Creo que deberías marcharte… De hecho-Kate miró a todos-

-Señora Castle…-intentó razonar Rafael quien había recibido un golpe en ceja y sangraba levemente.

-No, lo siento Rafael, no es momento…

Él asintió disgustado, pero alzó la vista cuando la madre de su mejor amigo siguió hablando.

-Creo que deberíais ir a casa…Todos… ¿Javi podrías acompañarlos a casa?

Su amigo asintió.

-Os llamaré con lo que sea…

Todos asintieron en silencio y se despidieron de sus padres. Rafael y Sophia no dijeron nada mientras se marchaban mientras que Frankie intentaba hablar con su hermana y Javi iba al lado de Rafael hacia la salida dejando en el pasillo a Rick, Kevin, Kate y Lanie.

Un buen rato después, cuando aun seguían en el pasillo, los cuatro en silencio, la puerta del quirófano se abrió dejando salir a un doctor, bastante preocupado.

-¿Familiares de Thomas Castle?-preguntó mirándoles a ellos.

Kate se acercó hasta él, sabiendo que de una forma u otra, sus vidas cambiarían después de esa conversación.

* * *

Rick estaba apoyado en la pared y miraba la cama de su hijo donde estaba conectado a una maquina. Suspiró. Delante de él, Kate estaba sentada en un taburete, agarrando una de las manos de Tommy. La otra la tenía vendada.

El doctor les había informado que había estado en paro durante unos minutos debido al daño interno y el traumatismo pero que al operarlo todo había salido bien… Sin embargo, no despertaba y aun le esperaban unas cuantas operaciones más cuando se recuperara.

Kate se acomodó y Rick se acercó para susurrarle.

-Deberías descansar…

-No me pienso separar de él, Rick.

Castle les miró a ambos. Kate estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando tuvo neumonía?

Beckett alzó la mirada y encontró la de su marido.

-Te llamé a ti…

-Nos besamos… Esa vez fue en serio…Fue…

-El principio de todo…

-Si…

Ambos se quedaron callados… Recordando aquellos tiempos, cuando ella aun parecía odiarle pero en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no sabía a quién recurrir y le llamó a él para ir al hospital y él no se separó durante toda la noche de su lado…

Tommy gruñó y empezó a moverse levemente.

-Espero que no os beséis ahora-murmuró ronco y adolorido y con un tono bastante seco.

-Thomas…

-Voy al llamar al médico-indicó Rick, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Kate, con algo de temor hacia la reacción de su hijo.

-Estoy…vivo-dijo con esfuerzo- Es una sorpresa…

Beckett asintió.

-Nos has dado un susto de muerte…

-Como si yo quisiera que me pegaran hasta matarme…-murmuró y gruñó de dolor de nuevo.

-No te muevas… No…hagas esfuerzos…

Tommy miró a su madre sin decir nada. Aun seguía dolido por cómo le había tratado con el caso de Cody…Seguía enfadado con el mundo por la muerte de ella…Por no haber podido hacer nada…Y seguía aterrado.

Sintió un dolor en el brazo y miró hacia abajo.

Alzó como pudo su brazo, vendado. No podía mover la mano.

-¿Ma…má?

Beckett se mordió el labio. El doctor le había informado de ello… Él jamás tendría movilidad completa en esa mano…Su sueño de ser músico profesional se había acabado… Nunca más podría volver a tocar… Y allí estaba ella sin saber cómo decírselo… Sin saber si en algún momento Tommy volvería a ser el de siempre y si tal vez en algún momento volvería a confiar en ella.


	28. Chapter 28

Antes de nada, lo siento mil por tardar en publicar... Es que estoy muy liada con otros temas y ademas la inspiracion con este fic me cuesta la vida... No sé, es algo que ya me viene tiempo pasando y bueno, no obstante queda muy poco para acabarlo... DOS CAPITULOS más.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

Kate se agarró la cabeza, haciendo presión sobre todo en las sienes. Las punzadas que estaba sintiendo eran criminales. Alzó la vista con cara de sufrimiento cuando Castle alargó su mano y le ofreció un vaso con café para llevar.

Acababa de llegar a su despacho y ni siquiera se había enterado cuando había llegado.

Rick se mordió el labio reparando en las ojeras de su mujer… Él sabía a la perfección que no se estaba alimentando como era debido y que no había descansado las horas necesarias… Pero al fin y al cabo, después de todo ¿Quién iba a poder hacerlo?

Kate no dijo nada y se estiró para desentumecer todos sus músculos.

-¿Te has tomado algo para la jaqueca?

Kate asintió levemente y agarró el vaso que Rick seguía tendiéndole.

Dio un sorbo y arrugó su nariz.

-¿Descafeinado?

-¿Crees que te hace falta más estímulos?-preguntó Castle sonriéndole con cariño.

Kate negó levemente y volvió a beber.

-¿Has dormido algo? Deberías descansar… Deberías… Ir a verle.

Kate suspiró.

-O al menos ir a casa… Darte una ducha… Estar con Frankie y Sophia… -murmuró Castle, abriendo uno de los archivos-Cambiarte de ropa y dormir un rato.

-No tengo tiempo, Castle.

-Kate…

Castle supo que en el momento que dijo ese "Kate" estaba condenado a una respuesta dura por parte de su mujer dejándole saber que no necesitaba dormir.

-No, Castle no puedo.

Rick esperó algo más pero ella seguía con la vista perdida en algún punto del despacho mientras bebía con calma el café… Seguramente con demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza.

Él no sabía si era bueno pincharla… Bueno para él, para su relación… Las cosas iban demasiado bien… Pero Kate tenía que hacer algo por sus hijos también.

-Cariño, Frankie está realmente afectada por todo… Y Sophia-Rick suspiró- Con todo lo de Michelle-apretó los labios cuando lo dijo- Con lo de Tommy… Lo nuestro…

Kate le detuvo y le miró.

-No, Rick. Quiero meter al hijo de puta que casi mata a mi hijo… Tengo que hacerlo yo Rick…Tengo que hacerlo-dijo suspirando y echando un vistazo al montón de archivos que se acumulaban referentes al caso de Cody. Suspiró de nuevo y miró a Castle-¿Tú has descubierto algo…? ¿Has avanzado?

-No… Bueno algo sí, pero prefiero esperar para contarte…

-Distráeme con eso-pidió Kate.

Rick no sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado en esos tres días en los que Kate había estado pendiente de estar con Tommy en el hospital, a pesar del esfuerzo del muchacho por estar a malas con su madre, y a la vez intentar resolver el caso, olvidándose por completo de cosas tan cotidianas como comer, dormir, ducharse o estar con sus hijas.

-Pues… Le han cogido.

Kate abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ella sabía de todo lo sucedido con Rick y su hermana y en lo que estaban metidos. Algo serio… Algo que tenía que ver con el padre de ambos, Jackson. Algo relacionado con la mafia rusa y que ponía a todos en peligro.

Por suerte y después de todo lo sucedido…Le habían cogido.

-¿Gregory Volkov?

-Muerto-contestó Castle.

Kate le miró. Ahora se daba cuenta que Castle parecía más relajado después de todo.

-La CIA lo tapará por supuesto-dijo soltando un leve suspiro-Pero bueno, ya nadie está en peligro…

-¿Y…tu…padre?

-Mi padre…-Rick volvió a suspirar-Desaparecido…Rita también. Ginny está sola… No sé qué hacer…

-Aha…-Kate apretó los labios. No era ella quien tenía que decidir el futuro de su… ¿cuñada? Pero hiciera lo que hiciera Rick, ella la apoyaría. Ahora más que nunca.-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Anoche, mientras estabas con Tommy…

-¿Quieres decir mientras gruñía por que estaba con él y despotricaba?

-Si-contestó Rick-Oye…Dale tiempo, tiene que adaptarse… Es…Difícil…

-Quiere operarse…-murmuró-Los médicos han dicho que aun operándose es posible que no recupere el movimiento total… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que está bien que deje pasar a mi hijo por algo así? Otra decepción…

Rick se acomodó mejor y sopesó como decírselo a Kate.

-Es su decisión.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Kate, es él quien tiene que decidir…Tu…Tu y yo solo podemos apoyarle…-Rick la miró levantándose-Escucha, voy a ir a estar un rato con él… ¿Ok?

Kate asintió y decidió ponerse de nuevo a trabajar después de que Castle le diera un beso en los labios y saliera de allí. Por lo menos, por su parte ya no estaban en peligro y aquello significaba que era un paso más para volver a estar juntos.

* * *

-Tiene un amante seguro…

-¿La has estado vigilando?-preguntó Tommy, acomodado en la cama del hospital. Se movió levemente, adolorido mientras Sophia sentada en una silla a su lado asentía. Tenía tantas ganas de que le dieran el alta, operarse y empezar la recuperación… Así como tenía ganas de ver a Rafael, de ir a pedir una nueva oportunidad a la Julliard y… Desearía que nada de eso hubiera pasado y que Cody siguiera viva.

-Ayer la vi entrar en un edificio…

-Ya…-a Tommy le daba exactamente igual lo que hiciera su madre en ese momento.

-Tommy… Tenéis que hablar.

-Si…Lo que tu digas…-se quejó-.

-Oye, papá también está desaparecido, también tiene la culpa de que se separen… Frankie no lo está pasando tampoco bien…La abuela está preocupada y el abuelo-se quejó Sophia.-Maldita sea, Tommy, tu también tienes la culpa de todo esto.

Tommy le miró seriamente.

-¿Dónde está Raf?

Sophia le miró levemente sintiéndose pillada. No podía decirle a su hermano que no sabía nada de Rafael por que habían discutido después de la pelea con Michelle y que ella hubiera roto con el francés.

-No sé-contestó simplemente.

Tommy se quedó callado hasta que de repente se echó a llorar. Su hermana lo miró sin comprender.

-Tommy…

-¿Recuerdas el día que recibí la confirmación que iría a Julliard?

Sophia asintió angustiada por cómo estaba su hermano.

 _Normalmente la casa de los Castle era una locura… Sin embargo esa locura se intensificaba cuando tocaba cenar. Y sobre todo, cuando tenían invitados. Esta vez Alexis había decidido quedarse a cenar._

 _No era que fuera toda una locura, pero… Siendo todos los que eran, tenían que apiñarse más alrededor de la cena._

 _-Auch-se quejó Frankie- Tommy me has pateado._

 _-Yo no he sido-contestó el chico sentándose al lado de su hermana pequeña. Con las manos empezó a hacer percusión sobre la mesa._

 _-Para de hacer eso-intervino Sophia con el plato de verduras a un lado y leyendo un libro de arte-Mañana tengo el examen._

 _Tommy volvió a golpear la mesa._

 _-Thomas eres idiota._

 _-Eh, esa boca-intentó Castle poner algo de paz mientras se servía otro trozo de pollo._

 _-¿Cariño, otro?_

 _-¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre!_

 _Kate rodó los ojos y Alexis no pudo más que sonreír. Adoraba ir a casa de su padre y compartir un rato con sus hermanos pequeños… Desde que se había mudado los echaba muchísimo de menos…Y aunque de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo, no se acostumbraba del todo._

 _-¿Qué tal las practicas con la jefa, cariño?-preguntó Castle._

 _Alexis se sonrojó._

 _-La jefa se porta bien._

 _Kate sonrió satisfecha de la contestación._

 _-¿Y Martin?_

 _-Papá…_

 _-Ya…_

 _-Uh…Martin…-dijo Tommy devorando su comida-Jajajaja._

 _Frankie y Sophia miraron a su hermano con cara de incredulidad._

 _-¿Hablamos de Rachel?_

 _-¿Estoy hablando contigo, enana?_

 _-Thomas, no le hables así a tu hermana-dijo Kate mientras revisaba por un segundo un mensaje recibido-Tenemos un caso...-Kate vio la cara de Castle-Pero puede esperar._

 _Castle miró el resto de la mesa, salvo Frankie, los demás también tenían sus móviles en la mano._

 _-Eh…Eh…_

 _-¿Papá, me pasas la sal?-preguntó Francesca._

 _-Si cariño._

 _-No te pases mucho…-murmuró Kate sin dejar de mirar la pantalla- ¿Ya te has pinchado?_

 _Frankie rodó los ojos._

 _-Si…Ya me he pinchado. Haces que suene como una Yonkie-se quejó la chica._

 _Tommy no pudo evitar reír. Sophia seguía a lo suyo._

 _-Francesca…-se quejó Kate por el tono de su hija pequeña. Ella y Castle miraron al resto de sus hijos-Ya está bien. Todos. Incluida yo-dijo dando ejemplo y guardándolo-El móvil fuera._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Por que sí. Por qué lo digo yo._

 _-Eso no es respuesta-se quejó Sophia._

 _-Eres horrible, Capitana-dijo Tommy con guasa-¡Oh dios mío!_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alexis, quien casi todo el rato se mantenía callada, disfrutando de ser una espectadora de lujo de los espectáculos que ofrecían sus hermanos._

 _-Que… Que me ha llegado un email de Julliard._

 _Todos se levantaron de golpe acercándose a Tommy que a su vez se levantó nervioso, casi tirando el móvil al suelo._

 _-Ábrelo._

 _-No me atrevo._

 _-No seas niña, Thomas-se quejó Sophia intentando quitárselo, forcejeando con su hermano._

 _-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Vale! –Rick le quitó el móvil-¿La prueba fue bien no?_

 _-Más que bien._

 _-Bien…_

 _-Pero había mucha gente…-Tommy suspiró-._

 _-¡Ábrelo de una maldita vez!-dijo Kate, sorprendiendo a todos._

 _Tommy se puso nervioso y se quedó de pie ahí frente a todos mirando la pantalla sin saber que hacer… Sintiendo la mirada de su familia sobre él. De un momento a otro, su vida cambiaría para siempre…. Tal vez conseguiría cumplir su sueño, o tal vez no._

 _Lo abrió y se quedó helado leyendo._

 _-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dice nada?-murmuró Frankie._

 _Tommy les miró a todos._

 _-¡Estoy dentroooo!-gritó y salto de alegría siendo abrazado por sus hermanas y sus padres._

 _La casa de los Castle siempre era un autentico Kaos. Para bien o para mal._

-Y ahora estoy fuera-dijo Tommy moviéndose con dolor. –A la mierda mi vida.

-Tommy…

-Sí, si… Gracias que estoy vivo.

El sonido de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta les interrumpió. Al abrirse, Kate asomó pidiendo permiso.

Sophia miró a Tommy y le hizo un gesto.

La chica se levantó del taburete y tras saludar a su madre salió de allí para dar un paseo.

Kate sintió como si alguien estrujara el corazón dentro de su pecho al ver como Tommy ni siquiera la miraba. Armada de paciencia, suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó con cautela.

-Ya ves…

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Kate no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él… Habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

-Tommy…

-No…Mamá…No tengo ganas de hablar-dijo mirándola.

Kate no supo descifrar su mirada, no sabía si se trataba de odio o de tristeza. Aquello le estaba doliendo la vida.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero hablar de nada!-alzo la voz.

Kate se levantó sin decir nada para irse de la habitación, lo mejor era darle tiempo…

-Supongo que creía…-carraspeó-Creí que querrías ser el primero en saber que todo ha acabado.

Kate hablaba con la cabeza agachada sin poder mirar, a su hijo, después de todo, sentía que parte de la culpa era suya.

-Bracken está en la cárcel. Todo ha acabado. Kevin y Javi lo detuvieron… Gracias a lo que descubristeis-hizo una pausa-Se pudrirá en la cárcel junto a los que te hicieron esto… Y quien mató a Cody-le dio un último vistazo, viendo como Tommy estaba llorando.

Estuvo tentada para acercarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza, cuidarlo como cuando era un niño, decirle que todo estaría bien… Sin embargo, se contuvo.

-Ya no tienes que tener miedo…-murmuró antes de salir de la habitación, también llorando.

Cabizbaja y algo agotada de todo se dirigió por el pasillo a la salida. Lo único que quería era refugiarse en los brazos de Castle y descansar. Todo había acabado. Podrían volver a ser una familia.

* * *

Sophia miró apoyada en el muro de la azotea del hospital la ciudad a sus pies. No había nada más relajante que subir a la azotea de un edificio de Nueva York y disfrutar de las vistas… Contemplar como la ciudad seguía su vida sin importar lo que los demás estuvieran sufriendo.

Tal y como había pasado cuando dejó la ciudad para irse a estudiar a Paris y vivir allí.

Dio un sorbo a su café e ignoró por completo el ruido de la puerta metálica de las escaleras de emergencia al abrirse y cerrarse.

Supuso que sería algún enfermero para fumar y que no le diría nada por estar allí cuando él tampoco debería estar aquí.

Suspiró y se deshizo de la lagrima que desesperada se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Su vida estaba hecha un desastre.

Y hasta aquellas pequeñas luces que rebotaban frente a ella iluminando todos los edificios de Nueva York le parecía insignificante.

-No sé… A mí me parece increíble-murmuró una voz masculina a sus espaldas- Recuerdo la primera vez que vine a Nueva York… Cuando nos mudamos… Una de tantas veces y subí al Rockefeller… ¡Dios era altísimo!

Rafael se apoyó a su lado.

Sophia ni siquiera le miró.

-Sus vidas siguen como si nada…

-La tuya también lo hará.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Sophia se atrevió a mirarle. Se mordió el labio y luego jugó con su lengua entre sus dientes mirándole provocativa.

-A mí también me gusta esta ciudad…Mi ciudad.

Rafael alzó ambas cejas sonriendo.

-¿Te quedarás?

Sophia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hay algo o alguien que me impida irme?

-Yo-dijo y antes que pudiera contestar la besó. La besó como nunca lo había hecho…Demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Durante un segundo Sophia no reaccionó y al siguiente le correspondió. Después de besarse durante un rato se separó.

-Esto… No…

-No será fácil-interrumpió Rafael acariciando su cara-Pero te amo. Y me da igual enfrentarme a tu hermano.

Sophia se quedó impactada ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Rafael.

-No pienso perderte otra vez por no decir lo que pienso. Te quiero Sophia…Y creo que siempre lo he hecho. No será fácil pero no voy a dejar que vuelvas a irte…

Sophia fue a hablar pero Rafael volvió a besarla.

-Y además, tu madre ya lo sabe.

-Lo sé-suspiró la chica- No se nos da bien llevar las cosas en secreto, quizás deberíamos hablar con Tommy…

-¿Hablar de qué?-preguntó Thomas, con el pijama del hospital, apoyado al gotero y abriendo la puerta como podía, con cara de agotado.

Sophia y Rafael se separaron más de lo que estaban mirándose con preocupación entre ellos.

* * *

 **Si, todo lo del caso ha sido un poco por encima... No quería meterme más en algo que sabía que iba a quedar mal...Simplemente quería centrarme más en las discusiones familiares y en lo personal...Nada de asesinatos etc... Eso es todo... Siento si no os ha gustado, podeis dejarme un review para hacerme saber vuestra opinión...**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos en el penultimo capi!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Es mas largo de lo habitual por que ya es el último. El siguiente será un pequeño epilogo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer y comentar!**

 **Nos vemos!**

* * *

-¿Has traído lo que pidió el jefe?-la voz sonó como un eco en medio del oscuro y frío callejón.

Tommy cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor intenso en su hombro y en parte de su pectoral.

No podía más.

Balbuceaba intentando deshacerse sin fuerza del agarre de su captor. Sintió como no podía casi respirar y tosió fuertemente.

-Está hecho polvo-rió uno de ellos-Has hecho buen trabajo…Agárralo.

Tommy notó como le arrastraron…Como su poco pelo estaba húmedo en su frente, mezcla de sudor y sangre. Volvió a toser y escupió sangre. Su boca tenía un sabor metalizado… Ya no podía más.

-No… Dejadme ya…

Los dos hombres, vestidos de negro y con cara de pocos amigos se rieron y le patearon el estomago.

-Dice que le dejemos…

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Me temo que no… Agárrale bien.

Tommy volvió a ser arrastrado sin ningún cuidado y golpeado.

-Agárrale bien la mano, tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijeron-Uno de ellos agarró el brazo de Tommy pisoteándolo.

Tommy gruñó y casi sin fuerzas intentó revolverse sin resultado alguno. El hombre pisó más su brazo para aguantarle y se agachó a su lado agarrándole también la cabeza.

Tommy abrió el ojo que lo tenía hinchado con tanto puñetazo como pudo y miró como el otro se acercaba a él. Intentó soltarse cuando vio lo que traía con él y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Listo.

El tipo lo sujetó más fuerte y el otro alzó el martillo y lo estampó con fuerza contra la mano de Tommy, haciendo que este soltara un grito desgarrador.

Entre risas volvieron a golpearle fuertemente varias veces en el mismo punto, destrozando los huesos de su mano y haciendo que temblara todo su brazo hasta que no resistió más y se desmayó.

Tommy se despertó bañado en sudor frío, sin emitir un solo grito. Estaba acostumbrado a que esta pesadilla le acompañara desde que le habían dado el alta después de operarse para intentar recuperar algo de movilidad.

Miró su mano vendada y suspiró. El doctor le había dicho que iba para largo… Sería una recuperación larga y dura y probablemente no recuperaría al cien por cien.

Ni su vida.

Su vida, después de las semanas que había estado ingresado era un desastre: Seguía molesto con el mundo y sobre todo con su familia, cada vez más encerrado en sí mismo.

Apenas hablaba con nadie.

No quería saber nada de nadie y mucho menos de sus padres que seguían tan distantes entre ellos como últimamente.

Solo se hablaban lo necesario cuando ellos estaban presentes… Kate se había centrado en el trabajo en cerciorarse que todo el caso de Cody estuviera bien cerrado y Rick en escribir… O eso creía él. Hacía días que no le veía.

Por suerte, el tiempo había empezado a mejorar y algunos días salía el sol calentando y deshelando las aceras debido al frío de la noche.

Se puso una camiseta, unos pantalones, se calzó las Vans sin necesidad de cordones y se puso una sudadera para cubrirse también la cabeza. Salió de la habitación a oscuras. Todo era silencio a esas horas en casa de los Castle.

Escuchó la puerta del baño de la habitación de sus padres y supuso que su madre acabaría de llegar.

Bajó las escaleras y decidió ir a dar un paseo aunque eran las dos de la madrugada.

* * *

Rick apartó la mano de la boca de Kate y se separó de ella, dejándola libre. Habían estado quietos cinco minutos al escuchar la puerta de Tommy abrirse. Allí, encerrados en el baño.

-Creo que debería irme antes de que la liaras…

-No sé…

-¿No sabes?

-Creo que…Ya hemos solucionado todo… ¿No?-Rick se sentó en el inodoro- Podría quedarme… Y mañana le contamos a los chicos.

Kate hizo una mueca. No creía que fuera el mejor momento para dar a descubrir que hacía semanas que se veían a escondidas…Que el famoso amante que creían que tenía no era otro que su padre…

-Son nuestros hijos, Kate… Lo entenderán.

-No sé Castle…

-¿Qué tienes que pensar? ¡Vamos!

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-Tommy aun no está recuperado… Sophia se va a volver a Paris…

-Por eso mejor decírselo…

-Alexis se va a casar…

-¿Y qué?

-Que tiene otras preocupaciones…-bufó-Y luego está tu hermana…Los niños aun no saben nada… ¿Sigue en el hotel contigo?-Rick asintió-Tal vez deberíamos empezar por ahí…

Rick se quedó pensativo, finalmente aceptó. Le robó un beso a Kate y luego dos más antes de salir corriendo antes de ser descubierto. Aunque no sabían que Sophia aun no había llegado…Tommy había salido y Frankie estaba durmiendo en compañía, sin permiso.

* * *

-No hagas ruido-susurró Frankie.

Emma se río y rodó por la cama. Hacía un rato se había colado en la casa de su chica y nadie se había enterado.

-Si me pillan contigo…En mi cama… Estoy muerta.

-Pero si tu padre es muy enrollado-dijo con ese acento británico tan característico-Y tu madre…

-Si bueno…-suspiró Frankie-Las cosas no va muy bien en mi casa…Después de lo de mi hermano y tal…

Emma acarició el pelo de Frankie y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Entonces, saliste con Jasper?

Frankie asintió sonrojándose. El hermano de su amiga le había pedido una cita y después de mucho pensarlo, había aceptado. Necesitaba aclararse.

-¿Y?

-Quiero estar contigo-sonrió Francesca.

Ambas sonriendo volvieron a recostarse en la cama.

* * *

¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Vagabundear por las calles… Mirar las vidas de los demás. Por supuesto eran mas interesantes que la suya. Adoraba caminar por la noche por la ciudad. El metro aun funcionaba y se había subido sin un destino fijo hasta acabar en el local que siempre solía salir cuando vivía en su apartamento, cerca del de Rafael.

Hacía demasiados días que no sabía nada de él… Sin embargo, el culpable era él.

No quería saber nada de nadie.

Solía salir, beber, pelearse con la gente siempre con cuidado de no ser detenido y tener que recurrir a su madre para que lo sacara de un lio.

Siguió caminando y entró en varios bares hasta que llegó al lugar que buscaba… Su zona de confort, donde solía quedar con sus amigos para tocar en la calle, cerca del Lincoln Center, de su apartamento y del bar donde salían a beber.

Se paró allí para mirar que nada había cambiado y al acercarse, se quedó parado.

No esperaba encontrarse aquello.

-¿Mi hermana?-preguntó alzando la voz, con visible cara de enfado.

Sophia y Rafael se separaron.

-Tommy-empezó Sophia.

-No, Tommy una mierda-dijo acercándose a pasos agigantados para tomar del cuello a su mejor amigo con la única mano sana que le quedaba y estamparlo contra la pared.

La gente que estaba cerca se quedó mirándoles pero nadie hizo nada. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a peleas a esas horas de la noche en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-Suéltale.

Rafael empujó a Tommy levemente.

-Amigo… No quiero hacerte daño.

Tommy le miró enfadado.

-¡No somos amigos! ¡Te has follado a mi hermana! ¡Traidor!

Porque lo supo. Supo que no solo era ese beso en el que les había pillado…Supo tal y como sospechaba que había algo más entre ellos y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Le agarró del cuello de nuevo con fuerza, casi ahogándole.

-Tommy-intentó razonar Sophia, agarrándolo del hombro, pero Tommy se separó bruscamente casi tirándola y soltó a Rafael que enseguida se puso a toser.

-Déjame en paz, Sophia. Este idiota se folla a todo lo que se mueve… A su compañera de baile… de piso… a ti…TU SERÁS LA SIGUIENTE a la que rompa el corazón.

-Tío, yo quiero a tu hermana-dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Cállate la puta boca, Raf.

-Thomas…

-Iros a la mierda los dos-dijo cuando vio que su hermana se preocupaba por Rafael y le miraba mal.-¡A la mierda!-gritó, echando a caminar enfadado.

* * *

El día había amanecido de color gris. Tal y como estaban las tres mujeres de la casa… Gris. Apagadas. Ninguna hablaba.

Kate removía su café pensativa mientras Sophia bostezaba, después de la larga noche. Habían intentado buscar a Tommy sin éxito.

Frankie estaba perdida en su lectura. Su noche había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido en la vida…

-¿Tommy sigue durmiendo?-preguntó Kate.

-No estaba-contestó Frankie como si nada y Sophia miró a su hermana pequeña molesta.

-¿Cómo que no estaba?

-No estaba… Cuando yo me levanté no estaba. Se habrá levantado temprano.

-¿Sophia?-preguntó Kate mirando a su hija seriamente.

La chica, mucho más cambiada que cuando había regresado de Paris… Con ropa más similar a la que solía llevar antes de irse, el pelo castaño y bastante parejo la miró intentándole ocultar información a su madre, cosa que fue imposible.

-Confiesa.

-Anoche le vi.

-¿Anoche cuando?

-Pasada la media noche, yo estaba con Raf. Nos vio.

-¿Cómo que os vio?

-Besándonos. Se puso furioso y se largó.

Frankie abrió los ojos como platos e intentó hacerle mil preguntas a su hermana sobre su novio, pero esta la ignoró. Sophia ya había tenido la conversación con su madre por lo que ella no estaba sorprendida en cuanto a la relación de su hija con el mejor amigo de su hijo.

-Te avisé… Te dije que hablaras con él…Rafael también tenía que hablar.

-Mamá…No se puede hablar con él.

Kate suspiró.

Sus dos hijas se levantaron y dejaron las tazas en el fregadero. Sophia iba a acompañar a Frankie a la escuela y luego tenía unos asuntos que atender.

-Papá quiere hablar esta noche con vosotras, por favor no lleguéis tarde. ¿Ok?

-Sí, mamá-contestaron al unísono saliendo de la casa. Kate se quedó callada y pensativa.

Tenía una idea de donde podría estar Thomas… Dejó su taza y agarró su chaqueta después de levantarse y salió… Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a su hijo.

* * *

Kate paseó tranquilamente por el césped con la paz que ese sitio proporcionaba. El tiempo no acompañaba lo mas mínimo… Hacia un rato había comenzado a caer algunas gotas, sin embargo, no aceleró su paso y se permitió pasear hasta dar con él.

Lo vio a lo lejos, sentado frente a una lápida.

Sabía que lo encontraría allí.

Con cautela, se acercó hasta situarse detrás de él a unos metros de distancia. Sin decirle nada.

Kate también se sentó y esperó pacientemente.

-No tenía ni treinta años…-susurró, visiblemente afectado-No es justo. ¡No es justo!-gruñó.

Kate tragó el nudo se que había formado en su garganta impidiéndole tragar con facilidad. Ver a su hijo así le estaba partiendo el corazón. Suspiró.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-preguntó con cuidado.

Tommy no contestó, tan sólo asintió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Kate se levantó y se situó al lado de él, se dejó caer al lado y fijo su vista al frente, entre las muchas lapidas que los rodeaban.

Sabía que lo encontraría allí porque ella había hecho lo mismo con su madre, cientos de veces.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada… Hasta que el silencio fue roto por el llanto casi lastimero de Tommy.

-Tendría que haber muerto yo… Fue mi culpa.

-No…No digas eso-murmuró dolida. Aunque ella había pensado miles de veces con el accidente de su madre. Fue su culpa… Si ella no hubiera escapado de su casa… Si su madre no la hubiera seguido…

Kate lo miró y se sorprendió cuando él se apoyó en ella y acabó abrazándola con fuerza.

Beckett intentó calmarlo como podía, acariciando su cabeza y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Un rato después, Tommy quedó recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre.

-Lo siento, mamá-susurró.

-Shhhh.

Tommy la miró a los ojos con sinceridad. Tenía los ojos rojos por el sueño, la bebida, las lagrimas…

Se irguió y miró a su madre.

-Tengo que pedir disculpas a mucha gente…

-Eso creo.-hizo una pausa-A tu hermana y tú amigo…

Tommy le miró.

-Tú lo sabías.

-Sí, pero no era mi tarea decírtelo…Ni tu tarea impedir que estén juntos…

Tommy asintió resignado. Su madre tenía razón y su comportamiento no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Tenía que empezar a salir del agujero en el que él mismo se había metido y apoyar a Sophia y Rafael.

Suspiró. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-Fue un error mío… -confesó-Ella sólo quería protegerme… No quería mi ayuda sabes…Yo la obligué a aceptarla…Por que la amaba y no quería que le pasara nada…¿No lo habrías hecho por papá?

Kate asintió sin decir nada.

-Lo de las clases… Lo de las notas falsificadas… Fue una gilipollada… Aprenderé de mis errores, mamá. Estudiaré otra cosa…-alzó el brazo-Esto no me servirá para nada, ya.

-Ya…Ya veremos…-dijo Kate, sin saber bien que decir.

De pronto un trueno los sobresaltó y empezó a llover con más fuerza, provocando que tuvieran que levantarse y salir corriendo para refugiarse de la lluvia, aunque ya estaban completamente empapados.

* * *

Esa misma noche, después de que Tommy pasara el día con su madre en comisaría y se quedara dormido en el sofá de su despacho, los dos llegaron a su casa en Brooklyn donde les esperaba Alexis (quien se había despedido de Martin hacia un momento para risas de sus hermanos )Frankie, Sophia y Rafael.

Tommy les miró a los tres, pero en concreto se fijo en Sophia y Rafael.

-Tommy…

Sophia se levantó. Había hablado con su madre y le había contado donde lo había encontrado y que había pasado. Ninguna de sus hermanas dudó en acercarse a abrazarlo con fuerza. Thomas se disculpó en voz baja con ellas y siguió mirando a su amigo.

-Mentiste por mí… Falsificaste mis becas-dijo Rafael-Tu madre me lo dijo.

Kate rodó los ojos.

Tommy asintió.

Rafael se levantó.

-Siento lo de ayer-dijo mirando las marcas en su cuello de sus dedos-Y…Lo capullo que he sido con todos…Con mi madre sobre todo-dijo mirándola-Y contigo.

Rafael no contestó y sin un mínimo de cuidado con el brazo de su amigo se abalanzó y le abrazó hasta que se quejó de dolor y se separó.

-Lo siento, bro.

Tommy negó.

-¿Somos amigos?

Thomas asintió.

-Y cuñados, já!

Sophia rodó los ojos y le dio una colleja a su novio y los tres se sentaron en el sofá con Alexis, Kate y Frankie.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decirnos papá?-preguntó Alexis algo nerviosa- ¿Volveréis, Kate?

Kate no quería contestar a esa pregunta por qué no quería mentir pero tampoco hizo falta por que cuando lo fue a hacer, Rick, sin necesidad de usar el timbre y usando sus llaves entró acompañada de una joven.

Todos se quedaron helados al comprobar el parecido de la chica con Alexis, aunque ella llevaba el pelo teñido de negro casi azulado… Pero tenían los mismos ojos. Igual que Sophia. Casi de su misma edad o tal vez algo mayor.

Rick comprobó como todos sus hijos se quedaron congelados y segundos después y sin importarles la presencia de la desconocida empezaron a asaltarlo con preguntas.

Castle miró a Kate y ésta les intentó calmar, pero Sophia quien tenía más carácter de los tres (sin contar a Frankie que se mantuvo extrañamente callada) se adelantó a sus hermanos increpando a su padre.

-Como me digas que es tu amante…O tu novia y dejas a mamá por ella-dijo señalándola-No vuelvo a hablarte en la vida… -miró a su madre- ¿No dices nada mamá? ¿Tu lo sabías?

-Sophia…

-No…¿Después de todo lo que me dijo a mi por Michelle? –Rafael agarró su mano intentando calmarla-Suéltame… Porque te juro…

-No es mi novia-Regina no pudo evitar poner cara de desagrado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién es?-preguntó Tommy-¿Es por ella que estabas tan ocupado?

Rick asintió, pidió calma y se sentó frente a sus hijos para explicarles todo lo sucedido. No le importó que Rafael estuviera… Ya era uno más de la familia, casi como Martin.

-Regina es mi hermana. Es hija de mi padre.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir.

-Tu hermana…-musitó Sophia mientras escuchaba el relato de su padre.

Kate frunció el ceño mirando a Frankie quien tenía la cara desencajada y estaba más pálida de lo normal. La chica se levantó levemente para salir del salón sin decir nada y trastabilló levemente.

-¿Frankie?

Todos se callaron cuando Kate llamó a la chica y la miraron. No le dio a tiempo a más. Frankie cayó al suelo, desplomada.

* * *

Después de llamar a la ambulancia y que Castle y Beckett fueran con ella, los demás no tardaron en llegar al hospital, en compañía de Ginny, que se sentía algo fuera de lugar y estaba todo el rato callada.

Los chicos esperaban en la sala con Kate mientras Castle estaba en los boxes de urgencias con su hermana. Beckett estaba sentada en un rincón, visiblemente afectada.

-¿Nadie se fijó?-preguntó Tommy frotándose la frente.

-No… Esta mañana estaba… Distinta pero no sé…-murmuró Kate, levantándose y caminando por la sala, masajeándose el cuello.

Tommy bufó.

-Si yo hubiera estado…

-Deja de culparte por todo, Tommy-se quejó Sophia-Ya basta… Ha sido solo un descuido ok? Frankie no deja de repetir que es mayor y que no hace falta que se lo recordemos… Se le habrá pasado…

Ginny miraba a todos sin comprender y Alexis le explicó que Frankie era diabética y tenía que medicarse cada día para controlar los niveles de azúcar en sangre si no, podía acabar ingresada como había pasado… Sólo que nunca se había desmayado de esa forma.

-¿Y quién es tu madre? ¿Por qué no estás con ella?-preguntó Sophia.

-Sophia no creo…-intentó intervenir Alexis sin éxito.

-Ya que es mi tía…Quiero saber…

Tommy rodó los ojos.

-Está muerta-dijo Ginny-Tranquila que no seré una molesta para ti… Mi hermano… Me está ayudando…

-¿Seguro que es tu hermano de verdad y no sólo buscas su dinero?

-Sophia ya está bien-se quejó Alexis-¿No ves que nos parecemos?

-Cualquiera puede tener los ojos azules… Sabes que-Sophia se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta-Me da igual…Pensad lo que queráis yo me voy a preocupar por Frankie, vosotros quedaos aquí…

Sophia salió por la puerta visiblemente molesta, contrariada y preocupada por su hermana pequeña. Rafael fue detrás de ella intentando detenerla.

Kate miró a su hijo y a Ginny.

-Lo siento… Está…-Kate sintió como perdía estabilidad y se apoyó en la pared, algo mareada.

-Mamá…-Tommy se levantó para agarrarla-¿Estás bien?

-Si…Sólo…Me he mareado… Voy a sen…tarme…

Tommy miró a Alexis y ésta asintió.

-Ven, vamos a…-Kate se levantó para acompañar a su hijo pero en ese momento perdió toda la fuerza, casi cayéndose-Joder, Lex, llama a un médico o algo…

* * *

Kate se acomodó mejor en la camilla de uno de los boxes de urgencias y terminó de colocarse la camiseta cuando escuchó los nudillos de la puerta.

Castle abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Hey… Me han dicho que te has mareado…-dijo sólo asomándose-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, sólo ha sido una tontería… ¿Frankie?

-Esta muchísimo mejor. No ha sido nada-sonrió aliviado-Mañana saldrá de aquí como nueva… ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

-Estoy esperando los resultados… Ha insistido en hacerme unos análisis… Pero yo no creo que sea nada.

-Esperaremos pues…

Kate asintió y se acomodó de nuevo. Rick terminó de entrar pero no se acercó a Kate ni le dio ningún beso, lo cual sorprendió a la capitana.

Beckett le preguntó con la mirada sin comprender y Castle hizo señas hacia la puerta.

-Quieren verte… ¿Les dejamos pasar o quieres descansar?

-¿Ginny?

-Ginny vino a hablar conmigo y decidió que no era un lugar para estar con su familia por primera vez y necesitábamos intimidad-Rick se encogió de hombros y se le nota algo afectado-Se fue al hotel… Me ha dicho que le llame cuando pueda.

-Sophia…

-Ya he hablado con ella…-suspiró- ¿Sabes que se va a quedar aquí a estudiar?

-Si-sonrió- Supongo que lo de Rafael va en serio…

Castle asintió. Sin darse cuenta, se había sentado en el borde de la cama y estaba acariciando el muslo de Kate hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que se separaran.

Sus hijos entraron como un vendaval. Todos ellos. Sophia acercándose a su madre y pidiéndole disculpas, sintiéndose algo culpable por su comportamiento y temiendo que eso hubiera provocado que Kate se sintiera así. Alexis se sentó en una silla y Tommy entró empujando como podía (con su brazo vendado) una silla de ruedas donde estaba sentada Frankie, visiblemente mejor. Rafael estaba afuera.

-Lo siento… Mamá de verdad.

-Sophia tienes que controlarte… Ginny es buena chica.

-Así que tú la conocías…-Sophia se acomodó en el borde de la cama donde antes había estado su padre.

-¿Y no vais a volver?-preguntó Frankie.

-Cariño las cosas no son así como así tan fáciles-intervino Rick.

Frankie fue a hablar pero el ruido del doctor golpeando la puerta y abriéndola le hizo callarse.

El doctor miró a todos allí reunidos y se sorprendió. No le importó si había interrumpido una conversación importante.

-Ya tengo los resultados-dijo seriamente.

Todos se quedaron callados, preocupados.

-Chicos, borrad esa cara…Supongo que son buenas noticias-dijo mirando a los jóvenes, que dio por supuesto eran hijos de la paciente.-¿Usted es el marido?-preguntó el doctor.

Kate carraspeó sin saber que decir.

-Bueno…Algo así…

-Ex marido-dijo Sophia.

-Sophia… ¿En serio?

-Cállate Tommy.

Kate rodó los ojos. Aquellos dos nunca terminarían…

-Chicos, por favor-dijo Rick mirando al doctor. El doctor miró con una sonrisa a todos y le dio el sobre con los resultados a los análisis a Kate. Ella esperó que le informara de los resultados sin necesidad de abrirlo por lo que le dio el sobre a Rick inconscientemente y este lo abrió.

Al ver el papel se quedó callado y sintió que sus piernas fallaban, teniéndose que sentar.

El doctor rio.

-Supongo que es por empatizar… En esta situación un mareo es muy común-todos miraron sin comprender- Felicidades.

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Está embarazada.

-¿¡Qué!?-Sophia fue la primera en soltar un grito y preguntar qué demonios significaba aquello.

El doctor se marchó dejándolos allí con aquel revuelo, hablando todos a la vez entre ellos, cada vez más alto y todos avasallando a preguntas a Kate.

Rick les mandó callar cuando el ruido se hizo insoportable y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Otro hermano?-preguntaba Sophia-¿Es de ese amante no? ¿No será de mi amigo Lucas, verdad?

-¿Lucas?-preguntó Castle.

-Sophia tenía la teoría que mamá tiene un amante y que es Lucas, su amigo de la escuela por que la vio entrar en el mismo edificio donde él trabaja…

Kate frunció el ceño.

-No vas mal encaminada, hija.

-¿Qué?

-Castle…-se quejó Kate.

-¿Qué? Creo que es buen momento para decirle que tienes un amante…

-No sigas por ahí-dijo Kate aun sorprendida pero algo más risueña después del impacto inicial de esa noticia.

-Ok, ya vale… ¡Vale de secretos!-se quejó Tommy-¡Ahora mismo hablad todos!

-Sí, es verdad… Deberíamos dejarnos de secretos-murmuró Frankie.

-Sí, pues deberías confesar que tienes novia…

-Sophia…-Francesca le dedicó una mirada de odio-Como alguna vez tengas un secreto… Como que vas a irte a vivir con Rafael… -sonrió-Lo contaré.

Sophia le miró seriamente y luego se rió.

-¿Qué…es eso que vas a vivir con Rafael?-Kate la miró seriamente igual que Rick-Ya…Ya lo hablaremos… El caso…es…

-Que me he casado-confesó Alexis.

-¿Qué?-Rick se tomó el pecho. Por lo menos si sufría un infarto estaba en un hospital. Todos se giraron para mirar a su hermana mayor, sorprendidos por la confesión.

-Alexis yo quería ir a tu boda…

-Y habrá boda con la familia, pero…La semana pasada nos fuimos a Atlantic City el fin de semana y nos casamos-dijo como si nada.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-¿Tommy?

-No tengo nada que decir-contestó el chico-No sé qué será de mi vida… Pero pase lo que pase…-se sentó al lado de Sophia-Os lo contaré.

Todos asintieron.

-Entonces… Estas embarazada de dos meses y medio aproximadamente-dijo Rick leyendo el informe-Ok, es momento de decirles que yo…

-¿TU?-gritó Sophia sin dejarle terminar, haciéndole rodar los ojos a todos- ¿Todo este tiempo, papá? ¿Habéis estado enrollándoos?

Rick asintió y agarró la mano de Kate, llevándola a sus labios y dejando un suave beso.

Al principio sus hijos se quejaron y volvieron a hablar todos a la vez y entre ellos hasta que se calmaron y decidieron darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

Castle les explicó en todo lo que habían vivido y estaban metidos…Lo que había provocado su separación y en cómo se habían sentido. Le explicaron a Sophia por que habían ido al edificio de su amigo Lucas… El mismo edificio de la terapeuta. Y le explicaron por que decidieron llevarlo en secreto hasta solucionar todo y volver a ser una familia.

-Supongo que ahora ya no hay motivo para no volver a ser una familia como éramos-dijo Castle.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

-Sobre todo con lo que viene en camino…

-No me puedo creer que fueran tus calzoncillos-murmuró Tommy, recordando el incidente de Navidad.

Todos se echaron a reír ante la cara del joven y siguieron hablando hasta que una enfermera le avisó a Kate que ya podía marcharse… Aunque no irían muy lejos, pues Frankie debía permanecer ingresada esa noche.

Todos salieron de la habitación y empezaron a contarle lo sucedido a Rafael que esperaba afuera.

Castle miró a Kate y la abrazó antes de salir de la habitación, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ahora seremos uno más…

-Eso me temo.

-Lo haremos bien.

-Estoy segura… -volvió a besarlo y salieron juntos de la habitación agarrados de la mano para ir a reunirse con su familia.

 **FIN**


	30. Chapter 30

Y hasta aquí! Muchas gracias por haber leido y comentado durante 30 capítulos! Nos vemos algún día por aquí con otra historia, tal vez... O no ;-)

* * *

Kate miró el reloj varias veces. Por mucho que lo mirara… El tiempo no iba a correr más rápido. Suspiró. Esas eras las ganas que tenía de salir de su trabajo. Años atrás no se sentía así, si no todo lo contrario… A pesar de sus hijos, a pesar de sus responsabilidades en casa… Y con otro puesto, se tomaba la licencia de llegar "cuando fuera posible". Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Su puesto era más exigente. Si. Pero a pesar de eso, deseaba estar en ese momento en casa, con su marido, su hija y su bebé.

Sonrió mirando una foto de su hermosa familia.

Año y medio atrás no habría sido posible de no poner de su parte y de no tener esos encuentros furtivos con su posible ex marido. Por suerte, recapacitaron y todo fue a mejor.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió haciendo que cada uno de sus pensamientos se disipara y fingiera que estaba muy interesada en el archivo que tenía entre sus manos.

Pero él la conocía demasiado bien.

Carraspeó algo incomoda y observó como el muchacho frente a ella la miraba con esos ojos verdes que le habían enamorado desde que la miraron por primera vez. Ahora con el pelo desordenado con esos pequeños bucles castaños, tal y como cuando era un niño… Ni demasiado corto, ni demasiado largo, ni con ese estúpido tupe de su adolescencia se sentó frente a ella y flexionó su rodilla con esos vaqueros rotos.

-¿Pensando en otras cosas, capitana?

Kate no dijo nada y siguió observando a su hijo. Observó los dos aros que llevaba en la oreja y el colgante que colgaba de su cuello, recuerdo de Hawaii después de desaparecer tres meses. Aun recordaba como su corazón había latido rápido cuando apareció por sorpresa en ese mismo despacho sin avisar, con bastante barba, esos aros y el pelo más largo.

Sin embargo, en él había un aura de madurez que hacía unos meses no existía. Desde que había regresado de Hawaii y se había recuperado levemente de la lesión en el brazo, era otro. La vida le tenía reservada una segunda oportunidad. Algo que disfrutaba… Algo que aunque no era la música… Le hacía feliz: La informática.

Tommy trabajaba en el departamento de policía ayudando a Tori y era algo que se le daba muy bien.

-No, no. Estaba mirando el archivo.

-Ya…-Tommy cogió la foto de su familia que reposaba en la mesa de su madre y la miró. Allí estaban todos: Sophia con Frankie a su lado, las dos sonriendo, ambas con el cabello liso y ambas con el cabello de un castaño oscuro. La misma mirada divertida. Alexis al lado de su madre y su padre al lado de Kate, con su brazo por encima de sus hombros y algo más envejecido. Por último él: Con greñas, barba, una camiseta y unas bermudas y un precioso bebé regordete en brazos.-Salimos guapos ¿Eh?

Bianca había nacido unos seis meses después de que sus padres le sorprendieran o se sorprendieran ellos mismos con la noticia de que Kate estaba embarazada. Bianca era idéntica a Kate, salvo por el color de pelo más claro. Era la alegría de todos, de algún modo u otro, la reconciliación perfecta para la mala situación que vivían todos en aquella época.

-Sí. Sobre todo tú con tu hermana…-dijo Kate. Adoraba ver a su hijo tan recuperado y haciéndose cargo de su hermana pequeña.

-¿No tendrías que estar en casa ya? –Tommy preguntó con curiosidad.- Desde que nació… Redujiste la jornada para estar con ellos…

-Si… Hoy ha sido una excepción…Javi se ha tenido que ir antes.

-Me lo ha dicho, ha tenido que recoger a Alejandro de la escuela… Cuatro puntos.

-Me recuerda mucho a ti.

-Yo era un santo, mamá.

-Si…

-Hombre… Comparado con él.-el chico rió- ¿Entonces? ¿Está bien?-preguntó señalando el informe.

-Sí, todo bien. Gracias cariño.

-De nada jefa-dijo levantándose-No te vayas muy tarde o papá se pondrá histérico.

-Tranquilo, termino una cosa y ya está-dijo Kate observando a Tommy.

Al llegar a la puerta y después de abrirla, se giró para observar a su progenitora.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-A las doce en casa del abuelo.

-Si señora-sonrió- Acuérdate de la tarta.

-Sí. Hasta mañana.

* * *

Tommy salió de la doce después de despedirse de su hermana y su cuñado que seguían allí junto a otros detectives. Al llegar a la calle, su móvil vibró. Miró el mensaje recibido y sonrió. Tras contestar el mensaje. Desencadenó el casco de su moto y se subió a ella. Tras ponerse la protección debida, aceleró.

Aquello era algo que disfrutaba de su ciudad… Recorrerla en moto. Sobre todo por las noches, con menos tráfico de lo normal, pudiendo serpentear la carretera en más de una ocasión.

Al llegar a su destino un buen rato después, tras cruzar el puente de Brooklyn y dejar el skyline de Manhattan a sus espaldas, aparcó en un lugar poco transitado.

Cuando se quitó el casco vio a su chica preferida correr a su encuentro y saltar sobre sus brazos.

-¡Qué bien que estas aquí!

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo…

No iba a ser él quien confesara que se le había olvidado y que su mensaje había sido un buen recordatorio… Si se lo decía, Sophia se enfadaría y con razón… Sin embargo, él tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para recordar que esa noche era su gran noche.

-Mamá…

-Ellos vendrán otro día-dijo como si nada- No quería a todo el mundo la primera noche, Tommy…Es algo que me pone de los nervios-dijo moviéndose en pequeños saltitos.

Tommy rió. Ya podía jurarlo. Sophia estaba realmente nerviosa. Iba vestida con un vestido estampado de gatitos y unas botas militares. Su pelo recogido en dos trenzas con las puntas de color naranja.

Aunque ambos habían cambiado… Sophia seguía siendo igual de estrambótica para todo.

-Además, mamá a las nueve de la noche ya está durmiendo…-rió-. Ni te cuento de papá…Jajajaj No pueden seguir el ritmo de Bi.

Tommy miró su reloj.

Eran las ocho y empezaba a anochecer.

-Alexis y Martin…

-Oh, dios, Thomas calla ya. Ya lo sé. Tienen trabajo… Le pedí a mamá que no te diera mucho trabajo por que quería…-carraspeó y miró a Rafael hablar con un par de personas en la entrada-Queríamos que estuvieras con nosotros. Sólo tú. Ya vendrá la familia… Somos demasiados y sé que el abuelo, la abuela, e incluso Bellamy con tu padre me dijo que también vendría…

-¿Bell? ¿Bell te ha dicho que vendrá a ver tu exposición?

-Tiene Facebook.

-Sólo tiene que… ¿Ocho años?

-Si tú no lo sabes que es tu hermana…-rió Sophia y llegó hasta la entrada de la galería de arte donde todos los asistentes la miraron.

Algunos osaron aplaudir a la artista quien rápidamente se sonrojó.

Tommy saludó efusivamente a su mejor amigo y cuñado a quien hacía un par de días que no veía y entraron en la galería para observar la exposición de Sophia juntos mientras ella atendía a todos sus seguidores.

-Esa es buena-dice Tommy riendo. En la fotografía que señalaba mientras ambos bebían una cerveza, estaba Rafael con su ropa de bailarín completamente concentrado-Ella es buena…

-Lo es…

Tommy sonrió mirando a su amigo.

-Realmente estas pillado eh…

Rafael miró a Tommy riendo y dio un trago a su bebida.

-Algún día me casaré con ella y tendremos tres hijos…

-No lo creo.

-Ya verás.

-Sí, lo que tú digas-dijo Tommy caminando entre la gente y las diferentes fotografías de su hermana. Al final se había decantado por esa rama después de estudiar arte en Paris y regresar y había resultado una magnifica fotógrafa, empezando a exponer sus obras en diferentes galerías de la ciudad y sin ninguna ayuda de su famoso padre-¿Sophia casada? Uff… No sé es demasiado libre… ¿Con hijos? Estas flipando. Ella adora a Bianca…y a mis hermanos pequeños pero…No te flipes…

-Ok, ya lo verás-dijo Raf completamente serio- Ya lo verás… Es más tú serás el padrino de uno y… ¡Elegirás su nombre!

Tommy no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-Se te ha subido la cerveza a la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya verás… -Raf sonrió mirando el resto de las obras de su novia-Ya lo verás…

-¿De que habláis chicos?-preguntó Sophia, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-De nada-contestaron los dos al unísono.

Sophia les miró con algo de sospecha.

-Me gusta esa foto, Sophia-dijo señalando una cualquiera.

-Gracias… Creo que esta es mejor-dijo agarrando la mano de Tommy y arrastrándolo hasta una que ocupaba media pared-¿Qué…opinas?-preguntó con algo de miedo.

Tommy se quedó mirando la foto. Era una foto de él mismo, en blanco y negro y tocando el celo por primera vez desde que se operó. En la fotografía él estaba completamente concentrado… No existía nada más que él y el instrumento. Sonrío con nostalgia. Nunca recuperó la movilidad al cien por cien pero de vez en cuando si tocaba algún que otro instrumento como un hobby, como algo divertido… Y ver eso…Le hacía apreciar todo lo que tenía.

-Es perfecta-susurró y se fundió en un abrazo con su hermana.

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo!-dijo Frankie abrazando a su abuelo. Éste se dejó achuchar por su nieta y luego siguió con la tarea que estaba supervisando: La barbacoa.

Por suerte, era un día soleado en Nueva York y podían disfrutar de una agradable comida con su familia y amigos.

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo estar más contento, aunque echaba en falta a su mujer… Pero allí… Allí estaban las personas más importantes de su vida.

Martha hablaba tranquilamente con Alexis, Jenny y Lanie mientras disfrutaban de un refresco y observaban como los demás jugaban un pequeño partido de futbol en su pequeño jardín trasero… En ese que tantas veces Tommy había jugado de niño.

-¡Eso es falta!-se quejó Tommy empujando a su tío Javi e intentando quitarse de encima a los hijos de este. -¡Arbitro, falta!

Todos buscaron con la mirada alrededor del jardín: El árbitro había desaparecido.

-No es falta-intervino Jim riendo.

-No se vale-se quejó Frankie.-¿¡Venga ya, abuelo, con quien vas tú!?

-Exacto-dijo Ryan, casi ahogado que iba en el equipo con Tommy, Frankie y sus dos hijos.

-Si se vale-dijo Rafael, dándole una palmada en el trasero a Sophia- ¿A que si?-preguntó mirándose como dos enamorados haciendo que Tommy rodara los ojos.

-¡Ewww!-intervino Frankie, haciéndose la asqueada.

-Cállate enana, nosotros no te decimos nada cuando estas con Emma…

Frankie se sonrojó violentamente.

Sophia estaba más pendiente del trasero de su compañero de equipo y novio que del partido, sin apenas dejar de tocarse. Javi y sus hijos no hacían más que quejarse.

-Me da igual el partido-se quejó Espo-Estoy muerto.

-Que lo decida el árbitro.

De nuevo buscaron con la mirada al árbitro, sin embargo, el árbitro en cuestión… O Castle en concreto, tenía las manos ocupadas en la cocina de casa de su suegro. Y no precisamente con comida.

-Castle-siseó Kate, sintiendo sus manos en sus pechos y su erección en su baja espalda. La había sorprendido por detrás mientras agarraba un par de latas de la nevera-No es el momento, amor… ¿No estabais jugando un partido?

-Estábamos pero… Tu padre me pidió que trajera pimienta-dijo metiendo su mano por debajo del vestido blanco que Kate estaba vistiendo en ese momento-Y me has distraído.

-Ah sí… Seré yo…

Beckett rodó los ojos sin embargo dejó que su marido besara su cuello con tranquilidad. Ella había ido a por más refrescos y habían acabado acariciándose ahí, en mitad de la cocina.

-Rick…-se mordió el labio, aunque era un momento perfecto para hacerlo… Dudaba que alguien entrara en la cocina en ese momento y además, Bianca estaba dormida, algo que era un punto a su favor…

-Lo sé… Deberíamos apurarnos…-sin embargo, el momento se rompió cuando escucharon más gritos desde el jardín, entre algunas quejas y otros como los de Frankie que llamaba a su padre insistentemente y acababa por entrar en la casa… Aunque con el suficiente tiempo para que se separaran.

-Deberíamos ir…-dijo Kate separándose y saliendo de la cocina y llevándose a su hija con ella, dejando apoyado en al encimera Castle, esperando el tiempo suficiente para hacer desaparecer la evidencia de su deseo.

* * *

Un rato después, Beckett se sentó en las escaleras de madera dejando los pies descalzos sobre el césped. Era una sensación que le trasmitía paz y que siempre había buscado al estar allí. Desde su adolescencia, pasando por los momentos en los que había vivido allí con Tommy y había observado como en ese patio jugaba a futbol o baseball con su padre y hasta ese momento.

Siempre le había gustado acomodarse allí, dejar que la brisa despeinara su cabello y los rayos de sol calentaran su piel. Alzó su vista al cielo azul y sintió el aire en su rostro haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Al abrirlos, desvió su mirada hacia abajo, acomodando al bebé que dormía sobre sus brazos cómodamente sobre sus piernas, apenas cubierto por un vestido blanco y veraniego. La bebé, desnuda salvo por un vestido naranja respiraba apaciblemente con los ojos cerrados haciendo alguna mueca sobre todo cuando su madre deslizaba su dedo suavemente sobre su mejilla sobresaltándola.

Una sonrisa tierna se instaló en su cara y ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento Rick se había acomodado detrás de ella, de cuclillas, completamente perdido en la imagen de su hija.

Su enorme mano se posó sobre la cabeza de su pequeña, con una pelusilla castaña clara y ésta abrió los ojos ante el contacto. Rick se movió y se sentó al lado de Kate, a diferencia de ella con unas chanclas y con unos vaqueros remangados.

Bianca se removió y entreabrió los ojos mostrándolos idénticos a los de su madre y movió sus labios en casi un quejido.

-¿Tiene hambre?-susurró Castle.

-Acaba de comer.

-Aha…-Pasó una mano por la espalda de su esposa y la atrajo a su cuerpo y besó su cabeza mientras seguía observando a su pequeña entre los brazos y el regazo de su madre.

La risa de sus otros hijos llegó a sus oídos haciéndoles reír. Se suponía que en compañía de Jim intentaban terminar de cocinar las hamburguesas que estaban haciendo en la barbacoa, sin embargo habían dejado a su abuelo y se estaban entreteniendo jugando con unos globos de agua que Tommy había encontrado en su propio baúl de los recuerdos.

Sophia soltó un gritito cuando Rafael la agarró en brazos, sorprendiéndola.

-Les veo bien.

-Si… Me alegro que se dieran una oportunidad.

Ambos se quedaron callados observando a su familia y amigos.

-Estamos bien.

-Si…

-Tommy también-murmuró Kate.

-Y mi hermana…

Kate asintió. Ginny era una más en la familia y después de un tiempo, con la ayuda de Rick, se había mudado a estudiar a Europa, pero siempre que podía, regresaba para visitarlos.

-Tenemos una bonita familia…

Rick se levantó después de acariciar a su bebé y se acercó hasta Ryan y Espo para ayudar a su suegro mientras los jóvenes se empapaban de agua y Alexis, Lanie, Martha y Jenny se sentaron en las escaleras junto con Kate y la bebé.

Un rato después, todos se sentaron en la mesa improvisada y disfrutaron de una comida familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jim.

Pasaron el día entre risas y anécdotas.

-Me gustaría hacer un brindis…-dijo Jim, haciendo uso de poder al ser su cumpleaños. Todos esperaron a que hablara. Jim miró a Rick que tenía su mano entrelazada en la de Kate y por un segundo se vio en ellos a él mismo con Johanna.

Suspiró tomando aire y dándose la pausa necesaria para decirles todo lo que quería.

-Richard… En un principio no me caías bien…-Rick hizo una mueca-Pero me demostraste que… Eras lo que Katie necesitaba. Tu, Alexis, Martha… Mi pequeña Sophia-dijo mirándola-La hija que Kate necesitaba para comprender lo que había sucedido… La hermana perfecta para Thomas… En algún momento pensé que… Que la perdí. Que la perdería…A lo largo de los años pensé que ambos estábamos más que perdidos después de…-se calló y miró a Kate quien miraba a su padre atentamente-Después de perder a nuestra querida Johanna… Sin embargo y alguien al que no quiero nombrar-todos rieron-le dio el mejor regalo… Nos dio el mejor regalo que nos podía dar…

Todos miraron a Tommy quien miraba concentrado sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Thomas… Nos ayudaste… No solo cuando eras niño…Hace dos años…Nos demostraste que hay momentos malos…De los que se puede salir.

Tommy alzó su vaso y brindó en el aire con su abuelo.

-Vosotros-dijo señalando con su vaso a Espo, Ryan, Jenny y Lanie, os convertisteis en familia…Ayudasteis a Kate… Fuisteis un apoyo para ella y su hijo…Y luego llegó Rick…Y llegó para quedarse…-hizo una pausa-Al igual que Martin o Rafael.

El chico rio y estrujó a Sophia entre sus brazos.

-Y Frankie…No he conocido a niña más valiente que tu.

Frankie, al igual que sus hermanas disimulaban sus lágrimas.

Todos estaban emocionados con las palabras de Jim.

-Lo que quiero decir… No importa si las cosas van mal… Porque estamos juntos. Todos nosotros-señaló a sus invitados-Y la prueba física de que todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro y todo puede mejorar es la pequeña Bianca…-dijo señalando a la bebé en brazos de Martha.

La niña como si se diera por aludida se revolvió en los brazos de su abuela.

-Somos uno más-dijo señalando a la pequeña.

-Uno más-dijo Rick alzando su bebida y terminando el brindis de su suegro haciendo que los demás repitieran sus palabras y bebieran disfrutando del momento.

Después de todo, sólo era uno más… Y habría muchos más por venir.

Rick dejó su vaso en la mesa y se giró para ver a Kate con los ojos brillando por la emoción. Le dedicó una sonrisa y besó sus labios.

-Te amo-susurró.

-Siempre.

-Siempre.

* * *

Y ya está... Espero que os haya gustado el cierre que quería darle a estos personajes. Una vez más, gracias por leer y comentar!

S.


End file.
